FanFiction Royal Rumble III
by LordryuTJ
Summary: 80 superstars, 2 rings, 1 winner. This summer gets slammed by the third edition of the FanFiction Royal Rumble! Rated T/TV-14 (V/L). Finale uploaded! Post-Show uploaded!
1. Pre-Show Interviews

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Summary: 80 men and women from TV, cartoons, games and all around the universe take part in the most popular event in wrestling history, the Fanfiction Royal Rumble! But this time, it's bigger, badder, crazier, meaner, nastier and more explosive than ever! Who will stand tall and claim victory?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the bidness.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The first FanFiction Royal Rumble was done on November 11, 2011, and the winner was Stone Cold Steve Austin. The second Royal Rumble happened in January 5, 2013, and we had a brand new winner: Total Drama's resident Eye Candy, Justin. But unlike the first two Rumbles, the winner will walk out of the Royal Rumble with a prize of... $10,000,000!

Interviews:

Josh Matthews, Matt Striker, Scott Stanford, TNA interviewer Jeremy Borash and legendary hall-of-famer Mean Gene Okerlund from WWE started sitting down with several participants who are were training and preparing to enter this Royal Rumble match for several words about tonight's event.

_**Wrestlers from the previous Rumble:**_

**Dolph Ziggler's interview:**

Matt Striker was standing alongside World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler who was with his girlfriend A.J. Lee and his backup, Big E. Langston in the interview area.

**Matt Striker:** Dolph Ziggler, this is gonna be your second time entering this Fanfiction Royal Rumble, but this time as the World Heavyweight Champion. Tell me, do you have any strategy going into this event?

**Dolph Ziggler:** Striker, you don't have to answer such foolish garbage. Why do you think I'm the World Heavyweight Champion in the first place? The only question you should ask me if why I'm sick of being so damn sick of hearing such garbage from somebody like you? I don't ask trash. I let all my skills do the talking for me. I let all my skills do my thinking. With my girl and Big E at my side, I'm gonna show the whole world that I'm just too damn good to be too damn good. Show... off.

**Alberto Del Rio's interview:**

Josh Matthews is with both Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez in his locker room.

**Josh Matthews:** Alberto Del Rio, you didn't get a chance to be in the second Fanfiction Royal Rumble, but what kind of gameplan do you have coming in this event in the third annual Royal Rumble?

**Alberto Del Rio:** I only have one, Josh. I'm gonna come out firing at all sides. I'm not gonna slouch around and wait for the other amigo to make his move. The only thing I plan to do is to fire each target back to back. You see Josh, it was my dream and my destiny to win a Royal Rumble, but now, this is different, por favor. I have to deal with contestants I've never seen before. Even if they seem to be real or unreal, my destiny is simple, and that's to win the Fanfiction Royal Rumble III. I'll do it for my people of Mexico and everyone in America, who was possible for everyone regardless of skin, age, color or nation to help give us the opportunity that we need to live out the American dream.

**Ryback's interview:**

Scott Stanford is now joined by Ryback in the same interview area. Unfortunately, Ryback didn't look too happy to begin with.

**Scott Stanford:** Ryback, you made a huge impression in the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble, mostly when you eliminated the King of Kings, Triple H. But unfortunately, you weren't able to get the job done as you got elimin-

**Ryback:** *stops Scott right there* 'Weren't able to get the job done'... I can't tell you how much everyone has said that to me. They always said that to me when I tried to take away the WWE title away from CM Punk. They all said that to me when I told them that I was gonna stop the Shield. They even said that to me when I tried to defeat Mark Henry at WrestleMania 29. And they said that when I sent John Cena into a hospital at Extreme Rules. They won't say that to me anymore once I finally win this Rumble once and for all. That way, I can finally get out of the bottom and finally go to the top. No more backing down. This Rumble, I plan to feast on everyone, and not one single bone will be left standing. *staring at Scott deathly* Ryback rules...

**Shawn Michaels's interview:**

Legendary interviewer "Mean" Gene Okerlund is with WWE hall-of-famer Shawn Michaels in his locker room.

**Mean Gene:** Shawn Michaels, you've done everything in your career including being the Grand Slam Champion, the 1995 and 1996 Royal Rumble winner, and not to mention you earned the title of "Mr. WrestleMania", due to all your accomplishments. What will this mean if you win the third annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble?

**Shawn Michaels:** Mean Gene, you're looking at the Main Event, The Showstopper, The Icon, and not to mention Mr. WrestleMania! I've been in matches like this and the only thing you gotta do is to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. And what you gotta do next is to dance all around 79 faces and you're good to go. I'm always a fighter and I'm ready for a fight in the Royal Rumble no matter what the odds are! So get ready, and get set, because The Heartbreak Kid's ready to dance!

**The Rock's Interview:**

Matt Striker was standing next to the People's Champion, The Rock, in his own dressing room. The Rock looked very pumped and energized.

**Matt Striker:** Rock, this is perhaps your biggest night you have ever faced in your entire life. You were in the final four in the second annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble, and yet the second time was not the charm. Do you think that you can finally achieve victory here tonight?

Rock was going to respond, but then he was stopped by his fans in the audience who started to chant "Rocky! Rocky! Rocky!", at a loud enough volume for him to hear. With the beat of his own drum, The Rock finally began to speak.

**The Rock:** *into the mic* Finally... The Rock... has come back to East Rutherford! Striker, when you were saying if the Rock can finally achieve victory in this Fanfiction Royal Rumble, then you can guara-damn-tee that The Rock is gonna do just that. But now, we got new faces that The Rock wants to meet one on one. So far, we got Bully Ray and the Seven Dwarfs, Fat Albert with a Grizzly Adams beard, a shoe salesman, a donkey wizard and her little lizard pet, an evil genius, a god of war, a couple of disinformed cats, a nerd with crotchless stretchpants and suspenders so tight, he has no nuts! But it doesn't matter what Rock goes up against in the Rumble. Two things are gonna be simple: The Rock's throwing everyone out and The Rock's gonna be the one left standing. And that's how the millions... and millions want it! If ya smell... what the Rock... is cookin. *gestures People's Eyebrow"

**Bully Ray's interview:**

Jeremy Borash was standing near the leader of Aces & Eights and current TNA Champion Bully Ray. He was also standing with his members, namely Devon, D.O.C., Mike Knox, Mr. Anderson, D'Lo Brown, Garett Bischoff, and Wes Brisco.

**Jeremy Borash:** Um, Bully Ray. Tonight's the Rumble. How will you fare?

**Bully Ray:** That's nothing for you to be concerned, Borash! I happen to be in the best damn shape of my life. So the only thing you can do is to shut the hell up and let us talk for once! *shoves Borash and takes the mic* Don't you know who I am? Don't you know who we are? We're the Aces & Eights! We do what we want. We take what we want. And we get what we want. And everyone of those 79 buttholes who are gonna be stepping in that ring, are gonna be roadkill in our road to victory! That's what we came to do and there's not a damn thing everyone of you ass-sniffers are gonna do about it! Because when you ride with the Aces & Eights, you never walk alone!

With Bully Ray's speech done, Devon took the mic from Bully Ray and looked straight at the camera.

**Devon:** Oh my brother... testify!

_**Other characters from the previous Rumble:**_

**Angry Video Game Nerd's interview:**

Josh Matthews is with internet sensation James Rolfe aka The Angry Video Game Nerd at the Nerd's locker room. It is full of video game posters and hot video game chicks. The Nerd of course also brought his signature Rolling Rock drink as well.

**Josh Matthews:** Nerd, you made history by being the longest-lasting superstar in Fanfiction Royal Rumble history. Of course the record is 68 minutes and 57 seconds. You think anyone has a chance of beating your record?

**Angry Video Game Nerd:** Josh, from where I come from, records are pointless! The only reason I came to this s**t fest was to win and not just to break any records in the Rumble. Now broken bones? I'm okay with that. But I came here for total f**king victory! I also came here to kick a little ass! That's what I was born to do! Why did you think I was called the Angry Video Game Nerd for nothing? My one and only goal was to take everyone back to the past so I can show my fans the s**tty games that suck ass! It's just like my theme song says! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go train, so do me a favor and piss off, you crap-eating gorilla!

**Josh Matthews:** *disturbed* If you say so.

**Geoff and Bridgette's interview:**

Matt Striker was with Total Drama's power couple Geoff and Bridgette who are standing near a Coke machine.

**Matt Striker:** I'm here with both Geoff and Bridgette, who are perhaps warming up gearing up for the third annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble. Now, Geoff and Bridgette, you didn't get to compete in the second Rumble, due to the fact that the two of you were busy doing the Total Drama Aftermath shows. But now that you two are back, anything you like to discuss?

**Geoff:** I wish I had more to discuss dude, but I'm too busy making out with my girl to at least know what's going on. Trust me... I'll think of something from the Rumble. Just watch and see what me and Bridgette can do. *looks at Bridge* Right, babe?

**Bridgette:** *in a bit of baby talk* You got that right, my Geoffy-Weoffy.

**Geoff:** You're so frickin' hot! Let's make out without any interruptions whatsoever, babe!

And then, in an instant, both Geoff and Bridgette started to kiss and makeout heavily on front of the Coke Machine and Matt Striker, who was just about to leave.

**Matt Striker:** *as he headed out* Okay, thank you for your time... I guess...

**Dan's interview:**

Scott Stanford was in the locker room with the star of the Hub's 'Dan Vs.', Dan. Dan also seems to have trouble opening up a bag of Doritos to snack on.

**Scott Stanford:** Now, Dan... Got any strategy for the Royal Rumble?

**Dan:** Why does it matter to you? I hate everything! Everything makes me sick! Just like those contestants I have to face again. I do not deserve this kind of treatment. So it looks like I have no choice but to get revenge on all 79 who think they can mock me just for their amusement! I will be the winner of Fanfiction Royal Rumble III, and no one, and I do mean no one is gonna stop me! *struggling with the bag* Now if I can only get this bag of Doritos open, I can finally eat something!

Dan started to pull the bag even harder until it finally popped out. But due to his struggling, the rest of the Doritos fell to the floor. Dan saw this as his face started to turned red with so much anger built inside him. That was the moment that he snapped.

**Dan:** *screaming onto the sky* _Doooooritoooooooooos!_

**Scott Stanford:** *nervously* Oh-kay... I'll just leave you alone then...

It was from that moment that Scott ran out of the locker room, finding someone else to interview.

**Muscle Man's interview:**

Mean Gene Okerlund was with "Regular Show" hooligan Muscle Man, who was busy sitting in a chair somewhere around the backstage area.

**Mene Gene Okerlund:** Muscle Man, how does it feel to be back in the third annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble?

**Muscle Man:** WOOOOOOOOO! I feel great! I am just so psyched and red-hot for this event! It's better than the Super Bowl, World Series and Monster Truck Mayhem combined! And since my girl Starla is sitting at ringside waiting for me to unleash my muscular mass on everybody the minute I'm in the ring, I'm gonna dedicate this Rumble match to her! And this time, I will last longer than 15 seconds! You know who else lasts longer than 15 seconds? MY MOM!

**Mean Gene:** I'm certain you would say that. That joke was horrible...

**Justin's interview:**

Jeremy Borash was with Total Drama contestant and the winner of Fanfiction Royal Rumble II, Justin in the interview area.

**Jeremy Borash:** Now Justin, you might not be a contestant on the new season of "Total Drama All-Stars", but you proved everyone that you were a All-Star in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble when you tossed over "The Icon" Sting to win the event. Any idea on how what you'll do in the third Rumble?

**Justin:** Josh, what can I say? I'm so damned handsome, I'm beautiful, and even though I'm not as evil as Alejandro was, I proved to everyone out there that I belonged here with the legends and superstars who step into that ring every time. Now in the third Rumble, I don't need to prove anything. I'm gonna be like the storm. You may think I'm an ordinary guy who looks at his beautiful self in the mirror all say, but I'm the storm that's gonna devastate everything that rolls through the entire 79 contestants. No more mirrors and no more concerns. This is a time to fight, a time to win, and it's time for this storm to Rumble through the skies!

_**Newcomer wrestlers:**_

**Mark Henry's interview:**

Matt Striker now met up with Mark Henry in the backstage area.

**Matt Striker:** Mark Henry, this is your first Fanfiction Royal Rumble. Any thoughts?

**Mark Henry:** Yeah, try asking a better question. But since you really want to find out, I'll tell you anyway. I'm only bent on destruction. I'm only here to demolish, and I'm here for only one purpose: To send all of those 79 worthless bodies into my Hall of Pain. Because that's what I do.

**Chavo Guerrero and Hernandez's interview:**

Jeremy Borash was with Chavo Guerrero and Hernandez in the interview area.

**Jeremy Borash:** Chavo and Hernandez, you two may be tag team partners and the current TNA World Tag Team Champions, but in the Rumble, it's every man for himself. What do you think about that situation?

**Chavo Guerrero:** To tell you the truth Borash, we're uncomfortable standing with that rule, but no matter what happens, me and my amigo Hernandez always got each other's backs no matter what happens. Right, Hernandez?

**Hernandez:** You got that right, hermano! Me and Chavo are inseparable, and I know that we may fight against each other, but if it comes down to the two of us, were gonna come out swinging! Chavo and SuperMex forever! Viva Mexico!

**Jack Swagger's interview:**

Josh Matthews was with a 'Real American' Jack Swagger and his manager Zeb Colter somewhere around the backstage area.

**Josh Matthews:** Jack Swagger, you have any plan of attack for the Rumble?

Before Jack Swagger could speak, Zeb Colter stepped in and spoke for Swagger.

**Zeb Colter:** Uh, that won't be necessary, Mr. Matthews. Before Mr. Swagger can speak, we have to say in our honor that this is a damn disappointment for America. And I say that on two occasions. One is the fact that we have to fight nothing but senseless cartoon characters, and on the account that number two, this is nothing but wrong. The cartoons, games and television that people play and watch are rotting the youth of America. Not to mention that immigrants, gay marriage, and perhaps violence is damaging the heart and soul of what is now a broken-down nation. We say no more. For here's a man who in one moment, his victory at this so-called Fanfiction Royal Rumble will be a stepping stone to recover what is a great nation. And Jack Swagger will be the man to do what's right for America.

And then, Jack stepped aside and said to Josh's face...

**Jack Swagger:** We... the people.

**Josh Matthews:** Thank you for your time, I guess...

Feeling uncomfortable of the look that Swagger was giving him, Josh managed to leave.

**Hulk Hogan's interview:**

"Mean" Gene Okerlund stood by with legendary wrestler/reality star Hulk Hogan in the Hulk's locker room.

**Gene Okerlund:** Hulk Hogan, the Fanfiction Royal Rumble is at hand. Any comments before going into the event?

**Hulk Hogan:** You bet your head I do, Mean Gene. This is a kind of Royal Rumble that the Hulkster has never face before. We got a lot more guys, gals, guns and everything that's gonna be shooting in between. This is a war. This isn't no high-school dance, no cup of tea whatsoever! This Rumble is about proving who's the big dog of them all and what it takes to survive in such a warzone like this! And with me and my Hulkamaniacs leading the charge, this is the kind of war that we're gonna win once and for all. And to all of the 79 men who are gonna step up, I only got one question for all of you: Whatcha gonna do when the largest arms in the world and Hulkmania rumble on through?!

**Matt Hardy's Interview:**

Scott Stanford was in the interview area with Cameron, North Carolina's own Matt Hardy.

**Scott Stanford:** Matt Hardy, you mark your return in the Royal Rumble, alongside your own brother, Jeff Hardy. Is there any thoughts you have leading up to the Rumble?

**Matt Hardy:** I do, Scott. All my life, me and Jeff have always stood close to one another. Sure we may have had our differences, but we always found a way to get back together, no matter how good and bad. This is a different battlefield than the ones I've been in. Me and my brother are gonna take everyone to the extreme here tonight. And whichever one of us stands tall by the time the Rumble ends, Team Xtreme will live on!

_**Newcomer non-wrestlers:**_

**Al Bundy's interview:**

Josh Matthews was in the locker room with "Married... With Children" fan favorite and shoe salesman, Al Bundy. He seems to be wearing his Polk High football jersey as his battle armor.

**Josh Matthews:** Now, Al Bundy, we all know that you used to be a famous high school football athlete. How do you think that your experience in the field will do with experience in the ring tonight?

**Al Bundy:** You see, Gene... I- you don't mind if I can call you 'Gene', right?

**Josh Matthews:** Um, actually my name is Josh.

**Al Bundy:** Well you see Gene, I been through all types of hell. Whether it has to do with women the size of hippos, the French, annoying neighbor women who look like little boys, shoes, or perhaps nagging wives with huge red hair, I've been through it all. But there's one thing I have learned from being in hell. You gotta fight your way out of it. And today in the Rumble, I'm fighting my way through hell! *nears his eyes* Let's rock...

With this, Josh Matthews left the locker room.

**Twilight Sparkle's interview:**

Matt Striker stood by a nervous Twilight Sparkle at the interview area.

**Matt Striker:** Now, miss Sparkle, this is your first FanFiction Royal Rumble in the series, so a lot must be going through your mind.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Matt... I gotta tell you, I'm excited, but at the same time, I'm a little nervous too. I mean, I've seen how long my friend Rainbow Dash survived in the last Rumble, and I expected qutie a bit from her, considering her track record. I'm not as unfortunate; as a matter of fact, I might not last very long, but as long as Applejack and I try our best, and with the rest of our friends standing by in the audience, I'm set.

**Dipper and Mabel Pines's interview:**

Scott Stanford was at the interview area with twin brother and sister Dipper and Mabel Pines of "Gravity Falls" fame.

**Scott Stanford:** Now, Dipper and Mabel, what are your thoughts on being contestants of the biggest Royal Rumble ever?

**Dipper Pines:** Truth be told, Scott? I'm a little bit nervous. Sure, it's actually my first time being in a wrestling ring, but against a large group of people? That's gonna be tough. *toughens up* But I'm pretty sure I can get through it if I can try to outsmart Aces and Eights. They're nothing but cloned Robbies except much more meaner and nastier! But no matter, cause I can take care of myself. *to Mabel* Right, Mabel?

**Mabel Pines:** Absolutely! Me and my brother are here for one reason. And that's to win the Fanfiction Royal Rumble. I know there can only be one winner, but if it comes down to me and my brother, I just want to say that I'm gonna split the prize money with him! I always wanted a lifetime supply of Smile Dip!

**Scott Stanford:** *looking uncomfortable* Yeah, we might not wanna go there. I already tried that stuff and it fried my mind out, believe me. But thank you for your time.

**Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's interview:**

Jeremy Borash was standing in the locker room with the evil genius Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who seemed to put on some sort of blue lab gloves.

**Jeremy Borash:** Dr, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, this is your first time competing in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble. What are your thoughts, despite wearing those weird blue gloves of yours?

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:** You like? Well, these gloves here are just a part of my newest invention. I like to call this the Punch-inator! Sure, these may look like lab gloves to you, but they pack quite a punch. With one blow, they'll all be sent through the sky. I'm gonna test these out on all of the 79 fools who think twice before approaching me. With these gloves of mine, I'll be one step away from winning the Royal Rumble and ruling the whole Tri-State Area!

**Jeremy Borash:** *looking at Doof's gloves and trying not to snicker* Well... thanks anyway.

Borash, baffled by Dr. Doof "plans" to take over just a mere tiny bit of the world, left as he tried not to snicker about Doofenshmirtz's silly gloves.

**Liu Kang's Interview:**

"Mean" Gene Okerlund was standing with Mortal Kombat kombatant Liu Kang in the interview area as the shaolin monk was stretching.

**Mean Gene:** I am standing here with one of the contestants of the Fanfiction Royal Rumble, Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat. Now Liu Kang, you're a competitor that has been through it all in Mortal Kombat tournaments in the past. Tell me, how will your martial arts experience fare out in the Rumble?

**Liu Kang:** To tell you the truth, I think I'll fare just fine. I'm never afraid of anything. I'm doing this not just for myself, but I'm doing it for my family and my friends at Earthrealm. I'm also doing this for Kitana. I love her with all my heart and it'll be an interesting match-up if we're the only two left standing in the Rumble. But no matter what happens to either me and Kitana, I'm gonna give it all 100 percent, Mean Gene. And that's all I have to say.

Get ready, because all of these competitors and more will be in the third annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble, coming by tonight!

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**That's all for the interviews then. My good friend ForeverTheTorturedRebel mostly made a good certain amount of these interviews and I of course had little to do with the help. There were a couple of more interviews that FTTR did, but I forgot where they went. When I find them, I'll just plop them in as a bonus chapter for a reason of some sort.**

**Next up, the promo for the third edition of the Fanfiction Royal Rumble is coming up soon. Yep, it's gonna be 'all about the numbers'! So, stay tuned and keep rockin'!**


	2. All About The Numbers!

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 2: It's All About The Numbers**

**Summary: 80 men and women from TV, cartoons, games and all around the universe take part in the most popular event in wrestling history, the Fanfiction Royal Rumble! But this time, it's bigger, badder, crazier, meaner, nastier and more explosive than ever! Who will stand tall and claim victory?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Clips of firework displays from Royal Rumble events were now shown, as the female promo narrator for the WWE started to speak.

"**There a global phenomenon created by the WWE. A very special type of match where time is on your side and survival is everything... The Royal Rumble.**"

After that little into, clips of Royal Rumble matches from 1988 up to 2012 were playing in order, showing people entering, fighting, and then eliminating and/or getting eliminated. Also, getting themselves eliminated.

"**The rules of the Rumble are simple: Two people start in the ring. As each time and second passes, another wrestler enters the ring, and would continue until everybody has entered. Elimination is done by being thrown over the top rope, with both feet touching the floor. The one foot will not count, both both feet will. The last man standing in the ring after all 80 men or women entered would be declared a winner.**"

There was now footage of various people winning the Royal Rumble, like Hulk Hogan, Ric Flair, Yokozuna, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Alberto Del Rio and the winner of FanFiction Royal Rumble II, Justin.

_"He's done it!"_

_"He has made history!"_

"**So how is this Royal Rumble so special to us as it is in the WWE? Let's count the ways!**"

More footage of the Royal Rumble matches played as the narrator continued.

"**As of Fanfiction Royal Rumble II earlier this year, 113 people have currently entered a FanFiction Royal Rumble match.**"

Footage of wrestlers entering the ring at the first FanFiction Royal Rumble, like Kevin Nash, Ric Flair, Edge, John Cena, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Jericho, Zack Ryder, Triple H, The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin, was shown with the number "53" at one side.

"_**53**_** of these participants were professional wrestlers. 10 of these men were WWE Hall of Famers, which are about 20% of the wrestlers who have participated in the last two events.**"

There was more footage of people entering from the second FanFiction Royal Rumble were shown, but this time with Justin, Heather, Phineas Flynn, Mordecai, Rigby, Angry Video Game Nerd, Batman, Link and Fox McCloud entering. The number "60" was now at the other side of the screen.

"**The other **_**60**_** of the participants however, are people from video games, anime, TV shows, among other things.**"

Clips of powerhouse characters, like Owen, Ryback, Brock Lesnar, Bully Ray, Carl Brutananadilewski and Brodus Clay, were now shown.

"**Over 10,000 pounds of weight have entered the Rumble. That's about 8 tons, or about 25 Big Shows.**"

_"That's a huge mass coming to the ring!"_

In comes a clip of Psy getting eliminated at the second annual FanFiction Royal Rumble, with the number "10" at the side.

"**10 was the number of the most amount of people that took one participant out of the match, which, in this example, the master of the Gangnam Style, Psy.**"

_"Looks like the party's over for Psy, he's gone!"_

The footage of Santino Marella's elimination at the 2009 edition of the WWE's Royal Rumble now started to play, with the number "1.9" appearing on the side.

"**1.9 seconds. For four years, Santino Marella has carried this record for the shortest elimination in a Royal Rumble match. WWE may has this record, but two men now both share a new record for the shortest time in the Rumble...**"

Two clips of Michael Cole and Family Guy's Glenn Quagmire getting eliminated at the first and second FanFiction Royal Rumble were shown with the number "1.8" on the side.

**"...because of the fact that both Michael Cole, the unluckiest commentator alive, and Glenn Quagmire, the equally-unlucky Family Guy character, were eliminated with 10 milliseconds shaved off the previous record time.**"

Both clips of Michael Cole and Glenn Quagmire pissed off after their eliminations were now playing simultaneously.

_"OH MY GAWD, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"_

We then cut to a clip of Rey Mysterio entering and winning the 2006 WWE Royal Rumble.

"**For more than eight years, Rey Mysterio held the record for longest lasting time in the 2006 Royal Rumble...**"

_"He did it! Rey Mysterio did it!"_

The footage then transitions to clips of Angry Video Game Nerd dominating in the second annual FanFiction Royal Rumble, with "1:08:57" at the side.

"**But in 2013, that record now belongs to internet sensation The Angry Video Game Nerd who now holds the record of the longest lasting superstar in a FanFiction Royal Rumble match, with an everlasting 1 hour, 68 minutes and 57 seconds.**"

_"Will he go all the way?"_

Afterwards, Kane is shown eliminating people in the first FanFiction Royal Rumble, like Dolph Ziggler, the Angry Video Game Nerd, Batman, Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne. The number "12" is shown at the side the whole time the montage was shown.

"**For more than 12 years, Kane currently held two records: the most eliminations in one match, and the most eliminations in all matches, all with the magic number 12. But he's not alone anymore...**"

The clip now transitioned to Total Drama alumnist Justin, who was shown eliminating people such as Glenn Quagmire, Kurtis Stryker, Sting, Samoa Joe and Alejandro Burromuerto. The number 12 was still shown at the side just like Kane's montage was.

**"...Kane now shares his record of the most eliminations in one match with another superstar, Total Drama's Justin. Will anybody try to top this monstrous record this year?**"

The clip then switched to a montage of flags being grabbed in the first FanFiction Royal Rumble was shown, with the number 8 at the side.

"**8. The amount of flags that have been used so far, and the number for the most flags used in one match!**"

After the flag montage, various clips of superstars were playing as they were posing, taunting and being excited from as both WWE/TNA and the first and second edition of the FanFiction Royal Rumble were now being shown.

"**80 superstars, 2 rings, 1 prize... get ready for the biggest, baddest, and craziest Royal Rumble of all time!**"

The footage then faded out after clips of Stone Cold Steve Austin and Total Drama contestant Justin winning their FanFiction Royal Rumbles.

**(Song playing: "War Machine" by AC/DC)**

Just like the promo for the second annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble, another montage began, but this time much, much longer, and going all around the place, people getting eliminated, others just getting the shit beaten out of them, all from not only the first and second FanFiction Royal Rumbles, but all other Royal Rumble events, along with extra footage including TNA and WWE wrestlers who have not yet entered a Royal Rumble.

"**One of the most anticipated events of the year, The Fanfiction Royal Rumble is a golden opportunity of greatness. All winners will come and go, but in the third annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble, it's double the ring, double the carnage, and double the money. Ten million dollars is on the line! Who will be the one to win it all in the biggest... baddest... craziest... meanest... and most brutal Royal Rumble of all time?**"

_You put your foot to the floor_

_Don't need no more_

_You've been digging all around_

_When you're messing about_

_Better catch her name_

_Come on in_

_Gimme that thing_

_That thing gone WILD_

_War Machine_

_(WAR MACHINE)_

_War Machine_

_(WAR MACHINE)_

_Make a stand show your hand_

_Calling a high command_

_Don't think just demand_

_I'm like a bird of prey_

_Better catch her name_

_Come on in_

_Gimme that thing_

_That thing gone WILD_

_War Machine_

_(WAR MACHINE)_

_War Machine_

_(WAR MACHINE)_

The epic montage continued but this time, there was footage mostly from the second annual Fanfiction, with stuff like Beavis getting eliminated by Johnny Cage and causing a ruckus, Batman eliminating John Cena to a shocking ovation, Ryback lifting up both CM Punk and Mordecai with a double Shell Shocked, Psy getting eliminated and thrown over the top rope by 10 people, Joker playing his dirty tricks on unsuspecting contestants, Owen eliminating both Anne Maria and Lightning who were still kissing, and Justin eliminating Sting with a Flying Chuck kick to win the Rumble.

_Better watch your back_

_And cover your tracks_

_Kick your foot through the door_

_Hit the deck know the score_

_They're taken by surprise_

_And here's mud in your eyes_

_Let's erase the name_

_That you should have forgave_

_Call of the wild_

_Hurry for naught_

_That thing gone WILD_

_War Machine_

_(WAR MACHINE)_

_War Machine_

_(WAR MACHINE)_

"**Get ready and buckle your seatbelts, because it's gonna be one wild ride in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble!**"

_That thing gone WILD_

_War Machine_

_(WAR MACHINE)_

_War Machine_

_(WAR MACHINE)_

_War Machine_

_(WAR MACHINE)_

_War Machine_

_(WAR MACHINE)_

After the song was over and done with, the original Royal Rumble logo appeared, but it had the words "Fanfiction" on top and the "III" added to the side next to the "Royal Rumble" logo.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

We now cut to Metlife Stadium, where the 2013 Royal Rumble set was shown. But this time, it had purple and yellow going all around, with a purple-black-yellow rope set, a black ring apron with white ring mat, a purplish barricade surrounding the ringside area with the FanFiction logo at the corners and yellow commentary tables. Fireworks of purple, white and yellow colors shot all around the stadium, as "War Machine" kept playing. The crowd, just like the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble, was in a huge state of frenzy, as some of the fans in the audience held signs like "Ryback Rules", "Fandango", "My Mom", "This Brony Will RISE ABOVE HATE" and "Feed Me Hentai".

The camera panned right over to where Jim Ross, Jerry Lawler, Michael Cole and John Bradshaw Layfield was sitting by one of the commentary tables.

**Jim Ross:** Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the biggest extravaganza in wrestling history, the third annual FanFiction Royal Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** We're live in MetLife Stadium, to a crowd of 75,000! Hello, everybody, I'm Michael Cole, here with Hall-of-Famers Jerry "The King" Lawler, "Good Ol' JR" Jim Ross, and my good friend John Bradshaw Layfield!

**JBL:** It's good to be home once again! We got 80 contestants and better yet, what good is a Fanfiction Royal Rumble than a double-ring? This is gonna be double the carnage and double the fun that I've been waiting for!

**Jerry Lawler:** Indeed and we ain't the only ones here! Also joining us on commentary is play-by-play legend Joey Styles and TNA's own Mike Tenay!

The camera then panned to the other table, in which the two other commentators sat. Luckily for Mike, his other broadcast partner Tazz, was not here.

**Joey Styles:** Thanks once again, King! I'm psyched for the Rumble!

**Mike Tenay:** You should be, Joey! This is one of the biggest things I have ever seen in my entire broadcasting career. Now in the previous Fanfiction Royal Rumble, there were 80 contestants vying for a shot at $100,000. And in the end, Justin from the Total Drama series became victorious!

**Jerry Lawler:** Indeed, but the stakes are gonna be bigger than ever. Not also do we have our usual but the stakes have never been higher! Not only has the Rumble grown to 80 participants and a double the rings, there's a new prize of 10,000,000 dollars in cold hard cash! The only way to get it, is to win the Royal Rumble!

**Jim Ross:** We saw a bit a bit of the participants in the preshow, like returning stars Ryback, Alberto Del Rio, Angry Video Game Nerd, Geoff and Bridgette, Muscle Man, Shawn Michaels and the Rock, along with fresh new faces like Dipper and Mabel Pines, Applejack, Al Bundy, Mark Henry, Jack Swagger and even the immortal Hulk Hogan! I think I smell a slobberknocker going on tonight!

**Mike Tenay:** And if that doesn't get you in the mood, we're also gonna see superstars return to the Rumble such as John Morrison and Mark Henry, not to mention Matt and Jeff Hardy, which means we could see a reunion of brothers in the Hardys here tonight!

**Joey Styles:** Indeed, the Rumble may go extreme yet again! We're now underway, so lets go to legendary hall-of-fame announcer Howard "The Fink" Finkel for the rules and introductions!

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**If you're asking, the competition will be in the next chapter. Just like last time, we will be starting with 4 men. Who will they be, you ask? You'll just have to find out! Until then, same time, same channel! Seriously.**


	3. Let's Get Ready to RUMBLE!

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 3: Let's Get Ready To Rumble!**

**Summary: 80 men and women from TV, cartoons, games and all around the universe take part in the most popular event in wrestling history, the Fanfiction Royal Rumble! But this time, it's bigger, badder, crazier, meaner, nastier and more explosive than ever! Who will stand tall and claim victory?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the crap.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Legendary WWE ring announcer "The Fink" Howard Finkel was now in the center of the first ring, ready to do his job.

**The Fink:** Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the third annual FanFiction Royal RUMBLE MAAATCH!

The rest of the New York/New Jersey crowd screamed with excitement as they began chanting "Fink! Fink! Fink! Fink!" much to the ring announcer's appreciation.

**The Fink: **Now, here are the rules. Earlier, the 80 participants who will enter will draw a number at random. In just a moment, the four contestants who have drawn numbers 1 through 4 will begin the event. And in every two minutes thereafter, another superstar will enter by the number that they drew. Remember in the Royal Rumble, it is every man and woman for themselves! No friends, just foes. Elimination occurs when a wrestler is thrown over the top rope and both feet must must touch the floor. In addition... those who have been eliminated will be able to qualify for a Rumble Redemption Flag hanging off at the pole near the titantron later on.

And then, a camera showed a single cage wall next to the titantron that had seven flags wrapped on the top.

**The Fink:** You can gain an opportunity to re-enter the Royal Rumble with those flags later on the match. However, those who are eliminated can only get one flag. If you are eliminated again, there are no more tries and you will be out of the Rumble permanently. The man or woman left standing after all 80 superstars have entered will be declared the winner of the 3rd annual FanFiction Royal Rumble, and will be given the grand prize of TEN MILLION DOLLARS!

The crowd went crazy again after hearing the cash prize, but soon got quiet so that Howard Finkel could announce who was going to come in the ring next.

**The Fink:** And now, here is the man who has drew number one!

The rest of the New York/New Jersey crowd all anticipated who would be the first entrant.

There was good silence, until ballroom music began to play throughout Metlife Stadium to a thunderous ovation. The people started to hum and sing to the theme song as the first entrant's backup ballroom dancer Summer Rae, started to dance and shimmy sexily to the tango. She then moved out of the way so that the first entrant of the Rumble can appear.

**The Fink:** Introducing the individual who has drawn number #1... from Westbrook, Maine... Faaaaaaan... daaaaaaan... goooo!

**Entrant #1: Fandango**

Fandango came out of the golden curtains as he and Summer Rae showed everyone at Metlife Stadium his dance moves, while he enjoyed the people attending here today singing his theme song.

**Joey Styles:** Looks like everybody in Metlife Stadium is doing the Fandango!

**Mike Tenay: **I guess you can forget the Harlem Shake or Gangnam Style! Fandango-ing is where it's at!

**Joey Styles:** I don't know about you, but I've never seen Summer Rae hotter in my life! You think that's the reason we have global warming?

**JBL:** King, get your mind out of the gutter and focus on Fandango for once.

As soon as he danced down the aisle, he and his dancer soon got in the ring and struck his familiar pose.

As a result, the outline of his pose hanging above the ring began to shoot little fireworks much to the fans delightment.

**JBL:** I'll tell you what... nobody makes a good impression better than this guy right here! He started off with debut win at WrestleMania, and imagine what Fandango can do if he manages to go all the way and win the Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** If he does, we may be in deep trouble.

After Fandango's dance seemed to be over, his theme song faded to the rest of the lights turning off. Whatever this was... this was gonna be big!

**The Fink:** And now... here is the man who has drawn number 2!

The rest of the crowd now cheered when a famous bat-like superhero symbol lit right on the ring canvas. This was a surprise to even Fandango and even the fans as they all cheered of who was flying down to the ring. Dressed in kevlar black, decked out with blackened wings and shined his familar bat logo on his chest, this superhero was ready to go.

**The Fink:** From Gotham City... he is vengeance... he is the night... he is... Baaaaatmaaaan!

**Entrant #2: Batman**

**Michael Cole:** You... you gotta be kidding me! Batman just drew number two!?

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Fandango couldn't believe his own eyes!

**Joey Styles:** I just gotta say it... it's been nice knowing you, Fandango!

**JBL:** I really doubt that so much, Styles...

As the Dark Knight set his two feet in the ring, he got back up and stared right at Fandango with a cold, angry gleam.

The sweat was suddenly pouring right down from Fandango's forehead, thinking of the reprecussions that he was gonna take from this man. Luckily, he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard words coming from the speakers.

_**WELLLLLLL... IT'S THE BIG SHOW!**_

As soon as the fireworks sounded with a boom, the third entrant began to make his way to the ring.

The Fink: Introducing the individual who has drawn number #3... from Tampa, Florida... standing at 7 feet tall... weighing at 441 pounds... The Big Shoooooow!

**Entrant #3: Big Show**

**Jim Ross:** Well, this is a shocker!

**Mike Tenay:** Big Show may have drawn the unluckiest number there ever is, number three.

Michael Cole: Everyone knows in Rumble knowledge that 3 is the number in which the first man is always eliminated. Let's hope the Big Show doesn't fall into that category.

The Big Show walked down the aisle with an angry sneer on his face and his fists gripping of the fact that he got an earlier draw.

The rest of the fans all chanted "Giant! Giant! Giant!" right at the 7-foot monster in respect of his days in WCW. He didn't really give a damn about the fans, because it was mostly about himself.

**Jerry Lawler:** Interesting that we got a "Giant" chant all around East Rutherford!

**Mike Tenay:** Makes me feel like I'm in "Monday Nitro" again!

**Joey Styles:** I don't know about you, but I sure as heck would not want to be the Big Show right now if he was the first one to get eliminated!

**JBL:** I don't think anyone in the world would ever want to! But he's here to silence those critics today!

As soon as Big Show easily stepped inside the ring with ease, the giant's music slowly died down, only for the song "Today Is Gonna Be A Great Day" by Bowling For Soup to play all across the arena as the next entrant made his way down the aisle to a tremendous ovation.

**The Fink:** And the individual who has drawn number 4... from Danville, USA... "Phineas and Ferb" character, Phineas Flynn!

**Entrant #4: Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Joey Styles:** And here comes the imaginative and tweenage underdog, Phineas Flynn!

**Michael Cole:** Looks like Phineas got himself his own fan club here sitting at ringside! How come I don't get a fanclub like that!

**JBL:** *to Cole* Because nobody likes you. I have a fanclub of my own, but they agree to sit in first class at skyboxes.

Phineas Flynn took a good dash down the aisle as he gave high-fives to the fans while Isabella and the Fireside Girls were sitting at ringside. They started chanting "Phineas! Phineas! Phineas!" just to pump him up.

He then jumped over the rope and landed right inside the ring so that he can feed off the energy from the New York/New Jersey crowd. But as soon as the bell rang, the action had barely got started due to Fandango grabbing the mic and speaking, much to the contestants' own irritation.

**Jim Ross:** We're now underway with the ac- wait a minute, what's Fandango doing?

**JBL:** I have no idea. The bell already rang so it looks like Fandango's gonna take his good time speaking.

**Joey Styles:** But we're in the middle of the match! There's not even any time to talk once you're in the Rumble!

**Fandango:** *to Batman, Big Show, and Phineas* Now now now... don't be trying to rough against me first. I know that the rest of you are having trouble of adjusting to my style. And I don't have any problem with it. I'm very certain that all of you are jealous of my presence.

Batman, Big Show and Phineas looked right to each other with confused looks in their faces. They didn't know if they wanted to freeze out of confusion or perhaps beat the holy hell out of Fandango.

**Fandango:** But if you decide to not be jealous of my charm, at least I can let one of you be like me. *looks at Phineas* You, little boy. Come here.

Still being confused by Fandango, Phineas approached him with a raised eyebrow.

**JBL:** I wonder what Fandango wants to do with Phineas here.

**Mike Tenay:** I'm not very sure, but Fandango may be committing Rumble suicide as far as I'm concerned!

Fandango then squatted down to Phineas's eye level and spoke right to him.

**Fandango:** You look so fascinated by my appearance. But what if you can try to be like me? All you have to do is to pronounce my name. You up for that?

**Phineas:** *confused* Um... I guess so...

**Fandango:** *takes a deep breath* Okay, say... _Faaaaaaaan..._

**Phineas:** *also taking a deep breath* _Faaaaaaan..._

**Fandango:** _Daaaaaaan..._

**Phineas:** _Daaaaaaaan..._

**Fandango:** _Gooooooo._

**Phineas:** _Gooooooooo_... eat this!

With words coming straight from Phineas's mouth, the tween struck right at him when his fist collided right with Fandango's jewels!

The ballroom dancer squealed in pain as he held his balls tightly because of the swelling. Even Summer Rae standing at ringside cringed as well.

**Joey Styles:** OH MY GOD!

**Jim Ross:** Phineas just socked Fandango hard in the netherregion!

**JBL:** Come on! In what right did Phineas get permission to do that?!

**Jerry Lawler:** Not sure if I get you on that statement, JBL. But I think Fandango might have to need a new cup because of that painful memory!

It took a moment for the ballroom dancer to finally get up and turn around...

...only for Fandango to eat a spear coming from the Dark Knight himself, Batman!

**JBL:** Spear! Batman hits the spear!

**Jerry Lawler:** Shades of Goldberg, Edge... hell, even Rhyno!

**Jim Ross:** Fandango might have been impaled very badly!

**Michael Cole:** Looks like the three of them had enough of Fandango's weird bullcrap for once!

Fandango's luck was getting worse by the second. As soon as he got up, Big Show's hand started to form a fist, just clenching it tightly.

So when the ballroom dancer turned right around, Big Show greeted Fandango with a knockout punch!

**Michael Cole:** Knockout punch! And Big Show hits him hook line and sinker!

**Mike Tenay:** The set of Fandango's teeth may have been knocked completely off its mouth!

**JBL:** This ain't right, damn it! Fandango should be given a chance to at least get a rest.

**Jim Ross:** Well, from the look of these contestants, they could hardly care less!

Seeing Fandango down, Batman and Phineas nodded at each other and decided to work together.

In response, the Dark Knight and the tweenager picked up the ballroom dancer by his own body and threw him over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in the first elimination of the Rumble. Fandango's elimination somehow got a few boos to be exact. Heck, even Summer Rae started bitching much to the fans laughter.

**Joey Styles:** Fandango has been eliminated!

**Jerry Lawler:** *complaining a bit* Aw, man! Fandango was the first entrant and now he's the first one eliminated!

**JBL:** This is unfair! Just a travesty!

**1st Elimination: Fandango; Eliminated by: Batman and Phineas Flynn; Duration: 1:45**

Angry and fuming, Fandango kicked the ring steps and walked away from the ringside, while the rest of the theme song was sung by the rest of the WWE Universe, much to his own irritation.

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like the "Fandango-ing" isn't gonna cheer him up! He's lost it!

**Mike Tenay:** Talk about a sore sport.

**JBL:** Can you blame him? It wasn't fair that he got ganged up on the minute he got inside the ring!

However, it seemed that Fandango's talking somehow wasted too much time of ring action.

Not even taking time to fight against one another, Big Show, Batman and Phineas all looked at the Rumble clock with anticipation, awaiting the fifth entrant to appear.

**Michael Cole:** Looks like we got the fifth opponent starting to come out in 12... 11...

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

There was silence for a little while, until static sounded and changed to the tune of Living Colour's "Cult of Personality". The rest of the crowd resulted in a huge positive pop, much to the commentators shock.

**Entrant #5: CM Punk**

**Jim Ross:** *screaming* OH MY GAWD! CM PUNK'S NUMBER FIVE!

**Michael Cole:** I don't believe this! I didn't expect CM Punk to be in the match this early! I thought he wasn't gonna return!

**Joey Styles:** And suffice it to say, look at this reaction Punk's getting from this crowd!

**JBL:** What can I say? He's more popular here than his hometown in Chicago!

After the words "It's Clobberin' Time" came from the words of the Second City Savior, CM Punk then raced down the aisle just like a soldier running right through a torrential warzone.

As soon as he got in the ring, CM Punk started throwing each blow at both Batman, Big Show and Phineas at the same time.

**Mike Tenay:** Punk's going all out at the same time!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm not sure if that's a wise move on the face of Punk, but it's nevertheless effective!

Hitting at them at one time proved to be a mistake as the Big Show grabbed CM Punk's head and connected with a headbutt that sent CM Punk into a corner.

**JBL:** Big Show got him in the headbutt!

**Jerry Lawler:** That ain't looking very good for Punk so far!

**Joey Styles:** That headbutt's effective enough to send a guy migraines for the rest of the year!

Big Show began to approach Punk with anger and grit on his face...

...but only for CM Punk to counter and turn Show around and hit a big Shining Wizard straight to Big Show's kisser!

**Mike Tenay:** Shining Wizard right on Big Show's face!

**Michael Cole:** Such an effective move, no matter what the size!

CM Punk still kept Big Show right by the neck and performed a running bulldog right on the 7-foot giant!

**Jim Ross:** Bulldog by Punk! He's keeping Big Show occupied by the moment.

**Jerry Lawler:** Not many people can take down Show quite like that!

Meanwhile as Show and Punk still brawled on, both Batman and Phineas was dueling right on the top rope. Batman was hoping to get Phineas with a top-rope superplex, but Phineas managed to hang on tightly to the ropes.

Batman was struggling hard to get Phineas up, but he still wouldn't budge.

**Michael Cole:** Nice grippage from Phineas Flynn!

**JBL:** I gotta admit, with the head of a Dorito, he's really a tough cracker!

**Jim Ross:** Well, in the previous Fanfiction Royal Rumble, he impressed everyone by showing great heart and determination despite taking very harsh damage, and he's showing the same heart and determination here tonight!

Hoping not to be lifted, Phineas punched right away at the Caped Crusader with such strength. And with a few blows, Phineas knocked Batman down to the mat.

Seeing Batman down, Phineas capitalized with a high-impact frog splash from the top rope!

**Mike Tenay:** Phineas hits a frog splash right on Batman!

**Joey Styles:** The move made famous by both Rob Van Dam and the late great "Latino Heat", Eddie Guerrero!

**Michael Cole:** Impressive move, indeed! Phineas has improved since the last Rumble!

Meanwhile, in the left corner, CM Punk was trying to wear down the Big Show with kick after kick.

It was a little effective though as CM Punk's bootprints was leaving a nasty mark in Big Show's chest.

**Jim Ross:** Look at CM Punk land kick after kick, not even letting Big Show up for once!

**Joey Styles:** Yeah, but all the kicks Punk's doing is just making Big Show mad!

**JBL:** Another definite mistake in the face of CM Punk!

As CM Punk had decided to land another kick...

...he was suddenly grabbed in the throat by the Big Show, which sent CM Punk around the corner yet again. That huge hand was around CM Punk's neck just like a snake was trapping him with certainly no place to go.

**Mike Tenay:** Big Show just trapped Punk in the corner once again!

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't wanna know what's on Big Show's mind, but whatever this is, it definitely ain't gonna be pretty!

**JBL:** When you feel Big Show's chops, nothing and I mean nothing, is never pretty.

As Big Show shushed the rest of the crowd to a pleasing reception, the giant sent his hand right across CM Punk's chest, just leaving a nasty mark!

**Jim Ross:** My gawd, that stings!

**Michael Cole:** It's like fire just touching the skin! It is not good!

As the Second City Savior was still feeling the heartburn from Big Show's deathly slap to the chest, Phineas was still going to work all over Batman with forearm shots to the face. The kid kept hitting the Dark Knight repeatedly until he was falling to his knees.

**JBL:** Look at Phineas going on a roll against Batman.

**Mike Tenay:** It's uncertain if Batman has some rust left in him, but it looks like it's starting to show.

Phineas Flynn then bounced through the ropes, hoping to eliminate Batman with a hard clothesline...

...but Batman ducked down and lifted Phineas way up in the air and over the top rope. Luckily, Phineas managed to grab on to the rope, preventing an elimination!

**Joey Styles:** Phineas is out- no wait, he isn't!

**Michael Cole:** That didn't look smart for Phineas Flynn there. He was almost eliminated!

**Jim Ross:** Indeed! But at least he's safe.

Or was he? Batman saw Phineas held on to the rope and approached the tween, just trying to get him off the apron.

But before Batman can get him, Phineas countered with a nice shoulder block and then approached the top rope. And as the Dark Knight held his chest in pain, Phineas went to the top rope and managed to nail Batman with a top rope leg drop which sent the Dark Knight's face crashing right into the mat.

**Mike Tenay:** Nice Fameasser from the top rope by Phineas Flynn!

**JBL:** I'm starting to like this kid! He's looking very hot right now!

**Jerry Lawler:** I never seen Batman receive this damage from someone smaller before!

Meanwhile, 25 seconds appeared right on the titantron's countdown clock, indicating another man was about to enter. At the time, CM Punk was trying to hang on to the ropes, hoping that he wouldn't get eliminated by the Big Show just about yet. He was struggling to get the Big Show off his back.

**Joey Styles:** I think Punk may go over and out here!

**Jim Ross:** There may be no way out for CM Punk!

Luckily, as fate would have it, Phineas approached the Big Show and managed to grab the foot of the 7-foot giant himself. Therefore Phineas had saved Punk's butt for now.

Big Show was angry that the tweenager would think of trying to lift the big man off his feet with the size of a Big Wheel. So he then grabbed the fabric of Phineas and stared him down with such rage and horror that a giant would possess.

**Michael Cole:** Uh-oh... please tell me this isn't gonna be like the last Royal Rumble!

**Joey Styles:** Indeed, it was when Big Show raised Phineas up in the air and slapped him hard! And I think he's looking to repeat history again!

**Jim Ross:** I think life may be flashing in little Phineas Flynn's eyes right about now!

Big Show then looked at the rest of the crowd who were in favor of the World's Largest Athlete, as shushing the crowd. But that made the rest of the crowd cheer harder.

But as soon as the Big Show was about moments from lifting Phineas up in the air, CM Punk suddenly came in and swung a chair right in the Big Show's back, which caused the fans to cheer once again for the former Straight Edge Champion!

**JBL:** Well, this is unusual!

**Michael Cole:** CM Punk might have saved Phineas Flynn from the Big Show!

**Mike Tenay:** Or perhaps CM Punk was willing to return the favor to Phineas for saving him!

As Big Show was suddenly laid out in the ring, the 25 seconds soon turned into 12 as the rest of the crowd all anticipated who would be number 6 in the Rumble.

**Jim Ross:** We got another entrant coming up? Who's it gonna be?

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #6: Muscle Man (Regular Show)**

**Michael Cole:** Good god... this guy? Of all things to enter the rumble, it just had to be this guy?

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm afraid it is, Cole! Here comes Regular Show's original madman, Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein!

**Mike Tenay:** Perhaps the first returning contestant from the 1st annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble! In the 1st annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble, he was eliminated in no more than 15 seconds!

The sixth entrant of the Rumble, Muscle Man, took a very quick sprint with his manbreasts just flopping around. Muscle Man's girlfriend Starla was sitting at ringside, just mesmerized by his boyfriend's raging frenzy.

**Starla:** *shouting to Muscle Man at ringside* You can do it, Mitch! Win one for me!

When Muscle Man finally appeared in the ring, he took off his t-shirt like a frat dude and just threw it right on the face of CM Punk!

**JBL:** My lord, that is disgusting!

**Joey Styles:** I don't even wanna know what that smells like!

**Michael Cole:** Perhaps a combination of athlete's foot and B.O., I think!

As CM Punk finally got the shirt after almost killing himself from the suffocation of Muscle Man's smelly shirt...

...Batman suddenly got up and hit Punk with a hard-hitting spear!

**Jim Ross:** Batman hits the spear on Punk! That was devastating!

**Joey Styles:** No kidding. Muscle Man's come here for a fight! And a big one at best!

**Mike Tenay:** Good thing that he didn't get eliminated early this time! He's past the 15 second mark!

Muscle Man was suddenly on a frenzy as he was running around from the four corners of the ring. That was until he saw the Big Show right by the ropes.

The muscular dwarf spun his arm and took in a good dash. Big Show saw this and ducked, which forced the rest of Muscle Man's body to be flipped over the top rope, but he happened to crashland in the second ring.

**Michael Cole:** Looks like luck's on Muscle Man here! He landed in the second ring!

**JBL:** Muscle Man almost nearly committed Rumble suicide!

**Mike Tenay:** He should be lucky that the second ring saved him. If he was launched on the floor, that would've been horrific!

As Muscle Man was still reeling, the Big Show stepped over the top rope and went to the second ring just to do more work on Muscle Man.

The big man picked up the overweight dwarf and put him down instantly with a knockout punch!

**Joey Styles:** OH MY GOD! THE KNOCKOUT PUNCH!

**Jim Ross:** Muscle Man just got his head taken off by Big Show's fist!

Seeing Muscle Man's face turned into a heaping ground of hamburger, The Big Show picked him up easily and was about to be thrown over the top rope and onto the floor...

...but somehow, under the ring, Muscle Man's buddy High-Five Ghost helped him up despite the fact that HFG was struggling to get Muscle Man up on the apron.

**Jim Ross:** Muscle Man is elimin-wait a minute... who's that?

**Michael Cole:** *puzzled* Is that a ghost with a hand attached to his head?

**Joey Styles:** That's Muscle Man's friend High-Five Ghost! And it looks like he's helping Muscle Man up on the apron!

**JBL:** That ain't fair! He should be disqualified for having a friend help him get back in the ring!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, the referees didn't see it from a distance, so it looks like Muscle Man is still in this thing!

Miraculously, he did as Muscle Man got back in the ring much to Starla's relief.

When he got back up, Muscle Man saw Phineas trying to get CM Punk over with a hard superplex, but Muscle Man capitalized on the occasion and hit Phineas right in the face, which sent the tweenager crashing on the mat!

**Mike Tenay:** Phineas tried to pull off a huge superplex, but thanks to Muscle Man, it didn't happen!

**JBL:** I think Muscle Man wants a piece of CM Punk himself, and nothing less!

Muscle Man then took Phineas's place in order to slam the Second City Savior into oblivion!

The bulky strongman tugged CM Punk by the trunks and tried to lift him, but to no avail! CM Punk kept hitting Muscle Man in the face repeatedly. He kept on hitting him and hitting him until the last shot forced Muscle Man to fall back right into the mat with a thud.

**Jim Ross:** Muscle Man tried to slam the Straight Edge Superstar but CM Punk is too tough enough to be lifted!

**JBL:** I wonder what Punk's got on his mind next.

**Joey Styles:** Beats me, but I think he may be looking to fly high here!

**Michael Cole:** This is gonna be huge!

Muscle Man became motionless on the floor a bit before CM Punk eyed him like a plate of nachos.

Raising his fingers in the air, CM Punk leaped from the top rope and hit Muscle Man with a huge top-rope elbow drop, made famous by the late, great "Macho Man" Randy Savage!

**Michael Cole:** Elbow drop! CM Punk drops the elbow!

**Joey Styles:** And in a brilliant tribute to "Macho Man" Randy Savage!

**JBL:** Indeed, and these people are feeling it here tonight!

**Mike Tenay:** Muscle Man could feel it too! When that elbow hits you, you're feeling nothing but heartburn!

As the rest of the crowd were chanting "Randy Savage" because of CM Punk's elbow drop, 30 seconds had appeared on the countdown clock as the Big Show was currently going to work on the Dark Knight himself.

He kept pounding his fist straight into Batman's back repeatedly, hoping that the dark hero would still be right on his knees.

**Jim Ross:** Big Show's now pounding right away at Batman here!

**Mike Tenay:** With those hard shots, you have to wonder the pain that Batman's going through here.

As Big Show took his time cussing out a fan from ringside, Batman suddenly got up on his own two feet.

In response, Batman slowly began to pick up Big Show right off his feet in a scoop slam position and in a breathless moment, the Caped Crusader had suddenly slammed Big Show down to an earth-shattering response from the WWE Universe!

**Michael Cole:** What the-YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OH MY FRICKING GOOOOOD!

**JBL:** *screaming in shock* IS BATMAN INSANE!?

**Jim Ross:** Call him whatever you want, but Batman just by gawd bodyslammed the Big Show off his feet!

**Mike Tenay:** I think the rest of the New York/New Jersey stateline felt a tremor there! That was incredible!

Suddenly the body slam he gave the Big Show, suddenly sent Batman in a dazed mood and fainted for a little while.

But then, out of nowhere, Phineas Flynn suddenly eyed at the Big Show and leaped up on the top rope. Without any chance to take a deep breath, Phineas leaped up in the air and hit Big Show with another frog splash!

**Jerry Lawler:** Frog Splash! Phineas just hit another frog splash!

**JBL:** I'm betting all my money on this kid! This kid is looking red hot and on fire!

**Michael Cole:** You're not actually betting money on the Rumble are you? You're an announcer!

**JBL:** Relax, it ain't much. I'm stinking rich so it doesn't even matter what you say at the least. And we got another entrant ready to come up here, so who's it gonna be?

In contrary to JBL's words, the last ten seconds were about to tick down in anticipation as the fans looked right at the entrance stage, waiting for number 7 to come out.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #7: Bully Ray**

After the buzzer, western-inspired music played all across Metlife Stadium as a round of boos filled the air, even as they saw current TNA World Heavyweight Champion Bully Ray enter from the stands with his championship held in glory.

**Mike Tenay:** Uh-oh, looks like trouble's coming our way, ladies and gentleman!

**Joey Styles:** And not in a very good way! Here comes current TNA World Heavyweight Champion Bully Ray, president of the Aces & Eights!

**Jerry Lawler:** These guys are bad news, even far worse than what the Shield have done in WWE! I don't see anyone surviving from these guys here tonight!

**Michael Cole:** It's always been like this! They've nearly taken out the whole TNA roster and so far, not one person has been able to stop them!

Bully Ray on the other hand wasn't alone. He was joined by his comrades by his brother Devon, D.O.C., Mike Knox, Mr. Anderson, D'Lo Brown, Garett Bischoff and Wes Brisco. This wasn't gonna be good at all as Bully Ray made his presence known inside the ring.

And he started to go right to work right on Phineas as he knocked him out with a biker chain! The rest of the crowd booed at the leader of the dangerous group, as a result of Bully Ray having to beat up a little kid with no reason.

**Jerry Lawler:** Bully Ray just slugged Phineas out with a chain!

**Jim Ross:** Now that ain't right! That kid's gonna lose teeth for a week

**JBL:** Yeah, and I don't think Bully Ray gives a damn one bit!

Luckily, the rest of Phineas's teeth was still re-attached as Bully Ray now focused on the Big Show himself.

With anger bent up inside, the leader of the Aces & Eights drilled his chain straight into the giant's face, resulting in Big Show's face busted wide open!

**Michael Cole:** And Bully Ray may have bloodied the Big Show with that move!

**JBL:** As much as it pains me to see this, I'm kinda liking this Bully Ray!

**Mike Tenay:** Why would you say that? Are you sure you wanna side with someone who used a certain legend's daughter, only to have her and his father being screwed by Bully Ray himself at Lock Down?!

**JBL:** If you don't like my views on Bully Ray, then you shouldnt even be here! Otherwise, let me get back to announcing!

With anger still bent up, the heartless Bully Ray then went right to work on Muscle Man, who recently got up from CM Punk's elbow drop himself.

Bully Ray then unwrapped his chain and proceeded to use it as a whip as he slammed the momentum of the chain right into Muscle Man's flabby back!

**Jim Ross:** My gawd! Bully Ray just sent that chain right across the back of Muscle Man.

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm afraid his girlfriend can't even watch because of this carnage!

**Joey Styles:** I don't blame Starla one bit. She's always concerned about her man's safety!

With a very sick smile, Bully Ray's ears was annoyed by the chants of "Bubba" coming through the East Rutherford crowd.

Sickened, Bully Ray yelled to the fans and said 'Shut up' to most of the audience, who resorted to another case of loud boos.

**JBL:** What's wrong with these people? Why in the hell aren't the rest of the people aren't going Post-WrestleMania RAW on them?

**Michael Cole:** I'm looking to think that Aces & Eights doesn't give the damn about the fans other than causing pain to everyone, emotionally and mentally!

**JBL:** Oh, now don't you get smart with me, Cole!

His rage kept on going as Bully Ray's next target was CM Punk. Suddenly, time stopped for a moment.

Both Bully Ray and CM Punk were engaged in a staredown. It was like a battle of the Wild West all of a sudden. Bully Ray was the evil bad guy looking to take back whats his from the townsfolk, and CM Punk was on the good side. Even though he was a heel that was pretty much the thorn on everyone's foot, in East Rutherford however, he was treated as a hero.

The rest of the crowd all stomped their feet in excitement as both CM Punk and Bully Ray all gripped their fists. Hoping that one of them would take the shot.

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this, but... 'Go Punk!'

**Jim Ross:** I'm certain I don't feel you on that one, King. But whichever works for me!

**JBL:** There's no favoritism in the Rumble here! What's wrong with you, J.R.?

**Jim Ross:** Well, Aces & Eights deserve it for the rest of the trouble they caused!

But before CM Punk and Bully Ray could even strike against one another, Devon showed up on the apron and distracted CM Punk.

That forced Bully Ray to capitalize on the occasion by knocking out CM Punk with his trusty biker chain, much to the disgust of this East Rutherford crowd.

**Joey Styles:** Oh, come on. That was unfair!

**JBL:** Well, CM Punk could have attacked if he didn't let his guard down!

**Mike Tenay:** He could have if it wasn't for Devon! He's not supposed to be involved until he's entered!

As CM Punk slowly started to get up, he was locked in full nelson position by Bully Ray, who lifted the Straight Edge Superstar up off his feet...

...and slammed him down hard with a huge Bubba Bomb!

**Jim Ross:** Bully Ray hits the Bubba Bomb!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'll say, Bully Ray and his band of thugs are nearly taking this Royal Rumble hostage!

**Michael Cole:** I think they happen to like that idea!

With CM Punk now out unconscious because of that Bubba Bomb, he turned around to see Batman standing right beside him, signaling the leader of the Aces & Eights to bring it on. Gripping his chain-length fist tightly...

...Bully Ray swung and missed, which forced the Dark Knight to kick the chain out of the ring and off of Bully's hands instantly!

**JBL:** Uh-oh, looks like Bully Ray's only chance for offense disappeared there!

**Jerry Lawler:** Seems like Batman never lost his luster one bit!

**Jim Ross:** Bully Ray may have nowhere to go here!

As Batman had Bully ray cornered, Wes Brisco from the Aces and Eights appeared from under the ring and on the apron as he distracted Batman with annoying sounds.

Batman tried to swing at Wes Brisco, but he ducked down just in time. That distraction forced Devon to throw a hammer at Bully Ray, in which he used it to crack Batman on the back.

**Michael Cole:** Hey, come on, now! They can't do that!

**JBL:** I think they just did! Bully Ray just outsmarted Batman!

**Joey Styles:** Yeah, and with no thanks to Wes Brisco! These seven ain't even supposed to be out here, unless if they're managers!

The hit forced the rest of Batman's body to go down on impact as Bully Ray wasn't even quite finished with him.

With another swing of the hammer, Bully Ray swung and hit Batman's leg as the Dark Knight held onto his leg in pain.

**Jim Ross:** Damn it! Right on the leg!

**Mike Tenay:** They're looking to take Batman out once again just like in the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**JBL:** Yep, and no Nightwing to save him now! Batman is on his own!

As Bully Ray tried to swing the hammer right across the chest of Batman...

...Phineas suddenly came right out of nowhere as he started attacking Bully Ray from the ground, knowing that Phineas was slowly starting to recover from the chain shot to his face not early on. The rest of the Fireside Girls sitting at ringside all cheered Phineas on for his rescue attempt.

**Michael Cole:** Well, Nightwing may not help Batman this time, but Phineas might!

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at him trying to hit at Bully Ray's leg there!

**JBL:** Bad move, Phineas. And now you're getting what you deserve.

The rest of the blows weren't affecting Bully Ray to be exact. Except, it now made him madder as the leader of the Aces & Eights stomped right at Phineas's head very hardly.

Phineas tried to hit at him the best that he could, but the chain-fist to the face made him disoriented to the point that he couldn't get up.

**Jim Ross:** Ouch, what a hard stomp to Phineas's head.

**Joey Styles:** I'm not very sure if Phineas suffered a concussion, but it sure as hell looks bad from this standpoint!

When Phineas was soon left laying, Bully Ray approached his head and gripped the hammer very hard. Looking right at Phineas's face, he looked right at his gang of thugs and smiled.

**Bully Ray:** I'm gonna make his head into Doritos with one shot here!

**Michael Cole:** Oh no, please tell me Bully Ray isn't gonna split Phineas wide open!

**JBL:** Like it or not, Cole, it's gonna happen!

**Jerry Lawler:** *looking concerned* Somebody get some help for this kid! Bully Ray's gonna crack him!

With anger and rage in his face, Bully Ray was about to raise the hammer up in the air like an evil and heartless kind of god, while at ringside, Isabella and the rest of the Fireside Girls covered their eyes.

The rest of the fans told Phineas to move out of the way, but he was just too unconscious to hear anything. It was all gonna be a matter of time. Or was it?

**To be continued next chapter...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Wow, what a first chapter that was! Here are some stats now so let's check them out!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 7**

**Entries left: 73**

**Number of eliminations: Only one.**

**People in the ring: 6**

**Eliminated: Faaaaaaaan-daaaaaaaaahn-goooooooo! Heh, sorry; force of habit.**

**In the ring: Batman, Big Show, Bully Ray, CM Punk, Muscle Man and Phineas Flynn**

**By the way, ForeverTheTorturedRebel, who made this chapter for me, inserted some random Ralph Wiggum bit, but I cut it from this chapter because... some people have already seen it in one of his own stories.**

**Can the seventh entrant save Phineas or will the tweenager be sorted to a pile of broken Dorito pieces? Only the next chapter shall tell. Until then, keep tuning in, ya spoony bards! Yes, that was a Final Fantasy IV reference, just so you're asking.**


	4. The Cat, The Bat, and The Urkel?

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 4: The Cat, The Bat and Urkel?**

**In the last chapter: The first seven entrants all made a name of themselves in the 3rd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble. Some included WWE's ballroom dancer Fandango as well as familiar faces such as Batman, Phineas Flynn, Muscle Man, Big Show, CM Punk and Bully Ray, who brought the rest of his dangerous group of thugs known as the Aces & Eights! However, only one elimination happened. And it came in the form of one name: Faaaaaaaan-daaaaaaan-gooooo. Will there be more eliminations and more surprises to come up in this chapter of the biggest and baddest Royal Rumble of all time?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the crap.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

As soon as Bully Ray was about moments away from smashing Phineas Flynn's face like a couple of broken Doritos with a hammer, the countdown clock appeared in the titantron as the rest of the East Rutherford crowd looked over to see who would come out.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #8: Ferb Fletcher (Phineas And Ferb)**

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like help's on the way here!

**Jim Ross:** And just in time! Ferb Fletcher is the next entrant and he's here to save Phineas from Bully Ray!

**Michael Cole:** How in the hell does a kid have green hair? Is it made of seaweed or something?

The next entrant, Ferb Fletcher, took a very quick dash to the ring as Bully Ray finally took his focus off of Phineas and now started to focus right on his brother.

The leader of Aces and Eights swung the hammer right on him, but Ferb managed to duck the blow and hit a nice dropkick right on Bully Ray's kisser. And as soon as the big man got up again, Ferb dropkicked him once more!

**Mike Tenay:** Look at Ferb just unleashing dropkick after dropkick on Bully Ray!

**Joey Styles:** Ferb came in strong here! I wonder who's gonna stop his momentum here?

After Ferb managed to dodge a clothesline from Bully Ray, he then ascended to the top rope in which as Bully Ray turned right around...

...Ferb managed to hit Bully Ray with a top rope moonsault!

**Jim Ross:** Moonsault! Ferb hits the moonsault on Bully Ray!

**JBL:** I'll admit it, but it sure was weird having someone the size of a tree stump land a move like that on Bully Ray!

After Bully Ray fell down with a thud, Ferb went right to his unconscious friend Phineas and managed to pull out a water bottle.

Not hesistating one bit, Ferb poured the entire liquid right into Phineas's face, finally rendering him in a conscious state. He was now back in action!

**Jim Ross:** Ferb just brought Phineas back to life here!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's very interesting how these two will function as a pair after all those experiments they've done together!

As Phineas got back up, he and Ferb decided to team up against most of the competition. Their first target happened to be Bully Ray himself.

When the leader of the Aces & Eights got up, Phineas and Ferb connected Bully Ray with a double dropkick!

**Michael Cole:** Double dropkick by Phineas and Ferb right on Bully Ray!

**Joey Styles:** The duo's going fast and strong here!

Their next target was Muscle Man, who was just getting up from the attack by Bully Ray not too earlier ago.

Taking a deep breath, Phineas and Ferb bounced through the ropes and hit Muscle Man with a running diving shoulder block!

**Jim Ross:** One running diving shoulder block and Muscle Man immediately goes down!

**Mike Tenay:** They're looking red hot right now! Excellent teamwork!

**JBL:** I don't exactly see how anyone is looking to stop their momentum!

Phineas and Ferb's next target was the Straight Edge Superstar, CM Punk. After getting up from that encounter between Bully Ray and that steel chain, the small duo managed to lift CM Punk and connected with a double body slam!

**Jerry Lawler:** Can you believe it? They just lifted CM Punk off his feet!

**Joey Styles:** CM Punk is getting rocked! And he's still reeling from the chain-wrapped punch of Bully Ray!

Standing right near CM Punk's head, Phineas thought up an interesting idea. So he looked right at his brother, Ferb.

**Phineas Flynn:** Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tonight! Get to the top rope!

Hearing what Phineas said, Ferb followed his command and went on the top rope at the same time that Phineas took CM Punk's legs and spreaded them.

Every longtime WWE and ECW fan knew what Phineas and Ferb were up to.

**Joey Styles:** Wait a minute... are they stealing something from Team 3D's playbook!

**Mike Tenay:** Looks pretty much like it from here, Joey!

**Jerry Lawler:** Please tell me they're not gonna 'WHAZZUP!"

Seeing this entire crowd on fire, Phineas and Ferb both shared a 'whazzup' to each other and then...

...Phineas finally leaped as his forehead landed right on top of CM Punk's groin area!

**Jim Ross:** They hit it perfectly!

**JBL:** Oh, come on! That should be copyright infringement! They didn't have any right to steal something out of Bully Ray and Devon's playbook.

**Michael Cole:** I'm certain they had a right to, John. More or so, I'm also surprised that they know what the Dudley Boyz do!

As both Phineas and Ferb high-fived each other with the crowd chanting "Phineas and Ferb" all over Metlife Stadium, the two turned right around...

...only to get a taste of Big Show's spear! That spear forced the cheers right into boos in a matter of instance.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, and a spear by the Big Show!

**Joey Styles:** I'm not gonna lie, that is a definite mood-killer at best!

As Phineas and Ferb all held to their ribs in pain, back at the second ring, Batman was trying to eliminate Muscle Man to the best of his ability.

Muscle Man kept on squealing and squealing for his life like he was riding a mechanical bull, but it was disguised as a bat.

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like we may have another elimination going on here!

**Joey Styles:** Batman's having a little bit trouble having to send Muscle Man over the top rope!

**JBL:** Can you blame him? Muscle Man's flabby stomach is as flat as the Earth itself!

Muscle Man was hanging on for a good 10 seconds until his good friend High-Five Ghost handed him a pair of brass knuckles.

Muscle Man then capitalized by hitting the Dark Knight square in the head for good measure as he was once again safe from elimination, thanks to a standing ovation from the crowd.

**Jim Ross:** Are those brass knuckles Muscle Man hit Batman with.

**Michael Cole:** Could be! A longtime weapon of William Regal and it's now into play.

**Jerry Lawler:** Mostly, the refs wouldn't condone it, but I guess these people at East Rutherford do!

As Batman was still dazed and pretty much confused, the countdown clock now started to play out to it's last 20 seconds as the Big Show kept punching on Bully Ray repeatedly until the leader of Aces and Eights sat his ass down in the corner.

With the sick laughter in the giant's face, he had such a sick idea. So he stood relaxed in the corner and sat right on Bully Ray's face. Bully was trying desperately to find an air hole somewhere, but it was just useless as this brought such sick laughter from the crowd.

**Jerry Lawler:** Heh, looks like Bully Ray's having trouble getting an ounce of air somewhere!

**JBL:** This isnt going very well for Bully Ray here! He's just suffocating!

**Mike Tenay:** He won't have to suffer for long, because we finally got number 9 in the wings! Let's see who it is!

As Bully Ray was still muffling around the rear of the Big Show, the Rumble clock ticked down to his 10 seconds as the fans awaited the next entrant.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #9: The Great Khali**

Then, suddenly out of nowhere, some kind of Bollywood Rap started playing all throughout the arena as the 7-foot Punjabi Playboy known as The Great Khali made his presence known in the Royal Rumble. He was now all by himself since he didn't want his good buddy Hornswoggle or Natalya getting involved, knowing that Aces and Eights nearly surrounded the whole double ring.

**Michael Cole:** Oh, yeah! Here comes Khali!

**JBL:** The other 7-foot giant in the Rumble! Oh man... imagine the monstrosity between him and the Big Show!

**Mike Tenay:** I pretty hope that there's a backup ring for this collision!

As soon as The Great Khali finally got inside the ring, both Phineas and Ferb started to go after him by the knees, but the strength of Khali was too much to overcome.

As a result, Khali countered with two chops to the tween heads as Phineas and Ferb wen't down like a couple of tiny bricks.

**Jim Ross:** Khali just singlehandedly took down Phineas and Ferb with one chop!

**JBL:** Definitely a mistake when someone bigger than you is a disadvantage.

Khali's chopping was getting started. Muscle Man tried his best to approach Khali, hoping that he would body slam him much to the fans chagrin, but Khali had other plans.

With the huffing and puffing, Muscle Man tried desperately to get Khali off his feet and when he did, everyone was shocked in awe that Muscle Man had lifted up a 7-foot, 400-pound giant!

**Michael Cole:** *in shock* ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?

**Jim Ross:** I'll be damned! Muscle Man actually picked Khali up!

Or did he? Muscle Man's knees were way too weak to handle strength like Khali's so he collapsed...

...only for Khali to fall right on top of Muscle Man in a very nasty way!

**Mike Tenay:** Ouch! Muscle Man may have been turned into a pancake here!

**Joey Styles:** Looks like Muscle Man could've thought more of his brain and less than his heart!

As Khali started to get up, Batman tried to lift him with with a nice German suplex, but yet it was another huge mistake.

The Great Khali scooted back to the turnbuckle in which he rammed Batman hard to the point that the Punjabi Playboy knocked the Dark Knight down with a huge chop!

**JBL:** And Batman gets knocked down a few pegs there!

**Michael Cole:** Hard to believe that ring rust may be getting a little too hard for him, it seems!

**Mike Tenay:** We'll just have to see if there is a little rust in him!

Seeing Khali in the center of the ring, CM Punk moved under the ropes and got in the apron.

And as Khali turned right around, CM Punk leaped on the top rope and tried to get the Punjabi Playboy out of nowhere, but Khali connected to CM Punk's forehead with a hard chop. The impact almost felt like Khali's chop was a ginsu knife and CM Punk was a head of lettuce! That's what it felt like!

**Jim Ross:** CM Punk gets chopped as well!

**Michael Cole:** Khali is looking red-hot tonight!

As soon as Khali raised his fists in pride as if he had already won, the Big Show started sneaking up behind him.

When Khali turned around however, The Big Show clenched his fist and sent it right towards Khali's face via the Knockout Punch. Khali was sent rolling to the mat faster than a fallen Redwood tree.

**JBL:** Oh, he hit it!

**Mike Tenay:** Big Show just hit the knockout punch on Khali and I think he may be out of it!

**Joey Styles:** I think the Punjabi Playboy's lips might have grown an extra size there!

As the brain inside Khali's head spun around, Bully Ray found a huge way to capitalize by picking up the other giant in the match and getting him right in the ropes. It took Bully just a full minute to try to get Khali up by his feet.

**Jim Ross:** I think Bully Ray's gonna look to pick up Khali here and get him over the top rope!

**Jerry Lawler:** I hardly think that Bully Ray's gonna have to do himself! Khali's like the size and height of 8 beer kegs!

Huffing and puffing, Bully Ray tried to squat up and down repeatedly in order to have The Great Khali's feet get off the mat.

Slowly and yet surely, Bully Ray finally managed to get Khali off his feet slowly and surely on the top rope. And for added power, Devon and some of the Aces and Eights helped out a little while Wes Brisco came up on the apron and distracted the referees on the outside, telling Wes to come down.

**Mike Tenay:** Hey, wait just a minute, they can't even do that! That's unfair!

**JBL:** When you're in a Rumble, everything is unfair. It's just like life!

**Jim Ross:** I don't know why a group of thugs should be involved like this! It's not right!

The rest of the crew finally got off Khali as the referees turned around and saw Bully Ray eliminate The Great Khali over the top rope and onto the floor.

**Joey Styles:** And with no thanks to those thugs, Bully Ray just eliminated The Great Khali from this match!

**Jerry Lawler:** And it looks like the rest of these people are crying foul about it.

**2nd Elimination: The Great Khali; Eliminated by Bully Ray (with help from Aces & Eights); Duration: 1:40**

As the entire WWE Universe cried out "BullS**t" to Bully Ray for Khali's elimination, he turned right around...

...only for Batman to connect Bully Ray with a very hard spear!

**Michael Cole:** Ouch! Bully Ray got speared hard!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think I'm getting Edge and Goldberg flashbacks once again! Bully Ray got taken down just like a Jenga tower!

As Bully Ray laid in agony right on the mat, the 20 seconds quickly turned into 12 seconds as the countdown clock displayed on the titantron in anticipation for the 10th entrant.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #10: Catwoman**

**Jim Ross:** Well, this oughtta be interesting!

**Joey Styles:** It's one of Batman's allies/rivals! The cat burglar known as Catwoman!

**JBL:** Well, I can't wait to see what kind of chemistry Batman and Catwoman are gonna have in the Rumble.

The cat burglar and the tenth entrant known as Catwoman raced down the aisle and suddenly got in the ring with her signature black whip in her hand. She began to immediately go to work on each contestant that she could see.

Her first victim was perhaps Muscle Man who started to charge after her with a flying body press. Smart and agile, Catwoman ducked all the way down which forced Muscle Man to land face first right into the mat!

**Mike Tenay:** Uh oh! Muscle Man tried to capitalize and he ended up face first.

**Jerry Lawler:** That definitely isn't a very good place to be for sure!

As soon as Muscle Man got up, Catwoman took her whip and wrapped Muscle Man's neck like a noose!

In result, Catwoman started dragging Muscle Man to the point that he had now gotten on all fours! And for a little showing off, she blew a kiss to the fans as the boot of Catwoman was imprinted very well on the back of Muscle Man, who tried very desperately to get out. The rest of the crowd came on with a thunderous "S&M" chant all over the arena!

**Joey Styles:** Well, that's an interesting moment I'm seeing right now!

**Michael Cole:** Yeah, and it's interesting how we somehow got a "S&M" chant in the arena! This is great!

**Jim Ross:** I'm certain Muscle Man's gonna remember that very much...

As she finally let Muscle Man go, she then went right after the Big Show, who was trying to get CM Punk all over the top rope.

After CM Punk managed to swat Big Show away at the time being, the cat burglar took her whip and grabbed the Big Show right by the legs and made him tumble down into the mat.

**JBL:** The Giant has fallen, Cole! Just like a tree!

**Michael Cole:** Catwoman's looking red hot, I can tell you that!

As Big Show's legs were still tied up together, both Phineas and Ferb capitalized on the giant once again as the two of them went through the top rope and climbed onto the turnbuckle.

With the people standing right on their feet, both Phineas and Ferb flew from the top rope and hit Big Show with a nice leg drop/splash combination! Phineas got him with the leg drop and Ferb had nailed him with a splash!

**Jim Ross:** Nice double team maneuver from Phineas and Ferb! They're on fire!

**Jerry Lawler:** Big Show's looking a bit weary from a bit of damage he's taking!

**JBL:** I think Big Show is starting to fall out of the starting gate it seems.

After Catwoman was enjoying a fallen Big Show, she backed away only to bump right into the Dark Knight himself!

She turned right around and looked Batman eye-to-eye. There was animosity growing between them. They didn't know if they wanted to fight or perhaps join forces, but the chemistry between them was very strong.

**Michael Cole:** What could be going on between them?

**Joey Styles:** I'm not very sure. Hopefully, we usually see Batman go after Catwoman, now I don't really know what Batman could be thinking!

None spoke a word. This faceoff was going to be intense. That was until Bully Ray had to come between them.

Without such thinking, Batman and Catwoman decided to do the only thing possible: Team up. So in a matter of milliseconds, Batman and Catwoman gave the leader of the Aces & Eights a hard double clothesline!

**JBL:** Looks like they made their point very clear!

**Mike Tenay:** Nice double clothesline by Batman and Catwoman!

**Jerry Lawler:** That really didn't take long!

After laying out Bully Ray, Batman and Catwoman approached Muscle Man and the twosome lifted Muscle Man off his feet in a double suplex position.

And as soon as they lifted Muscle Man, they bounced him on the ropes in slingshot form and slammed him down on his back!

**Jim Ross:** Impressive double slingshot suplex by the team of Batman and Catwoman!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think they're getting along very well. Unfortunately, it may be a matter of time until one of them turns on the other!

As 30 seconds appeared right on the countdown clock, Batman and Catwoman then whipped CM Punk from rope to rope as the duo flipped CM Punk over the top rope with great height and onto the second ring!

**Michael Cole:** WOW! Did you see CM Punk fly?

**Joey Styles:** Yeah, and went down like a missile! That was disasterous!

Both Batman and Catwoman then got in the second ring and continued to whip CM Punk back to back onto the ropes, only to dodge a double clothesline between Batman and Catwoman.

But when Punk ran right back however, he unleased a jumping double clothesline of his own that took out the twosome in a flash!

**Jim Ross:** What an impressive counter by CM Punk!

**Mike Tenay:** That'll sure to ring bells in for both Batman and Catwoman right now!

The 30 seconds now turned into 17 seconds as Big Show and Muscle Man were doing their best trying to eliminate Bully Ray from this match.

They got him over the top rope, but now all they needed is to get Bully Ray's feet on the floor. Luckily for Bully Ray, the rest of the members started to struggingly push Bully Ray right back into the ring.

**Michael Cole:** Oh, give a break! They're not even supposed to help.

**JBL:** Well, Cole... they really don't give a damn of what these people and officials think.

**Joey Styles:** Somebody needs to get the rest of Aces & Eights out!

As the Big Show and Muscle Man both got hit by Devon and Mr. Anderson on the apron, Bully Ray rolled back into the ring safely avoiding elimination, much to his safety. Bully Ray then looked at the countdown clock as the fans awaited the next entrant to come down to the ring.

**Jim Ross:** We got another entrant in our hands, let's find out who it is!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #11: Sting**

**Michael Cole:** *shocked* OH MY LORD, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

**Mike Tenay:** *also shocked and stunned* It's 'The Icon' Sting! Sting's in the match early!

**Joey Styles:** And look on the face of Bully Ray! He doesn't even believe his own eyes!

Bully Ray's eyes suddenly popped out when he realized that Sting's music was heard all across the stadium.

He somehow alerted his gang members to block the entrance way, ensuring that the next entrant wouldn't enter the ring in a safe condition.

**Jim Ross:** Uh oh, I don't think Aces & Eights are gonna let Sting enter without a fight!

**JBL:** This may turn out to be a huge disadvantage for the Icon himse-hey, wait a minute!

By JBL and the fan's surprise, The 11th entrant known as Sting, emerged from the crowds and snook up behind Bully Ray, who didn't even know that Sting was right behind him. The rest of this complete crowd shook with complete insanity, while they chanted "Sting" in such eruption.

The rest of the members watched this and turned right around, telling Bully Ray not to turn his back.

**Jerry Lawler:** If I was Bully Ray, I would not wanna turn around right now!

**Mike Tenay:** Unfortunately, I think that's about to happen...!

It was too late for Bully Ray. As he turned right around, he was greeted by a gut shot and a hit to the back by Sting's signature baseball bat!

**Jerry Lawler:** He got 'em!

**Jim Ross:** Right in the fruit basket nonetheless!

**JBL:** I may condone that, but that was smart of Sting to use the barricade instead of the entrance stage!

The two shots wasn't even enough for Sting to begin with. Sting wanted to unleash more damage to Bully Ray. Payback for what Bully Ray and the trouble he caused to Sting, Hulk Hogan and his daughter Brooke.

So Sting kept hitting his baseball bat on the ribs of Bully Ray repeatedly. Sting was now outta control like a patient going crazy at a mental hospital!

**Joey Styles:** Sting is just pounding Bully Ray into oblivion here!

**JBL:** This guy's outta control! Somebody get a straight jacket for this man, 'cause he's nuts.

**Michael Cole:** Sting is nuts alright! But he's going nuts all over Bully Ray!

The rest of the crew members of Aces & Eights managed to drag Bully Ray from the inside and onto the outside of the ring, hoping to recover long enough to join the fight against Sting.

Meanwhile, CM Punk irish whipped Phineas Flynn right into the ropes and connected with a Shining Wizard right into his Dorito-shaped face! In addition, CM Punk spoke right to the crowd, who cheered with appreciation.

**CM Punk:** *to the audience* Best in the world!

And then, despite Phineas's small stature, CM Punk connected with a running Bulldog!

**JBL:** Punk nails the Bulldog!

**Michael Cole:** And I think it may be time for Phineas to go right to sleep if Punk can nail this!

As Phineas Flynn slowly got up, CM Punk lifted him right up in his shoulders in a Samoan Drop position, but before he could finally get a chance to hit his popular finisher...

...Ferb Fletcher suddenly came out of nowhere and whacked CM Punk hard with a steel chair. The crowd was met with a moderate amount of boos, but there seemed to be some cheers as well.

**Jerry Lawler:** Punk got whacked really good in the back!

**JBL:** Well, can you blame Ferb? There was no way his brother's gonna go to sleep that easily!

While CM Punk was dragging himself on the ropes in order to stand up because of that chair shot from Phineas, Bully Ray went to the second ring and managed to get in, despite the fact that Sting was on his tail.

When Bully Ray got in, he managed to stomp away right at the Icon with dangerous fury. He kept kicking and punching Sting as he could until he was grounded on the turnbuckles. He was still stomping away furiously like he was stomping a mudhole on the Icon himself, while a round of boos infested the stadium.

**Jim Ross:** Bully Ray is now stomping right away at Sting like crazy!

**Mike Tenay:** No kidding, Bully Ray is going at him like a raging mad pitbull mauling at it's victim!

Bully Ray kept on stomping him for a good minute until Ferb whacked Bully Ray hard with a chair, therefore saving Sting to a crowd of cheers.

But as Bully Ray tumbled all over Sting, the Icon grabbed Bully Ray's legs and proceeded to use him as a catapult. Sting bent his body over as Bully Ray was sent flying with his head hitting the post!

**JBL:** Bully Ray just hit the turnpost!

Jim Ross: He could be out just like a light instantly!

The 20 seconds was now displayed on the titantron indicating that another superstar was about to make his/her way down the aisle. Right around the same time that Muscle Man got Big Show down on his back and spent his good time trying to stomp the giant down like a piece of meat.

**Michael Cole:** Big Show is being turned into the World's Biggest Doormat, it seems!

**Jerry Lawler:** I agree with you! Big Show looks like he certainly isn't welcome home in the Rumble!

Seeing the Big Show flattened, Muscle Man then turned to his girlfriend Starla, who was amazed at ringside.

**Muscle Man:** *to Starla* This one's for you baby! WOOOOOOOOOO!

As Muscle Man dashed and bounced back between the ropes, he happened to hit Big Show with a diving splash!

**Joey Styles:** Diving running splash from Muscle Man!

**JBL:** And I hardly believe that someone so fat and small with the shape of a huge garden gnome like Muscle Man can make a splash so effective.

While Big Show was still reeling from that huge splash, the action kept on continuing as the final 10 seconds began ticking down to it's 12th entrant in the 3rd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #12: Steve Urkel (Family Matters)**

And then somehow, the theme song to Family Matters began to play all over Metlife Stadium as the twelve entrant, Steve Urkel, began to run down the aisle and was greeted by thousands of fans who started imitating Urkel's famous snort while attending this event. Michael Cole was shocked suddenly stupid.

**Michael Cole:** *looking speechless* WHAT!? Is this a joke? Is that 'nerd' actually gonna compete in the Rumble?

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, like it or not Cole, that's definitely gonna happen! Steve Urkel from Family Matters is number 12th.

**JBL:** And why in the hell does Metlife Stadium sound like an annoying pig farm? This isn't a farm, for pete's sakes!

But as Steve Urkel ran down the entrance ramp, his shoelaces on the left suddenly got connected with his shoes in the right as he began to roll down the entrance way. The nerd kept on screaming for his life as the entire stadium rolled over and over again in his little mind.

He was rolling and rolling and rolling until he took a brief stop under the ring. The entire crowd started to laugh a bit at Urkel's sudden misfortune.

**Jim Ross:** Well, that was a horrible way to make an entrance.

**Joey Styles:** Maybe the nerd shouldn't have to stretch his pants way up to his crotch!

**Mike Tenay:** Looks more like a woman to me...

Urkel came back out from under the ring and finally shook himself loose. After adjusting his glasses and his suspenders, he reached for the apron...

...not knowing when he grabbed for the top rope, Muscle Man started running through the ropes in thoughts of getting Big Show with another running splash. Urkel pulled the ropes down and somehow sent Muscle Man over the top rope and onto the floor resulting in Urkel's first elimination.

**Jim Ross:** WHA-MY GAWD!

**Joey Styles:** 'My god' is right! Steve Urkel just eliminated Muscle Man from the Rumble!

**Mike Tenay:** I don't think Urkel believes he eliminated Muscle Man! He's in shock!

**3rd Elimination: Muscle Man; Eliminated by Steve Urkel; Duration: 12:37**

As Muscle Man looked on in shock, he had no choice but to take rage on someone!

With his angry yell, Muscle Man tried his best to get to Urkel, who started to back away from him slowly. Muscle Man was being constrained by the referees as they told him to leave. With anger boiling deep down inside him, Muscle Man began leaving up the ramp and headed straight backstage.

**JBL:** Muscle Man just lost it right here! If I was him, I would have ate Steve Urkel alive one bit.

**Mike Tenay:** Too bad Muscle Man's not gonna get a chance to do just that! He is gone!

**Michael Cole:** The nerd sure got a lucky break for sure!

But Urkel's lucky break came to a sudden stop as he turned around and saw Big Show grabbing him right by his skinny little neck.

Big Show then hoisted him up and slammed the nerd down with a huge chokeslam!

**Michael Cole:** And the nerd eats a Chokeslam, courtesy of the Big Show.

**Jerry Lawler:** You know, he does have a name, Cole! It's Steve Urkel!

**Jim Ross:** *to Cole* I bet you didn't even watch 'Family Matters' growing up...

While Urkel's back was just as flat as a tire, right around the second ring, Catwoman went under the ring and suddenly and yet surprisingly...

...she pulled out the ladder much to the fans enjoyment!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, Catwoman's got the ladder!

**Jim Ross:** I'm not sure if Catwoman's gonna use this as a weapon, but we might as well see!

With such surprising strength, Catwoman hoisted up the ladder and threw it ringside...

...causing it to crashland right on the back of Bully Ray!

**JBL:** And Bully Ray gets hammered by that ladder!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm not gonna lie to you. That does not feel pretty and I'm sure Bully Ray's thinking about the same thing!

Catwoman soon got the ladder as she grabbed the ledges and Batman grabbed the top end of the ladder in which they decided to use it as a battering ram.

And as Bully Ray got up, Batman and Catwoman rushed the ladder straight on the face of Bully Ray, rendering him unconscious!

**Michael Cole:** Bully Ray's kisser just met the steel ledges of the ladder!

**Mike Tenay:** I think Bully Ray may think of getting liposuction after this Rumble is over!

As Big Show thought of going over the top rope to the second ring, Batman and Catwoman took the ladder again and rushed right after the Big Show.

The collision sent the Big Show falling all over again to the first ring.

**Jim Ross:** Big Show just ate that ladder just like he was eating crap for breakfast!

**Joey Styles:** I solemnly agree with you J.R., although that 'crap for breakfast' image is a bit disturbing to begin with...

As Batman and Catwoman was feeding off the energy of this East Rutherford crowd, the duo turned right around...

...but only for Phineas and Ferb to dive on the top rope and hit Batman and Catwoman with a top rope double dropkick, which forced the ladder to crash right on top of the Dark Knight and the dangerous feline!

**Joey Styles:** *screaming* OH MY GOD, PHINEAS AND FERB WITH A DOUBLE DROPKICK ON THE TOP ROPE!

**Jerry Lawler:** And suffice it to say, both Batman and Catwoman met the end of the ladder! Brutally painful!

**JBL:** Looks like carnage has fallen upon us and it's getting more crazier by the second! I'm glad I'm around the announcer's table this time!

While Batman and Catwoman were busy recovering for a bit, back at the other ring, CM Punk and Sting met in a tense faceoff right after CM Punk slowly started to get up from that harsh chair shot.

This was soon going to be an intense battle of Icon vs. Savior. CM Punk cracked his knuckles while Sting gripped his bat with such rage and emotion. They circled around the ring, knowing that the crowd around them was going ape-crap crazy for the two of them. The fans wanted CM Punk and Sting to get it on very badly. One of them was gonna make the final blow.

**Jim Ross:** Look at this contest! It's gonna blow the roof out of this place!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, and it's interesting that we don't have a roof! I'm freaking out here!

**Mike Tenay:** We got Sting vs. Punk! This is gonna be amazing!

**JBL:** I'm grabbing on to my hat! This is gonna be explosive!

But before Sting and CM Punk could brawl it out, they were distracted by the rest of the Aces & Eights gang members who stood up on the apron and began to enter the ring like it was an ambush.

Luckily for Sting and Punk, they turned around and began to hit each member one by one. Sting had D.O.C., Mike Knox, and Devon, while CM Punk had Mr. Anderson, D'Lo Brown, Garett Bischoff and Wes Brisco.

**Michael Cole:** Oh, come on! We almost had it there!

**Joey Styles:** We could've had the slugfest happen if it wasn't for the Aces & Eights interfering!

**Jim Ross:** They're appearing one by one as it seems!

The rest of the Aces & Eights all hoped their ambush would be effective against both Sting and Punk, but it wasn't meant to be as Sting and Punk both fought them off successfully with Sting using his bat and Punk using a chair.

Unfortunately, one of the members, most notably Wes Brisco, failed to get away as Sting threw him right to Punk, who lifted the son of the legendary wrestlers Jack and Gerald Brisco. This was definitely gonna be painful as the rest of the crowd went in a frenzy of what was now gonna happen!

**Mike Tenay:** Uh-oh! Looks like we could see it!

**Jerry Lawler:** There's not gonna be a happy ending for Wes Brisco here!

With his face full of destruction, CM Punk dropped Wes Brisco as his face connected right on Punk's knee for the Go To Sleep! The rest of the East Rutherford crowd went full-on crazy for Punk's finisher on a member of the Aces & Eights!

**Jim Ross:** Go To Sleep! Punk hit the Go To Sleep!

**Michael Cole:** There's no way Wes Brisco is gonna be looking to get up after that horrible impact!

**Mike Tenay:** I don't think Wes isn't gonna get up at all!

As the rest of the gang members dragged Wes Brisco outside of the ring, the countdown clock now ticked down to it's 10 seconds as the Metlife Stadium crowd all stood up to see who number 13 was gonna be.

**JBL:** We got lucky or unlucky number 13 about to come down to the ring! I cannot wait who it is!

**To be continued, once again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Another day, another chapter finished. So let's check out some more stats, shall we?**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 12**

**Entries left: 68**

**Number of eliminations: 3**

**People in the ring: 9**

**Eliminated: Fandango, The Great Khali and Muscle Man**

**In the ring: Batman, Big Show, Bully Ray, Catwoman, CM Punk, Ferb Fletcher, Phineas Flynn, Steve Urkel and Sting**

**We know we didn't show a whole lot of Urkel, but I promise you that they're will be more Urkel time come next chapter. So who will be unlucky number 13? Can he manage to go the distance or will he end up going to hell on a handbasket? Find out after this! Until then, it's snoochie boochie time!**


	5. Of Mice and Shoe Salesmen

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 5: Of Mice And Shoe Salesmen**

**In the last chapter: There were teamups and more shockers you could even imagine. Duos such as Phineas and Ferb made an impact as well as the unlikely team of Batman and Catwoman. The Great Khali also made his presence in the Rumble, but got eliminated unfairly with no thanks to Aces & Eights. But the biggest surprise entrants so far became "Family Matters" fan favorite Steve Urkel and one of the greatest Icons in Impact Wrestling, Sting! With so much crazy carnage going on, who will be next to join the biggest Rumble in history?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the crap.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

As the rest of the Aces & Eights were busy treating to Wes Brisco on the outside, the countdown clock began counting down to it's next entrant.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #13: Devon**

Without any time for the men backstage to play the next entrant's theme song, the co-leader of the Aces & Eights which was Devon, suddenly got in the ring.

**Jim Ross:** I didn't hear someone's music play and somehow Devon's in the ring!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm thinking he's unlucky number 13, J.R.!

**Mike Tenay:** Well, it was sure wise for the members of the Aces & Eights to wait in the ring and enter instantly without having to run down the ramp!

But unfortunately, both Sting and CM Punk started to bring down Devon to his knees with shots to the back.

That was certainly a half-assed idea blown over by Devon himself, but to his luck, his brother Bully Ray got in Ring #1 and started to blindside Sting by surprise.

**JBL:** Looks like Bully Ray came in just at the nick of time!

**Michael Cole:** You had to expect someone like Bully Ray to save his own brother in the line of fire!

Devon caught CM Punk in the crossfire and surrounded him in the corner with shots to the face.

But knowing the brawler that CM Punk was, the Straight Edge superstar started to counter with offense of his own with his stinging kicks!

**Joey Styles:** Punk's fighting back here!

**Jim Ross:** Devon is backing away here! Those kicks are louder than a banshee burping it's eyes out!

CM Punk then tried to pull off the backhand slap-backhand slap-back hand fist and roundhouse kick combo, but out of nowhere...

...Devon had raked Punk's eyes, therefore making the Second City Savior blind as a dog!

**Mike Tenay:** And a rake of Punk's eyes courtesy of Devon!

**Michael Cole:** Devon can sure scratch like a nasty cat for sure!

As CM Punk was trying to fix his coordinated eye vision, he turned around weakly...

...only to be a victim of the Team 3D Death Drop by the hands of Bully Ray and Devon that strangely sent a little ounce of a shockwave of ovation for the brothers.

**Jim Ross:** Dudley Death Drop! With perfect precision!

**Michael Cole:** I might hate Bully Ray and Devon, but man, that was a nasty landing!

**JBL:** And I think Punk may not be the only one here!

Contrary to JBL's words, Bully Ray and Devon weren't done just yet. They now turned their focus on Sting, who was trying to get up from the sneak attack thanks to the leader of the Aces & Eights.

Whe The Icon suddenly turned right around, the brothers hit Sting with yet another 3D Death Drop, while the chants of 'E-C-W! E-C-W! E-C-W!' filled the whole stadium!

**Joey Styles:** Another 3D! And it's on Sting this time!

**JBL:** I hate to admit it... but they're making a killing!

**Mike Tenay:** Who is gonna stop this trio? Better yet... who's gonna stop Aces & Eights?

The rest of the people were still chanting "ECW", but Bully Ray and Devon flipped them off, forcing the chanting of ECW into straight out boos.

As they looked upon a fallen Sting and Punk, Bully Ray and Devon looked up and realized what was flying to them. A double top-rope clothesline from Phineas and Ferb as the two members from the Aces & Eights feel down with a mighty thud!

**Michael Cole:** Wow! A double clothesline from the top rope!

**Jerry Lawler:** Nice teamwork by Phineas and Ferb!

**JBL:** I'm very certain that both Devon and Bully Ray ain't gonna forget that!

As Bully Ray and Devon were still reeling from the flying double clothesline, Steve Urkel started to get up very slowly from the Chokeslam made by the Big Show, but only to run right into Batman and Catwoman.

Knowing that this was a blunder by Urkel himself, Batman and Catwoman teamed up with one another by lifting up Urkel in a double military press position and approached the ropes, hoping to catapult the nerd out of the Rumble. But quick thinking led Urkel to hang on to the top rope with impressive leverage.

**Jim Ross:** Uh-oh... Urkel may be looking to be eliminated here!

**Joey Styles:** There's no way Urkel can hang on with skinny arms like that! He's doomed!

As Urkel was screaming and hanging on for his life like a scared little girl, The Big Show pulled back both Batman and Catwoman with a single tug as he still wanted to focus his attention on the nerd himself.

**Jim Ross:** I'm afraid Big Show ain't done with Urkel just yet!

**Mike Tenay:** He already suffered a chokeslam! I'm afraid to find out what Big Show's gonna do to him next!

Without no intention, The Big Show grabbed Urkel's neck, lifted him up...

...but Urkel shockingly grabbed onto Big Show's arm as he got over the top rope, just hanging on for his life once again!

**Joey Styles:** Well, this is interesting! Urkel's latching on the arm of the Big Show!

**JBL:** Big Show is trying to swat him off, but nothing's working! Urkel's like a dang spider monkey just latching onto things!

**Michael Cole:** He's trying to get Urkel over the top rope, and so far... it's hopeless from here!

But Big Show suddenly let his guard down. As he was trying his best to scrape Steve Urkel off his arm from the top rope, Batman and Catwoman suddenly came out of nowhere and lifted one of Big Show's legs, therefore getting his left foot off the mat.

This was being effective until Catwoman decided to go for the other leg by lifting it up way over the top rope and before anyone knew it, Big Show tumbled over the top rope and landed on the floor to the shocking ovation of the WWE Universe!

**Jim Ross:** *surprised* WHA- My GAWD! BIG SHOW'S OUTTA HERE!

**Michael Cole:** *also surprised* How is that frickin' impossible!?

**Mike Tenay:** Big Show can't even believe this with his own eyes!

**4th Eliminated: Big Show; Eliminated by: Batman, Catwoman and Steve Urkel: Duration: 19:43**

Big Show somehow stood angered and disappointed as the referees were telling him to leave. But the World's Largest Athlete didn't care what they think.

In response, Big Show started to give the referees a knockout punch, namely Mike Chioda.

**Jim Ross:** Oh, hey come on, now!

**Michael Cole:** Damn it, not again! Please tell me Big Show's not gonna even think of going berserk again!

**JBL:** I can only hope that it doesn't happen to us...

As Steve Urkel started to get back in the ring and adjust his glasses, he was suddenly dragged outside the ring so that he could receive a knockout punch courtesy of an angry and pissed off Big Show!

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OH MY GOD!

**Jim Ross:** Steve Urkel's jaw may have been flown out of Metlife Stadium!

**JBL:** I'm not gonna lie to you, J.R. Urkel may have been eliminated from the Rumble with a blow like that!

**Mike Tenay:** Yeah, but Urkel didn't go over the top rope, so basically he's still in this match!

As Big Show ignored the rest of the crowd, who were booing right at him because of that punch he gave to Urkel on the outside...

...the countdown clock appeared in the titantron, indicating another entrant was about to join the Rumble.

**Michael Cole:** Here comes another contestant about to join the Rumble!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #14: Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)**

The familiar Gravity Falls theme song started playing throughout Metlife Stadium as the 14th entrant of the match, Dipper Pines, ran down the aisle in full speed as the fans all chanted "Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!" on his way to the ring!

**JBL:** Oh, geez... now it's a travesty that we have kids in the Rumble again...

**Michael Cole:** Look, I don't like it much more than you do, but it's very interesting to see what this kid can do in his first Rumble.

**Jerry Lawler:** Here comes the fourteenth entrant of the 3rd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble, Gravity Falls's very own, Dipper Pines!

As Dipper Pines hit the ring, he was suddenly stopped by Bully Ray and Devon, but Dipper wasn't scared this time. He was ready. Dipper began to hit at both the leader and vice president of Aces & Eights, before they were both right on their knees.

Dipper then capitalized by jumping up to the top rope, and hitting both Bully Ray and Devon with a moonsault!

**Mike Tenay:** A huge moonsault by Dipper Pines!

**Jerry Lawler:** And he took out both Bully Ray and Devon in good measure!

**Joey Styles:** What a way for Dipper to enter the Rumble! And he's looking good by the looks of it!

As Dipper was still occupied with the Aces & Eights, Phineas and CM Punk were busy going at it like a couple of gangbusters.

After dodging a few kicks from the Straight Edge superstar, Phineas grabbed his legs and performed a nice dragon sweep which was followed by leg drop right through CM Punk's knee.

**JBL:** Impressive counter coming from Phineas himself!

Mike Tenay: I think those kicks from Punk somehow fueled something inside him like a second wind!

Following the leg drop, Phineas got up on the top rope and waited for Punk to get right up.

And after the Second City Savior indeed got up, Phineas leaped from the top rope only for CM Punk to catch him from mid-air!

**Jim Ross:** Punk caught Phineas! CM Punk has got Phineas in midair!

**Michael Cole:** That is very impressive coming from one of the best wrestlers in the world today!

Holding Phineas in his arms, Punk then transitioned to a Fireman's Carry position, much to the anticipation of this East Rutherford crowd.

With a smile to his face, Punk dropped Phineas's face right into his knee for a Go To Sleep!

**Michael Cole:** Punk hits the Go To Sleep!

**Mike Tenay:** Phineas's jaw sure hit hard on that knee, though. I just hope that impact isn't serious!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm lucky his teeth wasn't broken on the way down too.

As Phineas was reeling from CM Punk's finisher, Ferb had Sting grounded on the corner turnbuckle as he gave him a 10 kick salute right to Sting's ribs.

But before he would get to the last kick however, Sting caught the leg of Ferb's and lifted him up. Turning around, Sting spinebustered Ferb right on the corner, rendering him in an unconscious state.

**JBL:** Ouch! What a spinebuster! That kid felt it coming, and not in a good way!

**Joey Styles:** I don't know, but I think we could see a Stinger Splash coming from the Icon.

Seeing Ferb woozy on the turnbuckle, Sting backed up a little bit and yelled out his famous battle cry in WCW by "woooo"-ing to the sky.

He then proceeded to take a good run and splashed right on top of Ferb Fletcher, hitting the signature in clean fashion!

**Mike Tenay:** Stinger Splash! Sting hits the Stinger Splash!

**JBL:** Ferb is now seeing stars and longhorns!

Meanwhile, the duo of Batman and Catwoman went right to ring #1 and began to stare down Bully Ray and Devon of Aces & Eights.

The two thugs then tightened their gloves, just thinking second thoughts of fighting against one of Gotham City's greatest protectors and one of Gotham City's finest cat burglars. This was gonna be gang warfare at best.

Both Bully Ray and Devon charged right at them, only to get a double dropkick from Catwoman and Batman.

**Jim Ross:** Double dropkick from Batman and Catwoman!

**Jerry Lawler:** Aces & Eights are being taken down a notch!

**Michael Cole:** There's no time to retreat from this fight!

As both Bully and Devon got back up at the same time, they were greeted by another double dropkick once again from the duo, who weren't quite finished with them.

Both Batman and Catwoman whipped them from rope to rope and pulled out a back body drop followed by a huge double clothesline to both of them.

**Joey Styles:** Batman and Catwoman are going all over Aces and Eights here!

**Mike Tenay:** They've been off guard a bit ever since they were brought down by Phineas and Ferb!

**JBL:** Well, I'm certain that they'll come back one way or another.

Seeing Bully Ray and Devon down, the rest of the Aces & Eights members all tried to get in the ring at the same time in order to increase the numbers game, but Batman and Catwoman punched all of them down.

Batman had his hands full with D'Lo, Mr. Anderson, and Garett while Catwoman decided to whip Mike Knox, D.O.C. and Wes Brisco out of there.

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like Aces & Eights tried to increase the numbers game but it looks like it didn't work that time around!

As soon as Batman and Catwoman knocked the rest of the thugs off the apron, they turned right around and saw Dipper leap from the apron in a springboard attack.

But unfortunately for Dipper, the duo caught Dipper in mid-air as the rest of the fans chanted 'You F**ked Up" because of Dipper's mistake.

**JBL:** Uh oh, bad place and wrong time!

**Jim Ross:** Dipper's about to be smashed like a pet coon on the highway!

**Joey Styles:** I wouldn't say so! Look who's back up on his feet!

The person Joey was referring to was the ubernerd Steve Urkel, who got up from outside the ring after recovering from Big Show's knockout punch.

He soon ascended the top rope and as Batman and Catwoman turned right around, Urkel flew and gave a missile dropkick right onto Dipper's back which forced Batman and Catwoman to be dropped on the mat instantly!

**Mike Tenay:** Interesting double team maneuver by Dipper and Urkel!

**Michael Cole:** Batman and Catwoman may have been knocked a good peg or two! Who knew Urkel was a fast healer!?

As both Dipper and Urkel shared a nice handshake of unity to the delight of the WWE Universe...

...they were caught by surprise by Phineas and Ferb, who both hit Dipper and Urkel with twin superkicks! Phineas got Dipper right in his face, and Ferb on the other hand, kicked Urkel right in the junk, in which the rest of the fans watching were cringing with impact!

**Joey Styles:** Double superkicks out of nowhere!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, but it looks like Ferb's superkick didn't take too well with Urkel!

**Jim Ross:** Looks like a goat having diarrhea!

**JBL:** I didn't need to hear that. Anyway, we got another entrant making his/hers way! Let's see who it is!

JBL was right. After Dipper was knocked out for a bit and Urkel's face looking like a goat defecating, the Rumble clock ticked to it's last 10 seconds, revealing another entrant for the Royal Rumble.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

_**WOO WOO WOO, YOU KNOW IT!**_

**Entrant #15: Zack Ryder**

Hearing that familiar quote, the rest of the East Rutherford fans went all apes**t crazy for the next entrant, which was Long Island Iced Z himself, Zack Ryder. Knowing that he lived miles away from Long Island, he was actually considered a Rumble favorite. After he shouted out 'Woo Woo Woo' with his famous fist pump, Ryder dashed to the ring.

**Jerry Lawler:** Here comes the Long island Iced Z, Zack Ryder!

**JBL:** Yeah, hard to believe he's getting this kind of reception from 70,000-plus fans!

**Mike Tenay:** The man who has a million of Twitter followers everywhere is number 15 in the Rumble! I can't to see what he pulls off!

When he hit the ring, Zack eyed Phineas and Ferb, thinking that he was gonna be his first targets the moment he stepped in.

But quite frankly, he looked down and saw Devon down right by his feet. He then picked him up and sent him to the turnbuckle so that he would connect him with forearm shots to the face.

**Jim Ross:** It looks like Zack Ryder's looking to work on Devon here!

**Michael Cole:** I'm not sure if that was wise for Zack to do that, considering he has a higher chance of being Pearl harbor-ed by Bully Ray.

After Devon was roughed up a bit, Zack Ryder irish-whipped Devon to the other turnbuckle, but for Devon to counter-whip Ryder's move, in which Ryder was the one who was sent running instead.

And as Devon took a good dash, he was hit by Ryder's boot and sent down. After that, the Long Island Iced Z went to the middle rope and eyed Devon like a delicious set of chocolate brownies. He then leaped and hit Devon with a missile dropkick.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ryder with a dropkick to Devon's kisser!

**Joey Styles:** How shocking would this be if Zack Ryder eliminated one of the men from Aces & Eights, namely Devon?

**JBL:** *rolling his eyes* I highly doubt something like that would happen...

As he was busy pumping the crowd up and whatnot, Zack Ryder eyed Bully Ray right at the lower left turnbuckle.

With no hesistation, Ryder ran to the leader of the Aces & Eights and nailed a flying elbow right to the face where Bully ray was now sitting down on his ass in a dazed state.

**Jim Ross:** Bully Ray is down here!

**Mike Tenay:** And this crowd is going nuts for Zack Ryder! Look at the showing he's making so far!

Zack Ryder soon backed away from Bully ray for a little bit as he soon raised his fist in glory.

And as Ryder began to pump his fist with a "Woo Woo Woo" chant, he rushed with his own two feet...

...only for Bully Ray to get right out of the way so that Ryder would wreck himself on the ropes painfully!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ohhh! Ryder missed!

**Michael Cole:** That cannot be good for the Long Island Iced Z!

**JBL:** I think it's about to be a lot worse now!

As Ryder was still woozy from that devastating collision between his body and the ropes, Devon and Bully Ray decided to team up and grab the back Zack Ryder's hair and trunks as they sent him over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in elimination. The rest of the fans booed loudly at Ryder's elimination but the rest of the Aces & Eights didn't care what they thought.

**Jim Ross:** Ryder is immediately gone from the Rumble!

**Mike Tenay:** Yeah, and it's safe to say that these fans in Metlife Stadium don't like it one bit!

**5th Eliminated: Zack Ryder; Eliminated by: Bully Ray and Devon; Duration: 1:01**

Zack Ryder was dazed and confused outside of the ring when suddenly, the Aces & Eights attacked Ryder with no remorse, just stomping on him over and over again until Zack Ryder can no longer move the rest of his body. The entire crowd cried foul to what was now occurring outside!

**Jim Ross:** *screaming* HEY, WHAT THE HELL?

**Michael Cole:** Damn it, the Aces & Eights shouldn't be doing this to Zack Ryder!

**Mike Tenay:** They should never be out there in the first place. They should go out in the back and at least wait their turn to be in!

Their beatdown to Zack Ryder was just getting started. The rest of the ghoulish thugs in black grabbed Ryder and sent it to Mr. Anderson.

Holding Ryder in a uranage position, Anderson tripped Ryder off his feet and nailed him with a Mic Check, which sent the Long Island Iced Z's face smashing in the concrete!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, somebody stop this!

**JBL:** They're outta control here!

Before anymore damage would be done to Zack Ryder, the referees and staff members finally came down from the ramp and stopped Aces & Eights from doing any more carnage. But basically, the damage to Ryder was already done.

So the referees had no choice but to get Aces & Eights outta there, much to the delight from the WWE Universe.

**Jerry Lawler:** It's about time someone put a stop to it before the damage could've been far worse.

**Michael Cole:** Unfortunately, I think the damage may be far from done. Ryder is seriously hurt.

Despite their angrily complaints, the Aces & Eights finally stormed out of ringside and went over the barricade while garbage was being thrown on top of them just for an ounce of revenge.

Meanwhile, the rest of the staff and medical team carried Zack Ryder all the way up the ramp to a huge deafening ovation from this East Rutherford crowd.

**Jim Ross:** Well, at least Zack Ryder still has his support from his loyal fans.

**Jerry Lawler:** I just hope the damage wasn't too serious.

However, 20 seconds before the next man came out, CM Punk tried to eliminate a still-screaming Urkel, who was hanging on for dear life on the top rope. He was sent over the top, but had a grip on the rope. Punk tried to hit away at Urkel's fists, and it was almost making him slip very slowly from the ropes.

As Punk nearly had Steve Urkel eliminated, Sting suddenly came from behind and grabbed the back of CM Punk's head, therefore connecting the Straight Edge superstar with a Scorpion Death Drop!

**Mike Tenay:** Sting hits the Death Drop on Punk!

**Jerry Lawler:** There were a lot of superstars Sting hit that finisher with, and it just happened to CM Punk right now!

**Michael Cole:** Indeed, and I think we may have sweet 16 on the way in just about 10 seconds, let's see who it is right now!

Cole was right as Urkel successfully, yet struggling, got back in the ring as he saw the last 10 seconds tick down to it's next competitor.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #16: Al Bundy (Married... With Children)**

The sound of George Thorogood's "Bad To The Bone" played throught Metlife Stadium as the next entrant, Married... With Children fan favorite and shoe salesman, Al Bundy, entered wearing his Polk High School football uniform. After seeing the sound of his screaming fans, Al took a quick dash to the ring.

**Michael Cole:** *clueless* Okay, this is starting to get weird. Ed O'Neill's competing?

**Jerry Lawler:** That's just him portraying his famous Al Bundy character from the show Married... With Children! It's weird that he now looks a lot younger than what he looks like now!

**Joey Styles:** Yep. I think it must be computer generated!

As soon as Al finally stepped inside the ring, he looked at the competition like it was a cloned version of his wife. It was more like 10 Peggy Bundy's.

Seeing that he wasn't so intimidated by one of them, Al Bundy narrowed his eyes at the competition and spoke in a Clint Eastwood kind of manner.

**Al Bundy:** Let's rock...

With his words so true, Al Bundy started hitting people one at a time in order. Bully Ray, Devon, Batman, Dipper Pines, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, CM Punk and Sting all felt Al Bundy's fist right through their faces.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Al's going on a frenzy, it seems.

**Michael Cole:** With the experience he has in fist fights, he's definitely got a huge advantage over the contestants.

**Mike Tenay:** But you have to wonder if he'll make it as long as the Angry Video Game Nerd did in the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble.

Mostly, Al Bundy took his focus on Bully Ray, the leader of the Aces & Eights.

Without any thinking, the shoe salesman lifted Bully off his feet with a Samoan drop position and slammed him down with a huge Death Valley Driver!

**Jerry Lawler:** Death Valley Driver right on Bully Ray! Al Bundy really knows how to fight very well!

**Joey Styles:** Not to mention, Al Bundy in his high school football career, once scored four touchdowns in one game, hence the nickname he has called 'Touchdown' Bundy!

**Michael Cole:** Big deal! Anybody can score four touchdowns in one game! I can prove it to you if I can!

After the Death Valley Driver, Al Bundy then dragged Devon through the turnbuckle and started punching right at Devon's gut. And after those flurries of punches, the football playing shoe salesman backed off a little bit and was set in a linebacker stance, getting ready to hut-hut all over Devon.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, this is interesting... what does Al Bundy have in mind?

Al Bundy then took off and just like a bull, he rammed right over Devon as the pressure of Al Bundy's hardened shoulder pads hit at Devon's stomach like a lead brick! It hurt like frickin hell as a matter of fact.

**Jim Ross:** What a huge tackle by Al Bundy!

**Mike Tenay:** I hope that collision doesn't make Devon vomit! That tackle is like a stomach virus hitting right at you!

Al Bundy's frenzy was still getting started. After taking care of Devon, Al Bundy was now colliding with Phineas Flynn...

...who dropkicked Al Bundy right near the ropes!

**Michael Cole:** Whoa! Where did Phineas come from!? Al Bundy didn't see it coming!

**Joey Styles:** That collision almost knocked Al Bundy way over the top rope!

Seeing Al stumble a little bit, Phineas bounced back between the ropes and hoped to eliminate Al Bundy earlier in the match, but it was a mistake.

Thinking about giving the shoe salesman a flying body press, Al Bundy caught Phineas in the air. And as he neared himself close to the ropes, Al Bundy threw Phineas over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in an instant elimination.

**JBL:** There goes Phineas Flynn!

**Michael Cole:** This day's not looking so great for Phineas! He's gone from the Rumble!

**6th Eliminated: Phineas Flynn; Eliminated by: Al Bundy; Duration: 27:13**

After Phineas was disappointed that he was eliminated, Batman tried to sneak attack on Al Bundy by trying to throw him over the top rope.

Luckily for Al Bundy, he managed to hang on with such strength and flipped back inside the ring, successfully avoiding elimination.

**Jerry Lawler:** How impressive by Al Bundy! He managed to flip himself back over!

**Michael Cole:** Interesting that Shawn Michaels and Owen Hart used the same technique to avoid elimination and Al Bundy perfected it quite nicely!

As soon as Al Bundy was back inside the ring, he turned around only to see Catwoman standing right before him with a seductive pose.

Seeing Catwoman with her hands around her own curvaceous hips, Al Bundy was so awestruck by her beauty. Al was trying to speak to her, but Catwoman's deadly, yet beautiful eyes forced Al in a state of well-worthy confusion. He was perhaps drooling like a horny wolf.

**Catwoman:** Mmmmmm... you look so handsome. You be perrrrrrr-fect as my prey...

**Al Bundy:** *stuttering* I-I think that you should m-m-marry me instead. I'm single and I don't live with m-my red-headed mother.

Al Bundy somehow started to lose it and after moments of staring right into Catwoman's seductive eyes, Al fainted with a thud much to the laughter of the WWE Universe and Jerry Lawler.

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Oh no, Al Bundy fainted!

**Joey Styles:** Does fainting at somebody so beautiful in leather count as a elimination?

**JBL:** I don't think it counts, but it sure oughta be!

As Al Bundy was laying down the mat in la-la land, he saw a beautiful figure in black, just hoping that he would greet Al Bundy with his own personal brand of heaven. Was it Catwoman to be exact?

**Al Bundy:** *now daydreaming* Ah, yes! My beautiful Catwoman. Take me to your breasts...

But unfortunately, it wasn't Catwoman to be exact. As Al Bundy opened his eyes...

...he got hit with a hard legdrop on the top rope courtesy of Steve Urkel!

**Michael Cole:** Looks like Al ain't daydreaming anymore!

**JBL:** Looks like his nightmare came to haunt him in the form of Urkel's legdrop!

Meanwhile, as Al Bundy was flopping around the ring due to the damage on his face, 20 seconds had now past as Sting hit right at Batman's face, sending him back to the turnbuckle. And then suddenly, Sting began to go on all fours.

Batman was now woozy and looked up what was now coming right after him. It was Ferb Fletcher dashing with his own two feet, hopping right on Sting's back and hitting Batman with his own body in a Poetry In Motion!

**Jim Ross:** A Poetry of Motion from Ferb and Batman themselves!

**Michael Cole:** I'm certain that would be copyright infringement from Matt & Jeff Hardy!

**Joey Styles:** I think it doesn't really matter at this point. You do what you have to do to win!

As Batman hit the mat from that impact, the countdown clock showed the last 10 seconds, leading to another entrant for the Fanfiction Royal Rumble III.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #17: Mr. Anderson**

Western music started to play once again to a handful of boos as another member of the Aces & Eights, Mr. Anderson, got over the barricade and entered the ring.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh oh, another member of Aces & Eights!

**Mike Tenay:** This can't be good for the rest of the contestants! With each member entering, the team is sure to be unstoppable!

**JBL:** At least it's only five members of Aces & Eights entering. And this is the third member so far!

As Mr. Anderson hit the ring, Dipper Pines hit the loudmouth with a hard fameasser out of nowhere!

**Jim Ross:** Fameasser from Dipper Pines!

**Mike Tenay:** Shades of the Bad Ass Billy Gunn!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think Mr. Anderson ate the mat like he was eating it for lunch!

Mr. Anderson slowly got up on his own two feet, until he was suddenly bumped by Bully Ray, who rammed right into him!

And to add painful results, Devon also rammed right into Bully Ray, who also rammed Mr. Anderson once again! It was like the three members of the Aces & Eights were somehow dominoes.

**Joey Styles:** Aces & Eights has suddenly become dominoes it seems!

**Mike Tenay:** I think they're falling in the Rumble and not in a very good way!

Both Devon, Bully Ray and Mr. Anderson was disabled in a doozy state while "The Icon" Sting whipped Al Bundy into the other corner.

But Al Bundy rammed the rest of the members with a football tackle, showing some great double team offense!

**Jim Ross:** Everyone is going right after Aces & Eights it seems.

**Michael Cole:** And with that tackle from Al Bundy himself, they're looking a little less ruthless than ever!

As the three members of Aces & Eights all fell down like a trio of dominoes, CM Punk pushed Steve Urkel through the turnbuckle and gave a very intense Shining Wizard right through the kisser of the nerd himself!

And then with nice precision, CM Punk grabbed the back of Urkel's head and ran, only to have Catwoman get a taste of Punk's clothesline in a bulldog/clothesline combination!

**Joey Styles:** Excellent combination by CM Punk!

**JBL:** Both the nerd and the cat get put down by Mr. Cult of Personality himself!

**Mike Tenay:** Yeah, and I don't think he's finished just yet!

CM Punk wasn't done with Urkel just yet. The Straight Edge Savior then picked up Urkel in a Samoan Drop position and neared his body closer to the ropes.

With so much intention from Punk's face, he lifted up the nerd and dropped him right on his face. The impact sent him dangling right on the top rope, but luckily, Urkel was sent down to the mat, therefore preventing elimination much to his relief!

**Michael Cole:** Punk hits the Go To Sleep, but what a weird landing for Urkel!

**Jim Ross:** He was nearly close to being eliminated for a second it seemed!

As Urkel was now reeling from the Go To Sleep, the action continued on as Batman was trapped in a 10-punch salute on the turnbuckle by Dipper Pines. Dipper punched him the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, six, seventh and eighth time until Catwoman snuck right behind him and lifted Dipper on her shoulders.

Despite having a slender yet sexy build, Catwoman managed to muster up the strength to try to lift Dipper the best that she could as Batman went up top rope.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh oh, is this what I think it is?

**Jim Ross:** I think I may have a feeling of what this is, indeed!

Batman eyed down Dipper Pines like he was staring down at Joker himself.

With a deep breath, Batman leaped up in the air and managed to hit Dipper Pines successfully with a Doomsday Device! The entire Metlife Stadium crowd went absolutely crazy for that insane double team move and chanted "LOD! LOD! LOD!" in honor of one of the greatest tag teams of all time, The Legion of Doom. Dipper also lost his hat in the process while going down.

**Jim Ross:** Doomsday Device! Batman hits the Doomsday Device on Dipper Pines!

**JBL:** And this crowd has absolutely lost it!

**Mike Tenay:** I think Dipper might have lost his hat in the impact as well! That can't be good!

The last 25 seconds began to display on the titantron as Sting began to grab the baseball bat and eyed down Bully Ray like he was a frightened prisoner. Bully Ray was trying to plead to The Icon not to hit him, but unfortunately, it was gonna happen. The scared Bully Ray sat down on his ass and pleaded for his life.

The East Rutherford crowd wanted to see this kind of karma happen to the leader of the Aces & Eights, and it was gonna be a bitch.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, looks like Bully Ray's looking to get maimed by the Icon!

**Jim Ross:** This is the payback Sting's been looking for and it's not gonna be pretty for Bully Ray!

But before Sting was looking to make a hamburger out of Bully Ray's brain...

...he was suddenly caught in a low blow by Mr. Anderson, who turned the Stinger right around and connected with a hard Mic Check on the mat!

**Mike Tenay:** Oh, but Mr. Anderson had to save his leader at the last second with a Mic Check!

**Joey Styles:** Sting was so close, but yet so far away!

**Michael Cole:** Yeah, and it was all thanks to Mr. Anderson at the last moment!

As Mr. Anderson lended his hand to Bully Ray, he got up much to the hatred from the WWE and TNA fans. The boos shook so louder than a volcano trying to erupt. Both Bully Ray and Mr. Anderson flipped off to the fans, in which the boos increased so much and it gotten so loud that it was so hard for the commentators to say what was on their mind.

**Jim Ross:** Well, I think the fans aren't taking a very huge liking to the Aces & Eights.

**JBL:** *having the boos drown out his ears* I can't hear anything! What did you say about eggs?

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't know, but we have another entrant coming up in the last 10 seconds! Who's it gonna be this time?

As the booing finally died down, the rest of the fans looked right at the Rumble clock, anticipating who number 18 was gonna be.

**To be continued once again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**That's another chapter done. So far it's looking good very far, so... let's take a look at some stats!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 17**

**Entries left: 63**

**Number of eliminations: 6**

**People in the ring: 11**

**Eliminated: Fandango, The Great Khali, Muscle Man, Big Show, Zack Ryder and Phineas Flynn**

**In the ring: Al Bundy, Batman, Bully Ray, Catwoman, CM Punk, Devon, Dipper Pines, Ferb Fletcher, Mr. Anderson, Steve Urkel and Sting**

**Who in fact is number 18, you ask? Well... me and ForeverTheTorturedRebel are not gonna pull any punches. You'll just have to find out until the next chapter. Until then, it's time for a pint! Bottoms up!**


	6. A Vanessasary Rumble

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 6: A Vanessassary Rumble**

**In the last chapter: Impressive debuts filled the void as "Gravity Falls" Dipper Pines and "Married... With Children" fan favorite Al Bundy made their presence known, not to mention two more members of the Aces and Eights made their way to the Rumble, namely Devon and Mr. Anderson. Zack Ryder's face turned into hamburger thanks to a post-elimination beatdown by the Aces & Eights while the Big Show became a victim of an unfortunate elimination by Batman, Catwoman and Steve Urkel (WTF?). Will more crazy stuff occur in the biggest and yet baddest Royal Rumble in history?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the crap.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

All of Metlife Stadium turned to the countdown clock as it started ticking its last 10 seconds.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #18: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Michael Cole:** Okay, is this a joke? A teenage girl is now entering this? This Rumble's gonna look like a high-school drama, I swear.

**JBL:** Oh waah waah, Cole. I'm certain you don't watch much Phineas and Ferb on a daily basis!

**Michael Cole:** Hey, at least I got cable and yet I still don't watch the show!

**Joey Styles:** At least tape it in your DVR next time! Either way Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is ready to make in impact in the Rumble!

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, the daughter of evil genius and soon-to-be contestant Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, sprinted to the ring, but decided to enter in the most interesting way... up the top rope and awaiting for Bully Ray to turn right around.

And as he did, Vanessa surprised everyone by leaping from the top rope and hitting Bully Ray with a top rope hurricanrana!

**Joey Styles:** *shocked* OH MY GOD! VANESSA WITH A HURRICANRANA!

**Michael Cole:** You really gotta be kidding me!

**Mike Tenay:** Bully Ray sure is a heavy one, but the move Vanessa did to the leader of Aces & Eights made him light in an instant!

When Vanessa got up however, she noticed Devon trying to strike her down with a clothesline. Vanessa did the right thing by ducking down just in time and bouncing through rope after rope.

And when Devon tried to clothesline her again, Vanessa ducked, but to wrap her legs on Devon's head, spin around and hit a successful tilt-a-whirl hurricanrana!

**Jim Ross:** Tilt-a-whirl hurricanrana by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz!

**Jerry Lawler:** Those kinds of moves made me wish Lita was still in the WWE!

As the rest of the Aces & Eights all stood stunned because of Vanessa's mysterious fighting ability, back at the second ring however, Steve Urkel was busy sending elbow drops to the chest of the Dark Knight. Urkel was starting to fight back in the Rumble after a very rough start.

**JBL:** Look at the nerd go with elbow after elbow!

**Michael Cole:** Those kinds of elbows are reminiscent of current World Heavyweight Champion, Dolph Ziggler!

And as Urkel was about to hit the final elbow drop on the Caped Crusader, he was speared by an oncoming Al Bundy, who nearly tore the nerd right in half!

**Jim Ross:** MY GAWD! What a spear by the shoe salesman!

**Michael Cole:** Urkel may not feel his legs thanks to that impact!

Meanwhile, somewhere around the ring, Dipper Pines and Ferb Fletcher tried his best to eliminate Bully Ray right after Vanessa hit the leader of the Aces & Eights with a hurricanrana earlier on in the match.

Despite the fact that they were a little short, Dipper and Ferb kept on running like crazy and pushing, just to get Bully Ray over the top rope.

**Mike Tenay:** I think Ferb and Dipper are gonna try to eliminate Bully Ray here!

**JBL:** It's not gonna work. There is absolutely no way that they're gonna get it done. Bully Ray is a big guy.

Dipper and Ferb had him over for good measurement until Devon made the save by hitting both of them with a huge ball-point hammer.

**JBL:** See, told you they wouldn't send Bully Ray over.

**Michael Cole:** Yeah, and it was all thanks to Devon.

There was now 45 seconds approaching until the next competitor was about to come out. Meanwhile, both Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Sting were busy double teaming Catwoman as Sting hooked both Catwoman in a tiger suplex formation.

Vanessa started throwing punch after punch right at the feline's gut.

**Jim Ross:** This is interesting! Catwoman is being used like a punching bag, it seems!

**Jerry Lawler:** And Vanessa is hitting each shot successfully!

But before Vanessa's fist can go straight into Catwoman's face, her arm was suddenly grabbed by Batman, who connected very well with a Jeff Jarrett-like facebuster on the floor.

Right around the same time, Catwoman kicked Sting right in the family jewels!

**Mike Tenay:** Suffice to say, Batman just saved Catwoman's life for another day.

**Michael Cole:** Yeah, and I think Sting may choke up some kind of hairball because of that kick! That was nasty!

**Joey Styles:** Makes me realize that I've still got kids, even though I don't wanna have any...

After Catwoman dusted herself off a bit, the 45 seconds soon turned into 20 seconds as Al Bundy and CM Punk tried their best to lift up Steve Urkel in a top-rope superplex. Al and Punk hit Urkel right in the face until his brain was all jumbled like a puzzle.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like we could see a double top-rope superplex!

**Jerry Lawler:** But somehow, Urkel's hanging on to the ropes. Nerd must be tougher than an anvil with glasses!

Both Al Bundy and CM Punk began tugging harder, but the heart of Urkel was still too much to contain.

But luck somehow was on Urkel's side when Vanessa hit both Al Bundy and CM Punk with a chair. Although it brought out boos a little bit from the Metlife Stadium crowd, nevertheless Vanessa had saved Urkel's life. And then, Vanessa did something so shocking that it brought out a huge ovation from the crowd as Vanessa both grabbed one-half of Al and Punk's legs and sent them slamming for a double powerbomb!

**Joey Styles:** *in surprise* OH MY GOD!

**Jim Ross:** Vanessa just powerbombed Al Bundy and CM Punk at the same time!

**Mike Tenay:** I didn't know Vanessa had such strength! After all, it was Punk and Al Bundy both on the middle rope! So that was maybe luck!

As the rest of the crowd chanted "Holy S**t" because of Vanessa's test of freakish strength, the countdown clock started to appear once again, ticking to it's next 10 seconds.

**Michael Cole:** This is turning out into one crazy Rumble! Who is number #19 gonna be?

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #19: Robbie E**

After the buzzer sounded, club music started to play out as the rest of the fans started fist pumping. And then, the next entrant, Robbie E from TNA, started to run down the ramp.

**Jerry Lawler:** *bored* Oh no...

**Michael Cole:** This guy? Of all who entered Fanfiction Royal Rumble III, it just had to be this Ryder ripoff?

**JBL:** I can already tell that this is gonna be sad...

Robbie E finally got right in the ring and started hitting down Ferb Fletcher repeatedly and then Dipper Pines with such hard shots to the back. He was attacking just like an irritating stray cat it seemed.

**Mike Tenay:** Robbie E quickly going to work on both Ferb and Dipper!

**Jim Ross:** I admit, he's looking pretty strong out there!

As Robbie E turned to the fans yelling out "OHHH!" to a negative response from this East Rutherford crowd...

...he was suddenly caught by surprise by both Batman and Catwoman, who caught Robbie E and just threw him over the top rope and on the floor, resulting in a very quick elimination!

**JBL:** Told ya!

**Joey Styles:** Well, so long Robbie E!

**Mike Tenay:** That was a quick ride form Robbie E! His party is over quickly before he even got started!

**7th Elimination: Robbie E; Eliminated by: Batman and Catwoman; Duration: 0:14**

As Robbie E was growling and complaining in anger that he never even got a chance, he finally left.

Meanwhile, back at ring #1, Sting was busy with Mr. Anderson as he grabbed the loudmouth's legs. The Icon looked right to the crowd, who became hungry with anticipation of what Sting was gonna do next.

**Jim Ross:** Uh-oh, could this be it?

**Michael Cole:** I think he might! He's gonna hit the Scorpion Death Lock!

As Sting locked both Mr. Anderson's legs together, The Icon turned him over and sat on his back while he locked in the pain.

The pain was so endearing to Mr. Anderson that he was trying to reach over to the ropes, but it wasn't doing any good. It was like having a machine sit right on you until you can even move.

**Joey Styles:** I sure as hell do not want to be Mr. Anderson right at this point!

**Jerry Lawler:** Mr. Anderson is tapping out, but the rules of this match states that you must throw your opponent over the top rope! Submission doesn't count!

**JBL:** Maybe, but Sting's gonna leave him incapacitated enough to be thrown out!

Knowing that Mr. Anderson could not take the pain anymore, Devon took his ballpoint hammer and just whacked Sting clean in the back!

**Mike Tenay:** Ow! Bully Ray with a shot to Sting's back!

**Joey Styles:** And Mr. Anderson gets saved by his leader!

After Sting was feeling the shot, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz had Al Bundy right on the turnbuckle as he stuck her boot right into Al Bundy's face, therefore making the shoe salesman suffocate. Bundy was trying to find room to breathe, but he couldn't find an air duct somewhere.

The look on Al Bundy's face was horrifying since he didn't want to be anywhere near shoes or boots, knowing that he had a phobia of women's feet once.

**Michael Cole:** Nice foot choke by Doofenshmirtz here! And I think Al Bundy's eating the wrong side of her boot.

**Jim Ross:** I think he's used to that, considering that he sells women's shoes much to his displeasure!

As Vanessa was still choking the life right out of Al Bundy, Steve Urkel tried his best to save Al Bundy's life...

...but Vanessa thought quickly and gave a nice swift kick to Urkel's face, which sorta sent his glasses flying!

**Joey Styles:** *surprise* OH SH- Vanessa almost nearly took Urkel's head off!

**JBL:** Brilliant move by Vanessa! I applaud that in her!

**Mike Tenay:** Urkel hasn't been getting too much of a break it seems!

A minute had now passed in the Rumble as CM Punk was now tangling with Ferb Fletcher, who seems to be dominating all over the Straight Edge superstar with roundhouse kicks of his own.

Punk was right on his knees and Ferb's feet was repeatedly hitting him in the chest repeatedly, while a couple of fans chanted "Yes!" to each kick.

**Jim Ross:** Look at the sound of Ferb's kicks hitting CM Punk! He must've watched a lot of Daniel Bryan matches in his spare time!

**Michael Cole:** Sounds like a nail being sledgehammered!

As Ferb was about to go for the last kick however, CM Punk thought twice and grabbed Ferb in an uranage position!

After Punk seemed to rock bottom Ferb, he wrapped the kid's arm around his head and locked it in for the Anaconda Vice! The pain that Ferb was feeling from this submission move was excruciating at best. Punk was just inches away from dislocating Ferb's arm.

**Jerry Lawler:** Punk hits the Anaconda Vice! And Ferb's feeling an ounce of that pain.

**JBL:** He's gonna rip the green out of that kid. And let me tell you, that could be a very nasty thing when you go up against Punk.

**Joey Styles:** There may not be anywhere for Ferb to go!

After being locked in the submission move for a good amount of time, Ferb was finally saved by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, who stomped right on Punk's head for good measure and finally broke out of the hold.

Ferb was helped to his feet thanks to Vanessa. The green-haired Brit couldn't quite help but blush at the side of her. And why not? She was just so pretty and gorgeous that it made Ferb want to faint.

**Michael Cole:** Vanessa just saved Ferb from that Anaconda Vice!

**Jim Ross:** I think Ferb may be smitten with her it seems!

**Jerry Lawler:** He may not be able to continue on to the Rumble it seems. Vanessa may have eliminated Ferb with her beauty!

As Ferb somehow fainted to the rest of the fans laughter knowing that he lost a staredown to Vanessa, the countdown clock started to appear, indicating that humber 20 was gonna be on his way!

**Mike Tenay:** Here comes number 20 now! Who's it gonna be?

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!* (A/N: I'm probably gonna get some hate for this...)**

**Entrant #20: Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High)**

**Michael Cole:** *clueless by her appearance* Oh-kay... this is starting to get weird. Is that some kind of wolfgirl?

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm pretty sure that she is a girl and she is a werewolf, so I think it makes extra sense.

**Joey Styles:** How in the hell is she wearing that type of clothing on a family show? Looks like a "Twilight" reject turned into a porn star!

Hearing catcalls and wolf howls from this East Rutherford crowd, the 20th entrant, Clawdeen Wolf from the Monster High series, ran down the ramp and immediately got inside the ring.

Looking right at the competition for a good second or two, Clawdeen found Catwoman, who was busy trying her best to eliminate Bully Ray from this Rumble. Catwoman nearly got Bully Ray over and out before Clawdeen snuck up behind her and lifted Catwoman over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in Clawdeen's first elimination!

**Jim Ross:** Catwoman is out! Catwoman has been eliminated!

**Michael Cole:** Catwoman may have nine lives, but you only get one life in the Rumble! And she isn't happy about it!

**8th Elimination: Catwoman; Eliminated by: Clawdeen Wolf; Duration: 20:13**

Catwoman now walked out of ringside angry and disappointed because of her elimination. After having the job done against Catwoman, Clawdeen now went to work on Dipper Pines who then connected with a very hard DDT!

**JBL:** And Clawdeen hits a DDT on Dipper!

**Mike Tenay:** I think Dipper's head may have been 'dipped' from that move there!

After successfully nailing Dipper with that DDT, Mr. Anderson snook up right behind Clawdeen and got her with a sleeper hold. But somehow, that was a mistake.

Having trapped in the sleeper hold, Clawdeen angrily bit the arm of Mr. Anderson and hit another DDT!

**Joey Styles:** Another DDT by Clawdeen!

**Michael Cole:** And Mr. Anderson just got bit by that wolf thing! Mr. Anderson is gonna need a rabies shot for sure!

**Jim Ross:** You do realize her name is Clawdeen, right?

**Michael Cole:** Why should I know? At least I ain't the one who doesn't play with dolls!

Clawdeen was suddenly building momentum as she then saw Sting trying to pull off a top rope suplex right on Devon who started hitting him down, in prevention not to be slammed from the turnbuckle.

Devon got Sting down for the time being, but for Clawdeen to suddenly leap to the top rope and nail Devon with a top rope frankensteiner! The rest of the fans let out a roaring ovation for Clawdeen's amazing stunt!

**Joey Styles:** *in surprise* OH MY GOD!

**Mike Tenay:** Impressive leap by Clawdeen! And she hit the move perfectly!

**JBL:** *impressed* That kind of leap would make Shelton Benjamin look 5 years old!

Meanwhile, right inside Ring #1, Steve Urkel, Al Bundy and CM Punk decided to team up together and eliminate Bully Ray from the contest. This was pretty much a dream team full of Chicago's finest men. Without his Aces & Eights members to save him, Bully Ray was now defenseless!

**Mike Tenay:** Check this out! We may see Bully Ray get eliminated here!

**Michael Cole:** There's exactly no way for Bully Ray to get help now! Mr. Anderson and Devon are both down!

As Bully Ray slid down from the ropes, luck just happened to save him again.

Right under the ring, the other member of Aces & Eights which happened to be D.O.C. came up under the ring and threw a fist at both Punk, Urkel and Al. Once again, Bully Ray was saved, much to the total disgust of everyone in East Rutherford.

**Jim Ross:** And Bully Ray is saved once again.

**Joey Styles:** I don't understand this! D.O.C.'s not even supposed to be here. The rest of the Aces & Eights were sent back to their dressing room!

**JBL:** D.O.C. is in the Rumble, but he ain't even a legal contestant yet!

**Michael Cole:** I think the referees didn't even see D.O.C. get under the ring as the rest of the members were leaving!

Bully Ray and D.O.C. shook hands in appreciation as right at the other ring, Batman lifted up Dipper Pines in a huge powerbomb.

With such power, Batman slammed the hat-wearing youngster into oblivion!

**Jerry Lawler:** YOUCH! What a hard powerbomb Dipper took!

**Joey Styles:** It's kinda like a bomb exploding and destroying everything in sight!

**Mike Tenay:** Yeah, and now it's destroying Dipper every chance Batman gets.

But Batman wasn't finished yet with Dipper. The Dark Knight then lifted him up once again and slammed him for a second powerbomb! The entire WWE Universe all chanted 'One More Time' because of this little spectacle that they were now watching.

**JBL:** Another powerbomb! Batman is just smashing Dipper like a tasty watermelon!

**Jim Ross:** I think that may even be enough to have Dipper eliminated from this match!

Not having to let down the fans one bit, Batman lifted up Dipper Pines once again for another powerbomb. But just as a third powerbomb was on the horizon...

...Dipper finally managed to counter with an unexpected hurricanrana which sent Batman's cowl hitting the turnbuckle!

**Joey Styles:** We were about to see a third powerbomb, but Dipper was smart enough to counter the move!

**JBL:** Dipper is sure most likely to get on a stretcher by the time this is over and done with!

The last 20 seconds ticked down to the next competitor as Ferb Fletcher suddenly got up from the fainting spell that Vanessa Doofenshmirtz laid out on him.

But when Ferb suddenly turned right around, he was hit by a 3D Death Drop courtesy of Devon and Bully Ray!

**Jim Ross:** Ferb Fletcher gets hit with a 3D!

**Jerry Lawler:** That staring of his from Vanessa definitely took a lot out of him, I'll tell you that!

As Ferb was laid down painfully on to the mat, the countdown clock began to play out once again. The entire crowd all counted down to it's last 10 seconds, indicating that another entrant was about to make his/her way.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #21: D.O.C.**

Hearing that familiar Aces & Eights music to a round of boos, the big man known as D.O.C. came up from under the ring and entered inside the ring with another ballpoint hammer in hand.

**Joey Styles:** Oh no! Not another one!

**JBL:** That makes it the fourth member of the Aces & Eights entering.

**Mike Tenay:** And with every number increasing, Aces & Eights are gonna be impossible to stop!

As soon as D.O.C. entered the ring, CM Punk kicked D.O.C. right in the leg as he dropped his hammer. Punk kept on kicking the crap out of the Doctor Of Chaos as he now remained motionless in the turnbuckle.

Not even having to hesistate, Punk gave D.O.C. a shining Wizard followed by a Running Bulldog.

**Jim Ross:** Punk with a running bulldog!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, man... you know what's coming up next!

**Joey Styles:** I agree and the fans are starting to love what's about to come up!

As D.O.C. finally got up on his two feet, Punk lifted D.O.C. in a Samoan Drop position. The entire WWE fans were going crazy as CM Punk turned to them and spoke out loudly while still holding D.O.C. by his shoulders.

**CM Punk:** *to the crowd* Best in the world!

But before CM Punk can make D.O.C. go right to sleep instantly, Bully Ray game up and hit CM Punk in the back with his signature steel chain. That attack forced thousands of cheers from fans to turn into a couple of earth-shattering boos.

**Mike Tenay:** CM Punk nearly had D.O.C. for a moment until Bully Ray cheap-shot him from behind.

**JBL:** Well, there was no way Punk was gonna put D.O.C. to sleep, so Bully Ray had no choice but to help him out!

As Punk squealed in pain because of the chain shot to the back, both Bully Ray, Devon, Mr. Anderson and D.O.C. dragged CM Punk over the top rope.

Without any second, Punk had now pummeted into the floor, resulting in the Second City Savior being eliminated from the Rumble to another round of boos.

**Jim Ross:** Well it seems to me, Punk has been eliminated by the Aces & Eights!

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like these fans aren't liking that decision, but nevertheless, it's gonna stand!

**JBL:** These boos are so loud, I can hardly understand what you guys are saying!

**9th Elimination: CM Punk; Eliminated by: Bully Ray, Devon, D.O.C. and Mr. Anderson; Duration: 32:52**

His reaction to being eliminated by a group of thugs couldn't be more clear. He looked right at the re-entry flags and then right over to Bully Ray and his thugs, pointing at them and telling them that he would be back.

**Michael Cole:** Something tells me that we might be seeing Punk again if he gets a re-entry flag later on tonight.

**Joey Styles:** I think Aces & Eights are getting that message pretty simple!

As the entire Aces & Eights turned right around, they were both greeted by Steve Urkel, who was showing the ruthless gang of biker thugs his fancy footwork.

Complete with a nice boxing pose, Urkel spoke down on the rest of the Aces & Eights, who stared at the nerd with a nice 'WTF?' expression.

**Steve Urkel:** Come on, ya bikers! I ain't afraid of you whatsoever! Show me what ya got!

Doing that irritating footwork once again, both Devon, Bully Ray, D.O.C. and Mr. Anderson laughed at one another as not too long ago, Urkel started to punch right at the stomach of D.O.C. The hit of course, definitely had no effect on him. It was useless.

**Jim Ross:** What in the hell was Urkel thinking?

**Joey Styles:** I don't really know, but I think Urkel might regret having to piss Aces & Eights off!

**JBL:** I hate to say this, but it's nice knowing you, Urk-Man!

Irritated, Devon and Bully Ray tugged the back of Urkel's pants, and gave him one hell of a wedgie! Talk about nerd abuse!

And after the wedgie was over and done with, Bully Ray and Devon instantly threw Urkel over the top rope and onto the floor resulting in an instant elimination!

**Michael Cole:** The nerd is gone!

**JBL:** And he's snorting away a loser! I love it!

**10th Elimination: Steve Urkel; Eliminated by: Bully Ray and Devon; Duration: 19:22**

As Urkel walked away disappointed, the rest of the Aces & Eights was trying to find another victim to beat out on.

In ring #2 meanwhile, both Clawdeen Wolf and Al Bundy were busy trying to double team Batman to their advantage. They both wrapped Batman's arms around their shoulders and tried to lift, but Batman's leg was wrapped around Al Bundy, therefore failing the double suplex.

**Mike Tenay:** It seems like Clawdeen and Al are gonna try to suplex the Dark Knight, but look at Batman's hold his ground.

**JBL:** Despite the punishment taken to him lately, Batman's one hell of a fighter!

Both Al and Clawdeen began to rough up the Caped Crusader a bit with double axe handle shots. After he was rusted up enough, the twosome wrapped the Dark Knight around and tried to lift him up. But this time, it was successfully done...

...only to have Sting grab Batman just in time from the impact as both Al Bundy and Clawdeen Wolf turn around and eat a spear/clothesline combination. Clawdeen was speared by Batman and Al ate a clothesline via Sting.

**Jim Ross:** Excellent double impact by Batman and Sting!

**Jerry Lawler:** Both Clawdeen and Al are gonna feel it rocking inside them for a long time!

**Michael Cole:** Well if that wolf-chick keeps this kind of damage up, she might have to howl through a breathing tube!

Time went by so fast as 20 seconds was displayed on the titantron.

Around the apron meanwhile, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was suddenly blinded by Dipper Pines as the youngster eye-poked her right in the eyes and suddenly bumped into something right behind her. When Vanessa turned around however, she was scared straight by the members of Aces & Eights.

As Devon threatened to punch her, Vanessa flinched and fell right on her ass and started to back away to the turnbuckle while those four thugs approached her slowly. The numbers game was not on Vanessa's side at this moment.

**Bully Ray:** *to Vanessa* Don't worry. I promise you this won't last long, Sweetie.

**Vanessa:** *to Bully Ray, feeling a little scared* Get away from me! I hardly did anything to you!

**Mike Tenay:** *frightened* Oh, no... somebody's gotta stop this! And fast!

**JBL:** They're gonna turn Vanessa into a victim here!

**Jerry Lawler:** I can't even stand to watch what's about to happen here! At least the countdown's starting!

As the rest of the Aces & Eights cracked their knuckles, Vanessa rolled herself into a ball and saw the last 10 seconds tick away to the 22nd entrant.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

As the buzzer sounded, there seemed to be silence all over Metlife Stadium. Both Bully Ray and the members of the Aces & Eights finally took their focus off of Vanessa and looked right at the titantron, hoping that someone would come out and save her.

**Jim Ross:** No one's coming out.

**JBL:** Maybe someone quit at the last second and left the stadium altogether.

**Joey Styles:** *looking up above* Wait a minute, who's that coming down?

Joey's words could've been more right. Up above the lights happened to be a man with brown hair, gray hoodie, gray pants and holding a singapore cane in hand. He came down to the rafters and landed right in the center of the ring to a surprising ovation. From Vanessa's standpoint, she looked right to her savior and found out that it was the 22nd entrant known as...

**Entrant #22: Monty Monogram (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Jim Ross:** *shocked* MY GAWD! It's Monty Monogram from "Phineas and Ferb"!

**Mike Tenay:** Monty just came down from the rafters! What an entrance this guy made in the Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** Thank goodness Monty Monogram came in the nick of time! He's here to save Vanessa from the Aces & Eights!

With an angry smirk, Monty pointed his singapore cane to every member of the Aces & Eights, and gave them a threatening glare.

**Monty Monogram:** *angrily to Bully Ray and Devon* C'mon... show me what you can do...

To be continued once again...

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Now that Monty Monogram nearly saved Vanessa Doofenshmirtz from certain destruction, we got some stats for you! Heeeeeere we go!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 22**

**Entries left: 58**

**Number of eliminations: 10**

**People in the ring: 12**

**Eliminated: Fandango, The Great Khali, Muscle Man, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Phineas Flynn, Robbie E, Catwoman, CM Punk and Steve Urkel**

**In the ring: Al Bundy, Batman, Bully Ray, Clawdeen Wolf, Devon, Dipper Pines, D.O.C. Ferb Fletcher, Monty Monogram, Mr. Anderson, Sting and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz**

**Next chapter is gonna me more awesome than the last. So keep tuned and keep on truckin'! Oh, and Ryback Rules.**


	7. Raining Kats and Road Doggs

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 7: Raining Kats and Road Doggs**

**In the last chapter: New faces were among the fray as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz from "Phineas and Ferb" and Clawdeen Wolf from "Monster High" all made their presence known. However, Robbie E wasn't so lucky as he was thrown out of the ring by both Batman and Catwoman in record time. Tough luck, bro. But when Vanessa was cornered by four of the Aces & Eights, her boyfriend Monty Monogram came to the rescue just in time. What will be the aftermath of this intense showdown?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the crap.**

**Like me on Facebook (at "TJ Lynch") and also like Lucas Hackett (ForeverTheTorturedRebel's real name), too!**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Both Bully Ray, Devon, Mr. Anderson and D.O.C. all were frightened of the fact that Monty Monogram threatened to use that Singapore cane on all of them if they managed to get their hands on a scared Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. They weren't scared at first, but they soon shook it off as Bully Ray shouted to one of his members.

**Bully Ray:** *to D.O.C.* Get this punk, now!

It was a huge mistake. As D.O.C. began to charge right at Monty, the second generation son of Major Monogram struck D.O.C. in the head with the cane!

**Jim Ross:** And D.O.C. gets whacked by Monty!

**Jerry Lawler:** Sounds like a baseball bat getting broken on impact!

As their associate went down with a thud, Mr. Anderson and Devon charged right at the cane-swinging Monty. But the result was the same. Monty caned Devon in the ribs and caned Mr. Anderson right on the forehead.

**Michael Cole:** And Monty strikes down Mr. Anderson and Devon!

**JBL:** Bully Ray can't even believe his own eyes!

After the rest of the Aces and Eights members, minus Bully Ray, went down with a thud, Monty Monogram pointed his cane right at Bully Ray. The leader was gonna back off from the turnbuckles.

But his mistake was now realized when Vanessa pushed Bully Ray right into Monty, who ducked down and gave Bully Ray a back body drop right into the mat! And when Bully Ray got right up, he was greeted by a shot of Monty's kendo stick!

**Joey Styles:** Bully Ray gets cracked!

**Mike Tenay:** The rest of the Aces & Eights are falling, thanks to Monty Monogram!

**Joey Styles:** No kidding! He's pretty much Sandman'd them as far as he's concerned!

After a quick peck on the lips coming from Vanessa herself because of the way that Monty saved her life, they decided to team up against Al Bundy, who didn't look too intimidated by the couple.

**Al Bundy:** *to Monty, chuckling* Heh... you got a nice catch. Enjoy 'em while you can. Because when you marry them, they'll be hooked to nothing but Oprah and Bon Bons.

Both Monty and Vanessa didn't take well to Al Bundy's words. So in response, as Al Bundy was laughing, Vanessa connected the shoe salesman with a kick to the ballsack while Monty connected Al with a hard cane shot to the forehead.

**Jim Ross:** Uh oh, I think Al Bundy may have regretted that mistake one bit!

**JBL:** Bad mistake there, Bundy!

As Al Bundy was still holding his head in pain, Clawdeen Wolf was busy with Batman in the turnbuckle.

She then lifted up the Dark Knight and climbed up to the top rope hoping to pull off a hurricanrana.

**Michael Cole:** We may see a hurricanrana here from Clawdeen!

**Mike Tenay:** I think she plans to do just that!

And as Clawdeen leaped on top of Batman's shoulders, she tried to roll backward...

...but suddenly, Batman hung on to her, which forced Clawdeen to dangle upside down. This forced a 'You F**ked Up' chant from the WWE Universe.

**Joey Styles:** Clawdeen tried to go for it, but now it looks like she's stuck to Batman!

**Jerry Lawler:** This could be a mistake there! I think Batman's looking to powerbomb Clawdeen six feet under!

With such power, Batman muscled up Clawdeen and just like an atomic bomb...

...the Dark Knight leaped and powerbombed her to oblivion, nearly shaking the entire ring itself.

**Joey Styles:** *screaming* OH MY GOD!

**Jim Ross:** Dear gawd, Clawdeen might have broken her back on the way down!

**JBL:** Still a better love story than Twilight, but Clawdeen's getting no love in this Rumble.

Clawdeen was just rolling around in agony, as right inside ring #2, Dipper Pines was busy brawling with the Icon known as Sting with nice boxing shots to the ribs, showing everyone his fancy footwork.

**Michael Cole:** Look at this! Dipper's shuffling his feet!

**Mike Tenay:** I think he's doing little Ali here! We've seen Rainbow Dash do something like this at the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

After Sting was good and ready, Dipper tried to swing for a Von Erich tornado punch. But knowing the Icon that he was, Sting ducked down and threw Dipper over the top rope with a back body drop.

In panicked fashion, Dipper managed to hang on to the middle rope and tried not to have both of his feet touch the floor. He was wobbling like a wall rope to be exact.

**Jim Ross:** Dipper's about mere inches away from touching the floor!

**JBL:** I don't think there's anywhere for Dipper to go here!

But luckily, after several seconds of struggling and heaving, Dipper's little butt managed to sit right on the apron and got up on his two feet.

He then went to the top rope and eyed Sting, gesturing him to come over here. The Icon turned around as Dipper pulled out a huge missile dropkick straight to Sting's face.

**Mike Tenay:** Dipper connects with a huge missile dropkick.

**Michael Cole:** He was lucky enough to escape elimination for a moment there!

**Jerry Lawler:** Dipper's just flying like a star here tonight!

As 20 seconds were about to tick down to the next entrant, both Monty and Vanessa weren't quite done with the Aces & Eights just yet. The pairing picked up Mr. Anderson and sent him to the turnbuckle, so that the twosome can pick him up and pull off a double team maneuver.

Both Monty and Vanessa then got him into a top-rope Superplex formation and lifted him up to the best of their ability, but only for Mr. Anderson's foot to be lodged in the ring pole, indicating that they couldn't get the loudmouth up for a double superplex.

**JBL:** I think the lovebirds are trying to lift Mr. Anderson, but it's not working here!

**Joey Styles:** Mr. Anderson is hanging on! Nothing is gonna get him to budge!

**Michael Cole:** As long as Montessa are trying, let's see who number 23 is!

As Monty and Vanessa were trying to lift Mr. Anderson again, the countdown clock displayed and ticked to its last 10 seconds, revealing it's 23rd entrant.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #23: Mike Knox**

**Mike Tenay:** Here comes trouble, folks!

**JBL:** And it's in the form of the fifth member of the Aces & Eights, Mike Knox! That's all 5 members that's gonna be in, minus D'Lo, Garett and Wes Brisco.

**Jerry Lawler:** Nothing good is ever going to come out of this, I swear!

Mike Knox, the angry and bearded member of the Aces & Eights, came out of the barricade to a roaring number of boos and grabbed one of the ball-point hammers Devon threw at him. He capitalized by hitting Monty right in the arm.

As the second generation Monogram held his arm in pain, both he and Vanessa were now being carried over both Bully Ray and Devon's shoulders in an Electric Chair position and fell back, both slamming Monty and Vanessa's bodies on the mat.

**Michael Cole:** Both Monty and Vanessa fell hard thanks to Bully Ray and Devon.

**JBL:** Somebody get a spatula, because this couple just got served well done!

They weren't quite done with the twosome just yet. Mike Knox and Devon dragged Monty's body to the center so that Mr. Anderson can pull off a top-rope move with perfect accuracy.

Mr. Anderson leaped and hit Monty Monogram with a Kenton Bomb!

**Jim Ross:** Mr. Anderson nails a Senton Bomb over the top rope. It's been a while since he hit that move!

**Jerry Lawler:** You might not like Mr. Anderson, but he can be one hell of a high-flyer!

**Michael Cole:** And look at this "Kennedy" chant they're giving out to him! This is insane!

As Mr. Anderson was eating up the "Kennedy! Kennedy! Kennedy!" chants given out to him, he turned right around...

...only to end up eating a flying roundhouse kick coming from Ferb Fletcher! That kicked nearly knocked the teeth of Mr. Anderson's straight into orbit!

**Jerry Lawler:** What a huge kick from Ferb himself!

**Joey Styles:** I swear the Statue of Liberty heard it from here!

As soon as Ferb knocked the taste out of Mr. Anderson, Mike Knox came out of nowhere and soon hit a clothesline, knocking the green right out of Ferb.

**Jim Ross:** Ferb was looking red hot until he got taken down a peg by the monstrous Mike Knox.

**Jerry Lawler:** That beard's a bit disturbing. Looks like Grizzly Adams and an ogre combined. It's not very pretty!

Right around the second ring, Dipper Pines and Batman were trying desperately to get rid of Al Bundy. They were about to body slam him over the top rope and onto the floor, but the shoe salesman thought quickly and hung on to the ropes.

Screaming for his life at the thought of being eliminated, Al Bundy's son Bud Bundy suddenly came from the stands and tossed something to his helpless father, which happened to be a wallet.

**JBL:** Wait a minute, did that guy toss something something to his father right now? That's illegal!

**Mike Tenay:** I don't think the referees saw that from a vantage view!

**JBL:** That's ridiculous! What in the heck is Al Bundy gonna do with that wallet, hit people with it. That doesn't cause a damn case of damage there!

Still feeling helpless, Al Bundy managed to let go of one hand and opened his wallet in the next. He then showed Dipper and Batman a gruesome image that ended up blinding them both as if their eyes were fried. It was a picture of his wife's fatass of a mother.

**Michael Cole:** Both Dipper and Batman seemed to be blinded by something, but I can't see it from here.

**Jim Ross:** I think it's Al Bundy's fat mother-in-law! He pretty much takes the whole picture!

**Joey Styles:** It may be a nasty sight, but at least it's effective!

Batman was mostly affected by the grotesque picture. But Al Bundy saw this and capitalized by throwing the Dark Knight right over the top rope and onto the floor, much to the rest of the WWE Universe's shock!

**Jim Ross:** *screaming* DEAR GAWD, BATMAN'S OUT! BATMAN IS OUT!

**Michael Cole:** The Dark Knight has been eliminated by the shoe salesman!

**Mike Tenay:** That was totally unexpected! Batman managed to stay as long for 39 minutes. The longest so far!

**11th Eliminated: Batman; Eliminated by: Al Bundy; Duration: 39:42**

Disappointed, Batman took his grappling hook and flew away as the East Rutherford crowd gave him a tremendous ovation for his effort.

Meanwhile, back inside the ring, Clawdeen Wolf was slowly starting to get up from that hard top-rope powerbomb when she was approached by the leader and vice president of the Aces & Eights, Bully Ray and Devon. Stancing themselves from one another, Clawdeen turned right around as he was picked up by Devon and was slammed with a huge 3D Death Drop!

**Mike Tenay:** 3D right on Clawdeen Wolf!

**JBL:** She might have been put down at the moment!

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't know about you, but I'm anxious to see what number 24's gonna do! Here comes the clock.

As Clawdeen was rendered unconscious from the 3D, both Bully Ray, Devon and the rest of the members all looked at the titantron, noticing the last 10 seconds ticking down to the next entrant.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #24: Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls)**

**Michael Cole:** *complaining* Great. Just what we needed... another kid! This is turning into preschool here!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, knock it off, Cole. I'm even surprised you didn't even know anything about "Gravity Falls"!

**Joey Styles:** It wouldn't hurt me if you watched more Disney Channel once in a life, Cole! Anyway, here comes Mabel Pines!

Drinking what seemed to be a patch of Smile Dip, the 24th entrant which was Mabel Pines of "Gravity Falls" fame, came skipping down the aisle and not too long ago, grabbed something from under the ring.

**JBL:** I think Mabel may be searching for something under the ring.

**Michael Cole:** I hope it's a paperbag to go over her face, because those braces of hers are creeping me out...

After seconds of searching around, Mabel pulled out what seemed to be some sort of Mini Bedazzler Tool. Michael Cole kept on complaining about the weapon Mabel was gonna do to her opponents.

**Michael Cole:** You gotta be kidding me! First, it was a wallet, and now it's some sort of bedazzler? What kind of messed-up Rumble is this!?

**Jim Ross:** Definitely not a normal Rumble, I presume...

As soon as Mabel finally got into the ring, the first person to approach him was Mr. Anderson.

With a sick smirk, Mr. Anderson was about to get his hands on Mabel when suddenly...

...the twin sister of Dipper Pines stapled the loudmouth's head with the mini Bedazzler tool!

**Jerry Lawler:** Mabel just bedazzled the head of Mr. Anderson there!

**Michael Cole:** I can't believe Mr. Anderson was so affected by some kind of childish stapler!

Mike Knox was the next man to approach little Mabel Pines. But he was just as unlucky as Mr. Anderson was.

Mabel's bedazzler gun hit Knox right in the mother-regions. Mike Knox cringed heavily, feeling the nail go right into his sack.

**Joey Styles:** OH MY GOD! MABEL JUST STAPLED KNOX'S SACK!

**Jim Ross:** Imagine what that really feels like if it was us!

**JBL:** I'm certain that Mike Knox might not want kids for a long time.

Meanwhile, as Dipper Pines finally restored his sight, he saw Mabel and started to attack both Bully Ray and Devon with hard-hit punches, bringing the crowd to cheers! It was quite the matchup to be exact!

**Michael Cole:** Dipper and Mabel are now unloading on Bully Ray and Devon!

**JBL:** Hard to believe the shots from their little fists are being so effective!

As both Dipper and Mabel tried to irish whip both Bully and Devon, the two men from Aces & Eights counter-whipped the twin brother and sister into the ropes and tried to hit a clothesline...

...but both Dipper and Mabel ducked down and bounced right back into the former Tag Team Champions, therefore hitting a twin flying body press.

But the only mistake was that Bully Ray and Devon had caught both Dipper and Mabel mid-air. As they were holding them, the brothers cackled at each other with evil smirks on their faces.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, they caught Dipper and Mabel at a bad time there!

**JBL:** I think they're looking to put them back in their cradles where they belong!

As they were thinking about slamming Dipper and Mabel to oblivion, both Monty and Vanessa got right back up as they saw a helpless Dipper and Mabel being carried by both Bully Ray and Devon.

Without no hesistation, Monty and Vanessa dropkicked the backs of Dipper and Mabel which forced their bodies to land right on top of a fallen Devon and Bully Ray.

**Jim Ross:** Excellent move by Montessa themselves!

**Jerry Lawler:** That finally brought Bully Ray and Devon down!

**Mike Tenay:** Indeed, and it may be for the time being, too!

Meanwhile, right at the other ring, Sting whipped Clawdeen Wolf right by the turnbuckle, which forced her in a bit of a dizzy spell.

Doing his little 'Woooo' call, Sting dashed with his own two feet and tried to hit the Stinger Splash, but Clawdeen was smart enough to go down and force Sting's head to hit the turnbuckle.

**Jim Ross:** Sting botched the Stinger Splash!

**Michael Cole:** Horrible mistake on the face of Sting there!

As Sting's own noggin was now groggy, Clawdeen capitalized by hitting Sting with an impressive running bulldog!

**Joey Styles:** Clawdeen hits the bulldog on Sting!

**Mike Tenay:** I think there's still some bark left in her bite, it seems!

The 30 seconds was now being displayed on the titantron, knowing that number 25 was about to come down the aisle.

Meanwhile, the Doctor of Chaos, or D.O.C. for short, was roughing up Al Bundy with forearm shots to the face, hoping that he would decapitate the shoe salesman long enough to be thrown over the top rope.

**JBL:** Uh-oh, Al Bundy could be going out here!

**Mike Tenay:** So far, D.O.C.'s got one of Al's feet over the top rope, and now he's needs to get the other one over!

But just as D.O.C. was about to throw Al Bundy right over, Ferb noticed that D.O.C.'s hammer suddenly fell out from his pants.

With quick thinking, Ferb managed to grab the hammer and nail D.O.C. right in the nads! The Doctor of Chaos suddenly screamed in excruciating pain as many people started chanting, 'Holy s**t! Holy s**t! Holy s**t!' because of that horrendous nut shot.

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Oh my god! Another nutshot in the Rumble!

**Jim Ross:** And this time, it's in the form of D.O.C.!

**Michael Cole:** He may need to restitch his material back together!

As D.O.C. was now crying like a little baby bitch because of that nutshot, the 30 seconds turned right into 15 as the rest of the crowd stood up on their seat to find out who number 25 was.

**Jerry Lawler:** Here comes number 25 to join in the fray!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

_**OHHHH, YOU DIDN'T KNOW... YOUR ASS BETTER CAAAAAAAALL SOMEBODYYYYYYYYY!**_

**Entrant #25: "Road Dogg" Jesse James**

Hearing that familiar music straight from WWE's Attitude Era, the rest of the crowd freaked out with tremendous applause as one-half of the 'WWE Tag Team Champions of the World' made their way to the ring. It was none other than 'Road Dogg' Jesse James!

**Michael Cole:** Aw yeah! Here comes the Road Dogg!

**JBL:** Time for this dogg to bite!

**Joey Styles:** I think he plans to do just that!

As Road Dogg came inside the ring, he looked around the competition and looked for someone to shake, rattle and roll with.

But he felt the D.O.C.'s head touch his feet as he was still reeling from that painful nut shot made by Ferb Fletcher not too long ago. Road Dogg capitalized on this occasion as he picked D.O.C. up, threw him over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in elimination.

**Jerry Lawler:** There goes D.O.C.!

**Jim Ross:** D.O.C. is eliminated from the Rumble! That makes it just Devon, Bully Ray, Mr. Anderson and Mike Knox now!

**12th Eliminated: D.O.C.; Eliminated by: Road Dogg; Duration: 8:09**

As D.O.C. walked away disappointed and angry that he was eliminated, he ended up getting 'Festus' chants all around him as he went back to Aces & Eights headquarters. D.O.C. felt a little agitated by these chants as a matter of fact.

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Look at this crowd chanting 'Festus! Festus! Festus!' as he's walking away! This is great!

**JBL:** *a little upset* I think he doesn't want to be reminded of that very much!

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Mike Knox tried to hit away at the Road Dogg, but he acted quickly by punching Mike Knox in the face. He then punched him again and then again.

And after a few hand jives, gyrations, and groovy yet funky footwork, he connected the last shot that knocked Mike Knox down right on his ass! This crowd was insane and crazy that he pulled his signature Shake, Rattle & Roll combo on one of the Aces & Eights members.

**Mike Tenay:** He got 'em with the Shake, Rattle & Roll!

**Michael Cole:** The Dogg still hasn't lost his step! I love it!

**JBL:** The question is, 'How long is the Road Dogg gonna have to enjoy it'?

Road Dogg's momentum kept on going as he now hit away at Devon with another Shake, Rattle & Roll.

After three punches to the face, Road Dogg moved his feet to the rhythm in his head and threw the fourth punch, while the crowd seeked for more.

**Jim Ross:** And Devon gets a taste of it as well!

**Jerry Lawler:** Who's looking to stop the Road Dogg's momentum here?

As Road Dogg turned to the fans, who was feeding off energy to one-half of the New Age Outlaws, the Dogg turned right around...

...only to get hit by a Mic Check from Mr. Anderson, which gave off more vocal energy from this East Rutherford crowd.

**Joey Styles:** I'm afraid Mr. Anderson just did right there!

**Mike Tenay:** Road Dogg's face just hit the mat like a fly getting crushed by a windshield!

**Michael Cole:** Imagine your face hitting the ground when you fall right into the sky! That can kill ya in an instant!

The action still continued as Dipper and Mabel Pines was busy double teaming on 'The Icon' Sting by performing a double body slam right into the mat.

After Sting fell right on his back, the twin brother-sister duo of Dipper and Mabel Pines went right to the top rope, hoping to land a top-rope double fist drop on the face-painted legend.

**Jim Ross:** There comes a high risk maneuver!

Both Dipper and Mabel took a very huge leap from the top rope and lent their fists out, but unfortunately, Sting moved out of the way just in time, which forced Dipper and Mabel to hit the ring mat painfully! The rest of the WWE Universe went at it once again with a 'You F***ed Up' chant.

**Michael Cole:** Sting moved out of the way!

**JBL:** And Dipper and Mabel crash-land hard! That's a tough place to be!

**Mike Tenay:** And I know what the fans are feeling with a hard landing like that!

Back inside ring #1, both Monty Monogram and Ferb Fletcher suddenly bumped into one another as they turned around and tried to throw a fist at each other.

But they suddenly stopped to see Vanessa Doofenshmirtz pleading to both of them. Suddenly, this became a very huge standstill as the rest of the fans were split on who to cheer and who not to cheer. Basically, half of the entire crowd began chanting 'Go Montessa' while some of the fans began chanting 'Go Ferbnessa' crazily. Vanessa was now torn between two men. She didn't know what to choose in this interesting match-up.

**Michael Cole:** The rest of the crowd is split 50/50 here! 50 of the crowd for Monty and Vanessa and half of the crowd for Ferb and Vanessa!

**Jerry Lawler:** This is intense! I don't even know who to even choose here! I'm confused now!

After such an intense showdown, both Ferb and Monty began to trade punches and kicks at one another. It was now going back and forth until the momentum was right at Ferb's side. Ferb ended up dropkicking Monty right near the ropes and softening him up.

**Jim Ross:** Well, it's safe to say that the momentum is now on Ferb's side!

**Mike Tenay:** I don't think the rest of the Monty/Vanessa fans agree, but it's the WWE Universe after all!

After throwing another dropkick that made Monty stumble on one foot, Ferb ran back from rope after rope, hoping to eliminate Monty Monogram over the top rope.

But the second-generation Monogram thought quickly and ducked, launching Ferb right into the sky, but landed right on top of the apron.

**Joey Styles:** WHOA! Ferb was nearly launched out of the ring!

**JBL:** But he managed to hang on for the time being. Impressive!

Monty was about to unleash a final blow on Ferb until the green-haired Brit moved out of the way and hit him with a Kofi Kingston-like roundhouse kick, rendering him knocked out for the moment.

But as Ferb looked right to the side, he was greeted by a big boot to the face by Clawdeen Wolf, who knocked Ferb silly off the apron and onto the floor, resulting in Ferb eliminated from the Rumble!

**Jim Ross:** Ferb Fletcher has been eliminated!

**Michael Cole:** He managed to fight off Monty, but Clawdeen came out like a cannon and blasted Ferb out of this Rumble!

**JBL:** That was very unexpected!

**13th Eliminated: Ferb Fletcher; Eliminated by: Clawdeen Wolf; Duration: 34:47**

As Ferb left ringside with such disappointment, the Rumble clock ticked down to it's final 10 seconds, indicating that another entrant was about to enter in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble.

**JBL:** Here comes Number 26! I cannot wait!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #26: "Razor" Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats)**

**Michael Cole:** *clueless* Okay, I'm really not familiar with this character at all! I don't even remember who he is!

**Jerry Lawler:** It seems to me that this is one half of the high-flying duo in 90's cartoons history, "Razor" Jake Clawson of the SWAT Kats!

**Joey Styles:** They still got a cult following to this very day and some of their episodes are still seen on Boomerang! This is gonna be something else!

The 26th entrant, "Razor" Jake Clawson from the SWAT Kats, entered from the entrance stage alongside Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs. After saluting to the crowd, John Cena-style, Razor hit the ground running and hit the ring. But better yet...

Razor decided to go up the top rope and waited for Bully Ray and Devon to turn to his attention. They indeed did turn to Razor's attention as the tanned kat leaped and hit Bully Ray and Devon with a hard flying body press!

**Jim Ross:** Impressive body press by Razor!

**JBL:** And he lands cleanly on Bully Ray and Devon! Quite an impressive start.

After feeding the energy from this capacity crowd, Razor got right up and saw the monstrous Mike Knox approach him.

Razor soon got up and dropkicked Mike Knox on the knee. Taking a deep breath, Razor springboarded right to Knox with an unbelievable springboard tornado DDT!

**Michael Cole:** What an amazing tornado DDT from the middle rope!

**Joey Styles:** Razor just left Mike Knox's brains jumbling like a Rubix's Cube!

**Mike Tenay:** Things are not looking very good for Mike Knox here!

As soon as Mike Knox shook himself loose from that Tornado DDT, he got back up only to be clotheslined over the top rope by Monty and Vanessa, which forced Mike Knox to hit the floor. Therefore, Mike Knox was out of the Rumble.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, so long Mike Knox!

**Mike Tenay:** With Mike Knox eliminated, the rest of Aces & Eights are falling down like dominoes!

**14th Eliminated: Mike Knox; Eliminated by: Monty Monogram and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz; Duration: 6:30**

Meanwhile, as Monty and Vanessa soon shared another kiss in the ring, Razor was still on quite a roll. He then picked Al Bundy up on the turnbuckle and climbed onto the second rope, hoping to pull off an unbelievable hurricanrana.

But before he could pull off such a move, Mr. Anderson was about to approach Razor to the point that Callie was warning Razor that Mr. Anderson was right behind him. With quick thinking, Razor leaped from the top rope and hit Mr. Anderson with a moonsault!

**JBL:** Impressive moonsault by Razor. I kinda like to think that he's living up to my expectations!

**Jerry Lawler:** *looking right at Callie's chest* I don't know about you, but that some nice puppies that Callie Briggs got right at ringside!

**Jim Ross:** *clueless* King, you do realize that she's a kat, right?

**Jerry Lawler:** *still looking at Callie's chest* Yeah, you're right. Those are nice kittens she has, J.R.! I love the Royal Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** *a little disturbed* I bet you do...

Al Bundy was still on the top rope feeling dizzy as right out of nowhere, Clawdeen Wolf leaped up once again and hit another thunderous hurricanrana, which sent Al laying painfully on his back!

**Mike Tenay:** Another impressive hurricanrana from Clawdeen!

**Joey Styles:** She never fails to impress the WWE Universe one bit!

The rest of the carnage continued as Razor began hitting both Dipper and Mabel simultaneously, hoping that they would stay still for the moment.

They were roughed up a bit as Razor backed away from the duo and went under the ropes. Hoping to give the people a show, Razor leaped up from the apron and flew like a jet...

...but only to crashland painfully when Dipper and Mabel Pines hit a double dropkick right into Razor's chest, knocking him down in good measure.

**Jim Ross:** Ow! Razor got it in the chest! The twin brother/sister duo is back up on their feet!

**Michael Cole:** *shocked* Wait a minute, they're twin brother and sister? They don't even look alike, J.R! At least one of them's gotta be the ugly one!

**Mike Tenay:** I'm certain that neither Dipper and Mabel are the ugly ones of the duo. I'm certain you would be if you were related to them.

As Razor held his chest in pain, Road Dogg saw the superior kat laid out on the center of the ring.

So to show off for the fans, Road Dogg took a nice run from the ropes, shook his knees in a dancing motion and landed straight on Razor's nose!

**JBL:** Road Dogg hits the knee on Razor there!

**Michael Cole:** That's gonna make your nose cringe in pain for sure!

Meanwhile in the second ring, both Monty, Vanessa, and Clawdeen were busy triple teaming Devon as they were planning to eliminating him after the very harsh damage that he and the rest of this members suffered a bit recently!

**Jim Ross:** Devon could be onto the floor in a matter of seconds!

**Jerry Lawler:** There's no Bully Ray or Mr. Anderson there to save him from elimination!

**Mike Tenay:** Indeed, the Aces & Eights may be doomed here!

Or so they thought. As the threesome were able to get Devon over, Mr. Anderson managed to break away from Sting by a rake of the eyes and managed to hammer Vanessa right in the tush, therefore breaking the elimination process to just 2-on-1.

As Vanessa held his butt in pain, Bully Ray snuck up on her and gave the daughter of Heinz Doofenshmirtz a devastating Bubba Cutter!

**JBL:** Oh! Bully Ray hits the Bubba Cutter!

**Jim Ross:** And worse of all, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz becomes the unlucky victim!

Seeing Vanessa unconscious, Monty broke off of Devon a little bit and tended to Vanessa the best way that he could, but the battleground was too much as Bully Ray wrapped his biker chain around his fist and nailed Monty quite hard.

**Michael Cole:** And Bully Ray nails Monty with the chain!

**JBL:** An impact like that will crack or chip your skull very instantly!

All that was left from that elimination process was Clawdeen Wolf. As she was pulling in the effort of eliminating Devon...

...Bully Ray came up from behind and gave the teenage wolf-girl a Full Nelson, but it was soon turned into a Bubba Bomb, which sent Clawdeen's ass slamming hard into the mat!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ouch! A big Bubba Bomb right on Clawdeen!

**Joey Styles:** Clawdeen just got dropped like a bad habit full of rabies!

Bully Ray then took his time to flip off the rest of the WWE Universe, who booed loudly at the leader of the Aces & Eights. Bully Ray was just about close from starting a huge riot all around Metlife Stadium. They all wanted a piece of this man. For Bully Ray, pissing the fans off was a very huge mistake as right behind him...

...Sting caught Bully Ray from behind with a Scorpion Death Drop that forced the back of Bully Ray's head to hit the mat like a bell cracking on impact. The East Rutherford fans enjoyed what they saw as they loved to see Bully Ray get dropped like an Acme anvil.

**Mike Tenay:** Scorpion Death Drop right on Bully Ray!

**Joey Styles:** I guess it wasn't wise for Bully Ray to almost incite a riot in an instant!

**Jim Ross:** Thank goodness Sting shut him up for a minute!

As Sting cracked a huge smile to the image of a brutally unconscious Bully Ray, he looked right at the titantron as the 10-second clock began ticking down!

**Michael Cole:** This is amazing! We're gonna see who's number 27 in the Rumble! Let's find out who it is!

**To be continued next chapter...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Wow, such terrific carnage! Anyway, we got more stats coming up around... now!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 26**

**Entries left: 54**

**Number of eliminations: 14**

**People in the ring: 12**

**Eliminated: Fandango, The Great Khali, Muscle Man, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Phineas Flynn, Robbie E, Catwoman, CM Punk, Steve Urkel, Batman, D.O.C., Ferb Fletcher and Mike Knox**

**In the ring: Al Bundy, Bully Ray, Clawdeen Wolf, Devon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Monty Monogram, Mr. Anderson, "Razor" Jake Clawson, "Road Dogg" Jesse James, Sting and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz**

**Wow... can't wait for the next chapter! Will Razor continue to amaze the WWE Universe? Will alliances between Monty and Vanessa and the brother/sister duo of Dipper and Mabel continue on? Will I stay active on FanFiction for longer than I was absent from it? We shall find out. Until then... cheers! *sips his champagne***


	8. The Starship of Pain Returns!

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 8: The Starship of Pain Returns**

**In the last chapter: Monty Monogram, the son of "Phineas and Ferb" character Major Monogram, made an impact when he saved Vanessa Doofenshmirtz from Aces & Eights using a Singapore cane. The chapter was full of new contestants such as Aces & Eights member Mike Knox, Dipper Pines's twin sister Mabel, one half of the SWAT Kats in "Razor" Jake Clawson, and not to forget former Tag Team Champion of the Worrrrrrrld, the "Road Dogg" Jesse James! But now with D.O.C. and Mike Knox of Aces & Eights eliminated, will the gang of thugs start to fall off one-by-one in the biggest and baddest Royal Rumble of all time?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the crap.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Sting was busy looking right up at the clock as it ticked its last ten seconds to its next entrant.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

_**SORRY... 'BOUT YOUR DAMN LUCK!**_

**Entrant #27: "Cowboy" James Storm**

With the sound of Johnny Cash-styled country rock music playing all across Metlife Stadium, the 27th entrant, which was TNA's beer-drinking outlaw "Cowboy" James Storm, took a quick run down the aisle and went inside the ring.

**Jerry Lawler:** Yee-Haw! Here comes another returning favorite from the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**Mike Tenay:** It's TNA's answer to Stone Cold Steve Austin, the one and only "Cowboy", James Storm!

**Jim Ross:** And it looks like he's in no hurry whatsoever!

As soon as the Cowboy finally got in the ring, both he and Sting went in a flurry of punches. Like a showdown between two outlaws, the momentum was mainly on Storm as the last punch almost knocked Sting right into orbit.

**Jim Ross:** The Cowboy nearly knocked Sting out of the Rumble!

**Joey Styles:** Luckily enough, the Icon managed to hang on for the moment!

James Storm's momentum still kept on rolling as he saw Bully Ray getting up from the Scoripon Death Drop.

In an instant, the Cowboy nailed Bully Ray in the face with the Last Call Superkick!

Mike Tenay: Cowboy hits the Last Call!

**JBL:** His jaw got crushed like little bite-sized Reese's Pieces!

After Bully Ray fell down with a thud, Al Bundy tried to get his hands right on the cowboy...

...only to end up a victim of the superkick by James Storm!

**Jim Ross:** Another Last Call, but this time, on Al Bundy!

**Michael Cole:** Hate to say it, but he's going on a Last Call beer run it seems!

After the Cowboy was continuing his frenzy, Road Dogg Jesse James was at the turnbuckle, trying his best to eliminate Razor from the Rumble.

The quickest of all the Swat Kats was right over the top, but Razor was using his claws to hold on tightly onto the ropes.

**Jerry Lawler:** Razor's right over the top rope, but look at those razor-sharp claws of his holding on to the ropes!

**Mike Tenay:** That's really impressive! It's gonna take an army-full of guys to get him off that easy.

As Razor was still struggling not to get eliminated, he was suddenly saved by Clawdeen Wolf, who whacked Road Dogg with the steel chair!

**Jim Ross:** Clawdeen may have saved Razor's backside from the Road Dogg there!

**Michael Cole:** Maybe Clawdeen has a thing for Razor. They're both itchy and hairy.

**Joey Styles:** They are definitely not itchy and hairy, Cole!

Razor was still motionless for the time being as Callie Briggs happened to come across a chair and handed it over to Razor. The kat then climbed up to the top and eyed both Clawdeen and Road Dogg, who were still punching the hell out of each other.

Without a deep breath to contain, Razor leaped as Clawdeen looked up. Frightened a little bit, she pulled Road Dogg in the way as the steel chair rung the Dogg right in the head painfully.

**JBL:** What a smart move by Clawdeen! He used the Dogg as a shield!

**Joey Styles:** No kidding! I think the bells may be ringing in Road Dogg's head as far as I'm concerned!

Meanwhile, as Road Dogg's brain was left jumbling, Monty Monogram put down Mr. Anderson with a body slam and then went up on the top rope.

With his fingers pointing right up in the air and the rest of the crowd starting a 'Randy Savage' chant, Monty flew on the top rope and extended his elbow, but only for Mr. Anderson to roll out of the way, therefore making a hard crash-landing for Monty.

**Mike Tenay:** Monty tried to go for the flying elbow, but he missed!

**Jerry Lawler:** He had it at the right place, but he nailed it at the wrong time!

Holding out his elbow in terrible pain, Mr. Anderson picked up Monty Monogram and nailed him with a very hard Mic Check!

**Joey Styles:** Mic Check! Mr. Anderson nails Monty with a Mic Check!

**Jim Ross:** His face just left a nasty mark on that mat!

As Mr. Anderson got up after successfully putting Monty down for the moment, he was caught by surprise by Dipper and Mabel Pines with a twin dropkick!

The attack made Mr. Anderson stumble a bit in the ropes, but his time in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble was suddenly limited when Cowboy James Storm nailed him with a Last Call Superkick, which sent him over on the top rope and onto the floor!

**Mike Tenay:** Mr. Anderson is gone!

**Jim Ross:** That's another member of Aces & Eights gone from the Rumble! They're falling apart slowly, it seems!

**15th Eliminated: Mr. Anderson; Eliminated by: "Cowboy" James Storm; Duration: 21:34**

Mr. Anderson's complaining didn't do him justice as he was forced to leave thanks to ring officials.

Meanwhile, 20 seconds appeared in the Rumble clock, indicating that the 28th entrant in the Rumble was about to appear. At the same time, "Cowboy" James Storm was now apparently going to work on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz with a nice 10 punch salute. But before the Cowboy can get to the eighth punch...

...Vanessa managed to lift the Cowboy and drop him right on the turnbuckle!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ouch! That was a very hard landing that the Cowboy took!

**JBL:** Smart move by Vanessa to show the weak spot of James Storm!

**Michael Cole:** Everything in his body is a weak spot. It's like he's falling off the wagon altogether!

As Storm was trying to shake that little fall off, the timer ticked down to its last 10 seconds, indicating that number 28 was now making his way!

**Jim Ross:** This is excitement at its best! Who's got number 28 in the Rumble?

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #28: Zoey (Total Drama)**

**Michael Cole:** Somebody invited the Wendy's mascot? Ha, this is great! I love Wendy's!

**Jerry Lawler:** *smacks Cole upside the head* Will you get your head on straight? That's Zoey from the Total Drama series. She's one of the new contestants from Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island!

**Michael Cole:** *feeling the back of his head* I know who it is! Take a joke, why don't ya?

After putting on her red headband and black war paint, the 28th entrant known as Total Drama's 'Indie Chick' Zoey, made her way down the ring, but stopped for a minute.

Looking right at the competition from outside the ring, Zoey went under the apron and looked for something under the ring.

**Jim Ross:** Zoey's looking for something to use in the Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** What's she going to search for? An old Baconator?

**JBL:** *hearing his stomach growl* I'm feeling a little hungry here...

After a few seconds of searching, Zoey brought out a garbage can full of miscellaneous objects just like what Dan did in the 2nd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble.

With her miraculous strength, Zoey lifted up the garbage can and threw it in the ring, nailing the back of Clawdeen Wolf's noggin!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Oh my god! Clawdeen may have been guillotined by that trashcan!

**Mike Tenay:** She's howling with pain here! How much does that garbage can weigh?!

The impact from that garbage can cost Clawdeen majorly as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz snuck up behind her and threw her over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in another elimination.

**Jerry Lawler:** Thanks to Zoey, Clawdeen has been eliminated from the Rumble!

**JBL:** She's certainly not barking at the moon anymore!

**16th Eliminated: Clawdeen Wolf; Eliminated by: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz; Duration: 16:25**

As Clawdeen stood silent that she was eliminated, she walked right away and stared down Zoey, knowing that she wouldn't forget this.

Zoey finally got in the ring and noticed Devon going right at her. She managed to duck down and reached for the can. And after a few seconds of digging, Zoey pulled out what seemed to be a Microsoft keyboard. She then whacked Devon hard in the forehead!

**Joey Styles:** Did Zoey just whack Devon with a Microsoft Keyboard?!

**JBL:** I'm certain that he did, Zoey.

**Michael Cole:** I thought she was gonna pull out something tasty like a baked potato.

After successfully whacking Devon with the keyboard, Zoey kept her frenzy going by nailing both Dipper and Mabel with the keyboard as well as the shoe salesman known as Al Bundy!

**Jim Ross:** Zoey has gone crazy here like a pet coon on juice!

**Michael Cole:** Isn't no one gonna stop this psycho commando! She should at least go back to flipping cheeseburgers!

"Cowboy" James Storm tried his shot at her, but it was the same. Zoey's keyboard had met the front end of James Storm's face.

**Jim Ross:** And Zoey nails the Cowboy!

**Mike Tenay:** I don't see anybody trying to stop her!

After Zoey threw away the keyboard, she reached for another object inside the garbage can, which happened to be a glass-encased picture of WWE Chairman Vince McMahon.

**Jerry Lawler:** A picture of Vince McMahon? Who threw that in there?

**Mike Tenay:** Hey, don't look at me; just because I'm not part of WWE doesn't make me against it.

As Sting approached her, Zoey whacked the entire picture frame right over Sting's head!

**Jim Ross:** Ow! What a hard impact by Zoey!

**Joey Styles:** She broke that picture over Sting's head! How is that impo-wait a minute!

**JBL:** *surprised* What's going on here?!

Unfortunately, the picture shot didn't do much damage. Instead, the attack only seemed to piss off Sting.

With the beating of his chest in a scream that would make the single human being more intimidated, Sting grabbed Zoey and sent her hurtling right into the turnbuckle, while the rest of the crowd chanted "You F***ed Up" at Zoey's blunder.

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like Zoey's paying for it, big time!

**Michael Cole:** Sting's gonna turn her into a Frosty, and it's not gonna be a good one!

Sting then picked her up in a body slam position, but to only put her down in a reverse DDT position. With the rage of an angry Scorpion, Sting hit the Scorpion Death Drop!

**Mike Tenay:** Scorpion Death Drop right on Zoey!

**Joey Styles:** A let down on the part of Zoey there!

Looking down on her legs, Sting wrapped both of her legs like a pretzel and tried to go for a Scorpion Death Lock on Zoey.

But before Sting could turn around however, Bully Ray whacked him with the garbage can that sent a lot of boos roaring around East Rutherford.

**JBL:** He tried to go for the Scorpion Death Lock, but Bully Ray prevented it from happening!

**Michael Cole:** No kidding! That was a hard shot if I had ever heard one!

As Sting managed to get up, Bully Ray put the garbage can right on the Icon, which forced Sting to see nothing but darkness.

And then completely out of nowhere, Bully Ray and Devon snuck up behind Sting as they sent the Icon over the top rope and onto the floor, much to the fans' total disgust and distaste.

**Jim Ross:** *shocked* The Icon has been eliminated!

**Joey Styles:** Sting is now out of here, and these fans don't like what they saw!

**JBL:** Basically, I don't think Bully Ray and Devon care one bit what the fans think! They're just happy that they don't have to deal with Sting anymore.

**17th Eliminated: Sting; Eliminated by: Bully Ray and Devon; Duration: 35:38**

As Bully Ray and Devon laughed at Sting as he was walking up the ramp with his baseball bat in hand, the Icon pointed right at the brothers, knowing that he wouldn't forget this moment anytime soon.

However, laughing at Sting proved to be a mistake as Monty Monogram snuck up behind them and gave both Devon and Bully Ray a hard noggin knocker!

**Michael Cole:** Talk about a meeting of the minds! That was brutal!

**Mike Tenay:** I guess Bully Ray and Devon weren't paying attention to see what was going on and now their heads got slammed against one another!

After the two lead members of Aces & Eights were warbled out, the 20 seconds were about to take hold into a next competitor as Dipper, Mabel, and Razor were about one step closer from eliminating Road Dogg from the Rumble.

Road Dogg held on the ropes tightly in chances that he wouldn't have to tumble over. Heck, even his legs were even wrapped along the ropes.

**Jim Ross:** Look at this! Road Dogg's acting like some sort of cocoon!

**Joey Styles:** I really don't know how smart is that basically, but it's sure an interesting idea!

**Michael Cole:** Any chance Road Dogg becomes a butterfly? Cause it sure ain't happening!

As Road Dogg was still in cocoon mode after trying to be pushed up the top rope by a twin brother, a twin sister and a kat, the Rumble clock ticked down to it's 10-second mark as another entrant was about to make his way to the ring.

**Jerry Lawler:** We got number 29 on the way! Let's see who it is!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #29: John Morrison**

Hearing that familiar guitar screech, the rest of the crowd, mostly fangirls, all shrieked with excitement in shocked when the "Shaman of Sexy" John Morrison entered from the entrance stage and flexed in slow motion as if he was the most dreamiest thing the girls had ever seen.

**Jerry Lawler:** What the-?

**Michael Cole:** *surprised* You gotta be kidding me! John Morrison is in the Rumble?!

**Joey Styles:** John Morrison has returned to the Royal Rumble! And he looks good as ever!

**JBL:** And this crowd has completely lost it! Look at them, they're going nuts!

After taking his jacket off from the slo-mo fireworks display, John Morrison hit the ground running and made his way to the ring.

As soon as he got inside, he gave both Bully Ray and Devon a back-to-back clothesline! Not bad.

**Mike Tenay:** And it looks like JoMo is gonna focus on Bully Ray and Devon!

**Jerry Lawler:** He's going at them fast! Wise move on part of John Morrison!

Morrison then took a good run and nailed both Bully Ray and Devon with jumping calf kicks.

**Jim Ross:** Kicks to the face! Morrison is exactly on fire!

Al Bundy started to go right after Morrison for a minute, but the Shaman of Sexy ducked down and catched the shoe salesman with a backbreaker and then turned around for a Russian Leg Sweep.

**Mike Tenay:** Impressive combination by John Morrison!

**Michael Cole:** Bundy may have been sacked from the start!

As Morrison's momentum continued, Razor reached in from the busted-up garbage can and whacked Monty Monogram with a Singapore cane just as he was about to lift up the Road Dogg for a suplex.

But Razor wasn't done yet. After Monty held onto his back in pain, Razor snuck up and performed a White Russian Leg Sweep right on Major Monogram's son, while the fans started an "E-C-W" chant all across the stadium!

**Joey Styles:** White Russian Leg Sweep on Monty, reminiscent of ECW Original, The Sandman!

**Jim Ross:** Safe to say, Razor has gone to the extreme!

After taking care of the second generation Monogram, Razor looked right at Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as she was busy trying to eliminate Mabel Pines from the turnbuckle.

With a sly smirk, Razor hit Vanessa right in the ass as she shrieked from the painful feeling!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ooof! That smarts!

**JBL:** Heh, I didn't know Razor had a bit of a kinky side!

After feeding off the "ECW" chants for a bit of energy, Razor turned right around...

...only for John Morrison to come right out of nowhere and hit Razor with a Flying Chuck kick!

**Jim Ross:** Flying Chuck by John Morrison!

**Michael Cole:** Razor sure didn't see that coming!

As Morrison was busy taking care of one half of the SWAT Kats, Zoey whipped Bully Ray right into the turnbuckle and right into Devon, which forced an all out Dudley collision!

**Jerry Lawler:** OW! That ain't good!

**Mike Tenay:** Bully Ray just went bumper to bumper there with his own brother!

As Bully Ray and Devon laid down on the turnbuckle in a groggy state, the Indie Chick went under the ropes and looked for something under the ring.

After a few seconds of searching around, Zoey pulled out a bowling ball bag. She soon zipped out the contents, only to pull out a clear bowling ball with a rose stuffed inside. The fans all cheered crazily for what Zoey was gonna do with Bully Ray and Devon.

**Michael Cole:** *shocked* Is that... is that a clear bowling ball with a rose stuffed inside?

**Jim Ross:** I think Zoey is about to channel her inner Big Ern McCracken here!

**Joey Styles:** I think I may be sick watching this...

As she kicked the bowling bag right away, Zoey rolled the bowling ball and struck Bully Ray hard in the nuts! Bully Ray was crying like a bitch when he felt his nuts swell up like marshmallows in a microwave!

**Bully Ray:** *holding his nuts painfully* AGGGGGGH! SWEET JEEZ!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ugh, first a cheese grater down below from his Monster's Ball match with Abyss, then this?!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Oh my god! I wonder what the rest of the Aces & Eights are thinking seeing this?

**Mike Tenay:** I might have to say that they may think twice when having kids, because that was horrendous to watch!

Bully Ray was still crying like a bitch, no doubt about it.

Back at ring #2, Road Dogg hit his Shake Rattle & Roll combo on "Cowboy" James Storm. After a few more punches, Road Dogg once again showed off his crafty footwork, when all of a sudden...

...the Cowboy hit Road Dogg with his Last Call Superkick!

**Jim Ross:** The Road Dogg gets put down with Last Call!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm not sure if I lost count here, but I think that's the fourth Last Call of the matchup so far!

**Michael Cole:** The cowboy is still rolling here!

The 20-second-remaining clock now appeared on the titantron as the rest of the fans were awaiting who was gonna be the 30th entrant, but he/she didn't make it just yet. The action was still rolling on.

Meanwhile, both Dipper and Mabel Pines were busy trying their best to double suplex Al Bundy. But unfortunately, Dipper was starting to be weary of the nautious foot odor that Al Bundy had. He was starting to get a bit doozy here.

**Mike Tenay:** I think they're gonna try to lift Al Bundy here!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm not sure, Tenay! Dipper may be off-guard by the foot odor that Al Bundy has!

**JBL:** It's not gonna happen.

After Mabel told her twin brother to shake it off, Dipper shook his head in efforts of getting rid of the foot smell. After that uncomfortable moment, Dipper tugged the football tights of Al Bundy, but it was to no avail.

Al Bundy used his Herculean strength to lift both Dipper and Mabel into a double suplex of his own!

**Jim Ross:** What an amazing double suplex by Al Bundy!

**Joey Styles:** I think Ryback may have some competition here if Al Bundy can manage to hang in the Rumble for so long!

**JBL:** With the punishment Al Bundy's been suffering, I highly doubt it would happen.

As both Dipper and Mabel were laid out like pieces of meat, the last 10 seconds was now ticking down as the crowd all looked to the entrance stage, waiting in anticipation to who number 30 was gonna be!

**JBL:** Here comes number 30! I can't wait to see who it is!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #30: Justin (Total Drama)**

Full of Hawaiian fire and spirit, Total Drama's resident Eye Candy known as Justin took a quick dash at ringside after noticing the rest of the entire female fanbase screaming and cheering for him.

**Jim Ross:** Oh yeah, business just picked up!

**Jerry Lawler:** Here comes Total Drama favorite and the winner of Fanfiction Royal Rumble II, Justin!

**Michael Cole:** He's in a real fighting mood, it seems!

Justin soon got inside the ring and became embroiled in a face-off with Al Bundy. Not too long, Justin started throwing kick after kick straight to Al Bundy's rib cage!

**Joey Styles:** Look at Justin, he's going fast!

After roughing up Al Bundy with kicks, the male model then irish-whipped the shoe salesman to the ropes and when he came back, Justin leapfrogged over Al. When Al came back however, Justin leapfrogged over him once again.

And when he bounced back, Justin connected with a flying roundhouse kick that nearly sent Al Bundy's teeth smashing along the pavement!

**JBL:** Impressive kick by Justin!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'll say, Al Bundy nearly lost his teeth in the impact!

After taking care of Bundy, Justin saw Razor laid out in the center of the ring after taking a DDT from Zoey not too long ago.

Taking a huge risk, Justin ran to the turnbuckles, looked right at Razor, springboarded into the turnbuckles, and hit Razor with an impressive Starship Pain! John Morrison looked at this from far away and was really impressed!

**Joey Styles:** Impressive maneuver by Justin on Razor!

**Jim Ross:** He's learned a lot much from John Morrison! And by the look on the Shaman of Sexy's face, he's impressed!

As Justin got up from the move, he turned around only to notice that the Cowboy James Storm was about to hit right at him with another Last Call Superkick!

Thinking fast, Justin managed to grab the foot just in time. He then threw it away, only to kick the Cowboy for trying to sneak attack him, but it failed. James Storm caught his foot just in the nick of time!

**JBL:** Looks like the Cowboy knew what was coming to him!

**Mike Tenay:** Smart thinking by James Storm there!

But James Storm wasn't quick enough. Justin countered it with a nice Back Flip Kick that sent Justin's other foot into the chin of the Cowboy while John Morrison came up from out of nowhere and hit James Storm with a Moonlight Drive!

**Michael Cole:** Impressive combination by Justin and John Morrison there!

**Jim Ross:** The Cowboy got rolled pretty damn good!

**Joey Styles:** I think I smell an alliance forming between Justin and JoMo there!

**JBL:** Either that or it may be Al Bundy's foot odor.

After a handshake of unity was formed between the Eye Candy and the Shaman of Sexy, Devon nailed John Morrison from behind with another ball-point hammer while Bully Ray surprised Justin from behind and tossed him to the other side of the ring.

**Mike Tenay:** Well, leave it to Aces & Eights to ruin the mood. Both Justin and Morrison didn't see it coming!

Bully Ray then forced Justin to get up, in which he did, so that Bully Ray can hit his signature Bubba Cutter right on the Eye Candy himself.

**JBL:** Bully Ray hits another Bubba Cutter! Justin may get out of the starting gate faster than I expected.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, all Bully Ray needs to do is to just throw him out and his work might be done!

After talking a bit of trash to the male model's face, in which it was almost bruised from that Bubba Cutter, Bully Ray looked up and noticed Dipper Pines trying to catch Bully Ray in surprise with a flying body press from the top rope!

After Dipper took a gigantic leap, Bully Ray easily catched him like a baseball.

**JBL:** Uh oh, big mistake from Dipper!

**Michael Cole:** Bully Ray may look to turn Dipper into a falling star here!

**Joey Styles:** Like it or not, it's gonna happen!

Bully Ray then transitioned Dipper Pines in an electric chair position, and knowing that he was near the ropes, he had a very sick smirk.

Bully Ray bent over on the ropes, which forced Dipper to take a very hard fall over the ropes and onto the floor. Hencemore, Dipper was now eliminated!

**Jim Ross:** Dipper Pines is out of the Rumble! And what a hard fall he took!

**Mike Tenay:** I hope Dipper's not seriously injured. That impact was horrendous!

**18th Eliminated: Dipper Pines; Eliminated by: Bully Ray and Devon; Duration: 35:25**

After Dipper was eliminated, Devon snuck up right behind Justin and stanced himself, hoping that Justin would be taken for a ride.

And he did. When Justin turned right around, he became a victim of the 3D Death Drop!

**Michael Cole:** 3D! They hit the 3D!

**Jerry Lawler:** Justin may be out of it! Not good!

As the sick smirks of both Devon and Bully Ray were placed down on a fallen Justin, the rest of the WWE Universe all stood up in cheers.

Hearing what they thought was approval from the fans, both Devon and Bully Ray turned to the entrance stage and was gasped in sheer shock when CM Punk appeared out of nowhere. The East Rutherford fans cheered in unison for the Straight Edge savior, who stared down far away at Bully Ray and Devon from the Aces & Eights.

**JBL:** What is CM Punk doing here! He isn't allowed to be here until the re-entry flags open! What on earth is going on here!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm as stumped as you are, John! But it looks like he may have something to do with the Aces & Eights!

**Michael Cole:** I cannot wait to see this!

Both Bully Ray and Devon were gesturing CM Punk to come on down to the ring, but Punk didn't make a move. He only smiled with such vengeance as the crowd kept on chanting CM Punk's name.

Meanwhile, Justin recovered quickly thanks to his good buddy John Morrison. Seeing the way Punk was distracting Bully Ray and Devon, the two irresistable men capitalized as they dropkicked Bully Ray over the top rope and onto the floor, right around the same time Monty and Vanessa snuck up behind Devon and threw him out of the ring in a insane ovation!

**Jim Ross:** *shocked* Wha-? MY GAWD! BULLY RAY AND DEVON ARE OUT!

**Joey Styles:** *also shocked* 'Oh My God' is right!

**Mike Tenay:** The rest of the Aces & Eights has been eliminated, all thanks to the distraction of CM Punk!

**19th Eliminated: Bully Ray; Eliminated by: Justin and John Morrison; Duration: 46:46**

**20th Eliminated: Devon; Eliminated by: Monty Monogram and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz; Duration: 35:47**

Shocked that they were both eliminated, the referees told them to leave. Both Bully Ray and Devon spat at them for not even giving a damn what the referees thought. So they did the wisest thing that they ever thought of.

They turned around and started to chase right after CM Punk, who had already left. But the Straight Edge Savior knew that they wouldn't catch up to somebody like him.

**Jerry Lawler:** I think they may be going right after CM Punk! What sore losers!

**JBL:** Couldn't you blame them? It was Punk's fault that both Bully Ray and Devon are out! This isn't right!

**Michael Cole:** Maybe in your own words, but I think Punk calls it payback!

As Bully Ray and Devon went up the entrance ramp, the action managed to continue as the 10-second countdown clock began ticking away to it's 31st entrant of the night.

**Joey Styles:** This is gonna be something else! Who's number 31?

**To be continued, once again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**What sore losers the Aces & Eights were in the Rumble. Oh well, life goes on! Anyway, here's some stats!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 30**

**Entries left: 50**

**Number of eliminations: 20**

**People in the ring: 10**

**Eliminated: Fandango, The Great Khali, Muscle Man, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Phineas Flynn, Robbie E, Catwoman, CM Punk, Steve Urkel, Batman, D.O.C., Ferb Fletcher, Mike Knox, Mr. Anderson, Clawdeen Wolf, Sting, Dipper Pines, Bully Ray and Devon**

**In the ring: Al Bundy, "Cowboy" James Storm, John Morrison, Justin, Mabel Pines, Monty Monogram, "Razor" Jake Clawson, "Road Dogg" Jesse James, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Zoey**

**Now that the Aces & Eights are gone, and with only three wrestlers around at the moment, who will be next to battle in the biggest, yet baddest Fanfiction Royal Rumble of all time? Is it a he, she, or the other way around? Why am I telling you this? Come back next chapter and find out. It was written, so it shall be danced. WOOOOOOO.**


	9. The Elements of Extreme

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 9: The Elements of Extreme**

**In the last chapter: It became a showdown at the Rumble Corral as TNA's resident outlaw Cowboy James Storm and Total Drama's Indie/Commando chick Zoey took to the ring while returning favorites such as 'The Shaman of Sexy' John Morrison and Total Drama's handsome Eye Candy and Fanfiction Royal Rumble II winner Justin all entered with flying colors. But the biggest moment in the Rumble so far was CM Punk's revenge against the Aces & Eights. With a brilliant distraction, the team of Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Justin and John Morrison disposed Bully Ray and Devon for the time being. So far, will this showdown intensify in the most biggest and yet baddest Rumble so far?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the crap.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The rest of the action seemed to have continued on as the countdown ticked down to its last 10 seconds.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #31: Rob Van Dam**

As the fireworks went off across the entrance stage, the tune to "One Of A Kind" played throughout the stadium to a deafening ovation as the 31st entrant, Rob Van Dam, ran down the entrance ramp and right inside the ring.

**Joey Styles:** Here comes the one and the only, Rob Van Dam!

**Jerry Lawler:** One of a kind! The Whole F'N Show!

**JBL:** Look at the sound of this crowd! RVD is feeling like Elvis around here Can't wait to see if RVD still has it!

As Rob Van Dam got inside the ring, he capitalized by kicking Monty right in the face and whipping Vanessa Doofenshmirtz right into the turnbuckle.

RVD then somersaulted and leaped onto Vanessa with an impressive monkey flip!

**Jim Ross:** Rob Van Dam is on fire here!

**Michael Cole:** And both Monty and Vanessa get the hard treatment!

His frenzy was still going on. Van Dam focused right on the Cowboy James Storm by teasing him with a 4-hit combo of kicks to the ribs.

After feeling a little stunned around the fourth hit, Storm went down with a hard kick to the face by Van Dam!

**Mike Tenay:** Nice combo by RVD!

**Jim Ross:** He hasn't lost a single beat so far!

As the entire crowd was busy chanting "R-V-D", Rob Van Dam saw Razor slumped in the mat as he bounced back from the ropes, somersaulted once again, and struck Razor with the Rolling Thunder!

**Michael Cole:** He nailed him with a Rolling Thunder!

**JBL:** He's looking very hot! 42 years old and he still looks like the same man 10 years ago!

After he got up, Justin was trying to surprise him with a kick to the gut, but RVD caught his leg very easily and countered with a nice wheel kick!

**Jim Ross:** Nice kick by RVD!

**Joey Styles:** Justin definitely didn't see that coming!

As Rob Van Dam was still feeling pumped, he was rammed from behind by Al Bundy, who performed a nice shoulder tackle right on the Whole Dam Show.

**Jim Ross:** Van Dam was looking hot until he got sneak attacked by Al Bundy!

**JBL:** That's a smart move in my opinion! Hit him where he doesn't expect it! I like that!

Al Bundy kept giving RVD forearm shots to the back until he was roughed up enough to be thrown out.

But to Al's surprise, Van Dam countered with a huge kick straight to Al's forehead! The impact sent the shoe salesman's brain into a doozy.

**Mike Tenay:** Al just got whacked in the head, courtesy of RVD's leg!

**Joey Styles:** That was a mistake on part of Al Bundy himself! That was nasty!

Seeing Al wobbly, Van Dam capitalized and went up the top rope.

Just like a heat seeking missile, RVD leaped and kicked Bundy in the face again with his signature flying kick.

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa! RVD flew!

**Michael Cole:** Al Bundy doesn't seem to catch a break here!

**Jim Ross:** What harsh punishment he's receiving!

Al Bundy was laid like a wobbling turtle until Zoey approached him. Seeing him down on the floor, Zoey grabbed a steel chair that was just laying around and placed it right on Bundy's head.

The pig-tailed and red-haired indie chick went up on top rope with another chair in her hands.

With one extreme smirk, Zoey leaped from the rope and sent the chair slamming into Al Bundy's head with such monstrous velocity!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing in horror* OH MY GOD!

**Jim Ross:** Zoey may have Conchairto'd Al Bundy!

**JBL:** It's Al's own fault that he forgot to wear a helmet! That's one painful headache that he isn't getting rid of for a long time!

As Al was almost braindead from the inside out, "Road Dogg" Jesse James and John Morrison were busy brawling in Ring #2.

After the Dogg catapulted Morrison in the turnbuckle, the Road Dogg got JoMo in a pump-handle position and lifted him up. And then in an instant, he dropped Morrison down with a Pump Handle Drop!

**Mike Tenay:** Pump Handle Drop by the Road Dogg!

**Joey Styles:** The other move from Road Dogg that also brought him victories with his other tag team partner "Mr. Ass" Billy Gunn!

**Michael Cole:** Morrison fell down like a boulder!

As the Road Dogg turned right around after saying "Suck It" to a screaming applause of fans, he saw Mabel Pines on the top rope.

Just like a fallen angel, Mabel ascended down onto the Dogg with an amazing top-rope hurricanrana that forced the Road Dogg to be clotheslined onto the middle rope.

**JBL:** Mabel Pines right out of nowhere!

**Jerry Lawler:** Excellent hurricanrana! Mabel's looking pretty impressive without her twin brother in the ring!

**Michael Cole:** Mabel is indeed impressive so far!

Meanwhile, 25 seconds was displayed on the titantron, awaiting the 32nd entrant of this match.

At the same time, Justin was being part of a elimination process that showed the male model himself struggling to hang on after Razor and Cowboy James Storm flipped him over the top rope. Luckily he only managed to hang on to the middle rope.

**Jim Ross:** We could see another elimination here!

**Joey Styles:** Justin is in deep trouble, it seems!

As both Razor and James Storm kept kicking Justin away in hopes that he would let go of the ropes...

...his Hawaiian butt was suddenly saved by both Monty and Vanessa who hit at both Razor and the Cowboy. Justin soon breathed a sigh of relief, but he didn't need any help to be exact. But seeing both Monty, Vanessa, Razor and James Storm fight it out one bit, Justin decided to steal the show. So he ran up to the top rope and waited for the four other people brawling to get his attention.

**JBL:** I hate to see what Justin's got in his sleeve...

**Michael Cole:** I don't know, but it's sure gonna be interesting!

In a second, Justin flew up with a huge moonsault and landed right on Razor, James Storm, Monty and Vanessa in one sitting! All of the momentum in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble all shifted to the side of the Eye Candy as the rest of the people chanted Justin's name.

**Joey Styles:** *in surprise* Oh my god!

**Jerry Lawler:** Justin just took out 4 people with 1 moonsault! That is impressive!

**Jim Ross:** No kidding! He caused half a dogpile here!

As the rest of the crowd went crazy for Justin's unbelievable move, the 10 second mark was now underway as the rest of Metlife Stadium all looked right at the entrance stage, awaiting the 32nd competitor.

Mike Tenay: We got another entrant in hand! Who's it gonna be?

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #32: Heather (Total Drama)**

**Jim Ross:** Here comes another returning entrant from the 2nd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** Not to leave out the runner-up for the Iron Man award, it's Total Drama's Queen Bee, Heather!

**JBL:** Looks like she's getting out another tremendous ovation just like the last Rumble!

JBL was right. The 32nd entrant, which was Heather from the Total Drama series, ran down the ramp with yet another standing ovation. The rest of the crowd started chanting "Heather! Heather! Heather!" as soon as she got in the ring.

As soon as she did get into the ring, Heather started to go to work right away by giving Razor a split-legged leg-drop!

**Jim Ross:** Split-legged leg drop across the throat of Razor!

**Michael Cole:** I'm getting Melina flashbacks just thinking of that!

After Heather got up, Mabel Pines tried to catch Heather by surprise with a quick running hurricanrana, but Heather evaded just in time by moving out of the way.

In response, Heather nailed Mabel Pines with a huge superkick!

**Mike Tenay:** Heather hits a huge superkick to Mabel's face!

**Joey Styles:** No kidding! Mabel's braces may have been knocked through the 5th row!

Heather's momentum still went on as Road Dogg recently got up from the hurricanrana that Mabel Pines gave to him.

The Queen Bee found an opportunity as she approached him and gave him an Evan Bourne-like spin kick to the Road Dogg's chest that sent him right over the ropes and onto the floor, resulting in Heather's very first elimination of the night.

**JBL:** Road Dogg's going back to the pound! He's outta there!

**Jerry Lawler:** There goes the Road Dogg! What an impressive elimination by Heather!

**21st Elimination: "Road Dogg" Jesse James; Eliminated by: Heather; Duration: 14:20**

After the Road Dogg got back up after realizing that he was eliminated, he walked back to the entrance ramp, only to get a standing ovation and a 'Road Dogg' chant from the East Rutherford fans.

Back in ring #1, Zoey and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz faced off when the both of the two women found Singapore canes laying around the ring. Both of them picked it up and started to face each other in a huge intense circle.

This was like Lucy Liu vs. Uma Thurman it seemed. The rest of the fans became ecstatic seeing this encounter happen before their very eyes.

**Jim Ross:** I'm not sure if I seen anything like this, but this is amazing!

**Jerry Lawler:** Two hot divas with Singapore Canes? I love the Royal Rumble!

**Joey Styles:** I'm not sure if this is a turn-on, but I hope I keep myself together!

Both women made their move as Zoey and Vanessa whacked both of their canes together. It was definitely like a swordfight but with hard wooden sticks. Only one single mark was gonna be left in one of the girl's skins.

This sword fight began to go on seconds, before Zoey's cane was knocked off of orbit. Vanessa began whacking her right in the ass and right into the chest, much to the pleasure of male fans watching!

**JBL:** Zoey got it hard in the chest!

**Mike Tenay:** That's really gotta sting from a distance!

Vanessa displayed a sick smile as she gripped that cane with such pure vengeance.

And as she was about to swing once again, Zoey moved right out of the way, but much to Vanessa's shock, she accidentally caned her boyfriend, Monty Monogram!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no!

**Mike Tenay:** Vanessa caned Monty by accident, when she was really going after Zoey!

**Joey Styles:** Monty got cracked like a frickin' coconut!

**Monty Monogram:** *holding his head in pain* Ack! What the hell, Vanessa?!

**Vanessa Doofenshmirtz:** I am so sorry! I was going right after Zoey, I swear!

After both Monty and Vanessa were still arguing, Zoey picked the Singapore cane back up and whacked Vanessa right on the candy-ass for perhaps the second time!

**Michael Cole:** And Vanessa gets whacked in the ass once again!

**Jim Ross:** She's feeling like a roasted pig being made well done!

Right at ring #2, Al Bundy miraculously started to get up from that hard conchairto that Zoey gave to him.

But before he could shake the feeling off, he was involved in an irish whip by Justin and Heather, which forced the rest of his already-painful body in a hip toss and a Rocker-like elbow drop, followed by an amazing kip-up!

**Jerry Lawler:** Al Bundy got a taste of the Rocker treatment, courtesy of Heather and Justin!

**JBL:** I know. I feel like I'm already in the 80's!

The 25-second mark was reached, as the remaining seconds now appeared in the titantron as the action still continued when "Cowboy" James Storm was busy giving John Morrison a 10 punch salute on the corner. The people were counting along with every punch.

**1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9...**

But before the crowd could get to 9, John Morrison grabbed the Cowboy and sent his head straight into the turnbuckle.

**Mike Tenay:** Cowboy's brain may have been rattled on the way down there!

**JBL:** Smart move by Morrison! That left James Storm stunned for a bit!

As the Cowboy was in an unconscious state, Morrison moved Storm to the center of the corner.

Looking down at a defeated cowboy, Morrison springboarded on the corner and spun around in a corkscrew spin, hitting James Storm with the Starship Pain!

**Jim Ross:** The Cowboy took a ride on the Starship Pain!

**Jerry Lawler:** Not the ride that the Cowboy wanted, but he got it anyway!

**Mike Tenay:** Look ahead guys, we got number 33 in the way!

Contrary to Tenay's words, John Morrison looked right at the Rumble clock as it counted down to another entrant.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #33: Mark Henry**

Hearing the sound of Three 6 Mafia's "Somebody Gonna Get Their Ass Kicked", the rest of the East Rutherford crowd stood up to sing along (remember the post-WM29 Raw?) as the 33rd entrant, "The World's Strongest Man" Mark Henry, took his time walking down the ramp.

**Jerry Lawler:** *in shock* Oh no...

**Joey Styles:** "Oh no" may be right! Here comes the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry!

**JBL:** I dare anyone else try to eliminate him, because there ain't gonna be no way somebody is gonna throw him over!

**Michael Cole:** Not without some sort of freakish miracle at best!

With such an angry and evil smirk, Mark Henry slowly began to get inside the ring, while some of the participants looked at Henry with such fear. But some of them didn't look too intimidated by him like Al Bundy, John Morrison and perhaps Justin.

The first contest Henry had encountered was Mabel Pines, who still had her bedazzler gun in hand. As she straddled it like a cowboy ever would, Mabel stood up to the World's Strongest Man. She then drew out her bedazzler gun and pointed right at Mark Henry.

**Mabel Pines:** You shall not pass! Prepare to be bedazzled!

**Mark Henry:** Is that supposed to scare me? You will not run through me!

**JBL:** *laughing at Mabel's stunt* Hahahaha! What kind of damage is Mabel gonna do with Mark Henry? Hit him with a soft marshmallow? That's crazy!

**Jerry Lawler:** I fail to find any humor in that. I think what she's doing may be foolish, but nevertheless, that shows some heart.

**JBL:** Ah, you're just jealous that you can't find my taste in humor funny.

As Mabel was about to shoot Mark Henry with a bedazzler gun, Henry knocked the object right off of Mabel's hands.

And then, the World's Strongest Man proceeded to pick her up on the shoulders and spoke down to him.

**Mark Henry:** *to Mabel's face* Time for you to take a ride down to the Hall of Pain!

With Henry's words, Mark Henry threw Mabel Pines over the top rope as both of her feet hit the floor instantly.

**Michael Cole:** Mabel Pines is out!

**Jim Ross:** That was sort of a blunder right there for Mabel!

**22nd Elimination: Mabel Pines; Eliminated by: Mark Henry; Duration: 18:30**

After Mabel left sighing of the fact that she was eliminated by the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry continued his destruction on the rest of the competitors.

Vanessa separated from Monty a bit so that he can start to whack Henry with the Singapore cane. But Henry caught the stick just in time and stared down Vanessa like he was the devil.

**Mark Henry:** *right down to Vanessa* Is that supposed to scare me, huh?

After The World's Strongest Man swatted away Vanessa's stick, the daughter of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and thrown out over the top rope and onto the floor instantly. This resulted in another elimination for Mark Henry.

**Joey Styles:** Vanessa is out of there!

**JBL:** Another elimination for the World's Strongest Man!

**23rd Elimination: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz; Eliminated by: Mark Henry; Duration: 30:45**

As Vanessa was now throwing a bit of a shit-fit due to the fact that she was eliminated, Rob Van Dam tried to climb over the top rope on efforts that he would finally stop this dangerous machine of a 390-pound monster.

Rob Van Dam leaped...

...only for Mark Henry to catch him in mid-air and hit him with the World's Strongest Slam!

**Michael Cole:** The World's Strongest Slam by Mark Henry!

**Jim Ross:** He catched RVD in mid-air!

**Joey Styles:** This is insane! It's like they're not even trying or something!

Mark Henry continued to dominate all over the Rumble. Meanwhile, he saw Razor trying to land in a missile dropkick.

Smart as Henry was, he moved out of the way which forced the SWAT Kat to land right on the mat painfully. If that wasn't painful enough, Mark Henry splashed right on top of him!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ooof! Well, that wasn't very smart of Razor!

**Mike Tenay:** Henry dropped his whole body on him like it was a bad habit!

As soon as Henry got up, Monty Monogram tried to avenge Vanessa's elimination by whacking him with the Singapore cane that Henry swatted away.

Somehow, Monty hadn't been aware of what happened the last time between Mark Henry and Vanessa. It didn't work. Even when Mark Henry dared Monty to whack him again, it didn't work. So Mark Henry retaliated...

...by giving Monty a huge jaw-breaking clothesline!

**Michael Cole:** What a huge clothesline!

**JBL:** I think Monty may need to pick the rest of his teeth up that's laying on the mat!

**Joey Styles:** Who in the holy hell is gonna stop Mark Henry!?

After taking care of the second generation Monogram, Mark Henry was suddenly halted by John Morrison and Justin, who decided the best way to slow the giant down was to hit him at both sides.

The crowd applauded at this double team effort as repeated punches straight to Mark Henry's noggin forced the big man to go down on one knee!

**Jim Ross:** John Morrison and Justin got Mark Henry down on one knee!

**Michael Cole:** They're making Mark Henry a human chopping block!

**JBL:** It isn't gonna last long.

Seeing the big man go down, both John Morrison and Justin bounced back on the ropes, hoping to hit Mark Henry with some sort of double Shining Wizard, but the World's Strongest Man didn't allow it.

As they were running, Mark Henry got right back up and hit both Morrison and Justin with a double clothesline!

**JBL:** See, I told ya!

**Joey Styles:** Morrison and Justin tried to stop them, but Mark Henry went right at them like some sort of roadblock!

**Jerry Lawler:** Henry looks like he isn't gonna be stopped at all!

After easily taking down Morrison and Justin with one move, Mark Henry looked right to the left side of the ring to see Cowboy James Storm getting up from the Starship Pain just now.

Containing his muscled rage, Mark Henry picked up the Cowboy like a rag doll. He then lifted him up and slammed him down for another World's Strongest Slam!

**Mike Tenay:** Another World's Strongest Slam!

**Michael Cole:** Cowboy's looking a little bland! He may be out of fuel.

**Mark Henry:** *to the crowd* That's what I do!

After giving out a mixed reaction to the people around Metlife Stadium, the countdown clock appeared in the Titantron as Mark Henry stood all alone, of course with the exception of Zoey and Heather who were busy trying to eliminate Al Bundy. He rubbed his hands in anger as the last 10 seconds ticked down to its next competitor.

**Joey Styles:** Here comes number 34! Maybe he'll stop this carnage from happening!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #34: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

As Mark Henry heard the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic theme song playing around, he took this situation and laughed like he was joking. Of course, he wasn't joking at first, but he thought that this was gonna be a piece of cake.

**JBL:** *complaining* Oh, come on, is this some sort of joke!?

**Michael Cole:** You may think that it's a joke, but at the Royal Rumble, everything is real! Including our 34th competitor!

**JBL:** This is gonna be a disaster. I don't even like My Little Pony! I hope Mark Henry makes one of those ponies well done for all I care.

Mark Henry was still awaiting the 34th entrant, in which he/she can receive the slight distinction of being in Mark Henry's Hall of Pain. But the World's Strongest Man was now starting to lose his patience.

But the rest of the crowd cheered like gangbusters when one of the ponies, namely Twilight Sparkle, came from the barricade and got on the apron, trying to get Mark Henry's attention. But he didn't even know it yet.

**Jim Ross:** My gawd, look at this!

**Michael Cole:** Wha-WHAT THE HELL IS TWILIGHT SPARKLE DOING THERE!?

**Joey Styles:** Basically, she's number 34 in the Rumble! And it looks like she's waiting for Mark Henry to come to her!

After Mark Henry turned around after losing his patience, he was surprised to see Twilight Sparkle leaping from the apron. In addition, she nailed Mark Henry with a Springboard Shoulder Block that forced Henry to stumble a bit!

**Mike Tenay:** What an impact by Twilight Sparkle!

**Jerry Lawler:** That didn't take Mark Henry down, but he stumbled a bit!

Seeing that Mark Henry was still on his two feet, Twilight Sparkle ran to the ropes and bounced back, hitting Mark Henry with another Diving Shoulder Block! The attack still failed to bring Mark Henry down, but it was really starting to become effective!

**JBL:** Henry's stumbling here!

**Jim Ross:** Twilight Sparkle is giving it all to the World's Strongest Man!

**Michael Cole:** And she's going around again!

Knowing that Mark Henry wouldn't be taken down, Twilight noticed that Mark Henry was close to the ropes.

Just like an angry bull with hooves, Twilight Sparkle dashed between the ropes and hit Mark Henry with another Shoulder Block, but this time, Henry stumbed so far that he stumbled on the rope with his foot leaving the mat!

**Mike Tenay:** Henry's stumbling here!

**Jim Ross:** He may be looking to fall right to the floor!

As Mark Henry was trying to keep his balance, Twilight Sparkle, Heather and Zoey all rushed right after Henry as they lifted up his leg and sent the World's Strongest Man tumbling over the top rope and onto the floor, receiving a tremendous applause from the East Rutherford crowd!

**Jim Ross:** *in shock* MY GAWD! MARK HENRY'S OUT!

**Michael Cole:** *also in shock* YOU REALLY GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

**Joey Styles:** Over 400 pounds gets ejected by a mere... less than two hundred combined or something; I don't know how much a little horse like Twilight weighs!

**JBL:** I may not like it, but that's really impressive from Twilight Sparkle!

**Joey Styles:** Something tells me Mark Henry isn't gonna take elimination well!

**24th Elimination: Mark Henry; Eliminated by: Twilight Sparkle, Heather and Zoey; Duration: 2:40**

As Mark Henry got right up, he was approached by the rest of the referees, who were telling him that he needed to leave. With rage like a dangerous Texas twister, Mark Henry started to punch one of the referees out, mostly Mike Chioda!

**Jim Ross:** OH! HEY, COME ON, NOW!

**Joey Styles:** Mark Henry just took out referee Mike Chioda!

**JBL:** Can you blame Mark? He got eliminated early thanks to that weird purple horse!

After throwing out steel steps and kicking the crap out of the barricades, Mark Henry looked to take his rage out on somebody.

For Al Bundy unfortunately, Mark Henry dragged him out of the ring and fed the show salesman a huge clothesline.

**Mike Tenay:** Mark Henry has definitely lost it in the Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** I really hate to see what Mark's gonna do next, but Al Bundy better get out of here if he knows what's good for him!

Ignoring the commentators' pleas, The World's Strongest Man tore up the announcers table.

In process, Mark Henry picked up Al's lifeless body with a World's Strongest Slam! But the intention was this: Mark Henry sure as hell wasn't going to slam Al Bundy on the floor. But rather, Mark carried Al straight to the announcer's table.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, good god, please don't!

**Joey Styles:** It may be too late to stop him!

Joey was right. It was too late to stop him, as Mark Henry slammed Al Bundy hard on the announcer's table, just breaking it into pieces!

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OH MY GOD!

**Jim Ross:** Mark Henry may have taken apart Al Bundy like a tinker toy!

**Mike Tenay:** I'm not definitely sure if Al Bundy can continue from that impact!

The rest of Metlife Stadium all started to boo loudly at Mark Henry's brutality of Al Bundy as the World's Strongest Man finally decided to leave ringside.

Meanwhile, 19 seconds had appeared right at the titantron in anticipation of the 35th entrant. Twilight Sparkle started to wrap her legs/hooves all around Monty Monogram's legs. Looking at the crowd with such approval of "WOOOO!" chants, Twilight locked in Monty with the Figure Four Leg-Lock, made famous by WWE Hall-of-Famer, The "Nature Boy" Ric Flair!

**Michael Cole:** Figure Four! Twilight locks in the Figure Four!

**JBL:** Nature Boy would be proud of her. The same move that made Ric Flair a 16-time World Champion!

The pain to Monty's legs was excruciating. It was like his legs was a giant nut and Twilight Sparkle was a pony turned into a nutcracker. Just the slightest bone in his leg would break or snap itself like a twig.

As Monty was trying to find some sort of rope for safety, the 10-second mark took effect as the WWE Universe looked to the entrance stage and saw who was about to come down. Unfortunately, Mark Henry was walking up to the entrance ramp and saw the last 10 seconds tick down!

**Michael Cole:** We got number 35 on the way. Let's see who it is.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #35: Spike (My Little Pony: FiM)**

The "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" song played once again as JBL moaned in agony.

**JBL:** *groaning* Again? We got another pony competing here?

**Jerry Lawler:** Like it or not, we have.

**JBL:** At least it better not be Pinkie Pie. She's nuts!

Appearing the entrance stage happened to be the 35th entrant and My Little Pony fan favorite, Spike. The baby dragon seemed to have brought along a shopping cart with him as he saw Mark Henry walk up to the ramp. But he wasn't alone. As Spike got on the shopping cart, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were with him as they started pushing the shopping cart in attempts to use it as battering ram.

**Jim Ross:** What's going on?

**Jerry Lawler:** It seems like Spike's borrowing a page from Jackass!

The shopping cart rolled down the ramp as Mark Henry suddenly leaped out of the way. Spike was about to collide with the ring! But strangely, he didn't seem scared for no reason.

Before the cart could collide with the ring, Spike somersaulted through the ropes and landed safely in the ring to a roaring ovation from the fans!

**Mike Tenay:** WHOA! What an entrance!

**Joey Styles:** I'll say, that was really crazy!

**Jerry Lawler:** No kidding, that really tops Shawn Michaels's entrance from WrestleMania XII!

After he bowed to the audience in respect, Spike performed a standing splash right on Monty Monogram, who was still trying to recover from the Figure Four Leg-Lock made by Twilight Sparkle.

**JBL:** That thing just splashed right on Monty!

**Jim Ross:** You do realize his name is Spike and that he's a baby dragon, right?

**JBL:** Well, a dragon doing that just doesn't seem normal!

Spike continued his frenzy as he soon got up. His next opponent was Razor of the SWAT Kats.

Spike springboarded and leaped from the corner to hit the kat with a tasteful Disaster Kick!

**Mike Tenay:** Nice Disaster Kick by Spike!

**JBL:** This is insane! That's Cody Rhodes's move he's stealing.

**Jerry Lawler:** If you got a problem with that, try asking that little dragon; that is, if you don't want eyebrows anymore.

**JBL:** I don't think so. I'll stick with the announcing for now.

After the disaster kick, Spike was approached by the Queen Bee known as Heather.

Keeping his amazing momentum going, Spike surprisingly picked up Heather in a Samoan Drop position and spun her around. For Heather, this was the sickest ride she ever took, but in a bad way. Just being spun around in 1800 degrees was enough to make Heather toss her cookies.

**Michael Cole:** Spike is taking Heather for a spin!

**Jim Ross:** I don't really wanna know what happens when he stops though. It's not gonna be a welcoming sight!

After Spike put her down, Heather suddenly wobbled all across the ring. With the entire Metlife Stadium spinning all around Heather's entire head, she fell down on the mat like a dead doornail.

As a smile was suddenly brought through Spike's face, he turned around to see Zoey with a chair! But luckily, Spike managed to duck in time as the baby dragon retaliated with a dropkick to the chair, which was sent reeling right into Zoey's kisser!

**Joey Styles:** My god! Dropkick to the chair!

**Jerry Lawler:** With those swelled lips, Zoey would make a perfect airbag!

Spike kept on continuing as both John Morrison and Justin were attempting to double team Twilight Sparkle by sending her out of the Rumble match early.

Spike quickly responded with a chair shot to Justin's back as Twilight poked Morrison right in the eyes!

**Michael Cole:** Twilight Sparkle got saved just in time!

**Jim Ross:** Well, both she and Spike are very close to each other on the show, so it's apparent that both Twilight Sparkle and Spike are gonna team up here!

**Mike Tenay:** Of course, if they were the last two people left in the ring, they would fight it out!

Spike whipped Justin right into the right turnbuckle as Twilight began roughing up JoMo a bit. Both Spike and Twilight looked at each other from far away and nodded.

As a result, they irish whipped both Morrison and Justin as the male model tripped and lifted Morrison with a back body drop! But when Justin shook it off, his bell somehow rang in his head when Spike and Twilight Sparkle connected with a Double Enzugiri!

**Joey Styles:** OUCH! I think the bells in Justin's head just rang violently!

**JBL:** Impressive Double Enzugiri from the wonder weasels!

**Michael Cole:** You do realize their names are Twilight Sparkle and Spike right?

**JBL:** Hey, it's not my fault I don't watch "My Little Pony"!

After taking care of both the Eye Candy and Shaman of Sexy, Twilight and Spike all looked above their heads and saw Razor leap up from the apron, hoping to take the duo down with a flying double clothesline.

But it didn't happen due to Spike and Twilight dropkicking Razor on the way down! Owwwwww!

**Mike Tenay:** Razor got laid out pretty good! What a collision that was!

**Jim Ross:** I'm certain Razor's gonna regret that very much!

After Spike and Twilight took Razor down a peg or two, the duo looked at Cowboy James Storm, picked him up and tried to get him over the top rope. Like Al Bundy, the Cowboy also took a lot of monster damage in the match.

As the Cowboy was struggling to hang on, Al Bundy was also struggling to get up from that World's Strongest Slam he took from Mark Henry on the announcer's table! Meanwhile, the clock began ticking on it's last 10 seconds to the 36th entrant.

**Jerry Lawler:** Al Bundy's getting back up, but I think it may be all for naught here!

**Michael Cole:** How is Al Bundy gonna continue from that damage he took from Mark Henry!

**Mike Tenay:** I don't know, but I think James Storm may need some help here! He's about inches away from being eliminated!

**To be continued, once again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Man, that was one hell of a doozy. Let's see what kind of stats we have now? Hmmm...**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 35**

**Entries left: 45**

**Number of eliminations: 24**

**People in the ring: 10**

**Eliminated: Fandango, The Great Khali, Muscle Man, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Phineas Flynn, Robbie E, Catwoman, CM Punk, Steve Urkel, Batman, D.O.C., Ferb Fletcher, Mike Knox, Mr. Anderson, Clawdeen Wolf, Sting, Dipper Pines, Bully Ray, Devon, "Road Dogg" Jesse James, Mabel Pines, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Mark Henry**

**In the ring: Al Bundy, Heather, "Cowboy" James Storm, John Morrison, Justin, Monty Monogram, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Spike, Twilight Sparkle, and Zoey**

**News flash, everyone! All I want to say is that next chapter, we will be giving the contestants who have been eliminated from the Royal Rumble another chance for victory! Yep, were opening the re-entry flags come next chapter! Will your favorite return for another chance of destiny? Find out. Until next time, good night... and big balls.**


	10. Little Rustled Jimmies

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 10: Little Rustled Jimmies**

**In the last chapter: Anarchy reigned once again as the 'Whole F'N Show' Rob Van Dam and Total Drama's Queen Bee Heather made their marks inside the ring. "World's Strongest Man" Mark Henry was hoping to send the rest of the contestants into the Hall of Pain, but he was shockingly eliminated by Total Drama alumni Heather, Zoey and My Little Pony's Twilight Sparkle, to the point that Mark Henry nearly brutalized Al Bundy to death. Oh, and Spike from My Little Pony was there too. Will more carnage and anarchy be unleashed in the 3rd annual FanFiction Royal Rumble?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the crap.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The rest of the carnage ensued as Twilight Sparkle looked right at the titantron seeing the last 10 seconds tick away.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #36: The Great And Powerful Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

Mysterious magic-themed music started playing, much to the nerves of Twilight Sparkle. It was all because of the 36th entrant, The Great and Powerful Trixie, making his way to the aisle with a cold glare coming across her face.

**JBL:** Our next entrant is... another pony? Ugh, this ring is turning into a farm for pete's sake!

**Joey Styles:** Here comes one of Twilight Sparkle's rivals on My Little Pony, Trixie!

**Michael Cole:** Joey, you do realize it's "The Great and Powerful" Trixie, right? And I can see that they're both ready for a fight, it seems!

As the blue-skinned magic mistress entered the ring, she had caught the attention of her part-time rival. As they locked eyes in the center of the ring, Trixie and Twilight came to a bit of an agreement, as they bumped hooves briefly and locked up into the standard tie-up sequence.

Twilight got the first lead in the beginning of their battle, already pouncing on the magician with some hard kicks using her back hooves, coming close to shattering Trixie's snout with the last strike of the combo.

**Mike Tenay:** I'm not sure about you, but I think the rest of MetLife Stadium have been waiting for this!

**Jerry Lawler:** Twilight Sparkle still hasn't forgotten the history between her and the Great and Powerful, and we might just have a technical clinic in a moment's time!

**Joey Styles:** It was all because of that Magic Duel that happened between her and Trixie that forced Twilight Sparkle out of Ponyville for a while. And it looks like Twilight wants to return the favor!

The Great And Powerful Trixie, briefly staggered and bloodied, tried to take a quick breather, but Twilight wanted to make the first impact in this brawl. She was like a bear wanting to eat its prey alive.

Twilight kept on thrashing her with hoove punches, much to the delight of the WWE Universe! After an irish whip to the ropes, Twlight flipped Trixie over like a pancake!

**Jim Ross:** Back body drop! And Twilight's just getting started!

**Michael Cole:** Trixie's trying to catch a break here, but I don't think Twilight's gonna let her!

As Trixie kept on backing away from Twilight, the ultra-charasmatic unicorn bumped right into "Cowboy" James Storm, who greeted her with a beer bottle right to the head!

**Jerry Lawler:** OW! Trixie got walloped good by the Cowboy!

**Mike Tenay:** A definite misfire on the mind of Trixie!

**Michael Cole:** I think she demands to be called "The Great And Powerful Trixie". Get it right.

As Trixie was having trouble getting off in the starting gate, Justin went under the ropes and outside the ring as he looked right under the apron for a weapon to use on his opponent, but it wasn't any ordinary weapon.

Justin had pulled out a table and managed to set it up, just for the right time.

**Joey Styles:** I think Justin may be going to the extreme here!

**JBL:** You think about now that Justin could get a case of the splinters when picking up wooden things.

**Jim Ross:** I'm certain Justin's learning his lesson this time around!

After Justin was giving the Rumble a bit of an extreme makeover, Trixie was still having trouble getting out of the starting gate when Zoey kicked her right in the pony gut.

Zoey then proceeded to put Trixie right in a front headlock, but to only fall right on the mat, via DDT!

**Michael Cole:** The Great and Powerful Trixie gets planted with a very hard DDT!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think I may be suffering Jake "The Snake" Roberts flashbacks in an instant, because that hit closer to home!

Before Zoey could have a chance to get up however, he was clocked out of nowhere by Cowboy James Storm with a Last Call superkick!

That impact forced the rest of Zoey's body to go over the top rope and hit the floor, resulting in the Indie Chick being eliminated!

**Jim Ross:** There goes Zoey!

**Joey Styles:** The Cowboy eliminates Zoey from the Rumble! And with a super kick out of nowhere!

**25th Eliminated: Zoey; Eliminated by: "Cowboy" James Storm; Duration: 17:00**

After Zoey walked away seconds after she was eliminated, Al Bundy was starting to get up on his own two feet slowly as he dragged his own body from the broken announcers table. It was even a miracle that he was standing after that brutal attack by Mark Henry!

**Michael Cole:** How on earth is Al Bundy still standing?

**Jim Ross:** I'm not sure Cole, but I think it's because Al Bundy's got heart!

**JBL:** He may have heart, but he's definitely doesn't have a brain to do much!

As Al Bundy slowly managed to get in the ring, Rob Van Dam went right to the top rope after he saw The Great And Powerful Trixie was still laid motionless in the ring after a DDT from Zoey.

With a deep breath, RVD leaped like a frog and hit Trixie with a hard Five Star Frog Splash!

**Jerry Lawler:** Five Star Frog Splash right on top of Trixie!

**Michael Cole:** That's 'The Great And Powerful Trixie', King.

**Jerry Lawler:** *to Cole, angrily* I know what it is! I'm not deaf!

With the 30 seconds displayed in the Rumble clock, Monty Monogram was fighting off both Justin and Heather as they were attempting a double team maneuver on the top rope. They were originally planning to pull off a double back suplex right on the top rope until Monty fought them both off with a elbow shot to the face.

After the pair fell down on their two feet, Monty capitalized with a flying body press on both the Queen Bee and the Eye Candy in one setting!

**Mike Tenay:** Incredible move by Monty Monogram right on Heather and Justin!

**JBL:** I'm really impressed by this kid! Major Monogram would be proud of his son!

Around 20 seconds until the next entrant, John Morrison was being tied up in a tree of woe on the turnbuckle, while Spike backed a few steps away from him.

Raising his hands in victory, Spike beat his chest and yelled out "M-L-P" similar to Tommy Dreamer's chant of E-C-W, right before he took off and hit Morrison with a Chris Sabin-like dropkick right on the teeth!

**Jim Ross:** Impressive dropkick by Spike!

**Joey Styles:** That dropkick might have hit Morrison like crazy there!

After Spike's impressive tree-of-woe dropkick, 10 seconds appeared right on the titantron, indicating that the 37th entrant was now making his way into the contest.

**JBL:** Here comes number 37! I can't wait to see who it is!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #37: R-Truth**

**Michael Cole:** We got another new competitor competiting in his first Fanfiction Royal Rumble! It's the energetic R-Truth!

**Joey Styles:** I can also see Little Jimmy right behind him for support!

**JBL:** Are you deaf, Joey? That's just nothing but air. You're talking out of your head.

Looking energetic and psyched, the 37th entrant, R-Truth, ran down to the ring with his friend Little Jimmy right by his side.

R-Truth entered the ring and soon got it on against Razor of the SWAT Kats with hard punches to the face. After Razor was roughed up enough, R-Truth irish whipped him into the left corner of the ring, but Razor countered it nicely, which sent Truth running instead. Luckily R-Truth managed to leap and cartwheel to safety.

Razor then decided to clothesline R-Truth to kingdom come, but Truth managed to duck/split and hit Razor with a jumping roundhouse kick.

**Jim Ross:** Impressive kick from R-Truth right to Razor's face!

**Jerry Lawler:** That rattled Razor's brain a few notches!

**Mike Tenay:** That's not a place Razor ever wanted to be at the right time!

His frenzy continued as R-Truth targeted Justin next. With such an ounce of competive spark, R-Truth managed to hit Justin with the reverse STO, better known as Little Jimmy.

**Michael Cole:** He nails Justin with Little Jimmy!

**JBL:** Did R-Truth use Little Jimmy and wrap him around Justin's face on that move?

**Jim Ross:** Be serious, JBL...

After taking care of Justin, R-Truth looked down at The Great and Powerful Trixie right by his feet.

He bounced back on the ropes, and did a little shimmy before hitting Trixie with a dancing leg drop!

**Jerry Lawler:** Nice little move from R-Truth!

**Joey Styles:** I'm not sure, but I think we may have a new pain magnet in Trixie!

**Michael Cole:** *acting tired and upset* That's 'The Great And Powerful Trixie'.

**Joey Styles:** We already know that, Cole! It's just too long of a name!

Meanwhile, Al Bundy was still trying to shake off the damage that he suffered at the hands of Mark Henry. After he got those gruesome images off of his head, he saw 'Cowboy' James Storm trying to get rid of Twilight Sparkle from the top rope.

Using his experience in his high-school football days, the shoe salesman stood in a three-point stance and ran with the rage of an angry bull. With the power of his fans, Al Bundy charged right at Cowboy with a clothesline that sent both James Storm and Twilight Sparkle on the top rope, but as Twilight Sparkle managed to hang onto the rope for the time being, James Storm wasn't so lucky as he was sent falling to the floor.

**JBL:** Al Bundy gets rid of the Cowboy! He's outta there!

**Mike Tenay:** Showdown's over for James Storm! He's out of the match!

**26th Eliminated: "Cowboy" James Storm; Eliminated by: Al Bundy; Duration: 20:45**

Seeing that he eliminated James Storm from this match, Al Bundy started to dance like he scored some sort of touchdown! He was pulling off the Ickey Shuffle, which was famous by 1980's unforgotten football player, Ickey Woods. Al was shuffling his feet to the right and holding an air football out to the right while he shuffled his feet to the left and held the air football out to the left. He finally finished by doing three hops to the right and spiking the air football into the ground.

The rest of the crowd got into an "Ickey Shuffle" chant seeing this.

**Crowd:** *chanting* Ickey Shuffle! *clap clap clap clap clap* Ickey Shuffle! *clap clap clap clap clap* Ickey Shuffle!

**JBL:** *chuckling* This is great! We just got an Ickey Shuffle chant in MetLife Stadium!

**Joey Styles:** Somehow, I don't think we're in Cleveland anymore!

Cowboy James Storm wasn't having none of this, knowing that he was eliminated by a shoe salesman.

In response, he stood on top of the apron while drinking a opened beer bottle. As Al Bundy started to turn around after his dance, the Cowboy spat right at Al's face, much to the laughter (and some disappointment) of the fans sitting at ringside. The beer was burning into Al's retinas.

**Al Bundy:** *screaming in pain* Agh! I'm blind! This is worse than seeing Grandma in a bikini!

**Jerry Lawler:** The Cowboy just blasted Al Bundy with beer-spit!

**Jim Ross:** No kidding! That beer may have burned Al straight in the eyes!

Still blinded, Al Bundy was suddenly grabbed by Monty Monogram who tugged the back of Al's football jersey and threw him over the top rope, but strangely in comedic effect, Al Bundy hung himself upside down by his feet like a bat!

**JBL:** Al Bundy's out-no, wait a minute!

**Jerry Lawler:** Al hung himself upside down! He's still in, but it may not be for long!

Al Bundy was nearly moments from slipping from those ropes and headed for elimination city when suddenly, he started to hang on to the middle ropes by his fists while he slowly sent his feet through the middle ropes.

He carefully slid his feet back inside the ring and threw his whole body back in the ring as well. He got a standing ovation for his prevention of elimination, knowing that it took 15 seconds just to get back into the ring.

**Jim Ross:** Al Bundy has just survived elimination!

**Joey Styles:** That's amazing! Al Bundy is like a human Fruit Roll-Up!

**Mike Tenay:** If he didn't hang on, Al could have fallen right on his head and be eliminated just like that!

20 seconds was now approaching before the 38th contestant could be in the match. Meanwhile, Justin was right in the turnbuckle, trying to give Razor a superplex. But luckily, the superior and quicker member of the SWAT Kats, managed to hang on to the ropes.

In response, Razor hit Justin with a front vertical suplex while the kat managed to hang on to the ropes.

**Michael Cole:** Nice counter by Razor there! He kept himself safe!

**Mike Tenay:** I can't wait to see what Razor's got planned next!

As Justin got himself up, Razor leaped over the top rope and hit Justin with a Blockbuster neckbreaker on the way down!

**Joey Styles:** Blockbuster by Razor!

**JBL:** I may not be a cat person, but Razor is really holding out on his own without his partner, T-Bone! That's impressive!

The 20 seconds soon turned into 10 as the rest of the people all counted down to the 38th entrant.

Jerry Lawler: Here comes number 38!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #38: Deadpool**

Strangely, the song "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson played on the sound system as the 38th entrant known as Deadpool began to dance his way toward the ring. Basically, he was moonwalking backwards down the entrance ramp while he heard the chants of "Deadpool" go all across the stadium.

**Michael Cole:** *whines* Oh no, please tell me this guy isn't gonna be in the Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** I afraid he's gonna be! When Deadpool's around, carnage is sure to follow!

**Joey Styles:** It's like if Sabu was somesort of masked superhero!

Taking his time to scope out the competition, Deadpool dug something under the ring and brought out some sort of bag. Whatever was inside it was gonna be bad for the rest of the competitors.

After searching, Deadpool had brought out a 2x4, but the only surprise was this: It was wrapped in barbed wire! The rest of the fans all went ape-shit crazy because of the damage that Deadpool was gonna bring in this match!

**Jim Ross:** My god! That 2x4 is wrapped around in barbed wire!

**Joey Styles:** I hate to see someone be a part of that carnage!

Some of the contestants all looked at Deadpool with fear and intimidation.

When Deadpool swung away, Heather, Spike, Twilight Sparkle and John Morrison managed to back away from this insane madman. Unfortunately, Razor met the hard end of that barbed wire 2x4 as Deadpool hit him in the back really hard!

**Joey Styles:** *screaming* OH MY GOD!

**Mike Tenay:** An impact like that oughta make you cringe! Believe me!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, I believe you, Tenay!

After pouncing Razor down like a whac-a-mole, Deadpool was approached by Al Bundy who tried to clothesline the psychotic superhero, but Deadpool managed to duck down and hit Al right in the ass! Just having the barbed wire touch Al's ass skin was painful enough to endure!

**Jerry Lawler:** Al got it right in the ass!

**JBL:** This guy is insane! And I thought Harley Quinn was wacky!

The next man Deadpool encountered was Monty Monogram. The second generation Monogram wasn't as much impressed by what Deadpool was pulling off lately.

As Monogram gestured Deadpool to bring it on, the anti-hero obliged by striking Monogram down with his 2x4. But Monty managed to duck the blow and hit Deadpool with a Pele kick!

**Mike Tenay:** Monty Monogram hit Deadpool with the Pele kick!

**Joey Styles:** Taking a playbook at "The Phenomenal One" AJ Styles!

As soon as Deadpool's barbed wire 2x4 was knocked out of orbit, Monogram then connected Deadpool with a hard Samoan Drop!

**Jim Ross:** Monty with a Samoan Drop!

**Michael Cole:** Look at the way Monty's handling him! It's like he's not even scared of him at all!

Deadpool started to get up using the ropes as Monty was about to wind up with a huge clothesline. Just enough to get Deadpool eliminated.

When Deadpool turned to him, Monty rushed right at Deadpool with a clothesline. But luckily, Deadpool managed to duck and lift Monty Monogram way over the air with a back body drop. But when Monty looked down...

...he suddenly crashed and burned on the table that Justin sent earlier, therefore being eliminated!

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OH MY GOD!

**Jerry Lawler:** Monty Monogram got sent hurtling into a table!

**JBL:** Indeed, and now he's history, thanks to Deadpool.

**27th Eliminated: Monty Monogram; Eliminated by: Deadpool; Duration: 32:53**

After the rest of the EMT's sitting at ringside went to go help Monty, Deadpool noticed The Great And Powerful Trixie trying to get up from the brutal damage sustained earlier.

Deadpool rushed right at her and gave Trixie the Rough Ryder, even putting the barbed wire weapon to good use, holding it below one of his legs, forcing the sharp razor wire into the blue unicorn's skin!

**Joey Styles:** Oh g-good GOD!

**Jim Ross:** Rough Ryder! Deadpool nails it!

**Mike Tenay:** A page taken from Zack Ryder's moveset! I'm thinking he must be good friends with Ryder! Not to mention he basically lacerated Trixie's face with the barbed wire!

As Trixie rolled around in pain from the hardcore manuever, and as Deadpool kept on moonwalking to the delight of the 80,000-plus fans as back at Ring #2, Heather was busy choking Rob Van Dam with her high heel shoe. By the snark look on Heather's face, she was getting a kick of making RVD eat her shoe!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man! RVD's getting a taste of high heel!

**JBL:** No kidding. Now I know how Al Bundy feels being choked by something like that.

Heather kept on choking the life out of the Whole Dam Show until RVD finally retaliated...

...by kicking the Queen Bee right in the hoo-haa! Heather cringed and held her swimsuit region in pain.

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god! Is that really legal?

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't really know. But since this is the Royal Rumble, I'm thinking that everything is legal!

As Heather felt like she was gonna vomit her guts off, RVD hopped up on the second rope and springboarded right into Heather's chest, kicking her down into the mat!

**Jim Ross:** Incredible move by the Whole Dam Show!

**Mike Tenay:** I think Heather felt an entire case of heartburn right there!

Meanwhile, 30 seconds was about to give way to the next contestant. Around the same time, John Morrison and Justin were busy double teaming Spike with Double Axe Handle shots on the back. The baby dragon went down on his knees as both Morrison and Justin decided to powerbomb the hell out of him.

**JBL:** Ha ha! I like this! They're about to make Spike well done!

**Michael Cole:** There's no other way for Spike to get out of this!

As Morrison and Justin lifted Spike up in the sky, Twilight Sparkle came out of nowhere and helped Spike up.

The handsome duo noticed this and turned around, only for Twilight and Spike to punch them right in the abs and connect with a double DDT!

**Jim Ross:** Double DDT! Both the heads of Morrison and Justin got planted there!

**Jerry Lawler:** Interesting move from Spike and Twilight!

**Mike Tenay:** Twilight Sparkle definitely came in the nick of time!

Meanwhile, the 30 seconds soon turned into 18 as R-Truth kicked Al Bundy right in the fruit basket. And then he bounced back on the side of the ropes and tried to nail Al with the axe kick...

...but Al moved right out and ran bounced through the ropes as well as he successfully nailed R-Truth with a Goldberg-like spear!

**JBL:** WHOA! Al got R-Truth with the Spear!

**Michael Cole:** I think a certain Rated R Superstar couldn't be more proud watching that!

As the stars rung right through R-Truth's head, the 18 seconds in the Rumble countdown now turned into 10 as the 39th entrant was beginning to make his way.

**Jerry Lawler:** Number 39 is about to come on down!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #39: Tommy Dreamer**

**Michael Cole:** Oh my!

**Joey Styles:** More like 'Oh My God'! Look who just drew number 39!

**Mike Tenay:** Here comes ECW Original and the Innovator of Violence, Tommy Dreamer! I cant wait to see what Tommy pulls off.

The sound of "Man In The Box" by 90's grunge band Alice In Chains played loudly through the stadium speakers as the 39th entrant, "The Innovator of Violence" Tommy Dreamer, was greeted by everyone in East Rutherford as they let out a very huge E-C-W chant much to his delight.

As Tommy finally entered the ring, he began to on a roll, just hitting everyone he saw in order. He socked Deadpool, Justin, Razor, Al Bundy, and John Morrison at one time.

**Jim Ross:** Dreamer's going fast!

**Joey Styles:** Dreamer is just hitting at everyone he sees! Risky move, but it's very effective for the Innovator of Violence!

The ECW chant from this crowd pumped Dreamer up as he reached in that garbage can that Mabel Pines threw in the Rumble earlier. He pulled out a garbage can and whacked Morrison right in the head. The same thing was said for Justin as he got him in the abdomen and connected with his signature Dreamer DDT.

**Michael Cole:** And Justin gets DDT'd again!

**Joey Styles:** But this time by Tommy Dreamer! That's not a pretty image that Justin wants to relive once again!

Dreamer kept on rolling as he picked up Razor in a fireman's carry.

With such extreme surge rolling inside him, Dreamer dropped Razor with a Dreamer Driver!

**JBL:** Dreamer Driver! One of Tommy Dreamer's signatures!

**Mike Tenay:** Dreamer is feeding the energy from this East Rutherford crowd! And he loves it!

After doing his famous cross pose, Deadpool grabbed the barbed wire 2x4 that he dropped and recovered it. Just like Barry Bonds, he stanced himself just waiting for Dreamer to turn right around.

But when he turned right around, Deadpool swung for the fences and nailed Dreamer's ribs and back with the 2x4!

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Dreamer got a taste of Deadpool!

**JBL:** He swung harder than a monstrous Barry Bonds there!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm not gonna lie, that hurt like post-partum pregnancy!

After Dreamer was laid down in extreme pain, The Great and Powerful Trixie finally took her time to get up slowly with no interruptions. There was no sneak attacks and no surprise encounters from somewhere.

When she tried to shake off the pain from earlier, Trixie looked at Twilight Sparkle from behind as she was trying her best to eliminate Heather off the apron, although her vision was slightly depleting from the amount of face blood she left on the ring mat. Right out of nowhere, The Great and Powerful Trixie, still a bit groggy, lifted up Twilight's legs. In an instant, she catapulted Twilight over the top rope and onto the floor, counting in Trixie's first elimination of the match!

**Michael Cole:** Twilight Sparkle's out of the Rumble!

**Jim Ross:** And worst of all, it's from the hands of Trixie!

**JBL:** That's The Great and Powerful Trixie, J.R.

**28th Eliminated: Twilight Sparkle; Eliminated by: The Great and Powerful Trixie; Duration: 10:52**

Shocked that she was eliminated this early in the Rumble, Twilight Sparkle channeled her anger and tried to hit Trixie much to her appreciation, but the referees held her back and told Twilight to leave ringside. This brought out a negative reaction as Trixie dropped to the mat to rest after the elimination

**Jerry Lawler:** That's a shame. Twilight Sparkle was one of the favorites and she got thrown out unexpectedly by Trixie.

**Michael Cole:** *groaning* For the last time King, that's "The Great and Powerful" Trixie!

**Jerry Lawler:** *cringing* I know that, Cole. I feel a little sickened that I don't wanna keep pronouncing her name right for the rest of the Rumble...

Seeing his close partner eliminated, Spike's rage started to pump up. He was shaking with anger and emotion. His dragon claws turning into fists. Spike was starting to hulk up, like a certain blonde-moustached hall-of-fame wrestler.

When The Great and Powerful Trixie turned around, Spike pointed at Trixie and said "YOU!" loudly at her face!

**Mike Tenay:** It seems like Spike just channeled his inner Hogan!

**Joey Styles:** *chuckling* I think Spike-a-Mania is running wild!

The enraged dragon started off his moment of destruction by viciously _grabbing onto one of Trixie's oddly big eyes and dragging her across the ring by her eyeball._

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa, oh my god, this is hard to watch!

**Joey Styles:** I've never seen someone running wild with somebody else's eye!

**JBL:** Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke!

After dragging the unicorn show-off back onto all four of her hooves, Spike struck Trixie on the face three times in a row, sent her bouncing back the ropes and gave her the big boot, or big foot, or big dragon... foot, whatever it's called!

**Jim Ross:** Spike gives her the boot!

**Michael Cole:** Spike is on a roll! Is he gonna drop the leg?

After Trixie fell down with a thud, Spike bounced back on the ropes and hit a leg drop right on top of Trixie's face!

Spike soon got up and started to rip his imaginary t-shirt as thousands of fans chanted "Hogan! Hogan! Hogan!".

**Jerry Lawler:** I hate to say this, but I think Spike may be the new Rumble favorite!

**Mike Tenay:** Spike is feeding the energy from this capacity crowd!

Spike felt like he was on top, but not for long.

As he turned right around, he was suddenly caught by surprise by both R-Truth and John Morrison who caught Spike by surprise with a double Superkick!

**Jim Ross:** Ouch! I think Spike spoke too soon!

**Michael Cole:** Spike might have chipped a dragon tooth along the way!

After Spike barely started to get up, Rob Van Dam and John Morrison picked Spike up by his tail, sent him flying over the top rope and hit the floor, resulting in a very painful elimination!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Well, so long, Spike!

**JBL:** Spike is running out of here on his own tail! He ain't running wild anymore!

**29th Eliminated: Spike; Eliminated by: Rob Van Dam and John Morrison; Duration: 9:35**

Shocked because of his elimination from the match, Spike started to throw a fit and even attempted to get back in the match, but it wasn't worth it. So he just blew the rest of the competitors off and started to angrily walk up the entrance ramp in a huff just like a Bushwhacker.

**JBL:** Great. At one time, he's Hulk Hogan and the next thing you know, he's a Bushwhacker?

**Michael Cole:** What a poor sport. But at least he gave it his all, so I'm not complaining.

At one part of the ring, the Great and Not-Currently-Powerful Trixie was already being examined on the suffering her eye basically took from Spike earlier, by a couple of medical staff members.

**Medical worker:** Don't worry, you're going to be all right to compete in a moment

**Trixie:** "All right"? My eye is _f**king bleeding; how is that all right?!_

**Joey Styles:** Whoa, I guess there's no limit to the language that can be said in the Rumble nowadays! Then again, the Angry Video Game Nerd _has_ been in one of these Rumbles!

20 seconds came up on the titantron as the Eye Candy known as Justin hopped on Al Bundy's back, went to the apron and wrapped his own body around the shoe salesman in a Rope Stretch Chicken Wing!

Al Bundy could feel his arms separating from his body slowly. In process, Heather also started to hit at Bundy's noggin as an insult to injury!

**Jim Ross:** Look at this! Justin and Heather are ganging up on Al Bundy now!

**Joey Styles:** It's like Al Bundy being tortured in a dungeon!

**Al Bundy:** *feeling the pain* Agh! Agh! I changed my mind, this hurts way much worse than seeing Peg's mother naked!

Much to Al's sudden luck, he saw the 10-second mark on the Rumble clock tick down to it's 40th entrant.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

_**It's a shameful thing, lost your head**_

_**A careless man who could wind up dead!**_

**Entrant #40: Sheamus**

**Michael Cole:** Oh yeah! Business has just picked up!

**Jim Ross:** Number 40 is the Celtic Warrior and the winner of the 2012 Royal Rumble, Sheamus!

**JBL:** Now we're talking!

Beating his already reddened chest, the 40th entrant, Sheamus, ran down the ramp to a bunch of cheering fans.

When Sheamus got inside the ring, he didn't take time to scope the rest of the competition. He just started to fire away with Brogue Kick after Brogue Kick! His first victims was RVD and John Morrison as their faces became doorstops for Sheamus's boot.

**Jerry Lawler:** Down goes RVD!

**Mike Tenay:** And there goes Morrison as well!

Seeing Rob Van Dam and Morrison go down with Brogue Kicks, Deadpool tried to stop Sheamus when he springboarded through the ropes with a Springboard Clothesline, but the Celtic Warrior noticed him from afar and catched the masked anti-hero by surprise with another Brogue Kick!

**JBL:** Now Deadpool gets it!

**Joey Styles:** The third Brogue Kick of the night! He's going crazy with Brogue Kick after Brogue Kick!

**Mike Tenay:** Who's gonna be next?

Tommy Dreamer was next. Dreamer tried to catch him in surprise with a chair, but Sheamus turned around and clocked the chair into Dreamer's face with a 4th Brogue Kick! The East Rutherford crowd was going crazy as they were counting down every Brogue Kick that Sheamus was hitting on a opponent.

**Michael Cole:** Dreamer got clocked hard!

**Jim Ross:** This is insane! It's like if Sheamus has Spider Sense all of a sudden!

Meanwhile, Justin and Heather were seeing Sheamus from a distance and tried to go for a brief gameplan on how to slow down Sheamus.

After a brief huddle, Heather went behind Sheamus as she hopped him on his back while attempting a sleeperhold. At the same time, Justin managed to grab a steel chair that was laying down at ringside.

**Jerry Lawler:** I can't believe this! Justin and Heather are gonna try to slow down Sheamus here!

**JBL:** That's not a very good idea as far as I'm concerned!

An amazing thing occurred in the Rumble. As Sheamus turned Heather over into a Celtic Cross position, Sheamus rushed at Justin and landed another Brogue Kick while holding Heather on his shoulders and knocking the steel chair out of sight!

**Michael Cole:** WHOA! Another Brogue Kick!

**Mike Tenay:** And he was still holding Heather on his shoulders! That's amazing!

On Sheamus's mind, he had enough of holding Heather on top of his shoulders. So he decided that it was the best time to drop her down via a Celtic Cross!

**Jim Ross:** And Heather gets nailed with a Celtic Cross!

**Jerry Lawler:** Sheamus is right on fire! Who's gonna stop this momentum?

As Sheamus was beating his chest and doing his famous cross pose, R-Truth decided to sneak right behind him like a ninja, hoping that he would be the one that would stop Sheamus's momentum from going on any further.

When the Celtic Warrior turned right around, R-Truth leaped in the air and trapped Sheamus with a Little Jimmy Reverse STO...

...but Sheamus swatted him away and hit R-Truth with his 6th Brogue Kick of the match!

**Michael Cole:** And yet another Brogue Kick! Sheamus has gone crazy!

**JBL:** Somebody get him a straight jacket because Sheamus has gone insane!

After Sheamus saw the satisfaction of the fans faces because of his Brogue Kick frenzy...

... Somewhere around MetLife Stadium, the 'mail received' sound from a huge laptop played, as the ring lights all across the stadum flickered on and off repeatedly to an acceptable response. That was really weird to be exact. There was a podium that stood close to the announcer's table that Jim Ross, Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole were sitting at that said "Lordryu Booth" on it. Michael Cole stood up and grabbed the microphone.

**Michael Cole:** East Rutherford, can I have your attention, please? I just happened to receive an email from Lordryu.

Michael Cole approached to the podium and opened the laptop sitting on it, while speaking once again.

**Michael Cole:** And I quote… "The 3rd Annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble is widely considered one of the biggest, baddest and craziest Rumbles in history. But how wild and crazy can it get without the best part of the night? As the event rolls on, next to the titantron, there is a small cage wall with seven flags hung on top of it. Just like the FanFiction Royal Rumbles of the past, the characters who have been eliminated will get another chance to re-enter the Rumble by climbing to the top of the cage wall and claiming a flag from the top. There will only be three eliminated participants at one time, and the person who is able to retrieve the flag will be able to re-enter the Royal Rumble. Thank you for your time. Now enjoy the rest of the 3rd annual FanFiction Royal Rumble!

Hearing this, the rest of the eliminated competitors backstage were thrilled to have a another chance in the Rumble. But there was no watching for so long. The rest of the competitors tried to run as quick as they can, but only three could be out there.

For example, Muscle Man of Regular Show fame tried to make a quick run for the flag by trying to climb up the cage while yelling "WOOOOOOOOOOO!". And not too far on his tail, Clawdeen Wolf of Monster High chased after him with what seemed to be a can of spray paint!

**JBL:** I think Muscle Man and Clawdeen are gonna try to get in at one time!

**Joey Styles:** Muscle Man's got the lead so far but I think Clawdeen's catching up with him!

With a sick smile, Muscle Man tried to reach for the flag, but Clawdeen blasted him with orange spray paint!

Squealing like a little baby, Muscle Man plummeted through the table painfully!

**Joey Styles:** *screaming* OH MY GOD!

**Jim Ross:** Muscle Man plummeted all the way to kingdom come!

**Mike Tenay:** That forces Muscle Man to lose his chance at victory! Clawdeen's inches away from the flag!

**Clawdeen Wolf:** *as she sees the flag* That's right. Come to mama...

But before Clawdeen could get her hands on the flag, tacky ballroom music began to play all throughout the stadium as the rest of the crowd started Fandango-ing once again. By the look on the commentators faces, they wouldn't quite believe it.

**Joey Styles:** Oh no... please tell me this isn't gonna happen!

**Jerry Lawler:** It sure is. I think Fandango's gonna try to re-enter the match using one of the flags on the top.

**JBL:** It may be too late though! Clawdeen's about to beat him to it!

Seeing as if Clawdeen was moments away from getting the first re-entry flag, Fandango climbed up the cage quicker than a cat and somehow met his eyes with hers. When Clawdeen felt her face being tenderly caressed by the hand of Fandango, she looked right him. Her jaw was suddenly dropped like a hard kidney stone.

Those seductive eyes, that handsome face, and that brilliant body of his made Clawdeen's heart stop on impact. He was like a perfect dancing specimen that she had never seen before. It was like she was falling in love with him.

**Jerry Lawler:** What's going on here? Clawdeen was about moments away from getting the flag.

**Michael Cole:** I think Clawdeen has just fallen in love with Fandango!

**Mike Tenay:** Look at her! I don't think she can even breathe looking at him for a second!

**Fandango:** *speaking to Clawdeen in musk tone* Care to give me that flag? A beautiful woman like you should learn how to share...

As she was about to become breathless at the sight of the ballroom dancer himself, Clawdeen gave the flag right to Fandango. And in response...

Fandango gave Clawdeen a slow passionate kiss that forced a passionate moan on behalf of the wolfgirl herself. That kiss was too much as Clawdeen fainted with a sigh and was hung upside down on the cage wall. With a smile, Fandango climbed back down with a re-entry flag in hand while Sheamus stared him down after taking out Al Bundy with another Brogue Kick!

**Jerry Lawler:** I gotta say... I think the temperature went right to 100 degrees, because that kiss was hot.

**Jim Ross:** Hot is right and I think this faceoff between Fandango and Sheamus is gonna say it all!

But before Sheamus and Fandango can manage to face off against one another, the countdown clock began to tick down on the titantron as the rest of the people stared at the stage to see who number 41 was gonna be.

**Michael Cole:** Number 41 is about to make his way! I can't wait to see who it is!

**To be continued, once again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**That's another chapter and another day finished right here. So let's see what kind of stats we got now!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 40**

**Entries left: 40**

**Number of eliminations: 29**

**People in the ring: 12**

**Eliminated: Fandango (first time), The Great Khali, Muscle Man, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Phineas Flynn, Robbie E, Catwoman, CM Punk, Steve Urkel, Batman, D.O.C., Ferb Fletcher, Mike Knox, Mr. Anderson, Clawdeen Wolf, Sting, Dipper Pines, Bully Ray, Devon, "Road Dogg" Jesse James, Mabel Pines, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Mark Henry, Zoey, "Cowboy" James Storm, Monty Monogram, Twilight Sparkle and Spike**

**In the ring: Al Bundy, Fandango, Heather, Deadpool, John Morrison, Justin, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Rob Van Dam, R-Truth, Sheamus, The Great And Powerful Trixie and Tommy Dreamer**

**That's all for right now, but next chapter, we get to see who number 41 is? Will it be a legend, a wrestler, a cartoon, a superhero, or perhaps my drunken uncle. I don't know all of the questions, but all you have to do is find out. Until then, we are mother father gentlemans!**


	11. Viva La Cena

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 11: Viva La Cena**

**In the last chapter: Newcomers arrived with such intensity as My Little Pony's evil magician The Great And Powerful Trixie made her presence known in an instant by eliminating Twilight Sparkle. But the Rumble really got crazier thanks to the entry of the 'Merc With a Mouth' Deadpool, who got crazy with a barbed wire 2x4 and even put Monty Monogram through a table vis elimination! Other entries included ECW original Tommy Dreamer and the Brogue Kick Hooligan known as Sheamus who all made their presence known in the biggest and craziest Royal Rumble ever. Oh, and Fandango re-entered the Rumble, thanks to his charms getting to "Monster High" hottie, Clawdeen Wolf. Will more craziness ensue?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the crap.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The rest of the people in Metlife Stadium all anticipated to see who would become the 41st entrant in the Rumble. Luckily, it didn't take very long to see who it was.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #41: John Cena**

**Jim Ross:** MY GAWD! Here he comes!

**Michael Cole:** The entire East Rutherford crowd is going crazy!

**Jerry Lawler:** And it's all because of the current WWE Champion and 41st man to enter the 3rd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble, John Cena!

The current WWE Champion and 41st entrant, John Cena, came out to a brilliant reception from this capacity crowd. It was a mixed reaction at best as John Cena was a hero to the females and children of the WWE, and a nuisance to a majority of men.

Looking around the arena with a smile, John Cena took a brief salute and started running down the entrance ramp. When he got inside the ring however, four of the contestants in the ring surrounded him. Not even taking time to rest up because of the running, Cena went on the attack.

He brought out a diving shoulder block to John Morrison, and then to Rob Van Dam!

**Mike Tenay:** Cena's going on the offensive, fast!

**JBL:** John Cena took down both Morrison and RVD there!

As Cena got up, he ducked a clothesline from Razor and gave him a huge spin-out powerbomb.

**Joey Styles:** Razor tried to get Cena from behind, but that didn't work!

**Michael Cole:** Razor got laid hard on the mat!

**Jerry Lawler:** I can only hope it's not a sexual term!

Looking around the crowd once again with cheers and boos, Cena raised his hand up in the air and gestured down to Razor with a "You Cant See Me" hand signal. He bounced back between the ropes...

...only to be caught by surprise by Al Bundy with a clothesline. But Cena expected it and ducked down to give Al Bundy another spin-out powerbomb in which the rest of Al's body landed smackdab on top of Razor!

**Jim Ross:** Another spin-out powerbomb!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, and I think Razor might have been pancaked! That was nasty!

After taking care of both Al Bundy and Razor, John Cena decided to greet the SWAT Kat and the Shoe Salesman with a double Five Knuckle Shuffle!

**Michael Cole:** A double Five Knuckle Shuffle!

**Mike Tenay:** John Cena is rolling in the Rumble! Who's gonna stop Cena's momentum?

As Cena kept roaring like a mountain lion, Justin went to the top rope and tried to get Cena good with a flying body press, but the momentum turned right over as Cena muscled Justin up and hit the Attitude Adjustment...

...only for Justin to evade the move by landing on his two feet on the way down.

**JBL:** Whoa! Incredible move by Justin!

**Jim Ross:** Very smart of him to do that!

Noticing that Justin escaped, John Cena went to approach the male model...

...but only for Justin to respond with an enzugiri.

**Joey Styles:** My god! Nice kick by Justin!

**JBL:** *to Tenay* You said Cena's momentum couldn't be stopped, huh? Well, Justin did just that to the WWE Champion.

As Cena fell down with a very hard thud, R-Truth and Deadpool were busy brawling out on the apron. Truth had Deadpool over the top ropes and was trying to kick him in the ribs so that Deadpool would let go of the ropes, but due to the strong grip that he had, Deadpool wasn't gonna be left off easily. That's why he had a plan.

**Deadpool:** *looking to the right* Holy crap! Is that Little Jimmy being strangled by a dog leash?

**R-Truth:** *taking his focus off* Wha!? Where?

It was all a psyche move, Deadpool hit R-Truth right in the fruit basket and hip-tossed him over the top rope and onto the floor.

**Jim Ross:** There goes R-Truth!

**Michael Cole:** I don't know what Deadpool did to catch R-Truth off, but it definitely worked!

**30th Eliminated: R-Truth; Eliminated by: Deadpool; Duration: 8:55**

As R-Truth stood outside the ring with incomplete shock, a minute passed in the Rumble as Fandango didn't know which contestant to target next on his re-entry. Luckily, he managed to bump into someone.

That 'someone' just happened to be Heather, who lost her focus on eliminating The Great And Powerful Trixie. She immediately turned to the sight of Faaaaan-daaaaaaan-goooo.

**Fandango:** *mesmerized by Heather's beauty* You are looking beautiful, miss. Care to dance with the likes of Faaaaaaan-Dannnnn-Gooooo?

**Heather:** *turned off by Fandango's charm* 'Dance' this, dork!

Not being effected by Fandango's charm, Heather responded by stomping Fandango right in the foot and gave the brawling ballroom dancer a DDT!

**Jim Ross:** Heather nailed Fandango with a huge DDT!

**JBL:** I'm certain that Heather's not in the mood for dancing as far as I'm concerned! She's here to win!

**Joey Styles:** I think Heather could be a better dancer than Fandango, concerning she does ballet!

As Fandango was rendered unconscious, Rob Van Dam approached him and thought up an idea.

Van Dam dragged Fandango face down to the center of the ring and then leaped up to the top rope. Not taking any time for his well-being, Rob Van Dam leaped up in the air and landed right on Fandango's back with a Five Star Frog Splash!

**Mike Tenay:** RVD with the Five Star Frog Splash!

**Michael Cole:** A man might hurt himself with that move, but it's nevertheless effective.

Time had grown so fast, now considering that it was now 30 seconds before another entrant was about to come out.

Meanwhile, Justin saw a fallen Sheamus right by his feet and decided to fly just like Rob Van Dam did. He was about to ascend to the top rope before Sheamus started to get up and hit the male model right on the leg, which grounded Justin right on the turnbuckle.

**Jim Ross:** Justin was about to go for a high-risk maneuver there but Sheamus prevented it at the last minute!

**Jerry Lawler:** Sheamus has got something planned for Justin here!

As Justin was still woozy, Sheamus grabbed under the model's arms and muscled him up in a crucifix-like position.

With a smile on his face, Sheamus slammed Justin right on the mat via High Cross!

**Joey Styles:** Sheamus hit Justin with the High Cross!

**Michael Cole:** Justin went down like a rock!

**JBL:** I wonder if Justin's used to posing in photo shoots right on his back?

The 30 seconds had now turned into 15 seconds as the rest of the East Rutherford crowd all looked anticipated of who would be number 42.

**Jim Ross:** Number 42's about to make his way!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

_**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporaaaaat-edddddddd!**_

**Entrant #42: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)**

Hearing the words of a barbershop quartet off-screen, the 42nd entrant, which was the evil doctor known as Heinz Doofenshmirtz from "Phineas and Ferb", came flying down through a jetpack and landed safely into the ring.

**Michael Cole:** Well, that's an interesting way to make an entrance!

**Jim Ross:** It's Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz from "Phineas and Ferb", and from the look on his face, I'd say he's really happy to be here!

**JBL:** Well, he better quit smiling and start going right to work.

After he took the jetpack off, he took his time trying to get his extra blue gloves on. The kind of super-strength gloves that he kept on occasion.

**JBL:** What's he doing now? Washing dishes?

**Joey Styles:** I think the gloves Doofenshmirtz is putting on are actually called his Punch-inators. Every evil machine Dr. Doof creates is gonna have the word '-inator' included to it.

After Doofenshmirtz finally got his gloves on, he turned around to be greeted by a Codebreaker thanks to The Great and Powerful Trixie!

**Mike Tenay:** Ow! Doofenshmirtz eats a Codebreaker!

**Jim Ross:** Trixie's finally showing some fight here for once!

**Michael Cole:** *frustrated* Do I have to keep telling everybody for the whole night? Her name is "The Great And Powerful Trixie"!

**Jim Ross:** *sarcastic-like* Well, excuuuuuuuse me!

As the commentators kept on arguing about The Great And Powerful Trixie's name, the action continued as Razor hit John Morrison with a suplex.

But a single suplex wasn't enough, so Razor picked him up once again and hit another vertical suplex!

**Jerry Lawler:** Razor dropped him again!

**JBL:** I think he's taking a page out of the Guerreros!

Successfully putting down Morrison with a double suplex, he decided to make it a third time.

But before Razor could even think about lifting up the Shaman of Sexy for a third suplex, Deadpool came from out of nowhere and tasered Razor right in the kidneys! Right at ringside, Callie Briggs just gasped in horror!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god! Razor got it right in the kidney!

**JBL:** Is that a taser he's got in his hands!? That ain't right!

**Jim Ross:** I'm thinking Deadpool would pretty much get his hands on everything he sees!

**Michael Cole:** What's next? Deadpool's gonna hit everybody with a Dixie paper cup!?

The pain was definitely way too much for Razor to even handle on a daily basis. As he held his kidneys in pain, Deadpool picked him up and easily tossed him out of the ring and onto the floor, therefore ending Razor's time in the Rumble.

**JBL:** There goes Razor! That kitty is gone to bed!

**Jerry Lawler:** They say that cats have nine lives, but unfortunately, Razor only gets one in the Rumble, and his time is up!

**31st Eliminated: "Razor" Jake Clawson; Eliminated by: Deadpool; Duration: 33:01**

After Razor walked away eliminated with Callie cheering him up, a minute now passed in the Rumble as Al Bundy had Tommy Dreamer right on the turnbuckle, hoping to slam him through the now empty garbage can.

Al tried to lift Dreamer up, but it was to no avail. The Innovator of Violence was hanging on to the top ropes for leverage.

**Mike Tenay:** I think Al Bundy's gonna try to superplex Tommy Dreamer on to that garbage can.

**Jerry Lawler:** I can see some backs being stiff if Bundy pulls this off!

Bundy tried to lift Dreamer up once again, but he still wouldn't budge. Instead, Tommy retaliated by hitting Dreamer right in the fruit basket and lifting him up in a Death Valley Driver position.

As the rest of ECW faithful went crazy for what was about to happen, Dreamer took off and slammed Al Bundy all the way down on the garbage can!

**Joey Styles:** *shocked* OH MY GOD!

**Jim Ross:** Dear gawd, Dreamer hit Bundy with the Dreamer Driver!

**Mike Tenay:** Al Bundy can feel the rest of his insides screaming for mercy!

Feeling the crowd with the 'ECW' chant, Tommy performed a cross-like pose, much to the delight of the WWE Universe.

Unfortunately for the Innovator of Violence, Tommy's joy didn't last very long as The Great And Powerful Trixie hit Dreamer with the barbed wire 2x4! The impact of the weapon forced Tommy to hold his back in pain!

**Michael Cole:** Ohhh! The Great And Powerful Trixie just walloped Dreamer with the barb-wire 2x4!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* That did not feel pretty!

**Jerry Lawler:** Just the feeling of flesh being pierced by shredding wire is enough to make you wince!

The sneak attack worked on Trixie's conscience as the evil magic pony picked up Dreamer on her hooves and tossed Dreamer right over the top rope and onto the floor instantly. Tommy Dreamer's elimination brought out a lot of boos from this East Rutherford crowd.

**Jim Ross:** Dreamer is out of this match, and these fans don't like it one bit!

**JBL:** And I think The Great And Powerful Trixie likes it!

**32nd Eliminated: Tommy Dreamer; Eliminated by: The Great And Powerful Trixie; Duration: 7:31**

As the entire crowd all gave a rounding applause for Tommy Dreamer's short-lived effort in the Rumble. 30 seconds was approaching to a new competitor as Heather was stomping a mudhole on both John Cena and Sheamus at one time.

She kept on stomping until both Cena and Sheamus sat together groggily on the right-left corner. Too add insult to injury, Heather grabbed a chair laying around the ring and managed to wedge it between Cena and Sheamus's faces. This was gonna be big.

**Joey Styles:** What does Heather got in mind here!

**Michael Cole:** I'm not sure, but I think the Queen Bee is ready to strike!

With anger displaying across her face, Heather dashed and dropkicked straight into the chair which went smackdab across the faces of Cena and Sheamus!

**Jerry Lawler:** Double Van Daminator!

**Joey Styles:** And Heather executes it perfectly!

With Cena and Sheamus now motionless thanks to Heather's rendition of the Van Daminator, time flew by fast as 30 seconds soon turned into 15. The rest of MetLife Stadium all turned to the titantron awaiting number 43.

**JBL:** We got number 43 coming! Who's it gonna be?

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #43: Chavo Guerrero**

**Jerry Lawler:** Viva La Raza! Here comes one half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions, Chavo Guerrero!

**Mike Tenay:** The nephew of the late great "Latino Heat", Eddie Guerrero!

**Jim Ross:** Chavo is ready to roll here!

Doing that famous Latino Heat shimmy made famous by his late uncle Eddie, Chavo Guerrero raced down the ramp and got inside the ring in an instant.

Looking for some competition, Chavo looked down at Fandango, who was out for a long time due to being splashed on the back by RVD. Without a moment, Chavo picked up Fandango and nailed him with a suplex. But then, it turned into another suplex. The fans wasted no time chanting 'Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!' much to Chavo's delight.

**Jim Ross:** This crowd has gone crazy!

**Jerry Lawler:** They're pumping Chavo up with "Eddie" chants all over MetLife Stadium!

**JBL:** Eddie couldn't be more proud of Chavo! He's tearing it up so far!

After hitting Fandango with a third suplex successfully, Chavo shimmied once again, as a signal that he was about to give Fandango a taste of the Frog Splash.

Chavo hopped up to the top rope and pointed right at the sky in honor of his uncle Eddie. Without any ounce of breath, Chavo leaped to the sky and landed right on the ballroom dancer successfully.

**Michael Cole:** Chavo nails the Frog Splash!

**Mike Tenay:** I think that move made Fandango cringe himself!

As Fandango was failing to recover one bit, both Deadpool and Justin were busy taking out their frustration against one another. Both men were going back and forth with roundhouse kicks on the turnbuckle. Justin took control of Deadpool for a matter of seconds before Deadpool turned him around in the corner and trapped him with more kicks to the ribs.

**JBL:** Look at this contest! It's going fast and furious here!

**Jerry Lawler:** Both Justin and Deadpool are trading kicks against one another! This feels more like a kickboxing match other than a Royal Rumble!

**Joey Styles:** Screw kickboxing, this is more like a Muay Thai fight!

Seeing that he already roughed up Justin, Deadpool tried to rush at him, but he was stopped when Justin gave him a sandal to his face.

As Deadpool tried to shake his conscience off, Justin leaped up to the middle rope and caught Deadpool with a major hurricanrana!

**Jim Ross:** Impressive hurricanrana from the top-rope!

**JBL:** Deadpool got taken for a spin and now he's high and dry!

At the other ring (don't know which ring), John Morrison and Dr. Doofenshmirtz were trying their hardest to eliminate one another from the Rumble.

Doof did manage to get Morrison over, but the Shaman of Sexy started grabbing his lab coat, which also forced the evil doctor over the top rope as well. They now started to fight on the apron, hoping that somebody would get knocked off and be eliminated.

**Michael Cole:** Uh-oh, this could be a very risky place to be!

**Joey Styles:** Not the place Morrison and Doof ever wanted to be in the first place!

As they were busy hitting at each other, Sheamus shook himself off from the Van Daminator and managed to clothesline both men off the apron, but miraculously, both Morrison and Doof hung on to the barricade while only one foot touched the floor!

**Jim Ross:** Both men are out-no, hold on a second!

**Joey Styles:** They were both knocked off the apron, but they only got one foot on the floor at each time!

Not knowing that they weren't eliminated (just) yet, both John Morrison and Dr. Doofenshmirtz managed to mini-hop with one foot all the way to the apron much to this outstanding ovation from the WWE Universe!

They managed to get back in the ring, but for Doofenshmirtz unfortunately, John Cena managed to come right of nowhere and lift the evil doctor up on his shoulders. Like a malfunctioning elevator, Cena slammed Doof with a Attitude Adjustment!

**Michael Cole:** Looks like Doof didn't get welcomed back in easily!

**Jim Ross:** Cena nailed Doofenshmirtz with another AA!

As Doof was reeling from the AA, both Heather and The Great And Powerful Trixie were still brawling out against one another until Heather kicked Trixie right in the chest.

Setting her up in a piledrive position, Heather started to lift Trixie upside down. Hearing the crowd go crazy with a "Jerry" chant knowing that she was about to perform one of Jerry Lawler's finishing moves, Heather drove The Great and Powerful Trixie's head straight into the mat!

**Jerry Lawler:** Piledriver! One of my main arsenals!

**JBL:** Heather nearly broke The Great and Powerful Trixie's neck with that move!

**Mike Tenay:** That could very well be the case!

The action kept continuing in the ring as a blue-green platypus hopped over the barricade and got up on the announcer's table and chattered.

**Michael Cole:** This is turning into a Rumble frenzy here at MetLife Stad-What the hell? What on earth is a platypus doing on top of our announce table?

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm not sure, Cole. But I think he wants a better view of the action!

**Jim Ross:** Yep, no matter if you're human or animal of some kind, the Fanfiction Royal Rumble is quite a spectacle!

20 seconds was displayed indicating that the next entrant was about to enter the ring soon enough.

At the same time, Chavo had Al Bundy on a powerbomb position, but then transferred to a crucifix position. Al Bundy was trying to wobble back and forth in efforts to break free, but it was to no use.

Using his tremendous Guerrero spirit and strength, Chavo dropped Al Bundy down with a Gory Bomb!

**Mike Tenay:** Chavo dropped the Gory Bomb on Al Bundy!

**Michael Cole:** Chavo's looking hot right now!

**Joey Styles:** I'm certain Al Bundy's feeling a little stiff so far!

However, 20 seconds soon turned into 10 as the WWE Universe stood up on their feet and looked right at the Rumble clock, awaiting the 44th entrant in the Rumble!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

There seemed to be silence for a little while until the platypus stood on the announcer's table and put on his fedora hat. As the commentators all looked at him in shock, a girls-only barbershop quartet sung out these words:

_**Agent P-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**_

**Entrant #44: Perry The Platypus/Agent P (Phineas and Ferb)**

**All the commentators:** Perry the Platypus!?

**Michael Cole:** *stunned* Are you kidding me? A platypus is entering the Rumble?!

**Jerry Lawler:** I hate to agree with you, but I think that's gonna happen!

**JBL:** I can bet you that Agent P is gonna be roadkill by the time he even gets in.

Perry, or Agent P, leaped on the top rope and inside the ring where he was suddenly caught by Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:** *surprised* Perry The Platypus?! Well, no worry! Since I won't have anything to trap you with this time, I guess I'll have to do things the hard way! *shows Perry his fighting gloves* You see here, these are my Punch-inators! In which with one hit, it can send a moron launching right through the-

Having enough of Doof's little lecture, Agent P just decided to go all out on the evil doctor with a hard right hand to his face! And then, Perry came out with flurries of punches to Heinz's face, Stone Cold-style!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ouch! I think Doofenshmirtz got his 'just desserts' in an instant!

**Jim Ross:** Perry's shooting down at Dr. Doofenshmirtz like roadkill!

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:** *as he's getting punched* Wait, Perry! I haven't tested it out to you, yet! Oooof!

As Dr. Doof was getting his ass handed to a Platypus nonetheless, The Great And Powerful Trixie was still becoming one unlucky pain magnet.

As soon as Trixie finally got up, Fandango snuck in and trapped her in his clutches, and then slamming her down with a Spinning Reverse STO!

**JBL:** Looks like The Great And Powerful Trixie still isn't getting out of gate!

**Mike Tenay:** And it seems that Fandango wants to dance with her, but not in the nice way!

As the crowd followed suit and sung Fandango's theme music once again, Fandango separated from Trixie a bit and hopped up to the top rope.

Feeling his own chest much to the ladies' pleasure in the audience, the ballroom dancer flew across the ring and hit the evil Trixie with a leg drop!

**Michael Cole:** And Fandango drops the leg!

**Mike Tenay:** Fandango has been impressing everybody since his debut at WrestleMania 29 when he defeated Chris Jericho. And like it or not, he's looking very fresh!

When Fandango posed for the crowd to perhaps somewhat of a mixed reaction, he turned around only for Al Bundy to charge right at him with a diving shoulder block! And Bundy charged at him once more when he got up!

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! Al Bundy nearly knocked Fandango off his dancing shoes there!

**Jerry Lawler:** Whooooooooooa Bundy!

**Joey Styles:** Any worse and Fandango could've been sent to the third row!

After slamming Fandango down with a Samoan Drop, Al Bundy looked to the crowd, who chanted 'Bundy! Bundy! Bundy!' in favor for this man.

Feeling like the big man upstairs, Al Bundy ate up the WWE Universe in spirit. He then picked up Fandango and just as the shoe salesman was about to throw him out of the match...

...the ballroom dancer turned the momentum over and countered the elimination attempt in which Al Bundy was the one being thrown over the top rope and onto the floor!

**JBL:** There we go! Al Bundy's outta there!

**Joey Styles:** After all the time and punishment he went through in this match!

**Jim Ross:** Fandango just outsmarted the shoe salesman!

**33rd Eliminated: Al Bundy; Eliminated by: Fandango; Duration: 57:00**

Mike Tenay: I'll be very impressed! Al Bundy managed to last 57 minutes! That's like almost an entire hour he spent in the ring!

Disappointed and rejected, Al Bundy walked up to the entrance ramp like a defeated man. But he got one hell of a stellar applause from this East Rutherford crowd because of his duration and effort. Even though he didn't win the event, he finally got the recognition that he deserved.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Justin had John Cena on the top turnbuckle, just punching him down until the leader of the Cenation was woozy enough. The male model wrapped his legs all around Cena's shoulders, but John punched Justin right in the abs. This forced the handsome Hawaiian to drop to the mat in a millisecond.

**Jerry Lawler:** Justin tried to pull off a hurricanrana on the top rope, but John Cena prevented it at the last second!

**Michael Cole:** I don't think Justin's gonna like his perfect 12-pack abs getting punched like that!

As he took a very deep breath, John Cena targeted Justin like a missile about to hit his target with picture-perfect precision.

But as John Cena took a huge leap, Heather came right out of nowhere and hit John Cena with a roundhouse kick to the face on the way down!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* OH MY GOD!

**Jim Ross:** Dear gawd in heaven! Heather might have nearly knocked John Cena's teeth out!

**Mike Tenay:** Now I know how Dan from 'Dan Vs.' felt from the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

45 seconds until the next entrant was about to appear, both Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P were still brawling against one another. Agent P, or Perry as most people call him, kept thrashing the hell out of Dr. Doofenshmirtz like an angry MMA fighter on the prowl.

Dr. Doof wasn't catching one break at all. Using some kind of supernatural strength, Agent P lifted up Dr. Doofenshmirtz and spun him around with the Airplane Spin! Perry spun him around for an astonishing 12 times!

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh! Here comes the airplane spin!

**Joey Styles:** I've seen bad memories that came from this!

**JBL:** Remember last time when Daniel Bryan puked all over the ring at the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble? That's likely a memory I'm willing to forget.

Unlike Daniel Bryan however, Doofenshmirtz held in his bile. The whole MetLife Stadium was spinning around in the evil doctor's head.

But he learned his mistake when he took the time to fix his perfect vision. When Doofenshmirtz's head leaned back straight, he noticed Agent P coming right at him with a flying clothesline! The flying clothesline not also sent Doofenshmirtz over the top rope and onto the floor, but so did Perry as his momentum sent him to the floor as well!

**Mike Tenay:** Both Doofenshmirtz and Agent P are out!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm sure Perry may be disappointed that he's out early, but I hardly think he doesn't care one bit!

**Jim Ross:** Not exactly! Perry just wants a piece of Doofenshmirtz himself, no matter what the result is!

**34th Eliminated: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz; Eliminated by: Perry The Platypus; Duration: 5:43**

**35th Eliminated: Perry The Platypus; Eliminated himself; Duration: 1:43**

Agent P wasn't quite done with Dr. Doofenshmirtz yet, despite the elimination. He cracked his knuckles in a threatening tone as Doofenshmirtz started to run from the barricades with Perry on his tail. Pacing and pacing, Doof turned to Perry as he was being led out of MetLife Stadium.

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:** *as he's running* Agh! Curse you, Perry The Platypus!

**Michael Cole:** Well, at least I won't have to see that platypus again!

**JBL:** Maybe, but I can't wait to see who number 45's gonna be! I'm excited!

JBL was right on track. As the action continued, the countdown clock on the titantron ticked down to it's last 10 seconds. Who would number 45 be?

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

_**GET READY TO FLY!**_

**Entrant #45: A.J. Styles**

**Michael Cole:** Ohhhh man!

**Mike Tenay:** You had to expect something like this to happen in the Rumble!

**Joey Styles:** Here comes TNA's 'Phenomenal One', A.J. Styles!

Dressed in grim black, the 45th entrant known as AJ Styles, took his time walking to the ring and scouting the competition. With an angry snarl, he walked like it was none of the fans business. Yet despite his newfound nature that he developed when he returned to TNA, the fans found it in themselves to cheer for him once again.

Slowly taking his jacket off, AJ ran to the ring and started going to work immediately by leaping up from the apron and nailing Deadpool with a flying forearm!

**Mike Tenay:** And AJ Styles immediately goes to work!

**Jim Ross:** He socked Deadpool in the jaw with a flying forearm!

As AJ got up, he noticed John Morrison coming right at him. So The Phenomenal One responded with a Pele kick right to Morrison's face!

**JBL:** AJ hit the Pele kick!

**Michael Cole:** Yeah, and Morrison's head got turned into a soccerball!

AJ was now rolling. He located Chavo Guerrero and managed to kick his head off with another Pele kick!

**Jim Ross:** Another Pele kick by AJ Styles!

**Joey Styles:** This time, on Chavo Guerrero!

Sheamus tried to pull off a Brogue Kick from nowhere, but that went down the drain faster than an empty bowl of Lucky Charms.

AJ Styles ducked the attack and hit another Pele kick from out of nowhere!

**JBL:** AJ Styles is going crazy with Pele kicks all around the ring!

**Mike Tenay:** It seems like every time they try to approach A.J., he tends to land that kick out of nowhere!

As A.J. dusted himself off, the next person A.J. approached was none other than Fandango. The ballroom dancer was so unimpressed by AJ's lack of attitude toward others. Fandango began speaking down on him, not even knowing that he would soon regret it.

**Fandango:** Your attitude around me is unacceptable. For that, you're gonna dance with the one and only... Faaaaaan... Dannnnnn... Goooo-OGH!

Fandango was somehow cut off by AJ Styles, who kicked the ballroom dancer in the ribs and put him in a piledrive position. AJ's legs then trapped Fandango in the shoulders and sent his body crashing down with a Styles Clash!

**Mike Tenay:** Styles Clash! A.J. hit Fandango with the Styles Clash!

**Jim Ross:** And this crowd is loving every single minute of it!

Fandango was down and out like a doornail.

This proved to be Fandango's death knell as Heather and Justin decided to team up once again and picked up Fandango, in which they instantly threw him over the top rope and out to the floor, much to the delight of the crowd!

**JBL:** That was a very huge mistake by Fandango. He crossed the line with AJ Styles and now he's out!

**Joey Styles:** Fandango's dance number and his time in the Rumble are over!

**Michael Cole:** I'm certain that's not the way he wanted to go out, but he got it anyway!

**36th Eliminated: Fandango; Eliminated by: Heather and Justin; Duration: 11:08**

Fandango was outright pissed because of the way he was eliminated. The referees tried to make him leave, but he still wouldn't budge.

Seeing that he wouldn't leave without a fight, Deadpool decided to go high-risk and nail Fandango with a suicide dive from the middle rope. The rest of Fandango's body was sent crashing to the barricade, while Deadpool stood up on his own two feet easily. Luckily for the referees, they managed to move out of the way just in time.

**Mike Tenay:** Suicide dive on Fandango! And Deadpool nails it!

**Jim Ross:** Luckily for Deadpool, he only managed to go through the ropes and not over the top rope. So he's still in.

**Michael Cole:** This maniac should be lucky he's still in the Rumble! He's insane and has a big mouth!

As Deadpool got back in the ring, 30 seconds appeared on the titantron, indicating that number 46 was about to make his/her way.

Meanwhile, The Great And Powerful Trixie remained motionless on the turnbuckle while RVD managed to set a chair on the center. Seeing Trixie, RVD somersaulted and leaped on top of the evil magic-induced pony.

But miraculously, when RVD flipped her, Trixie landed right on her hooves and managed to grab a chair. When Rob Van Dam ran right at her, Trixie walloped The Whole Dam Show with a chair shot to the head!

**Jerry Lawler:** OW! RVD got clocked!

**JBL:** I like it, The Great And Powerful Trixie is finally putting up a fight!

**Joey Styles:** Only with the help of a steel chair!

She wasn't done with that chair yet. Trixie ended up whacking various contestants with the chair in a frenzy. She ended up hitting Chavo, Heather, Justin, Cena, Morrison, AJ Styles and including Deadpool.

**Jim Ross:** I hate to say this, but I think Trixie's plum lost it!

**JBL:** *with frustration* For the last and final time, it's The Great And Powerful Trixie!

**Joey, Mike, J.R. and King:** *angrily to JBL* We all know that!

Screaming with anger to a bunch of fans with negative reception, Trixie looked for another victim to receive another chair shot.

But unfortunately, her frenzy ended when Sheamus caught her with a Brogue Kick by surprise!

**Jerry Lawler:** Youch! Down goes The Great and Powerful Trixie!

**Michael Cole:** it's about time you finally got her name right.

**Jerry Lawler:** I only called her that just so you and JBL can quit complaining to us about pronouncing her name right.

As the rest of Trixie's brain was jumbled from inside, Chavo managed to quickly recover from the chair shot and went to the top rope where he saw Trixie laid out like an empty beer can.

Pointing right up to the sky, Chavo jumped from the top rope and landed on Trixie with another Frog Splash!

**Mike Tenay:** Another Frog Splash by one half of the TNA Tag Team Champions!

**JBL: **That's the 2nd Frog Splash I've ever seen so far!

**Joey Styles:** She's not catching a break one bit!

As The Great and Powerful Trixie cringed with so much pain, the next 10 seconds appeared on the titantron. Everyone at MetLife Stadium all anticipated who would be the 46th entrant in the biggest and baddest Royal Rumble so far.

**Jim Ross:** Here comes number 46! I can't wait!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm just dying with anticipation!

_**To be continued, once again...**_

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Wow, I feel tired. It's so worth it having to help make this excellent chapter, though. Anyway, we got some stats, so here we go...**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 45**

**Entries left: 35**

**Number of eliminations: 36**

**People in the ring: 10**

**Eliminated: Fandango (first time), The Great Khali, Muscle Man, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Phineas Flynn, Robbie E, Catwoman, CM Punk, Steve Urkel, Batman, D.O.C., Ferb Fletcher, Mike Knox, Mr. Anderson, Clawdeen Wolf, Sting, Dipper Pines, Bully Ray, Devon, "Road Dogg" Jesse James, Mabel Pines, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Mark Henry, Zoey, "Cowboy" James Storm, Monty Monogram, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, R-Truth, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Tommy Dreamer, Al Bundy, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry The Platypus and Fandango**

**In the ring: A.J. Styles, Chavo Guerrero, Heather, Deadpool, John Cena, John Morrison, Justin, Rob Van Dam, Sheamus and The Great And Powerful Trixie**

**Who got number 46? Is The Great And Powerful Trixie ever gonna get her mind together? Is Perry The Platypus still chasing Dr. Doofenshmirtz? And will I ever taste brownies again? Why in the heck do I really know? Just find out. Until then... curse you, Perry The Platypus!**


	12. Eat Dirt, N Word!

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 12: Eat Dirt, N***a**

**In the last chapter: WWE Champion John Cena and former TNA Champion/anti-hero AJ Styles all came down to the Rumble with fighting glory, alongside one half of the TNA Tag Team Champions in Chavo Guerrero. But two of the most unforgettable entrants was Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Perry The Platypus of "Phineas and Ferb", who fought each other out until both of them were eliminated. Unfortunately for the re-entered Fandango, he was a victim of an elimination as he was danced out of the ring thanks to Total Drama alumni Heather and Justin. Who's gonna be the next competitor to dance in the biggest and baddest Fanfiction Royal Rumble of all time?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the crap.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The carnage kept going on inside the ring as the last 10 seconds ticked down to the 46th entrant of the match.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #46: Earthworm Jim**

Somehow, the entire Metlife Stadium started to play a type of weird music that sounded like bluegrass music from outer space. The fans were caught in surprise when the 46th entrant, 90's video game hero Earthworm Jim, came down from the sky and landed on the entrance stage thanks to his Pocket Rocket.

**Michael Cole:** *shocked* AGH! What in the hell happened to that guy's head!?

**Joey Styles:** *to Cole* You do realize that's a earthworm trapped in a space traveler's body, right?

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm stunned you don't even know anything about this man. It's Earthworm Jim!

**Mike Tenay:** Seriously, Cole... play video games once in a while...

As soon as he put up his Pocket Rocket, Earthworm Jim raced down the aisle and got on top of the apron.

He then took a big leap and hit Sheamus with a Springboard Body Press!

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! What a way to enter the ring!

**JBL:** Impressive springboard body press from the apron!

Keeping his frenzy going, Earthworm Jim targeted Justin next.

He kicked him right in the abdomen area and hit a Fameasser for good measure!

**Jerry Lawler:** Jim hits Justin with a fameasser!

**Jim Ross:** His whole handsome face certainly kissed the mat real hard with that move!

His next opponent was "The Whole F'N Show", Rob Van Dam.

Not having to hesitate and think, Earthworm Jim leaped up the middle rope and nailed RVD with a nice Mug Shot!

**Mike Tenay:** Impressive facebuster by Earthworm Jim!

**Michael Cole:** There's no other way how someone with the head of an earthworm can pull something like that off! That guy ain't human!

There was no stopping Earthworm Jim. He was feeling pumped up as the rest of the crowd all chanted "Groovy" over and over again.

Earthworm Jim's next encounter was against the "Phenomenal" A.J. Styles. Styles tried to surprise Jim with another Pele kick, but Jim swatted A.J.'s foot away and connected with a quick leg drop!

**Mike Tenay:** Ohh! Styles tried to go for the Pele, but Earthworm Jim countered at the last moment!

**Jim Ross:** He dropped a leg on him real good!

**JBL:** I gotta admit, the kid's looking very fresh!

As Earthworm Jim was still pumped up, Deadpool had The Great and Powerful Trixie occupied in the second ring. Unfortunately, the momentum was now on Trixie as she scooped him up on the turnbuckle, hoping that she would get him over with a top-rope superplex.

But Deadpool wasn't having any of it. She decked her right in the face and then turned her over upside down. All of MetLife Stadium stood in surprise.

**Michael Cole:** Oh man, is Deadpool gonna actually Tombstone "The Great And Powerful" Trixie off the top rope?!

**Jim Ross:** I think that's exactly what Deadpool's gonna do!

Wrapping Trixie around his arms, Deadpool dropped her pony head right on the mat!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Oh my god!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ouch! Her whole neck may be broken from that impact! She hit the mat hard!

**JBL:** I'm not sure if "The Great And Powerful Trixie will have enough to continue, but it'll be interesting to see how she'll come back with torture like that.

As the so-called "Great and Powerful" Trixie was laid out around the mat, now "Great, Bloodied and Unconscious", Heather had her problems with John Cena. After successfully managing to choke the remaining life out of the current WWE Champion, the Queen Bee backed away a bit so she could focus on where to hit Cena. Perhaps the face or the balls?

After planning her soon-to-be-attack very wisely, Heather took off and gave a big boot to John Cena, who quickly moved out of the way! Realizing her mistake, Heather accidentally wrecked herself on the ropes!

**Jim Ross:** *cringing* My gawd!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my, what a scramble!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* I think Heather's walls just got crumbled by that rope!

**Mike Tenay:** I don't care if you're a man or a woman! If you miss and hit the ropes instead, it's not gonna be a pretty sight!

Heather was now cringing from the bottom as she slowly out off the ropes and turned around...

...only for John Cena to lift Heather up and slam her down with the Attitude Adjustment!

**Michael Cole:** Another Attitude Adjustment!

**Jerry Lawler:** Heather's now on her back! And let me tell ya, the landing on the way down hurts!

25 seconds were approaching to the next competitor very fast.

Earthworm Jim and Chavo Guerrero were busy trading each other's dropkicks and arm drags in a brilliant display. They were treating fans to a little bit of a speed had Earthworm Jim grounded for a bit, but Jim countered it with hurricanrana after hurricanrana. This was going so fast that the rest of the crowd kept their eyes glued.

**Jim Ross:** Nice technical display by two impressive athletes!

**Mike Tenay:** It's like if both Earthworm Jim and Chavo were going fast forward!

**Joey Styles:** Reminds me of the old ECW days back when Dean Malenko and Eddie Guerrero fought it out! This is perhaps way better!

Feeling the vibe from this crowd, both Jim and Chavo shook hands with each other, but only for Chavo to kick Jim right in the gut and connected with a suplex! However, the nephew of the late Eddie Guerrero wasn't done yet. He then connected Jim with another suplex.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ohhhh man! Three Amigos!

**Joey Styles:** A household favorite from the Guerrero family!

Chavo tried to go for a third suplex, but unfortunately, he was cut off by John Morrison and his Flying Chuck kick!

**Jim Ross:** John Morrison right out of nowhere!

**JBL:** Chavo just got his clock cleaned in an instant!

After Chavo fell with a thud, the rest of the crowd anticipated in glee as they stared at the countdown clock, hoping to find out who number 47 was gonna be.

**Michael Cole:** Who's drawn number 47? We're about to find out!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #47: Triple H**

Hearing the familiar guitar screech from the band Motorhead, the rest of the fans all stood up at their feet and gave a booming ovation for the 47th entrant, Triple H. The King of Kings had arrived with a water bottle in his hand. With the angry look on his face along with the sweat dripping out of his forehead, Triple H was ready for battle.

**Jim Ross:** MY GAWD, IT'S THE GAME, TRIPLE H!

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like this Rumble got more interesting as it is!

**Michael Cole:** With the look on Triple H's face, he's ready for battle!

**Joey Styles:** No kidding! The moment Triple H hits the ring, he's gonna clean house!

After doing his famous spittake, Triple H hit the ground running and got inside the ring.

Like most competitors, Triple H started to go on a frenzy and hit anyone who was close to him. He started out with Chavo, RVD, Sheamus, Deadpool, and Earthworm Jim. Heck, he also hit John Cena with a spinebuster for good measure!

**Mike Tenay:** Triple H is on fire! What an excellent start!

**JBL:** Did you see John Cena get laid out by that Spinebuster? That was horrific!

A.J. Styles tried to surprise Triple H with a sneak attack, but The Game saw The Phenomenal One coming and hit him with a knee facebuster, followed by a spinning clothesline!

**Jim Ross:** Nice combination by the King of Kings!

**JBL:** He's pumping up this East Rutherford crowd to the core! I love it!

After he put down A.J. with a clothesline, Triple H turned around and noticed John Morrison trying to get The Game by surprise with a Flying Chuck kick...

...but Triple H caught him in mid-air and countered with a huge spinebuster!

**Michael Cole:** Another spinebuster!

**Joey Styles:** This time, on the Shaman of Sexy!

**Mike Tenay:** Basically, this is a sign of the Pedigree! Will he be able to hit it?

After a surge of excitement went through Triple H's body, the fans got even more crazy as they wanted to see the Cerebral Assassin hit the Pedigree on somebody.

In response to the crowd, Triple H picked up John Morrison and put him in a piledrive position. He then wrapped his arms around his back. The crowd was on fire as Triple H looked to the rest of the crowd for approval. But before he could hit the Pedigree, he was suddenly nailed in the back of a steel chair courtesy of 'The Great and Powerful' Trixie!

**JBL:** Oh! Triple H got whacked hard!

**Michael Cole:** "The Great and Powerful" Trixie took The Game down on his knees!

**Jerry Lawler:** And to think Triple H was almost this close!

As Trixie was celebrating all over the ring, much to the disappointment and anger of the fans, she then looked for another target to hit with that hard steel chair of hers. But it was a foolish decision.

Out of nowhere, Rob Van Dam cracked Trixie good with the Van Daminator!

**Joey Styles:** RVD hits the Vandaminator!

**Jim Ross:** I think something cracked inside Trixie's skull.

**Michael Cole:** *groaning* Do I have to keep telling people all night that it's pronounced "The Great And Powerful" Trixie?

**Mike Tenay:** Well, by the looks of things, Trixie's new nickname may be "The Red and Bruised" by the time this is over!

As Trixie slumped to the mat once again, she looked up to the corner and saw RVD leaping to the top rope. She was trying to break free, but nothing was working. Trixie was about to get squished!

Rob Van Dam jumped and successfully hit the Five Star Frog Splash on the evil pony, much to the delight of the East Rutherford crowd that was chanting "R-V-D! R-V-D! R-V-D!"

**Joey Styles:** There it is! Five Star Frog Splash!

**JBL:** She's taking a lot of damage despite being in there for so long!

45 seconds before the next entrant, Justin and A.J. Styles, brawled out for a bit while trading punches at one another.

The male model socked A.J. right in the gut before hopping on him a sunset flip position. Using his best spider-like agility, Justin went through the ropes and started to wrap A.J.'s legs around his arms. Before anyone knew it, Justin had trapped The Phenomenal One in the Tarantula!

**Jim Ross:** The tarantula! Justin's got it locked in!

**Joey Styles:** Made famous by ECW original, Yoshihiro Tajiri!

**JBL:** AJ's spine is being bent over like a straw!

In addition, Heather also nailed A.J. Styles with a huge superkick. What an interesting combination!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ohh! Night night, A.J.!

**Michael Cole:** Heather socked him right in the face with her high-heel shoe!

30 seconds before the next entrant, Deadpool went under the ropes and looked under the apron for a weapon.

But it wasn't any ordinary weapon, this was a table with thumbtacks glued! The entire crowd lost their mind as they saw that deadly object in their own two eyes. They had no choice but to chant 'Holy Shit' over and over again!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god!

**Mike Tenay:** Those thumbtacks are glued to the table! This is not gonna end well!

**Jim Ross:** Deadpool is sick! And that's how he likes it!

After successfully setting up the table at ringside, the countdown clock revealed it's last 10 seconds to the 48th entry.

**Jerry Lawler:** All right! Here's number 48!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #48: Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Michael Cole:** *groaning* Great... another pony.

**Jerry Lawler:** This ain't no ordinary pony, Cole! This is Applejack from "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic"!

**JBL:** And she's got a cowboy hat! I respect that!

Just like a horse on the lose, the 48th entrant known as Applejack, dashed down the ramp and immediately got inside the ring with country music blasting all over MetLife Stadium.

But she decided to enter the ring via top rope. Staring right at an unseen Earthworm Jim, Applejack hit him with a double axe handle!

**Joey Styles:** Nice elevation by Applejack!

**Jim Ross:** She nailed Earthworm Jim perfectly!

After nailing Jim with the axe handle, Applejack nailed him once again with a running dropkick from the ropes!

**Jim Ross:** Running dropkick from Applejack!

**Michael Cole:** Jim almost got knocked silly!

Applejack was still rolling. She now encountered Sheamus, who was busy trying to eliminate Triple H from the Rumble with lackluster results.

Applejack ran back to the ropes and bounced into the Celtic Warrior with a Running Body Press, but Sheamus easily caught her in mid-air.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no! Applejack tried to land on Sheamus, but it didn't work!

**Mike Tenay:** That was an absolute misfire on the part of Applejack!

With a smirk, Sheamus tried to lift up Applejack on his shoulders for the Celtic Cross, but the hat-wearing pony managed to counter with a hurricanrana which sent Sheamus's neck clotheslining through the middle rope.

**Jim Ross:** Awesome counter by Applejack!

**Michael Cole:** She was lucky to get out of that counter there!

**JBL:** I think Applejack's got something in mind here, it seems!

Seeing the fact that Sheamus was left grounded on the middle ropes, Applejack found the opportunity to capitalize on the Celtic Warrior. She ran back to the ropes and bounced back to hit Sheamus a 619!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man! Applejack nailed Sheamus with a 619!

**JBL:** I sure hope Rey Mysterio's watching this from San Diego. An impressive 619 as I ever saw one!

Meanwhile at the entrance stage, Phineas Flynn started chasing Steve Urkel to the cage wall in which the skinny nerd wanted to beat the Dorito-headed Phineas to a re-entry flag. The red-headed tween started catching up to him quickly.

Urkel looked over his shoulder and started to climb faster. Urkel was frightened of Phineas so much, he thought it was Chucky from "Child's Play", or perhaps his angry cop neighbor known as Carl Winslow.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like we got another showdown coming!

**Michael Cole:** Both Phineas and Urkel want another chance to get in the Rumble!

**JBL:** It looks like they're going neck to neck! I can't wait to see who re-enters!

As Phineas and Urkel both traded punches against one another, Al Bundy suddenly came out of the blue and climbed furiously to the top while both the nerd and tween were still fighting it out.

In a desperation move, Al Bundy managed to get the wallet out of his football slacks, and showed his Grandma-in-a-bikini picture to both Phineas and Urkel. The image of the duo looking at the horrible picture was scary enough to contain.

**Steve Urkel:** *trying not to look* Agh! My eyes! My eyes!

**Phineas Flynn:** *covering his eyes* It's worse than seeing Candace naked!

Knowing that they couldn't take seeing that image anymore, both Phineas and Urkel let go of the cage wall and ran backstage, just to get some eye-drops for good measure.

Al Bundy continued to climb up the cage-like fence and grabbed the 2nd re-entry flag of the match!

**Jim Ross:** Bundy's got the flag! Al Bundy is automatically back in the match!

**JBL:** I can't believe the lowest form of shoe salesman is actually back in the match!

Feeling crazed, Al Bundy ran down to the entrance ramp and got inside the ring for another chance.

As the last 25 seconds appeared in the Rumble clock, Justin nailed Deadpool in the back of the head with an enzugiri. As Deadpool laid face down, the Eye Candy then proceeded to wrap the merc's legs around his and grabbed the rest of his arms. Taking a deep breath, Justin leaned back and sent Deadpool flying up with his limps tangled in a Romero Special!

**Joey Styles:** Romero Special! Justin locked it in!

**Mike Tenay:** Deadpool is just screaming for mercy here! Luckily, the countdown clock's appearing! Maybe Deadpool may get some help!

**Deadpool:** *screaming* Agggggggh! It hurts like a damn papercut!

Luckily for Deadpool, the last 10 seconds began ticking down to the 49th entrant of the match.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #49: Hernandez**

**Mike Tenay:** Oh man! Here comes one-half of the TNA Tag Team Champions!

**Michael Cole:** Here's comes TNA's 'Supermex', Hernandez!

**Jerry Lawler:** With the look on Hernandez's face, he and Chavo are gonna turn this into a fiesta!

The 49th entrant and one-half of the TNA Tag Team Champions known as Hernandez, sprinted down the ramp and got inside the ring.

With no time to waste, Hernandez started hitting away at "The Great and Powerful" Trixie with punch after punch. Wobbling in damage, Trixie was whipped by Hernandez and got rammed chest-first into a turnbuckle.

**JBL:** Oooh! The Great And Powerful Trixie got rammed chest-first into that unforgiving turnbuckle!

**Michael Cole:** No kidding! She might have instant heartburn with that impact!

Still feeling energized, Hernandez looked right over his shoulder to see his partner Chavo Guerrero become grounded on the turnbuckle thanks to A.J. Styles.

As the Phenomenal One began choking the life out of Chavo from the middle rope, Styles was suddenly grabbed by his shoulders via Hernandez. Circling around the ring, Hernandez tossed A.J. Styles like an anvil with a Border Toss!

**Mike Tenay:** Border Toss! Hernandez hit the Border Toss!

**Joey Styles:** My god, I think A.J. Styles was thrown through a good portion of the ring!

**Jerry Lawler:** I really don't know how painful it could've been if A.J. got tossed out of the ring instead. That wouldn't be a pretty thing to behold!

Hernandez was getting started. He then saw John Morrison and Justin trying to soften up Earthworm Jim at the other ring. With a situation like this, Hernandez had an idea up his sleeve.

Just like he was running down the ramp, Hernandez was bouncing back to the ropes and managed to leap over the top rope and nail both Morrison and Justin with a Big Man Dive! Luckily, he landed only on the second ring, knowing it wasn't smart to be eliminated via a top-rope suicide dive.

**Joey Styles:** Oh, dios mio!

**Jim Ross:** He flew to the other side of the ring and nailed both Justin and John Morrison!

**Michael Cole:** I can't hardly see our superstars with the size of a tree pulling such great height like that!

**JBL:** Well... that and Undertaker.

That flying clothesline from Hernandez affected Morrison greatly as Triple H picked the Shaman of Sexy up and nailed him face-first with a pedigree!

**Jerry Lawler:** Pedigree! Triple H got it!

**Mike Tenay:** Morrison may need a spatula to scrape his face off the mat!

After successfully hitting the Pedigree, The King of Kings picked up the Shaman of Sexy, therefore throwing him over the top rope and onto the floor.

**Jim Ross:** Morrison is out of the Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** That elimination didn't feel pretty for the Shaman of Sexy! He's gone!

**37th Elimination: John Morrison; Eliminated by: Triple H; Duration: 38:58**

After the Shaman of Sexy left with a hint of disappointment, Heather grabbed an already beaten down Earthworm Jim and locked him with a Sharpshooter, one of Bret "Hitman" Hart's main finishers.

Earthworm Jim's back and legs was slowly, but surely aching to death. Just the thought of the excruciating pain between his lower body was enough to set his insides on fire!

**Jim Ross:** Sharpshooter! Heather locked in the sharpshooter!

**Mike Tenay:** She's wrapping Earthworm Jim's legs like a pretzel!

**JBL:** I like it! This worm's baked to perfection!

Heather kept locking on to the hold until Applejack came up right behind her and nearly whacked Heather's pretty little hair out of sight!

**Joey Styles:** *disturbed by the loud chair shot* Oh my god!

**Michael Cole:** Applejack nearly knocked Heather's brain cells off its skull!

**JBL:** I can feel it cringing on the inside as well!

Meanwhile, The Great and Powerful Trixie's luck wasn't faring any well. She was still getting beat up on and used like a doormat.

Her luck suddenly got worse when she was victimized by a out-of-nowhere roundhouse kick by RVD!

**Jerry Lawler:** *in surprise* Oh hello!

**Jim Ross:** Trixie got blasted by that kick!

**Michael Cole:** *clearing his throat* Ahem...

**Jim Ross:** *sarcastically* Oh excuse me... I meant to say "The Great and Powerful" Trixie...

After Trixie fell down with another thud, Rob Van Dam was looking to hit another Five Star Frog Splash from the top rope, but it was a horrible mistake.

Far away from RVD, Al Bundy was busy going to work on Deadpool on the corner. After several shoulder charges straight to Deadpool's ribs, the shoe salesman started to whip the merc to the other turnbuckle where RVD was still on the top rope.

But luckily, Deadpool managed to counter-whip which forced Al Bundy to run chest-first into the turnbuckle. But when RVD looked to Al's attention, the impact knocked the Whole Dam Show off the turnbuckle and plummeted down to the floor!

**Joey Styles:** RVD is out of the Rumble!

**JBL:** Al Bundy never even knew he eliminated RVD! I bet he's surprised!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's gotta be a shame for Rob Van Dam.

**38th Elimination: Rob Van Dam; Eliminated by: Al Bundy; Duration: 37:40**

Rob Van Dam left in a disappointing mood, but nevertheless, he got a wonderful response from this capacity crowd in MetLife Stadium because of his effort in the Rumble.

After Al Bundy shook himself off from the impact, Sheamus came up from behind and lifted up Al Bundy in a fireman's carry position. And then after wrapping the shoe salesman's neck, Sheamus dropped him down with a hard Celtic Cross!

**Michael Cole:** Al gets wasted with the Celtic Cross!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's gonna be hard to swallow.

Sheamus kept beating his chest to a crowd of crazy East Rutherford fans, who all stood up in anticipation of the 50th entrant. Whoever this was, the Celtic Warrior was ready.

**Jim Ross:** Number 50's on the way! Who's it gonna be?

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

_**I am the stone that the builder refused/I am the visual, the inspiration/That made Lady sing the blues...**_

**Entrant #50: Riley Freeman (The Boondocks)**

**JBL:** *looking frustrated* Oh no! Did it have to be this punk kid?

**Michael Cole:** I'm afraid so, John! Here comes Riley Freeman from the show "The Boondocks"!

**Joey Styles:** He's really tough despite his young age, so I'm sure it's gonna be a factor in this match!

Feeling the sound of political rap through his veins, the 50th entrant, which was the youngest competitor in the match known as Riley Freeman from "The Boondocks", sprinted down the ramp and quickly rolled inside the ring.

After he got up, Riley was left to face off against Sheamus. With the Irish blood of Sheamus boiling deep inside his veins, he was ready for this encounter to be over. But Riley had different plans for the Celtic Warrior.

**Riley Freeman:** *gesturing Sheamus to bring it on* Show me whatcha got, n***a!

Getting Riley's message very clear, Sheamus tried to hit a Brogue Kick from Riley's eye level, but the youngest Freeman member responded with a dirty low blow to the nads!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god! Sheamus felt that one across his loins!

**JBL:** He's the size of Big Show's entire leg! Did you have to expect him to do something dirty like that!

After Sheamus squealed in so much pain, Riley continued his hunt. He looked right at Triple H, who was busy trying to eliminate Justin from the contest.

With a evil smirk, Riley went downstairs on Triple H by kicking him in the sack! The King of Kings, just like Sheamus, squealed in so much pain.

**Jim Ross:** Riley went downstairs on the Game!

**Michael Cole:** That's just the same reaction Triple H got when Paul Heyman cost his matchup with Brock Lesnar at Extreme Rules!

**JBL:** That's not right! That punk kid shouldn't be able to do that!

After successfully hitting Triple H foully, Riley then rushed over to the garbage can to grab a metallic baseball bat. It was made with 100% metal and with the speed of a fighter jet, it can break a bone within seconds.

He looked around and saw Applejack trying desperately to pick up the Great and Powerful Trixie after all the abuse and brutality she took so far. Just like a paddle, Riley smacked Applejack right in her pony ass.

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* My god! A baseball bat to the ass!

**Jim Ross:** Applejack got cracked in the applecore!

After Applejack, Riley looked up to see Deadpool jumping on the top rope, trying to attack Riley with a double axe handle. Just like Ken Griffey Jr. Riley swung the bat and hit Deadpool right in the fruit basket.

**Michael Cole:** Now he's got Deadpool!

**JBL:** Isn't no one gonna stop this kid! He's destroying half of the ring here!

Riley was running around crazily, as he spent his time hitting people he saw, like John Cena, Chavo Guerrero, Hernandez, Al Bundy and Justin.

However, he soon hit a roadblock in the form of a Queen Bee named Heather. Riley stopped there and was impressed by the physique and the beauty of Heather. Such a model-like body and such perfect hair. Riley took a very slight interest in her.

**Riley Freeman:** Dang! You got a pair of legs worth enough to put some gravy on!

Unfortunately, Heather was turned off by Riley's sense of charm.

**Heather:** Bite off, you little gnome!

In response, Heather stomped Riley right in his foot, which forced the kid to hold his foot in pain and cuss out at her.

**Riley Freeman:** *in pain* Agh! You f**king broke my foot, you n***a!

This left the opportunity for Heather to do a little eliminating. Heather managed to nearly yank the cornrows off of Riley's hair as she flew him over the top rope and immediately landed right on the floor. This sent out a little bit of a negative reaction through the crowd.

**Joey Styles:** Riley Freeman is out of this Rumble! What a rampage he went out on.

**JBL:** Thank goodness is over. That kid's nothing but a menace to the Rumble. Somebody send this punk kid back to Arkham Asylum where he belongs!

**39th Elimination: Riley Freeman; Eliminated by: Heather; Duration: 1:05**

Shocked that he was eliminated this early after making a brief impact, the referees were telling Riley to go. But there was no budging in.

Riley wanted to get back in the ring, but the officials were pulling him off one at a time. He was so angry, that he started his own little carnage inside the ring. He responded by kicking referee Charlie Robinson in the junk and then bitchslapping Mike Chioda in the face!

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! Hey come on, now!

**Michael Cole:** Damn it, not this again!

**Mike Tenay:** This was way similar when Beavis started going on a rampage after his elimination!

**JBL:** That punk kid's nothing but a sore loser! And good riddance!

Unfortunately for JBL, something inside Riley struck a very huge nerve. When JBL called him a 'punk kid', Riley went ballistic and finally broke free from the officials grasp. He ran with the force of a cheetah and approached the announcer's table when he flew over the announcers table and tackled JBL to the ground, punching him to oblivion.

One by one, Riley began talking trash to the corporate money-maker as the rest of the fans went crazy for this uncontrollable scene.

**Riley Freeman:** *as he's punching JBL* I... ain't... no... punk... kid... you... n***a!

**Joey Styles:** Somebody get Riley off JBL!

**Jerry Lawler:** Riley Freeman just lost it! He's just mauling JBL with hit after hit!

**Michael Cole:** Somebody stop this!

It took a long time before more officials finally got Riley Freeman off of JBL like a spider monkey. As the rest of the officials were dragging the little thug away, Riley heard the chants of his name go freely all throughout MetLife Stadium.

**Jim Ross:** I can't believe everyone's gone crazy for Riley!

**Michael Cole:** At least be thankful it wasn't me he was targeting!

**JBL:** *as he was picking his hat up* What the hell's wrong with that thug! He should've never fought in the Rumble in the first place!

**Mike Tenay:** If you didn't stop calling him a punk kid, then this would've never happened to you.

Riley's entire beatdown on JBL took a very good chunk on the Rumble clock as there was only 20 seconds left to the next competitor.

Meanwhile, after recovering from the hits made from Riley's baseball bat, both Chavo and Hernandez tried to double team Al Bundy by whipping him in the ropes and making him eat a double clothesline, but being the shoe salesman that he was...

...Al Bundy ducked the blow and hit a double shoulder block on the TNA Tag Team Champions!

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa! Al Bundy sacked both Chavo and Hernandez!

**Jim Ross:** Basically, he's a running back, but he's playing full-on linebacker here in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

After Bundy got up while dusting himself off, he turned around and got planted with a 3D Death Drop, courtesy of Justin and Earthworm Jim!

**Joey Styles:** Dudley Death Drop! That was surprising!

**JBL:** You think?! I wonder how Bully Ray and Devon are gonna react?!

Al Bundy kept rolling himself in pain as the last 10 seconds on the clock began ticking down. Everyone was anticipating who would draw number 51. Luckily, it didn't take very long to find out who it was.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ohhh, I'm so excited! Who's gonna be number 51!

**Michael Cole:** I'm as excited as you are! Who's it gonna be?

**To be continued, once again!**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Man, this was worth having a sore ass while writing this. Anyway, let's check out some stats here!:**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 50**

**Entries left: 30**

**Number of eliminations: 39**

**People in the ring: 12**

**Eliminated: Fandango (first time), The Great Khali, Muscle Man, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Phineas Flynn, Robbie E, Catwoman, CM Punk, Steve Urkel, Batman, D.O.C., Ferb Fletcher, Mike Knox, Mr. Anderson, Clawdeen Wolf, Sting, Dipper Pines, Bully Ray, Devon, "Road Dogg" Jesse James, Mabel Pines, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Mark Henry, Zoey, "Cowboy" James Storm, Monty Monogram, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, R-Truth, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Tommy Dreamer, Al Bundy (first time), Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry The Platypus, Fandango, John Morrison, Rob Van Dam and Riley Freeman**

**In the ring: Al Bundy, A.J. Styles, Applejack, Chavo Guerrero, Deadpool, Earthworm Jim, Heather, Hernandez, John Cena, Justin, Sheamus, Triple H, and The Great And Powerful Trixie**

**Who drew number 51? And why is my Fruit Roll-Ups missing all of a sudden? Find out until the next chapter. Until then, keep your feet on the ground and keep reaching for the stars.**

**P.S.: Don't worry. The thumbtacked covered table is still in play in this match. And I promise you, somebody (or somepony) will be put through it. Trust me.**


	13. When There's Dan, There's Fire!

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 13: When There's Dan, There's Fire!**

**In the last chapter: 90's video game hero, Earthworm Jim, made his long-awaited return while My Little Pony's resident cowpony, Applejack, got settled in the biggest and baddest Rumble in history. "The King of Kings" Triple H may have returned with flying colors, but one honorable mention happened to be "Boondocks" fan favorite, Riley Freeman, who kept giving everyone cheap shots after cheap shots. Despite his short-lived run in the Rumble, Riley beat the crap out of JBL, due to the fact that the Wrestling God called Riley a 'punk kid'. Will more Anarchy rise in the Rumble? Only the fire of time will tell.**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the crap.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The Rumble clock started counting down to it's 51st entrant. The people of MetLife Stadium stood with anticipation.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #51: Alberto Del Rio**

Hearing a combination of hip-hop and mariachi music blending together, the people stood up in applause as the 51st entrant, Alberto Del Rio, dashed down the ramp and immediately got in the ring. He wasn't alone as he was followed by his good friend and personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez.

**Michael Cole:** And here he comes, The Mexican Aristocrat known as Alberto Del Rio!

**Mike Tenay:** This guy's very impressive due to his wrestling background back home. And with a Royal Rumble victory in 2011, he's gonna put that Rumble experience in play!

**Jim Ross:** He's looking revved and fired up here!

As soon as Alberto finally got in the ring, he sensed Al Bundy trying to go after him. In response, the Mexican Aristocrat responded with lighting-fast kicks to the shoe salesman's leg.

To make it short, it was effective!

**Joey Styles:** Alberto's going fast and furious!

**Mike Tenay:** And he's unleashing his fire on the shoe salesman!

After Al hopped on one foot while feeling the pain of his calf muscle, Alberto whipped Al Bundy to the turnbuckle, not even knowing that he rammed both Triple H and Sheamus unexpectedly!

**Michael Cole:** Ohh! What a collision that was!

**JBL:** Al Bundy tackled both Sheamus and Triple H accidentally!

**Jim Ross:** Impressive move by Alberto Del Rio!

After Triple H, Sheamus and Al Bundy were both grounded at the turnbuckle, Del Rio took his time and accessed the situation.

Thinking long enough, Alberto Del Rio took a light dash and hit the shoe salesman with his famous Enzugiri! But then out of nowhere, Deadpool leaped on Del Rio's back and hit a Poetry of Motion on both The King of Kings and the Celtic Warrior!

**Mike Tenay:** Whoa! Where did Deadpool come from!?

**Joey Styles:** Not very sure, but it looks like Alberto Del Rio isn't working alone!

**Jerry Lawler:** Impressive double team manuever, although I'm sure Del Rio didn't know it!

Over at the second ring meanwhile, Applejack managed to body slam Justin through a chair and positioned him in the center of the ring.

She grabbed a chair sitting at ringside and managed to go on the top rope. Basically, the country pony was looking to make a Justin Sandwich via Moonsault, with two chairs.

**Joey Styles:** What in the holy hell is Applejack looking to do?!

**JBL:** Something tells me Applejack could regret doing this!

Not thinking any second thoughts, Applejack backflipped into the air and held the chair in her chest.

But unfortunately, Justin moved out of the way in time, which forced a painful crashlanding for Applejack!

**Joey Styles:** My god, Applejack missed the mark!

**Jim Ross:** Justin was smart enough to move out of the way just in time!

While Applejack was tending to her already god-forsaken ribs, Heather decided to go under the ropes and search for something under the apron. Whatever this was, The Queen Bee was looking to go hardcore.

**Mike Tenay:** Heather may be looking to go to the extreme!

**Michael Cole:** There's a lot of dangerous thoughts going inside the mind of the Queen Bee herself!

After searching for a good second or two, Heather brought out a steel guardrail that was hidden in the apron.

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to get the entire guardrail in the ring due to the fact that The Great and Powerful Trixie slid in and dropkicked the guardrail straight into Heather. The impact sent Heather colliding over the announcer's table!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Oh my god!

**JBL:** The Great and Powerful Trixie with a sliding dropkick!

**Jerry Lawler:** Heather might've gotten a rib broken with that single move.

One minute was passed in the Rumble so far, as the action got intense.

Both Chavo Guerrero and Hernandez were busy working on Earthworm Jim with chop after chop. The TNA Tag Team Champions kept chopping him simultaneously until Jim's chest was turned into a delicious state of red. Chavo and Hernandez then whipped Jim to the left turnbuckle...

...but Earthworm Jim, being the master of aerial assault, hopped on the top rope and turned around, hitting Chavo and Hernandez with a double springboarded clothesline that brought the fans to their feet!

**Michael Cole:** Wow! What height!

**JBL:** Earthworm Jim hopped up to the top rope and hit Chavo and Hernandez perfectly!

**Joey Styles:** No kidding, that move reminded me a lot more like Shelton Benjamin!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's like Sabu meets Shelton Benjamin... meets an earthworm! This is great!

As the rest of the crowd erupted with a "That Was Awesome" chant much to Earthworm Jim's pleasure, he was suddenly caught from behind by A.J. Styles. The Phenomenal One nailed Jim with a flying forearm from the top rope!

**Jim Ross:** Earthworm Jim got socked in the back of the head!

**Mike Tenay:** And it was all because of A.J. Styles!

**JBL:** Jim let his guard down in the Rumble. When you intend to showoff too long in the Rumble, it could be a big problem later on.

30 seconds was approaching very fast in the Rumble, which meant another man/woman would make his way to the ring shortly.

Meanwhile, Justin was having trouble on the ropes as he got involved in a triple elimination process which involved John Cena, Sheamus, and Triple H. The male model was now hanging on for dear life like a spider dangling on to it's last stream of web.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh! Justin could be going out on a limb here!

**Jim Ross:** Justin is in trouble! And no one, not even Heather, is out to help him!

**Joey Styles:** Cena, Triple H and Sheamus got him over! Now all they need to do is get him off the apron, and that'll be it!

Luckily, Justin managed to fight off both men with forearm shots to the face, but was suddenly caught by surprise by Al Bundy, who rammed Justin off the apron and was sent launching to the announcer's table!

Shockingly, just like the 2nd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble, the table didn't break but Justin's feet didn't even touch the floor! Joey Styles and Mike Tenay managed to duck down for their lives as they saw Justin nearly bring them down on impact.

**JBL:** *squinted* Whoa! That was a close one!

**Joey Styles:** *Still covering* This is crazy, has Justin been eliminated from this match.

**Mike Tenay:** Quite frankly, his feet didn't touch the floor. So in comparison, Justin's still in the match.

**Michael Cole:** The only question is this... how is Justin gonna get back in the ring?

Justin was stranded in the nearly broken announce table all by himself. The Angry Video Game Nerd and Kofi Kingston were in this position once, and now he needed to find his way back in the Rumble, despite his brain not talking to him. Anyway, 10 seconds emerged from the clock as another participant was about to make his way in.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #52: Dan (Dan Vs.)**

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh! Looks like crazy's coming to town tonight!

**JBL:** And here I thought Riley Freeman was out of his mind. This guy just breaks the insanity level!

**Michael Cole:** Here comes another returning favorite from the previous Fanfiction Royal Rumble and the 52nd entrant, Dan from "Dan Vs."

Not wasting any time for the crowd to suck up to him, Dan from "Dan Vs." came out with a shopping cart full of miscellaneous things. At the last Rumble, it was a garbage can. But in this Rumble, Dan brought out a shopping cart.

The anti-social malcontent brought out a New Jersey license plate and went to the top rope. When The Great and Powerful Trixie approached him, Dan leaped on the top rope and whacked her right in the head as he was falling! The sound was so loud, it even affected Joey Styles's eardrums!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Holy crap!

**Michael Cole:** The Great and Powerful Trixie got crowned!

**Mike Tenay:** The impact must be ringing through her head!

Dan's next target was Applejack. Seeing that she botched the landing earlier with Justin, Dan kicked the hat-wearing pony right in the gut and put her in a front facelock.

But that was until Dan planted Applejack with a DDT on the license plate!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, Dan with a DDT on the license plate!

**Jim Ross:** I'm thinking he can't stand ponies on a regular basis! It's definitely showing tonight.

After Dan was wreaking havoc so far in the Rumble, Justin was still thinking about how to re-enter the ring from the announcer's table, but yet his brain was so empty.

However, his brief thinking was cut off when Heather spoke to him. She lifted up the steel guard rail and centered it from the apron to the announcer's table.

**Heather:** *to Justin* Hang on! I'm gonna keep it steady.

**Jim Ross:** Is Justin really gonna try this?

**JBL:** This sounds like a very stupid idea, so I'd be willing to watch him fail for the heck of it!

Carefully, Justin moved horizontally through steel ledge after ledge. He easily got off the ledges and landed right in the apron, therefore ending his enduring elimination attempt. He got a stellar ovation from the fans who all chanted 'Justin! Justin! Justin!'

**Jerry Lawler:** Justin escapes elimination.

**JBL:** Well, I'll be damned! He actually made it!

As soon as both Justin and Heather re-entered the ring, the Eye Candy was caught in surprise when his noggin got whacked by the bad end of Dan's license plate!

**Mike Tenay:** Ow! Now Justin got it!

**Michael Cole:** Justin may have bells ringing in his head for a while!

After Justin tumbled to the floor, Dan grabbed his head and positioned himself next to the license plate, hoping to give Justin a hard DDT, just like what he did to Applejack.

But before Dan could fall back, Justin lifted him up and sent him reeling down with a back body drop! In insult to injury, Dan landed right on the license plate! What a nasty landing that was!

**Joey Styles:** Youch! That oughtta hurt!

**Jim Ross:** Dan could feel the taste of metal cracking his back!

**JBL:** Impressive idea on the part of Justin! Dan's gonna get a chiropractor, big time.

Meanwhile, Alberto Del Rio, Chavo Guerrero and Hernandez were getting their hands full with Deadpool as they were busy hammering the Merc down with double axe handles after double axe handles.

**Michael Cole:** Look at the team of Del Rio, Chavo and Hernandez go on Deadpool there!

**Jerry Lawler:** Deadpool's feeling dusty a bit since his appearance, but he still knows how to take pain very well.

Chavo and Hernandez then took Deadpool up the top rope, hoping they would finally shut the Merc-with-a-mouth down for a double Superplex.

But before they could even think about slamming them, Deadpool repeatedly hit at both of them at the same time. He kept sparring at their ribs until the several-times-combined tag team champions finally fell down with a hard thud.

**Mike Tenay:** They tried to get the job done, but Deadpool managed to break out in time!

**Joey Styles:** There was absolutely no way Chavo and Hernandez was gonna get the job done with a man more dangerous and more psychotic than Deadpool.

**JBL:** Maybe not, but I'm sure Alberto Del Rio can stop it!

As Alberto Del Rio tried his hand to get his hands on the anti-hero, Deadpool swatted him away with his fist.

The Merc looked at both men as they both lined up feeling groggy. With a smile on Deadpool's face, the merc leaped in the sky and landed on the threesome with a top-rope somersault dive!

**Jim Ross:** I'll be damned if I didn't see it! Deadpool leaped and crushed three men with one move!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* You ever heard the expression, "Kill two birds with one stone"? Well, Deadpool killed three birds with one boulder!

**Michael Cole:** That thumbtack-glued table is still in play! Nobody's gone through it yet, although I hope no one does!

There was 20 seconds left to go until the next entrant. Meanwhile, Heather lifted up A.J. Styles on the turnbuckle and gave him one nasty bitchslap, just to keep him groggy.

**Joey Styles:** Ow! That didn't feel pretty!

**JBL:** When Heather fights, nothing feels pretty!

As A.J.'s head spun a little, Heather took one deep breath and managed to handstand on the lower rope turnbuckle as her long sexy legs was wrapped around A.J.'s neck like a gymnast.

She was gonna hit a Stratusphere, but A.J. had other ideas in mind. So he wrapped his legs around Heather's shoulders, trapping her with no place to counter or to go. With unleashed rage, A.J. descended down from the middle rope, causing Heather's body to crash with the Styles Clash!

**Mike Tenay:** Styles Clash! Styles Clash from the top rope!

**Joey Styles:** Incredible counter from 'The Phenomenal' A.J. Styles!

**Jerry Lawler:** This Queen Bee is looking to buzz out of the Rumble anytime soon!

As Heather got laid out on the mat looking dazed and confused, the 10-second Rumble clock appeared on the titantron as everyone in MetLife Stadium all anticipated who number 53 was gonna be.

**Jim Ross:** Number 53 is on his way to the ring!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #53: Jack Swagger**

**Joey Styles:** Uh-oh, this doesn't look very good!

**Jim Ross:** Same here, Joey! Here comes a "Real American", Jack Swagger!

**Michael Cole:** And with Zeb Colter on his side, Swagger is gonna be at his dangerous.

Feeling the intense heat from these East Rutherford crowd, Jack Swagger, alongside his propaganda-throwing manager Zeb Colter, saluted to everyone with such a negative reaction. After his salute, he hit the ground running and got inside the ring.

As he got inside the ring, he decided to target Chavo Guerrero. With so much rage, the "Real American" picked up the nephew of Eddie Guerrero and slammed him down with a gutwrench powerbomb.

**Jim Ross:** Swagger hits a very huge Gutwrench Powerbomb!

**JBL:** Somebody needs to find a spatula, because they might need to scrape off Chavo from that move!

Swagger wasn't quite done with Chavo yet. He picked up Chavo from the mat and instantly threw him over the top rope and onto the floor, much to Zeb Colter's pleasure. Not to mention the displeasure from the WWE Universe

**Mike Tenay:** And with that, Swagger eliminates one half of the TNA Tag Team Champions!

**JBL:** And it seems to me that Zeb Colter's enjoying it!

**40th Eliminated: Chavo Guerrero; Eliminated by: Jack Swagger; Duration: 20:19**

After Chavo left the ring disappointed because of his elimination by Swagger, Hernandez was already enraged. Swagger turned around and was greeted by a harsh clothesline.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ow! I guess Swagger spoke too soon!

**Joey Styles:** I'll say, Hernandez isn't taking Chavo's elimination very well!

That clothesline was enough to render Swagger at the moment. Hernandez picked up Swagger and decided to give him a Border Toss from around the ring.

Hernandez picked Swagger up and got him in crucifix form, but Zeb Colter decided to get involved and low blow Hernandez while the referee wasn't looking!

**Jim Ross:** Hey, come on!

**Michael Cole:** Colter just low blowed Hernandez while he was just moments away from giving Swagger the border toss!

**Joey Styles:** This sucks! The referees got too distracted by the elimination attempt between Earthworm Jim and John Cena that they didn't see what went on with Zeb Colter!

As Hernandez's maracas were crushed intensively, Jack Swagger picked up Hernandez and easily sent him over the top rope, counting as an elimination!

**Jim Ross:** With no thanks from Zeb Colter, Hernandez is out!

**JBL:** Call it foul or not, it still counts as an elimination!

**41st Elimination: Hernandez; Eliminated by: Jack Swagger (with some help from Zeb Colter); Duration: 8:40**

As Hernandez was still on the floor, Jack Swagger taunted him with an angry glare on his face.

**Jack Swagger:** We... the people!

When Swagger turned around however, he was greeted by another enzugiri from his main rival Alberto Del Rio!

**Michael Cole:** Whoa! Nice enzugiri!

**JBL:** That'll knock you stupid until next week! Maybe even cause a concussion!

As little stars were ringing upon Swagger's head, John Cena was moments away from taking Earthworm Jim's chances of a million dollars away from his grasp. Earthworm Jim hung on to the ropes smoothly and managed to elbow the face of John Cena.

**Jim Ross:** Earthworm Jim successfully avoiding elimination there-wait a minute.

Contrary to J.R.'s words, when Earthworm Jim tried to get his hands on Cena, the WWE champion tripped him on his feet and hooked Earthworm Jim's leg successfully. But then, Cena also got him in a headlock, which meant that he trapped Earthworm Jim in a STF!

With fire in his eyes, Cena kept on squeezing the pain, which forced Earthworm Jim to scream in fear. Unfortunately for Jim, he had no chance of breaking the hold!

**JBL:** Cena's locked in the STF!

**Joey Styles:** He's locked it in, but submissions don't count in the Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** Maybe not, but Cena may leave Jim incapacitated long enough to be thrown over!

There was no chance for Earthworm Jim. Just as things got very hopeless...

...Dan ran in and kicked Cena in the face with a running dropkick!

**Michael Cole:** Dan kicked the living daylights out of the WWE Champion!

**Joey Styles:** Concerning that is every man for himself, that's how Dan likes it!

40 seconds was approaching very fast on the countdown clock, which meant another entrant.

Meanwhile, Applejack was busy strangling Heather with a Cobra Clutch, made famous by WWE Hall-of-Famer, Sgt. Slaughter! Heather could see entire darkness blacking out before her very eyes! In the commentator's eyes, it was somehow impossible how someone could pull that move off with hooves instead of hands!

**Joey Styles:** Applejack just locked in the Cobra Clutch!

**Mike Tenay:** It's hopeless for Heather now! She's not gonna find any room to catch at least one single breath!

But before Heather was moments away from being unconscious, The Great and Powerful Trixie snuck up and grabbed the back of Applejack, as she sent both her and Heather over the top rope.

But as the Queen Bee hung onto the apron, Applejack had plummeted to the floor which meant another elimination for the "Great and Powerful" Trixie!

**JBL:** There goes Applejack!

**Jim Ross:** Heather's still in, but Applejack isn't! She's history!

**42nd Elimination: Applejack; Eliminated by: The Great and Powerful Trixie; Duration: 11:35**

Trixie laughed evilly as she saw Applejack walk away during her elimination. What the "Great and Powerful" Trixie didn't notice was that Heather and Justin stanced themselves, hoping that Trixie would turn around.

When she did turn around, Heather picked Trixie up in the air, which forced Justin to make a run to the ropes and bounce back, hitting Trixie with a flying neckbreaker!

**Michael Cole:** Hart Attack! Shades of the legendary Hart Foundation!

**Jerry Lawler:** Trixie's might have been laughing about Applejack's elimination, but she may not be laughing anymore thanks to that move!

**Michael Cole:** *gritting his teeth clamy* It's the "Great and Powerful" Trixie...

**Joey Styles:** Whatever! Anyway, here comes number 54!

As both Heather and Justin high-fived again, the Rumble Clock began ticking down to it's next entrant!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #54: Mordecai (Regular Show)**

**Jim Ross:** And here comes another contestant returning from the previous Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**Joey Styles:** Mordecai from Cartoon Network's "Regular Show" is the 54th entrant!

**Mike Tenay:** In both Fanfiction Royal Rumbles of the past, he was eliminated by then-WWE Champion, CM Punk! Will the third time be the charm?

Taking his time to access the situation, Mordecai searched around in Dan's shopping cart of hardcore. After searching around a little bit, Mordecai brought out what seemed to be a cattle prod!

**Michael Cole:** Is that... is that a cattle prod?!

**Jim Ross:** I'll be damned to say so, but it is!

**Jerry Lawler:** I hate to see the poor sucker who's gonna meet the far end of that stick!

After Mordecai got inside the ring, he immediately began to go to work. He saw Al Bundy struggle, trying to get Deadpool over the top rope for an elimination.

With a smirk, the blue jay sent the plug into Al Bundy's kidneys in which the shoe salesman screamed in pain and horror!

**Mike Tenay:** Al Bundy got tased by that cattle prod!

**JBL:** That's definitely worse than seeing a naked fat woman.

After taking care of Al Bundy, Mordecai focused on Jack Swagger next.

Jack Swagger was hoping to deliver a Swagger Bomb (Slingshot Body Splash) to Alberto Del Rio far away, but Swagger failed to see Mordecai from a standpoint as the fan favorite of "Regular Show" nailed Swagger with the cattle prod!

**Michael Cole:** Now Swagger got it!

**JBL:** Mordecai is insane! Who in the hell's gonna stop this lunatic?

Mordecai was just beginning. Before he can try to target Del Rio with the cattle prod next, Triple H brought a sledgehammer to the mix. the King of Kings yelled right at a crazed Mordecai.

**Triple H:** Hey, bird-freak. Looking for somebody? Try fighting me!

**Jim Ross:** I think Mordecai just found himself a challenge!

**Jerry Lawler:** This is amazing! It's sledgehammer vs. cattle prod? Which one's gonna stay on top?

He wasn't even thinking one bit. So Mordecai just decided to have at it.

Mordecai tried to strike first, but Triple H evaded to the side. It was the kind of evasion that Batman would do in "Arkham City". Mordecai kept on striking, but Triple H kept moving from side to side, hoping that he wouldn't get shocked.

Unfortunately, Mordecai's movement started to stumble a bit, which forced Triple H to swat the cattle prod away with his sledgehammer. And with the use of his hammer, he smashed Mordecai in the beak!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, Mordecai met the hard end of that sledgehammer.

**JBL:** Mordecai was on fire at the moment, but Triple H extinguished him at the last second!

Mordecai held his beak tightly in pain, as right over to the entrance stage, Monty Monogram and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz ran all the way to the caged wall in attempts to get a re-entry flag. Luckily, Monty recovered from that table crash he was involved at the hands of Deadpool.

**Jim Ross:** Look at this! How in the hell is Monty even recovering?

**Michael Cole:** He's still injured due to the fact that he got sent through a table, but I guess nothing's gonna stop Monty from re-entering the match!

But as Monty and Vanessa were climbing the caged wall at the same time, Twilight Sparkle returned from behind the wall and started to ascend, therefore catching up to them.

Knowing that she was halfway from the cage, she felt Vanessa's knees bump into her face. Annoyed, Twilight had a surprising idea. With a greedy smirk, Twilight pantsed Vanessa right before she could get her hand on a flag!

Looking down on her pants region, Vanessa screamed like a lunch whistle as the male fans around MetLife Stadium hollered and wolf whistled at a glimpse of Vanessa's thong! Monty looked to the side and blushed like a red light in Amsterdam!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Oh, my goodness!

**Michael Cole:** Oh, my goodness is right!

**JBL:** How in the hell is someone wearing thongs at their age?!

**Joey Styles:** This may be wrong since I'm married, but I don't care nonetheless! This is great!

Distracted by Vanessa's panties, Monty accidentally fell off the cage wall. In addition, Vanessa was let off the cage wall to tend to his boyfriend.

Therefore, this left the door wide open for Twilight Sparkle, who climbed up the cage and grabbed a flag. Inside the ring meanwhile, "The Great and Powerful" Trixie body slammed Deadpool as she went up to the top, not even knowing that she was close to the thumbtack-covered table.

But when she went to the top rope, she looked over to the titantron and saw Twilight Sparkle rub it in her face with the re-entry flag!

**Jim Ross:** Uh-oh, I don't think Trixie's gonna like the fact that Twilight Sparkle's re-entering the Royal Rumble!

**JBL:** *to J.R.* Do you have dust for brains, J.R.? We already told you that she prefers to be pronounced as the "Great and Powerful" Trixie!

**Mike Tenay:** Wait a minute, something's under the apron!

Tenay was right on track. Right under the apron was Twilight's dragon companion Spike, who noticed that Trixie was on the top rope and next to the thumbtack-covered table. Deciding to go hardcore, Spike grabbed some lighter fluid that was laying around in Dan's shopping cart.

**Michael Cole:** It's Spike!? Where on earth did he come from?

**Joey Styles:** He never left his dressing room! He only went under the apron!

He squeezed the whole bottle of fluid right on the solid wood. And then, just like a pyromaniac should do, Spike grabbed a lighter and threw it on the wooden table, therefore lighting the whole table and thumbtacks on fire!

As The Great and Powerful Trixie was still distracted by Twilight Sparkle far away, Mordecai picked up a steel chair and flung it across Trixie's face, which forced her to wobble on the top rope, and just like a tree...

...Trixie crashed onto the flaming table and thumbtacks as the entire portion of East Rutherford all reacted crazily in applause!

**Joey Styles:** *screaming in horror* OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD!

**Jim Ross:** Good god almighty! Trixie got sent into that flaming table!

**Michael Cole:** I already told you, it's-oh, forget it!

**Mike Tenay:** Trixie went from "Great and Powerful" to "Barbecued and Pierced"! She's gone from the match!

**43rd Elimination: "The Great and Powerful" Trixie; Eliminated by: Mordecai; Duration: 37:35**

Trixie's body was spazzing out of control as the EMT's extinguished what was left of that flaming table. The entire crowd shook the stadium to the ground with the chanting of "ECW! ECW! ECW!".

After the EMT's were busy tending to the "Great and Powerful" Trixie, Triple H was already in a bind as both Heather and Justin got him trapped in a Camel Clutch/Boston Crab combination! Heather got Triple H in the Camel Clutch, while Justin had the King of King's legs occupied with the Boston Crab!

**Mike Tenay:** Triple H is being bent up like a pretzel!

**Joey Styles:** Very reminiscent of ECW! A double submission move like that could easily break your back!

**Jerry Lawler:** Triple H needs help badly! Hopefully number 55 can be of some help!

The 25 seconds somehow turned into 10 seconds very fast as the rest of MetLife Stadium turned to the titantron to see what number 55 was gonna be.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #55: Shawn Michaels**

Hearing the words of "Ohh... Ohh, Shawn!" come across a screaming crowd, the 55th entrant made his way from the entrance stage.

**Jerry Lawler:** *surprised* Wow! Look at this!

**Jim Ross:** *screaming* AW YEAH, HERE COMES HBK!

**Joey Styles:** Triple H couldn't be more lucky! Here comes The Showstopper! The Main Event! The Icon! Mr. Wrestlemania! And Mr. Hall-of-Fame, "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels! East Rutherford is rocking tonight!

Taking his time to dance to his own theme music with fireworks blasting all across the titantron, "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels ran with Flash-like speed and hit the ring.

When he got inside however, he pulled off his signature series of attacks. First, he started out with a flying forearm to Jack Swagger, and then another flying forearm to Twilight Sparkle, continued with an inverted atomic drop to Deadpool, and then finishing it out with a body slam to Alberto Del Rio. Michaels was feeling hot!

**JBL:** My goodness, HBK's gone crazy!

**Michael Cole:** He's feeling this energy from this packed crowd!

**Joey Styles:** He's getting them all at one time!

HBK then proceeded to the next ring where Heather and Justin finally got off his partner, Triple H. Feeling the two-on-one situation, HBK decided to bring them all on at one time! But Shawn decided to focus mainly on Heather while Triple H found the strength to get up and focus on Justin.

**Jim Ross:** Triple H is getting up!

**Mike Tenay:** It's probably gonna take more than a couple of submissions to bring him down, that's for sure!

Michaels forced Heather to the turnbuckle so that he can pull off a 10-punch salute (there's a lot of 10-punch salutes going on in the Rumble...).

However, when HBK got to the 8th punch, Heather lifted him up with such freakish strength that she ended powerbombing Michaels with a Tornado Bomb!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, how did Heather do that?

**JBL:** It ain't likely you see things like this once in a while, but what an impressive show of strength by Heather!

**Michael Cole:** Although it isn't what Vanessa Doofenshmirtz pulled off!

Back at ring #1 meanwhile, Al Bundy scooped up John Cena and got him in an airplane spin. Going at a constant 1080 degrees, Cena's body was hitting any superstar that came across this violent tornado.

Cena's feet was rammed across the faces of Dan, Earthworm Jim, Mordecai, Twilight Sparkle, Jack Swagger and Alberto Del Rio. Feeling a little dizzy himself, the shoe salesman finally put Cena down as the WWE Champion was in a constant state of confusion.

**Jim Ross:** I think the ring all around Cena is spinning inside his head!

**Mike Tenay:** No kidding, that may be the most fastest airplane spin I've ever seen!

**Joey Styles:** Let's only hope he doesn't blow chunks around the ring like Daniel Bryan did in the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble! I could still smell maple syrup pancakes mixed with bile!

**Jim Ross:** And you wonder why I never go to Denny's to this very day...

Al Bundy was feeling a little dizzy himself.

That's when A.J. Styles capitalized by kicking Al Bundy in a gut, lifting his body upside down in a piledriver position, locking his legs around Al Bundy's shoulders and dropped him down with a Styles Clash!

**Mike Tenay:** Styles Clash! Another Styles Clash from A.J. Styles himself!

**JBL:** That'll put Bundy to sleep for a while!

After gesturing to his fans with his glove-to-glove "P1" sign to a positive reception, Dan went flying out of nowhere and dropkicked A.J. Styles in the back of the head, in which the momentum forced A.J. over the top rope and onto the floor to a mixed reaction from the crowd.

**Michael Cole:** WHOA! I can't believe it!

**Joey Styles:** Dan just eliminated A.J. Styles from the Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** A.J. can't believe it either from his eyes! He isn't gonna like this one bit!

**44th Elimination: A.J. Styles; Eliminated by: Dan; Duration: 21:10**

Jerry's words couldn't have made more sense. Refusing to leave from the ideas of the referees, A.J. Styles dragged out Dan from his feet and threw him right to the barricade.

With rage only a lone wolf could endure, A.J. wrapped Dan's calf muscle around his hands and forearms, and locked in the pain with his Calf Killer submission move! Feeling the pain around his left leg, Dan cried out angrily in pain!

**Jim Ross:** What in the hell is going on with A.J. Styles?!

**Mike Tenay:** He's gone insane over his elimination and now he's taking his rage out on Dan!

**JBL:** Can you blame him, Mike? It's Dan's fault that A.J. got eliminated! And now Dan's getting his just desserts!

It took only four referees to finally make A.J. break the hold after a whole minute of locking that intensive submission. The crowd responded with a huge ovation for A.J. as he left with such force of anger built inside him. Dan was holding his leg in extreme pain, knowing the duration he spent being locked in that horrendous submission move from A.J. Styles.

One of the referees found a chair a ringside so that Dan's leg could be checked.

**Jerry Lawler:** I only hope that damage isn't too serious for him.

**Joey Styles:** Imagine if a bear trap chews on your leg for so long! That's horrifying!

**Michael Cole:** I'm not sure if Dan's gonna be able to continue, but we might as well keep him under watch for now!

Inside the second ring, Justin tried to wear down Triple H with a combination of roundhouse kicks, Daniel Bryan-style.

**Jim Ross:** Justin's kicking away at Triple H like a punching bag!

**Joey Styles:** Look at Triple H taking each hit! It's like Justin really wants him to kick him, just to make Triple H mad! And I think the Cerebral Assassin's feeling that anger right now!

Justin tried to kick him in the ribs, but Triple H dodged a kick and raked Justin right in the eyes!

**Justin:** *screaming in pain* Agh! My eyes! It hurts my mojo so much!

After Justin went temporarily blind for the moment, Heather picked up Shawn Michaels and tried to scoop slam him out of the Rumble, but Shawn Michaels poked her right the eyes!

HBK took a brief breather, but was halted due to the fact that he bumped into Justin. The male model tried to surprise him with a blind clothesline, but Michaels ducked which forced Justin's arm to swing across Heather's neck accidentally! That impact forced Heather's body and momentum to go over the rope and hit the floor. Justin finally got his vision right, but he was shocked to see who he actually eliminated!

**Mike Tenay:** Whoa! Justin accidentally eliminated Heather out of the Rumble!

**JBL:** Accidental or not, it's still an elimination!

**Jerry Lawler:** Heather's plain lost it! Justin thought it was Shawn Michaels that he eliminated, but it looks like karma just struck Heather in the ass!

**45th Elimination: Heather; Eliminated by: Justin (accidentally); Duration: 47:40**

Sooner or later, an argument ensued when Heather cursed out Justin for eliminating her. Justin assumed it was an accident, while Heather thought that it was on purpose. The Queen Bee was angrier than a huge mosquito looking for some blood to suck on. The handsome Eye Candy tried to reason with her, but it seemed to be hopeless.

**Jim Ross:** Heather's not taking her elimination very likely!

**Michael Cole:** Maybe Heather's going back to Alejandro.

**Jerry Lawler:** *about to smack Cole* Don't get any opinions, Cole! I don't want to bother seeing you love-crazed about this AleHeather mess again.

**JBL:** I actually like Heather and Justin, so it's no problem with me.

**Michael Cole:** *to JBL* They never even hooked up in the show, JBL! Geez, it's like I'm listening to irritating drugheads all of a sudden...

After Heather blew Justin off while she walked away, the Hawaiian turned around as HBK greeted him with a dose of Sweet Chin Music!

**Jim Ross:** Sweet Chin Music! Right on the chin!

As an insult to injury, Justin wobbled around a good half of the ring before he got his abs kicked by Triple H.

The King of Kings then wrapped Justin's arms in an underhook position before he dropped him to the mat via Pedigree!

**Mike Tenay:** Triple H hits the Pedigree on Justin!

**Joey Styles:** The male model got crowned big time! That's sure to give the slightest person some aspirin.

**JBL:** Knowing he's a model, he could become the spokeperson for Aleve! After all, it worked for me, knowing his run in Total Drama Action gave me a headache!

As both HBK and Triple H gave Justin a "Suck It" crotch chop, the countdown clock was displayed once again, showing the next 10 seconds to another entrant in the match. Whoever was about to come out, they were gonna be in for a long night.

**To be continued, once again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Damn! This took forever to finish after two to four days! But at least I finally got it done. Here's the stats, so far:**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 55**

**Entries left: 25**

**Number of eliminations: 45**

**People in the ring: 13**

**Eliminated: Fandango (first time), The Great Khali, Muscle Man, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Phineas Flynn, Robbie E, Catwoman, CM Punk, Steve Urkel, Batman, D.O.C., Ferb Fletcher, Mike Knox, Mr. Anderson, Clawdeen Wolf, Sting, Dipper Pines, Bully Ray, Devon, "Road Dogg" Jesse James, Mabel Pines, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Mark Henry, Zoey, "Cowboy" James Storm, Monty Monogram, Twilight Sparkle (first time), Spike, R-Truth, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Tommy Dreamer, Al Bundy (first time), Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry The Platypus, Fandango, John Morrison, Rob Van Dam, Riley Freeman, Hernandez, Chavo Guerrero, Applejack, The Great and Powerful Trixie, A.J. Styles and Heather**

**In the ring: Al Bundy, Alberto Del Rio, Dan, Deadpool, Earthworm Jim, Jack Swagger, John Cena, Justin, Mordecai, Shawn Michaels, Sheamus, Triple H and Twilight Sparkle**

**Who is number 55? Will Dan get back into the fight after that horrendous assault by A.J. Styles? And who in the hell stole my awesome Miz photo? Was it one of those rat bastards that's been scurrying everywhere under my house? Find out next chapter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got a little huntin' to do. It's rat season. *does Elmer Fudd laugh***


	14. A Mortal Combination

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 14: A Mortal Combination**

**In the last chapter: Longtime favorites such as angry malcontent Dan, "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels, "Regular Show" superstar Mordecai, and the Mexican Aristocrat known as Alberto Del Rio all came back begging for more while newcomer Jack Swagger made his territory clear by eliminating the TNA World Tag Team Champions, Chavo Guerrero and Hernandez. The Great and Powerful Trixie met her unfortunate fate by being put through a flaming thumbtack-covered table, due to the fact that her enemy, Twilight Sparkle re-entered the Rumble! Not to leave out the fact that Justin eliminated his Total Drama co-star Heather by accident! But will there will be a lot more accidents to occur in the roughest Rumble in history? We shall find out, biotch!**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the crap.**

**Update: I have jumped my work to a Windows XP computer, which will make updates a bit faster, so expect probably another chapter tonight!**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The carnage kept on going and the action kept on ensuing as the fans were awaiting the 56th entrant.

**Jim Ross: **Number 56 is about to make his way right about now!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #56: Cody (Total Drama)**

**JBL: ***clueless* This is weird. Since when did Lloyd Christmas from "Dumb & Dumber" compete in the Rumble?

**Michael Cole: **Uh, that's not Lloyd Christmas, that's Cody from the Total Drama series. Remember? He placed 3rd on Total Drama World Tour?

**JBL: **Doesn't ring a bell to me, Cole. I swore he looked like Jim Carrey...

**Joey Styles: ***hitting his forehead* Start watching TV a little bit more, JBL. Then maybe you'll see who I'm talking about...

The 56th entrant, which was Cody from the Total Drama series, came out from the entrance stage looking pumped and energized.

But before he can run down the entrance ramp, he was suddenly tackled by somebody from the audience! She had a yellow top, tanned skin, and a familiar purple ponytail. By the scared look on Cody's face, he knew who this fangirl was just by looking at her!

**Jim Ross: **WHOA! Cody got tackled!

**Mike Tenay: **By a woman nonetheless! I seem to think that Cody's got himself fangirls!

**Michael Cole: ***complaining* It sucks that I don't get fangirls everytime I come out!

**Cody:** *trying to get Sierra off of him* Get off of me, Sierra! I don't have time for this!

It took a few security guards to finally get Sierra off of Cody. In response, the rest of security forced the purple-haired fangirl back to her seat. Cody dusted himself off and dashed to the ring.

But Cody decided to enter from the top rope. As soon as Mordecai turned around, Cody leaped from the top and gave the bluejay a double diving knee drop to his chest!

**Mike Tenay:** What tremendous height from Cody!

**Jerry Lawler:** Diving double knee from the top rope! What a way to enter the Rumble like that!

After he got off of Mordecai, he noticed Jack Swagger trying to pull off a Pearl Harbor job. In quick response, Cody evaded the assault and countered with a running hurricanrana to the "Real American"!

**Joey Styles:** Hurricanrana from Cody.

**JBL:** I'll be damned! That bucktoothed kid can move fast on his feet!

Still feeling the momentum from this capacity crowd, Cody eyed both Triple H and Shawn Michaels from the second ring.

As DX were looking to double team Justin, Cody whistled at both men, who turned their attention to him. Cody leaped from the ropes and hit both The Cerebral Assassin and The Heartbreak Kid with a springboard rolling senton!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god! Springboard senton!

**Mike Tenay:** And he got DX, nice and easy!

**JBL:** Screw that, I'm putting my money on this kid! This is unbelievable!

The entire East Rutherford crowd all exploded chanting "Cody! Cody! Cody" over and over again, much to the youngster's delight.

But as Cody felt like he was on top of the world, Sheamus came up behind him and lifted the geek up in a fireman's carry position and then wrapped him around his neck. As soon as Sheamus was about to hit the Celtic Cross, he saw Mordecai get up. This gave Sheamus an interesting idea.

Still holding Cody on his shoulders, Sheamus delivered another Brogue Kick to the bluejay's face!

**Michael Cole: **Whoa! What a maneuver!

**Jerry Lawler: **I never seen nobody hold Cody like that while doing a Brogue Kick before!

**Jim Ross:** That would've been impossible to try something like that, but Sheamus made it look like a piece of cake!

After putting Mordecai down, Sheamus decided to put Cody down as well by finally hitting the youngster with a Celtic Cross!

**JBL:** Sheamus finally puts Cody down with the Celtic Cross!

**Mike Tenay:** That's definitely a hard dirt nap for Cody if I ever seen one!

Sheamus was beating his chest full of Irish fury when suddenly...

...Earthworm Jim came up from behind and nailed The Celtic Warrior with a Zig Zag!

**Joey Styles:** Zig Zag from Earthworm Jim. A nice maneuver ripped off from Dolph Ziggler's playbook!

**JBL:** I wonder how the Showoff's gonna react to somebody stealing his move like that...

After he put Sheamus down for the time being, Earthworm Jim put a chair right across the Celtic Warrior's face and leaped over the top rope. However, this proved to be a huge mistake for the space-traveling superhero.

As Earthworm Jim thought clearly of putting Sheamus down with a leg drop on the chair, Alberto Del Rio came running in and hit Jim with a enzugiri! The hit forced Earthworm Jim to stumble backwards and fall to the floor, landing on the garbage can with his back!

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OH MY GOD!

**Jim Ross:** Good gawd, Earthworm Jim's back got cracked like a walnut!

**Michael Cole:** He didn't see Alberto Del Rio coming, and now, Earthworm Jim's out of the Royal Rumble match!

**46th Elimination: Earthworm Jim; Eliminated by: Alberto Del Rio; Duration: 21:31**

After the EMTs rushed over to check on earthworm Jim's condition, John Cena put Twilight Sparkle in a serious predicament.

Cena slammed Twilight with a spin-out powerbomb before Cena got up to his feet. Raising his hand to a mixed reaction from this MetLife Stadium crowd, John Cena looked down and shouted out "You Cant See Me" to the magic pony.

**Joey Styles:** Five Knuckle Shuffle coming up!

But before Cena could bounce back from rope to rope, his leg suddenly got caught by Twilight Sparkle, who decided to lock the Ankle Lock!

**Jim Ross:** I guess you spoke too soon, Joey! Twilight Sparkle's got Cena in an Ankle Lock!

**JBL:** Made famous by men like Kurt Angle, Ken Shamrock, and my personal favorite, Jack Swagger.

**Michael Cole:** What about me? I was the one to master the lock itself!

**Jerry Lawler:** *rolling his eyes* Yeah, I seemed to forgot all about Cole as well...

John Cena's ankle was just moments away from twisting to the other side. Just feeling it in Cena's POV was like having a pitbull knawing on your leg until the blood comes out. That's what it felt like to the leader of the Cenation!

Unfortunately for Twilight, she broke the hold after Jack Swagger struck her with a wooden crutch!

**Joey Styles:** My god! Twilight got hit with a wooden crutch!

**Jim Ross:** Swagger nearly broke that crotch in half!

**Mike Tenay:** The first sound you hear when you feel that crutch break upon your body is gonna feel like shattered glass!

Twilight hung the back of her neck in pain and wobbled around the ring. It was like if the sound ruptured Twilight's eardrums to the core.

As Jack Swagger looked for another contestant to whack his wooden crutch with, he noticed the last 10 seconds ticking down to the next entrant of the match. Swagger was ready for whoever number 57 would be.

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh, I'm ready for 57! Here it comes!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #57: Big E. Langston**

**Jim Ross: **Well, this oughta be interesting!

**Michael Cole:** Here's comes Dolph Ziggler's heavy, Big E. Langston!

**JBL:** I like the look on his face. He's feeling determined!

Dusting his hands with the powder he used in weightlifting, Big E. Langston ran down the entrance ramp with the rage of an angry bison.

After the 57th entrant got in the ring, he was greeted by Jack Swagger and his wooden crutch. But before Swagger can even think about hitting Big E, the powerlifter easily catched the crutch in hand. It was a horrible mistake for Swagger as he slowly backed away from him. The fans were hoping that Big E. Langston would crack Swagger like a pinata.

**Mike Tenay:** Whoa, is Big E. Langston thinking about hitting Swagger?

**Joey Styles:** He may be looking to! It's just a faceoff between him and Big E.

**Michael Cole:** Big E. is looking for revenge! After all, Swagger was responsible for putting Dolph Ziggler on the shelf with a concussion!

But for Big E., that wasn't the case. He noticed that John Cena was still trying to get up from that Ankle Lock made by Twilight Sparkle.

Not minding one bit about Jack Swagger, Big E. cracked Cena's back with the wooden crutch!

**Jerry Lawler:** OW! Big E. thought he was gonna crack Swagger first, but he decided to go with John Cena instead!

**JBL:** Cena's luck is turning for the worst, I can assume!

Big E.'s next encounter was against Al Bundy. Showing no fear of the threatening weightlifter, Al tugged his football pants and approached him with no fear whatsoever.

**Al Bundy:** You think you're tough, huh? You wouldn't have a bone in your body to hit me with that crutch of yours! I have balls of steel!

With a smirk to Big E. face, he swung that crutch through Al Bundy's nads, which forced the shoe salesman to squeal in pain!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Oh my god!

**Mike Tenay:** I'm afraid Al Bundy isn't gonna have kids in the future thanks to that crutch shot!

**JBL:** At least he won't have to worry anymore if his kids come out looking like his red-headed wife!

As Al was about moments away from crying in pain, Dan re-entered the ring after he was checked by EMT's for his hurt ankle.

He tried to surprise Big E with a crutch shot of his own, but Big E managed to counter at the right time. Both Dan and Big E were embroiled in dueling wooden crutches! For fun, the crowd chanted "Dueling Banjos"

**JBL:** Oh, I'm liking this face-off! It's like two knights facing off against one another!

**Michael Cole:** Far apart from dueling banjos! I'm even surprised somebody came up with a chant as well!

**Jerry Lawler:** Who's gonna be looking to fall here?

They fought for a good several seconds before Big E. smashed Dan's crutch to pieces. The strongman nailed the malcontent in the ribs before he decided to pick him up in a Oklahoma Slam position.

With a smirk forming on his face, Big E. put Dan down with a Big Ending!

**Jim Ross:** Big Ending! Big Ending!

**Mike Tenay:** And Dan became a victim of that finishing maneuver!

Around the second ring meanwhile, Deadpool planted a chair on the top rope while Cody was rendered on the turnbuckle. The merc ran up to the geek and whipped him to the other turnbuckle, but only for Cody to send Deadpool running instead.

With quick thinking, Deadpool leaped up to the top rope, Shelton Benjamin-style, and grabbed the chair. In an instant, Deadpool flew with the chair in hand and hit Del Rio on the way down!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, what a maneuver!

**Jerry Lawler:** Deadpool with a flying chair shot on the Mexican Aristocrat!

**Michael Cole:** That might be instant replay-worthy there!

**Mike Tenay:** With that move, Deadpool might be a great addition to our TNA roster! Imagine if he were paired up against Suicide? That would be a tremendous matchup!

Deadpool was smirking at the fact that he walloped Alberto Del Rio like a broken tequila bottle, much to Ricardo Rodriguez's dismay.

As Deadpool got up with his chair still in hand, he was caught by surprise when "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels came entirely out of nowhere with Sweet Chin Music! The hit forced Deadpool's momentum to be thrown back a few steps, and in a shocking surprise, he tumbled over the top rope and onto the floor!

**Jim Ross:** Deadpool is out! I repeat, Deadpool is out!

**Joey Styles:** Deadpool was caught with the sound of Sweet Chin Music!

**JBL:** Call it a night for this mercenary, cause he's been hit off the list!

**47th Elimination: Deadpool; Eliminated by: Shawn Michaels; Duration: 39:21**

Shocked that he was eliminated by the Heartbreak Kid, Deadpool tried to re-enter the ring, but he was being held back by officials. The merc wanted a taste of the Showstopper, but alas, the referees wouldn't allow him to do so.

**Deadpool: ***as he's being held back up the ramp* This ain't over, Heartbreak! I know where yo mama lives! Deadpool's gonna be back, baby! Just you wait!

**JBL: **What a sore sport.

**Michael Cole: **I feel ya.

30 seconds was displayed on the titantron which meant that the 58th entrant was coming soon.

Meanwhile, Justin put Triple H on the top rope and punched him right on the kisser. Hoping to pull off a superplex, Justin wrapped Triple's H arm around his neck and was ready to lift. But Triple H fought through by punching Justin in the abdomen.

**Jim Ross:** A superplex attempt failed by the hands of Justin.

**Joey Styles:** Triple H was able to avoid that for the time being. Where's he going now?

**JBL:** He's going up the top rope, yet I'm not sure why.

A plan came upon Triple H now. The King of Kings wrapped and locked Justin in a powerbomb position, but wrangled both of the Hawaiian's arms intact.

With the people standing up on the feet in breathless anticipation, Triple H launched Justin from the top rope and slammed him down with a top-rope Pedigree! The fans were crazily on their feet seeing the most unimaginable thing took place!

**Joey Styles:** *screaming* OH MY FRICKING GOD!

**Michael Cole:** You gotta be kidding me! A Pedigree from the top rope?!

**Mike Tenay:** What an unbelievable moment! And listen to these fans go crazy for the King of Kings!

A 'Triple H' chant was broken all around the four corners of Metlife Stadium. Their mind was blown out of their brains in the most unbelievable way yet!

Triple H was feeding off the power from this capacity crowd. His momentum continued where he saw Dan recently recovering from the Big Ending. He grabbed the malcontent and wrangled Dan's arms. With no escape, Triple H hit another Pedigree!

**Jim Ross:** Triple H hits another pedigree!

**JBL:** So far, Triple H's ruling the ring! Who's looking to stop him now?

**Jerry Lawler:** Basically, I think number 58 might! Here's the countdown now!

Contrary to King's words, Triple H looked up at the titantron and noticed that the next entrant was about to make his way down the ring in about 12... 11...

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #58: Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat)**

**Joey Styles: **Well, I'm familiar with this character!

**Michael Cole: **A champion of the Mortal Kombat tournament, here comes number 58, Liu Kang!

**Mike Tenay: **Knowing the fact that Triple H is waiting in the ring for him, this is sure to be an intensive matchup.

With the theme to Mortal Kombat playing all around East Rutherford, Liu Kang stretched out and prayed for the Elder Gods to give him strength. After his little chi ritual, he ran down the ramp and got into the ring.

When he got inside the ring, Liu Kang glid into the air and nailed Triple H with a flying kick!

**JBL: **WHOA! He took Triple H down instantly with that move!

**Jerry Lawler:** No kidding! Liu Kang glided with the greatest of ease!

After Triple H fell down with a quick thud, Liu Kang whipped all around and looked for another contestant to get his hands on.

Luckily, a beam shot right out of nowhere, which forced the shaolin monk to evade with picture perfect precision. That laser beam happened to be none other than Twilight Sparkle. Liu Kang expected a challenge like this to happen.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Your fire is no match for my magic!

**Liu Kang:** We'll see about that!

One by one, Twilight Sparkle and Liu Kang were exchanging fire and magic beams at one another. They kept dodging every projectile thrown at them every which way they can. This was so intense and so unbelievable that the rest of the fans stood still on their seats on who would get the first blast.

**Joey Styles:** Wow! This is going back and forth, ladies and gentleman!

**Jim Ross:** It's going so fast, my glasses are having a hard time keeping up!

**Joey Styles:** I know exactly how you feel, J.R.!

Twilight screeched around a good corner of the ring before she stumbled. It cost her dearly as Liu Kang blasted his dragon-headed fireball straight into the face of Twilight.

**JBL:** Welp, Liu Kang got her hook, like and sinker!

**Michael Cole:** It was a stumble that cost her to be blasted by that fireball of Liu Kang's!

After he took care of Twilight Sparkle, Liu Kang turned around and noticed Big E. Langston gunning at him with a clothesline.

Luckily, Liu ducked and took a bounce back to the ropes. When Big E. turned around, Liu Kang nailed Big E. with a bicycle kick! Just imagine the chest turning brown red with every foot stomp Liu Kang was making out of Langston, himself!

**Mike Tenay:** Liu Kang hit the bicycle kick! He just used Big E. Langston like a vertical footrest from space!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's impossible how somebody would do that in real life, but Liu Kang made it look like a catwalk!

**Jim Ross:** He's impressing the hell out of the WWE Universe!

Meanwhile, as Liu Kang's momentum was still building up from this stadium crowd, Mordecai and Justin decided to double team against the Mexican Aristocrat, Alberto Del Rio. After sending him down with a double clothesline, Justin held Del Rio in the backbreaker position while Mordecai ascended to the middle rope.

Feared for his friend, Ricardo Rodriguez tried to get involved, but Mordecai responded with a foot to Ricardo's face, which knocked Rodriguez off the apron. After that, Mordecai extended his elbow and hit Alberto right in the chest!

**Michael Cole:** Impressive move by Mordecai and Justin!

**Joey Styles:** Definitely the same move made famous by one of WWE's greatest tag teams in the 80's, Demolition!

**JBL:** So what? That makes Justin Smash and Mordecai Ax? *chuckling* I can't hardly imagine that...

At ring #2, John Cena rolled under the ropes and started searching inside Dan's Shopping Cart of Hardcore. Cena managed to pull out what seemed to be just an ordinary steel chair.

He proceeded to go up the top rope where he saw Triple H just get up from that hard flying kick made by Liu Kang. Not hesistating, John Cena leaped from the top rope while wrapping the chair under his entire leg and crashlanding on Triple H painfully with great effect!

**Joey Styles:** My god! John Cena just went Sabu on The Game!

**Jim Ross:** In all my years, I've never seen Cena wrap his own leg around a chair and hit people with it! That's amazing!

**Mike Tenay:** I tell ya... that's almost imaginable!

After taking down the King of Kings, it was time for John Cena to take out the trash altogether. That flying leg drop/chair shot was enough to render Triple H unconscious. Cena picked him and tried to go for the Attitude Adjustment. Before he picked him up however...

...something unexpected happened. Cody came out of nowhere and hit a running dropkick to John Cena, which forced him to stumble forward towards the top rope and plummet onto the floor while Triple H held on to the apron! The people freaked out of their minds and cheered for Cena's shocking elimination.

**Jim Ross:** MY GAWD! MY GAWD!

**Michael Cole:** *shouting* Cody just eliminated John Cena!

**JBL:** Cena is shocked at what happened!

**Joey Styles:** I don't know what to say about this, except... OH MY FRICKING GOD!

**48th Elimination: John Cena; Eliminated by: Cody; Duration: 37:32**

Amazed that he was somehow eliminated by a skinny geek, Cena clapped for Cody on a job well done as he was walking back up the entrance ramp, much to the back-to-back chants of "Let's Go, Cena" and "Cena Sucks" he was getting from this East Rutherford crowd.

**John Cena: ***to the camera* At least I'm still WWE Champion!

**Mike Tenay:** Another excellent performance from the WWE Champion and the leader of Cenation!

**JBL:** I guess Cena should be unlucky that he got eliminated in shock once again, but I don't blame him. He's taking it in stride.

After Cena's moment was over, Jack Swagger snuck up behind Cody and attacked his knee in a running chop block!

**Jim Ross:** Cody got humbled there! What a horrendous chop block by Jack Swagger!

**Jerry Lawler:** Swagger took advantage of that distraction between Cody and John Cena!

After doing his "We... the people" salute, Jack Swagger grabbed Cody's ankle and locked it in with the Patriot Lock!

Oh man... just the thought of the ankle being twisted from piece to piece was making Cody scream and shriek with pain! The geek tried to find a rope to break the hold, but it was all hopeless.

**Michael Cole:** Swagger is gonna break Cody's ankle in half! He's got it locked in tight!

**Joey Styles:** Cody's trapped like a frickin' snake in a barrel! Jack's gonna snap that ankle if nobody helps out Cody!

Somebody did manage to help out Cody. Dan got back up from the Big Ending and found the wooden crutch that he used.

With bent up anger and frustration, Dan took the crutch and whacked Swagger hard in the in the back of his neck!

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! That's a home run!

**Mike Tenay:** Dan nearly broke that crutch over the back of Swagger's noggin!

**JBL:** Swagger's brain might be jumbled like a puzzle!

**Jerry Lawler:** Tough luck, but we got another entrant coming our way.

As Cody was holding his ankle in pain and Swagger holding the back of his head, Dan waited for the 59th entrant to come out at the count of 10.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #59: Austin Aries**

Wearing his familiar cape, the self-proclaimed Greatest Man Who Ever Lived made his way down the entrance ramp and stared right at Dan, who was waiting in the ring for him with a wooden crutch still in hand.

**Mike Tenay: **Here comes another wrestler returning from the previous Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**Jim Ross: **Here comes former TNA World Heavyweight Champion, former X-Division Champion, and former TNA World Tag Team Champion, Austin Aries!

**Jerry Lawler:** With those accomplishments, he's bound to do well in the Rumble!

Despite his heel ways, Austin actually got a mixed reaction from this crowd, but it was mostly cheers. He immediately got in the ring and was surprised when Dan tried to swing the crutch at him.

Using fast cat-like reflexes, Austin kicked Dan in the ribs, which forced Aries to grab the crutch in the air and nail the malcontent in the kisser!

**JBL:** Ouch! Dan got it in the teeth!

**Michael Cole:** Aries was smart enough to hit Dan with his own medicine!

After hitting Dan once again with the crutch, Austin saw him rendered. Which meant he took the time to show off before he spun around and nailed Dan with a Powerdrive Elbow!

**Joey Styles:** Powerdrive Elbow on the heart of Dan!

**Jim Ross:** Dan's receiving harsh punishment from Aries!

**Jerry Lawler:** Makes me glad I retired!

After Austin got up, he was approached by Twilight Sparkle who tried to clothesline Aries with her hoove. Knowing her lanky size, Aries laughed when that clothesline had no effect. It had a little effect, but it made Austin Aries madder.

In response, Aries kicked Twilight in the leg and nailed her with a shin breaker. But then it combined into a Saito Suplex!

**Michael Cole:** Nice combination by Aries!

**JBL:** The only thing you shouldn't do is make Austin Aries mad. And Twilight learned the hard way!

As Austin was still pumped up with adrenaline, Triple H was busy battling out with Sheamus. After landing a knee facebuster, which forced Sheamus to back away a few steps closer to the ropes, The King of Kings tried to clothesline the Celtic Warrior for an elimination...

...but Sheamus ducked and lifted up Triple H in the air which sent him over the top rope, but not out on the floor as Triple H hung on to the ropes smoothly. But Sheamus noticed that HHH would do just that to keep him safe from elimination. So he wrapped Triple H's arms around the ropes and started to hit him right in the chest repeatedly!

**Joey Styles:** Sheamus is gonna count it down!

**Mike Tenay:** I really hate to be Triple H in the position he's in!

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!**

Triple H's chest was now a dangerous shade of crimson red. Basically, Sheamus's fists was like the black lead of a hammer. It's painful and yet crushing.

As Sheamus brought Triple H back into the ring, he was surprised by Sweet Chin Music from Shawn Michaels! The hit sent Sheamus over the top rope and onto the floor instantly, which sent a shockwave of ovation from MetLife Stadium!

**Michael Cole:** *surprised* Sheamus is out! Sheamus is out!

**Jim Ross:** The Heartbreak Kid eliminates the Celtic Warrior out of the Rumble!

**JBL:** Look at Sheamus, he couldn't even believe it for a second!

**49th Elimination: Sheamus; Eliminated by: Shawn Michaels; Duration: 39:10**

Disappointed that Sheamus was eliminated in stunned fashion, he walked up to the ramp and back into the dressing room, but not without getting an amazing ovation for his effort.

Meanwhile, Justin had his hands full with Al Bundy by setting him on a tree of woe. Carefully, he went through the ropes and climbed up top. The shoe salesman tried to get out, but the Eye Candy got him right where he wanted him. He leaped from the top rope and double stomped Al right in the cerebral region!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, double dragon stomp with a tree of woe!

**Jerry Lawler:** Justin's feeling pretty hot tonight! I swear, if you feel close to him, you easily melt like butter!

**Mike Tenay: **I couldn't argue with- hey, hold a minute, somebody's coming out of the stage!

Much to Tenay's words, that 'somebody' walking from backstage happened to be Total Drama's personal C.I.T., Courtney as she happened to bring with her a wooden crutch. That same weapon that Dan and Big E. Langston used in their faceoff not too long ago.

**Jim Ross: **What's Courtney from "Total Drama" doing here?!

**Joey Styles: **She's not even in the Royal Rumble, is she?

**JBL: **Maybe she got a late entry and didn't know about it.

With a evil smile on her face, Courtney saw Justin trying to eliminate Big E. Langston from the Rumble. Langston was dangling from the top rope as Justin pulled harder, trying to get him out.

However, he was caught off by Courtney, who tried to nail Justin right in the chest with the crutch, but the Eye Candy was smart enough to catch it. This was now a tug-of-war between the Hawaiian and the bitchy C.I.T.

**Jim Ross:** We got a tug-of-war battle going on here!

**Mike Tenay:** I think Courtney may be looking to pull Justin out of the ring!

**Michael Cole:** I hardly believe Courtney would so some-hey wait a minute! Look who jumped over the barricade!

In Cole's words, Alejandro Burromuerto from the Total Drama series happened to leap over the barricade with yet another wooden crutch in hand.

He got on the apron and as Justin was doing his best to pull that crutch away from Courtney, Alejandro smashed the wooden crutch across Justin's back as the male model's momentum took him over the top rope and onto the floor in a controversial elimination!

**Jerry Lawler:** Hey, come on now!

**Joey Styles:** It's not fair! Justin just got eliminated from this match!

**Mike Tenay:** With no thanks to Alejandro and Courtney!

**JBL:** Controversial or not, it still counts as an elimination!

**50th Elimination: Justin; Eliminated by: Alejandro Burromuerto (with some help from Courtney); Duration: 59:40**

Justin's elimination got a negative reaction due to the fact that Alejandro wasn't a legal contestant in the Rumble.

The latin lover got all up in Justin's face for no apparent reason and started to hit him with the crutch, but before he can, Justin grabbed the crutch.

He tried to swing it, but being the scared little pieces of chickens**t that they were, Alejandro and Courtney ran up to the entrance ramp while they were now chased by an angry and enraged Justin. He kept on swinging the wooden crutch hoping that he would either take off the head of either Courtney or Alejandro.

**Mike Tenay: **Look at Justin trying to get his hands on the duo!

**JBL: **What a sore sport.

**Michael Cole: **Come on, John! It was all because of Alejandro and Courtney getting involved in the first place!

**JBL: **Bottom line, if Justin didn't get distracted, then maybe he would be fine. But he had to think about his heart other than his brain at the last second.

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm ready for number 60 to come out!

As the rest of the action continued, the countdown clock appeared on the titantron, awaiting the arrival of number 60.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #60: Kitana (Mortal Kombat)**

**Jerry Lawler: ***excited* Oh yeah! I never thought I see puppies again!

**Mike Tenay: **Here comes "Mortal Kombat" fan favorite and Princess of Edenia, Kitana!

**JBL: ***digging his ear a little bit* Wait a minute, Mike... did you say Kitana's from Indiana?

**Mike Tenay: ***clearing up to JBL* She's from "Edenia", JBL! You act like you got water stuffed in your ears!

Dressed in her Mortal Kombat 9 outfit, Kitana made her way down the aisle as the 60th entrant of the match. With her steel fans in possession, Kitana was ready to rock.

When she got inside the ring, she levitated Mordecai up in the air with her steel fans. The crowd watched in amazement as Kitana also flew up the air and nailed Mordecai with a punch to the face!

**Michael Cole:** *almost falling out of his seat* How... how in the hell is she doing that?!

**Jim Ross:** I got no idea! It was like magic at first, but that may be the most unbelievable thing I have ever witnessed!

**Joey Styles:** And this entire crowd just got their mind blown!

Kitana's next target was against Austin Aries. But it didn't go well as planned, Austin shoved her to the left turnbuckle and started giving her a 10-punch salute.

**1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!**

After the 10 count, Austin's whole junk was shoved into the Princess of Edenia's face, much to the laughter of male fans and the gasps of female fans. Kitana was a bit disgusted and yet so turned off.

**Mike Tenay:** *disturbed* Well... that's quite the picture if I ever seen one...

**Michael Cole:** I hate to be Kitana herself right now! That's not an image that she wants to wake up to, believe me!

Turned off for much longer, Kitana went downstairs and got Austin Aries with a low blow. Liu Kang managed to get another trash can from the outside and placed it right where Austin needed to land.

With tremendous strength, Kitana powerbombed Austin Aries through a garbage can!

**Joey Styles:** *disturbed* OH MY GOD!

**Jim Ross:** Sounded like a huge bomb going off all over East Rutherford!

**JBL:** Austin Aries got squashed big time!

After taking care of The Greatest Man Who Ever Lived, Liu Kang and Kitana were approached by Total Drama geek Cody, who decided to wear both of them down with low kicks to one another. It was working for a little while, until he decided to bounce back to the ropes, hoping that the double clothesline he was gonna give to them sounded like a piece of chocolate cake.

Alas, Liu Kang and Kitana were smart to counter Cody's clothesline with a double hip toss, land a double elbow drop to the heart and kipped up back on their feet!

**Michael Cole:** What an amazing display by Liu Kang and Kitana!

**Mike Tenay:** From what I do understand, they have a deep connection for one another.

**Jim Ross:** Whether being teamed up or share momentous occasions with each other, they're staying very strong until the end!

Meanwhile, Alberto Del Rio tired to put down Swagger on the top rope for a hurricanrana.

But as Alberto leaped with his body bending over backwards, the 'Real American' hung on to him like superglue. And it forced Swagger to powerbomb Del Rio from the second rope in a very nasty way.

**JBL:** Wow! What an amazing encounter by Jack Swagger!

**Joey Styles:** Del Rio got crushed like Speedy Gonzales being roadkill on the highway!

**JBL:** And I imagine Swagger would be like Sylvester, huh? I can't even see that image happening...

As Swagger talked down Del Rio with his infamous "We... the people' quote, he turned right around and got a huge taste of Sweet Chin Music, courtesy of Shawn Michaels!

As an insult to injury, Triple H got Swagger in the gut and wrangled his arms all over with a huge Pedigree to the mat!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think Swagger went to a bad place at the wrong time!

**Michael Cole:** Swagger in dire ground of getting eliminated! And Zeb Colter cant even stand to watch the whole thing go down!

With Swagger still getting dizzy, Triple H and Shawn Michaels picked him right up and immediately tossed him over the top rope and onto the floor for an elimination!

**Jim Ross:** Welp, good bye, Swagger!

**JBL:** Definitely a dark day for Zeb Colter...

**Jerry Lawler:** No kidding! Swagger rung his last liberty bell in the Rumble!

**51st Elimination: Jack Swagger; Eliminated by: Triple H and Shawn Michaels; Duration: 15:09**

Irritated due to the fact that he got eliminated from the match, Swagger kicked the ring steps in anger while Zeb patted him on the back.

As Swagger walked away meanwhile, Al Bundy was lifted up off his feet by Twilight Sparkle and got spun around with an Airplane Spin. Just to show off to the fans, Twilight spun the shoe salesman all around the ring through a good second or two, or perhaps 20.

**Jerry Lawler: ***chuckling* Look at this! Al Bundy's being a human dreidel!

**Jim Ross: **It seems like Twilight has gone ape-plum crazy!

**JBL: **I want to see what Al Bundy's gonna feel like when he gets dropped down on his own two feet!

**Mike Tenay: **Well, in my own mindset, I hate to think that it's not gonna be very good...

As Twilight finally set him down, Al's head was spinning out of control as his bile was starting to work up through his throat.

The shoe salesman started to heave and heave once again, until it finally happened.

**Joey Styles: **Oh no, this is not gonna end well!

**Michael Cole: **I have to agree with you there!

Bursting like the Hoover Dam, Al Bundy vomited all across the first ring uncontrollably. Twilight's Airplane Spin maneuver took an awful lot out of the shoe salesman. The rest of the commentators felt disgusted of this gruesome and grotesque image.

**Joey Styles:** Good god, he's got it all over his chin!

**JBL:** *laughing* I like it! It's like if a toddler got drunk!

**Jim Ross:** I don't know what's so funny, but I happen to think that Al might need medical attention from that maneuver!

Al Bundy rolled under the ropes and got in the chair that Dan was sitting on earlier.

As Al was being checked by EMTs, Dan and Cody decided to team up and take down Big E. Langston with a double suplex. It turned out to be hopeless knowing that Big E. Langston has a powerlifting background, so his strength was a factor.

**Dan:** *to Cody* Pull, Cody! Pull up!

**Cody:** I'm trying to! This freak with manbreasts weighs like 7 Sierra's!

**Michael Cole:** Oh man, please tell me they're not gonna do this to Big E.

**JBL:** They can't do it. Cody's the size of a small water bottle.

Both Cody and Dan were trying to pull harder to get Big E. up, but it was hopeless. The immense size and bulk of Big E was just too much for the two men to handle.

So Big E decided to lift both men up and hit them both with a double Suplex!

**Jim Ross:** Dan and Cody tried to lift up Big E, but Big E did the honors instead.

**Joey Styles:** You kidding? I think Big E's feet could be made out of cement!

**Mike Tenay:** Big E is looking very unstoppable at this time!

Proceeding on his feet, Big E. Langston got back up and grabbed Cody in an Oklahoma Slam position.

Without a moment too soon, Big E. dropped Cody down on the mat with the Big Ending!

**Joey Styles:** Cody gets nailed with a Big Ending!

**JBL:** He's getting smashed like an ant! And Big E's the foot!

**Jerry Lawler:** Big E. putting on an impressive display here in the Rumble. Who's gonna be the next person to stop Big E?

**Michael Cole: **I don't know, but maybe number 61 might! I got a feeling this next number's gonna be 'electrifying'!

Knowing that it was only 10 seconds before the next entry, Big E looked to the titantron to see the last 10 numbers tick down to number 60. Whoever was about to step into that curtain, Big E. was ready.

**To be continued, once again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Wow. This was drama and wooden crutches at its best. Enough chit-chat. Let's get to stats:**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 60**

**Entries left: 20**

**Number of eliminations: 51**

**People in the ring: 12**

**Eliminated: Fandango (first time), The Great Khali, Muscle Man, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Phineas Flynn, Robbie E, Catwoman, CM Punk, Steve Urkel, Batman, D.O.C., Ferb Fletcher, Mike Knox, Mr. Anderson, Clawdeen Wolf, Sting, Dipper Pines, Bully Ray, Devon, "Road Dogg" Jesse James, Mabel Pines, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Mark Henry, Zoey, "Cowboy" James Storm, Monty Monogram, Twilight Sparkle (first time), Spike, R-Truth, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Tommy Dreamer, Al Bundy (first time), Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry The Platypus, Fandango, John Morrison, Rob Van Dam, Riley Freeman, Hernandez, Chavo Guerrero, Applejack, The Great and Powerful Trixie, A.J. Styles, Heather, Earthworm Jim, Deadpool, John Cena, Sheamus, Justin and Jack Swagger**

**In the ring: Al Bundy, Alberto Del Rio, Austin Aries, Big E. Langston, Cody, Dan, Kitana, Liu Kang, Mordecai, Shawn Michaels, Triple H and Twilight Sparkle**

**Hmmmmm, 'electrifying'? What does Michael Cole mean by that concerning our next entrant? Whoever it is, you'll have to find out next chapter. Seacrest out. Oh, who am I kidding? Ryan Seacrest sucks...**


	15. Of Vampire Queens and Men

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 15: Of Vampire Queens and Men**

**In the last chapter: New blood such as Total Drama alumni Cody Anderson, Mortal Kombat longstays Liu Kang and Kitana, and Big E. Langston all made an impression in the Rumble. Oh yeah, and Austin Aries made a return. Both Sheamus and John Cena were given shocking sendoffs thanks to Shawn Michaels and Cody, but the most controversial sendoff was Total Drama's male model and Fanfiction Royal Rumble III winner Justin, who became the victim of an unfairly elimination due to a crutch shot at the hands of Courtney and Alejandro Burromuerto. Will there be more shockers and stunners in the biggest yet baddest Fanfiction Royal Rumble in history!**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the crap.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The countdown clock was ticking down. With so much patience, the entire East Rutherford crowd all stared at the entrance stage in anticipation of the 61st entrant.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

_**IF YA SMELL... WHAT THE ROCK... IS COOKIN'?!**_

**Entrant #61: The Rock**

**Jim Ross: ***in surprise* MY GAWD!

**Jerry Lawler: **Wow! This rumble just got electrifying!

**Michael Cole: **Here comes 8-time WWE Champion and bonafide movie star, The Rock!

**Joey Styles: **This crowd is on fire tonight!

Coming out with a tremendous pop from this East Rutherford crowd, The Rock came out from the entrance stage, looking very fierce and pumped.

Knowing that Dan was gesturing far away from him to 'bring it on', Rock got that message clearly and sped up down the aisle. And as soon as he got inside the ring, Dan tried to surprise Rock by hitting him with a hockey stick.

The Great One responded fast enough by kicking Dan right in the fruit basket. In response, The Rock catched the stick in midair and walloped Dan right in the nads!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* OH MY FRICKIN' GOD!

**Mike Tenay:** Dan got a hockey stick to the johnson!

**JBL:** And this is why I never wanted to join ECW early in my career. A shot like that is painful, no doubt about it!

After Dan squealed in intense pain, The Rock got him with his signature combo punches. Every shot to the face forced Dan to stumble a back further. It wasn't long until Dan was close to the ropes.

The adrenaline kept flowing through the Rock's veins as with one final punch, Dan tumbled over the top rope and hit the floor immediately, resulting in his elimination. Dan's elimination responded with a minor amount of boos from the crowd.

**Mike Tenay:** One punch, and Dan is eliminated from the Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** Some of these fans may not like it, but that's life!

**52nd Elimination: Dan; Eliminated by: The Rock; Duration: 18:20**

Angry and pissed that he was eliminated, Dan shook his fists in rage and yelled out to the sky, much to the fans laughter.

**Dan: ***screaming at the sky* ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!

Dan was looking to take his rage out on someone. So he managed to drag Austin Aries out of the ring and kicked him in the balls. As an insult to injury, Dan irish whipped Austin right over the barricade.

**JBL:** What the hell's gotten over Dan? He can't do that to Austin Aries!

**Mike Tenay:** Dan has immediately lost it!

**Jerry Lawler:** And Austin Aries is being whipped like a family pig!

As the brawl between Dan and Austin Aries went on, Triple H and Shawn Michaels were busy brawling against Liu Kang and Kitana. Nothing felt good than a battle of worthy duos. It was DX against two of the champions from Earthrealm.

But the momentum was on DX's side. Triple H nailed Liu Kang with forearm punches while Shawn Michaels was busy giving knees to Kitana's gut. The degenerates whipped both Liu Kang and Kitana, hoping for a man/woman collision, but the two Earthrealm warriors evaded each other when Liu leapfrogged over Kitana and Kitana ducked over Liu. Kitana struck Triple H with a spear while Liu Kang nailed HBK with a flying axe handle!

**Jim Ross:** What an incredible move from Liu Kang and Kitana!

**Joey Styles:** No kidding! If they collided with each other, imagine how bad it would've been for the both of them!

Knowing that their attacks stung them a bit, Liu Kang and Kitana leaped to the top rope and springboarded back with a double moonsault, hitting Triple H and HBK perfectly!

**Michael Cole:** Double Moonsault from the top rope!

**Mike Tenay:** DX is looking a little stiff!

**Jerry Lawler: ***snickering* Heh, stiff...

After both DX were rendered from that double moonsault, Twilight Sparkle grabbed a chair and ascended to the top rope, hoping to get The Rock by surprise. The pony leaped up...

..only for the Rock to catch her out of nowhere with his signature Spinebuster!

**Joey Styles:** *in surprise* Oh my god!

**Jim Ross:** Twilight Sparkle got flattened by that by-god spinebuster!

**JBL:** That was so loud, my eardrums are this close to rupturing!

**Michael Cole:** I think The Rock could pull out the most electrifying move in sports entertainment

Standing right over Twilight's head, The Rock looked to the screaming crowd and pulled out his right (or left) elbow pad, and threw it to the fans.

After swinging his arms back to back, The Rock ran back to the ropes and over again before he hit Twilight Sparkle with the People's Elbow!

**Mike Tenay:** People's Elbow! He's hit it!

**Jim Ross:** Twilight Sparkle's getting the horrible end of that elbow!

**JBL:** Somebody get some Pepto Bismol for her.

Meanwhile, the brawl between an already eliminated Dan and a woozily Austin Aries broke out in the audience stands.

Aries was trying to get away from the short anti-social freak, but he kept on tripping while he ran. Dan happened to take a 20 oz. Mountain Dew bottle and sloshed it all around Aries!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, you definitely don't see that everyday!

**Jim Ross:** Dan poured an entire amount of Mountain Dew right on the body of Austin Aries!

**Joey Styles:** Austin's sure gonna be sticky in the morning!

After Aries was trying to flee from Dan's wrath, the countdown clock began to tick down to another entrant.

**Michael Cole:** Can't wait to see who number 62's gonna do in the ring!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #62: Mario (Super Mario)**

In an instant, the Super Mario Bros. theme song played all across Metlife Stadium as the 62nd entrant in this Royal Rumble came out to another standing ovation. With his signature red hat and blue overalls, Mario was ready for battle.

**JBL: **All right, here comes a returning favorite from the first Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**Jim Ross: **It's video game icon and Nintendo legend, Mario!

**Michael Cole: **Even with or without his brother Luigi by his side, Mario is sure to be unstoppable.

Hopping over the top rope (like he did in the first FRR), Mario ended up double stomping on top of Mordecai. In cartoonish effect, when Mario stomped on Mordecai, the blue jay's body ended up flat as a pancake!

**Jerry Lawler: ***disturbed* Ah! How is that possible!?

**JBL:** I don't have any idea. But I sure hope that isn't Rock, HBK or Triple H that gets squashed like that.

After making quick work of Mordecai, Mario checked into a trash can and brought out a red turtle shell. A red turtle shell meant bad news for the competitors, concerning the fact that when they get hit, they suffer tremendous damage. To put it simply, the red turtle shell never misses.

Mario noticed Liu Kang, Kitana and Cody trying to get their hands on the Italian Plumber themselves, but Mario wasn't having it. He flung the red-turtle shell at the trio, and knocked both of them down simultaneously like bowling pins!

**Jim Ross:** It's safe to say that Mario struck Turkey there!

**JBL:** Who knew one little object can do so much damage? This is unbelievable!

**Mike Tenay:** I agree with you! That red turtle shell is lethal!

After taking care of the trio, Mario met Al Bundy, who tried to get him with a Spear.

With quick thinking, Mario leap-frogged in the air and got Al Bundy with a body slam, which proceeded with a ground pound while jumping in the air!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Oh my god! Mario pounded the shoe salesman hard!

**Michael Cole:** One of Mario's other signature moves, and it's coming into play!

**Joey Styles:** I think Al Bundy may have ruptured his chest region!

That ground pound from Mario took a lot out of the shoe salesman as Mario picked Al Bundy up and instantly threw him over the top rope, bring in Mario's first elimination!

**JBL:** The shoe salesman's out of there!

**Michael Cole:** Al Bundy fought hard, but his run in the Rumble is over. What a shame!

**53rd Elimination: Al Bundy; Eliminated by: Mario; Duration: 28:52**

Al Bundy left the ring with disappointment, but nevertheless, he left with his head held high with the entire Metlife Stadium giving him a tremendous ovation for his effort.

At the same time, Mario was busy picking up momentum as the fans went all crazy for the legendary game icon. But unfortunately, his momentum was knocked off in an instant when Big E. Langston surprised Mario with a clothesline!

**Mike Tenay: **Uh-oh! Mario was looking fresh there for a minute!

**JBL: **But Big E. smacked Mario down with a hard clothesline! That's gotta bite!

Not hesistating, Big E. picked up the Italian plumber on his shoulder and immediately dropped him down with a Big Ending!

**Michael Cole:** And Mario gets hit with a Big Ending!

**Jerry Lawler:** I hate to see the fact that Mario may end up eliminated early!

As Big E. Langston got back up on his feet, he was surprised by Shawn Michaels, who gave him a hard Sweet Chin Music on the face!

The impact was so hard that Big E. Langston tumbled over the top rope and hit the floor in a surprising elimination!

**Jim Ross:** My gawd, Big E.'s out!

**Joey Styles:** Langston has been eliminated by HBK!

**Mike Tenay: **Big E. is just speechless now!

**54th Elimination: Big E. Langston; Eliminated by: Shawn Michaels; Duration: 11:05**

After Big E. left the ring in stunned disappointment, Dan and Austin Aries were still continuing their brawl somewhere around the East Rutherford audience. The momentum was still on Dan's side as the angry malcontent forced Austin Aries to lay on a table motionless.

An idea suddenly popped out of Dan's mind. He broke away from Aries and started climbing up the stands quickly. The rest of the people stood up in amazement. Was Dan really gonna go high-risk and nail Austin Aries with a flying splash on the table from the stands? It was like he was using the steel handles as a scaffold!

**Joey Styles: **Oh, man... please tell me he isn't actually gonna do this!

**Jim Ross: **Like it or not Joey, I think that's about to happen!

**JBL: **Look out below!

JBL was right. Eyeing Austin Aries like a plate of breakfast sausages, Dan launched himself from the steel railings...

...and landed on Aries successfully with a body splash, successfully breaking the table! The rest of the crowd erupted in ovation and chanted "E-C-W! E-C-W! E-C-W!" as the commentators stood shocked.

**Joey Styles: ***in horror* OH MY FRICKIN GOD!

**Jim Ross: ***also in horror* Good god! Good god, what a maneuver!

**Michael Cole: **Austin Aries might have been eliminated from this Rumble thanks to that high-risk move!

**Joey Styles: **I think Dan was channeling former ECW star New Jack with that maneuver!** (If you don't know who New Jack is, type "New Jack ECW" on google, so you'll see what I'm talking about.)**

While Aries was rendered unconsciousness, the countdown clock played on the titantron once again, indicating that the 63rd entrant was about to make his way in about 12... 11...

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

_**I'm here to show the world, I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! COME OOOOOOOON! BRING IT OOOOOOOON!  
**_  
**Entrant #63: Dolph Ziggler**

Hearing that familiar theme song all across four corners of Metlife Stadium, the entire crowd responded with a positive pop as Dolph Ziggler came out of the entrance stage, minus A.J. Lee. After his familiar gyration and hair whip, the Showoff blasted off down the aisle!

**Jerry Lawler: **Well, here's another familiar face from the past two Fanfiction Royal Rumbles!

**Joey Styles: **Here comes the 2-time World Heavyweight Champion, "The Showoff" Dolph Ziggler!

**JBL:** Look at the ovation from this East Rutherford crowd! It's like Dolph Ziggler's the new Elvis!

After Dolph Ziggler got inside the ring, he noticed Mario trying to get up from the effects of Big E.'s Big Ending.

Dolph grabbed the back of the Plumber's head and nailed him with a Zig Zag!

**Mike Tenay:** Zig Zag! Mario gets the Zig Zag!

**Michael Cole:** Dolph Ziggler's off to a huge start!

Ziggler's next target was Mordecai, who ended up eating a Pedigree by the hands of Triple H.

Like juicy red meat, Ziggler started to give Mordecai a 10-elbow drop salute. Every elbow drop Ziggler pulled off made the blue jay's chest tender and soft. It was like a severe case of critical heartburn.

Ziggler got back up after the ninth elbow drop so that he could whip his hair for his screaming fans. And then he finally hit the last elbow drop.

**Michael Cole:** What a series of elbows for Ziggler!

**Jim Ross:** Mordecai's chest region feels like it's on fire!

**JBL:** You kidding? Dolph's elbows are like hammers themselves!

Ziggler was just getting started. After kicking Liu Kang right in the ribs, the Showoff leaped on the shaolin monk's back...

...and nailed Kitana with a hard-hitting DDT!

**Joey Styles:** My god! Kitana's beautiful face got crushed on the mat!

**JBL:** Ziggler's just gave Kitana her own personal face-lift! You ever see what's under that veil of hers?

**Jerry Lawler:** Even with or without a nose job, I still think she's smokin'!

Ziggler took time to show off for the crowd by doing his headstand, much to the fans enjoyment.

But he didn't have time to enjoy it as Alberto Del Rio caught Ziggler by surprise with an enzugiri!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* YEOWCH! That's gotta sting!

**Mike Tenay:** That was so loud, even New Jersey Governor Chris Christie's eardrums may be bleeding after the show!

After Ziggler's eardrums were busy taking a dirtnap, SWAT Kat Razor came out of the entrance stage and and tried to climb up the chain wall, hoping to get a re-entry flag. Megakat City's Deputy Mayor and close friend, Callie Briggs, was also with him as well.

**Jim Ross: **Looks like we got another contestant hoping to get his hands on a re-entry flag!

**JBL: **Who, Callie? She'll be roadkill the first thing she enters the ring!

**Michael Cole: **No John, I'm talking about Razor. But that would be interesting if Callie was in the ring, though.

**Jerry Lawler: **I wouldn't like that to begin with. I don't want her 'kittens' harmed!

Like the grace of a kat, Razor ascended up the caged wall in record time. He was about to reach the re-entry flag with precision...

...until an unsuspecting Bully Ray came out of nowhere and hit Razor with his chain-wrapped fist. The attack proved effective as Razor limped upside down the caged wall. Not to mention, the attack brought out a round of boos from this East Rutherford audience.

**Mike Tenay:** Youch! Razor got knocked out by Bully Ray's chain!

**JBL:** Razor's head got flown out of Metlife Stadium! What a smart move by the leader of the Aces & Eights!

With a hateful smirk, Bully Ray reached and grabbed the re-entry flag, while Callie was left to tend a fallen Razor.

Meanwhile, Alberto Del Rio was still taking care of Dolph Ziggler by trapping him in the Cross Armbreaker! In Ziggler's mind, having his arm trapped in the maneuver was like getting trapped in a bear trap! It was painful and it can even snap the slightest of bones! The crowd delivered a mixed reaction because of ADR's little move.

**Michael Cole:** Alberto Del Rio's got the Cross Armbreaker locked in!

**JBL:** The Rumble rules apply that you can only get him over the top rope and get both feet on the floor and not by submission. But Del Rio's gonna try to incapacitate Ziggler!

**Jim Ross:** That's definitely a smart move by Del Rio if I ever saw one!

However, what Alberto didn't know was that Bully Ray ascended over the top turnbuckle and eyed the Mexican Aristocrat deathly.

Wrapping his chain hard, Bully Ray leaped and nailed ADR with a fist drop! Bully Ray managed to break open the skull of Alberto Del Rio!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing once again* My god! Bully Ray got Del Rio with the chain!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's not interesting since we hardly ever see the leader of Aces & Eights do an aerial assault!

**Michael Cole:** I think the attack forced Alberto Del Rio to don the crimson mask! That was horrendous!

Cole was right. Bully Ray's little fist drop to Alberto forced the Mexican Aristocrat to draw first blood.

The leader of Aces & Eights capitalized this opportunity and picked up Del Rio, therefore throwing him over the top rope and onto the floor instantly, much to the displeasure from the crowd and Alberto's best friend, Ricardo Rodriguez.

**JBL:** Alberto Del Rio is outta there!

**Mike Tenay:** All thanks to Bully Ray's steel chain!

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't know about you guys, but Alberto Del Rio needs help badly.

**55th Elimination: Alberto Del Rio; Eliminated by: Bully Ray; Duration: 25:35**

The rest of the EMTs and Ricardo checked on Alberto Del Rio and his bloody face caused by Bully Ray's chain. He was like a leaking faucet. It wasn't as nowhere as Joey Mercury's ladder accident at Armageddon 2006, but it was still pretty bad.

As the action went on, the EMTs hoisted Alberto on their shoulders and escorted out of ringside, much to the applause he was getting from the capacity crowd.

**Michael Cole: **You hate to see this happen, ladies and gentleman.

**JBL: **It's a very dangerous sport, Cole. And sometimes, you have to bleed for the sport.

**Jim Ross: **Let's only hope that damage of his was minor.

After Alberto was nowhere to be seen, the Rumble clock ticked down to it's 64th entrant in the 3rd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #64: Marceline The Vampire Queen (Adventure Time)**

Undead-type music played all across the stadium as a mysterious human being emerged from under the entrance stage. With her long dark hair, vampire fangs, grey wifebeater, blue denims, red boots and bass guitar, Marceline was ready to rock the Rumble.

**Joey Styles: **Well, I didn't expect this coming!

**JBL: **Straight off from Adventure Time, it's Marceline The Vampire Queen!

**Michael Cole: **Please tell me she isn't gonna hit somebody with that bass guitar of hers!

**Jim Ross: **Like it or not, that's gonna happen!

Contrary to Cole's words, Marceline got inside the ring with her big bass guitar, looking for a poor sucker to hit.

Then, she saw Kitana. When the ninja got up on her two feet, Marceline swung her guitar and blasted Kitana right in the back!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing once again* MY GOD! That was backbreaking!

**Mike Tenay:** That's like having a metal baseball bat to your back pretty hard!

After taking care of Princess Kitana, Marceline decided to target Liu Kang next.

After the Shaolin Monk was trying his best to pull off a suplex on Cody, Marcelline did his best Barry Bonds impression by whacking Liu Kang in the back with her bass guitar! As an insult to injury, Cody ended up giving Liu Kang a Codebreaker!

**JBL:** Ow! Now Liu Kang gets it right on his back! I'm certain Kitana's familiar with that term!

**Joey Styles:** Not to mention the Codebreaker Liu Kang got!

**Jim Ross:** Marceline has gone ape-crap crazy!

Nailing Liu Kang and Kitana successfully, Marceline decided to target Twilight Sparkle, who was busy trying trap, Dolph Ziggler with an unsuspecting Boston Crap.

With a lick of her lips, Marceline swung the guitar and blasted Twilight Sparkle successfully in the back. This was the third time she used her bass guitar as a weapon!

**Mike Tenay:** Down goes Twilight! Marceline managed to save Dolph Ziggler for the time being!

**Jerry Lawler:** That bass of hers makes Flea from the Red Hot Chili Peppers look like scum!

After she did a little bass solo to the appreciative fans, Marceline turned around...

...only to eat a spinebuster from Triple H! It was like she didn't see it coming!

**Jim Ross:** Triple H ends her number with a spinebuster!

**Michael Cole:** Marceline gets crowned on the mat! And I know what may come up here, King!

Not wasting any time, Triple H got Marceline up and slammed her down with the Pedigree!

**Jerry Lawler:** Pedigree! Triple H nails it!

**JBL:** That oughta be a nail in the coffin for Marceline there!

**Mike Tenay:** She was on quite a role, but Marceline gets stopped by the Game!

While Marceline was still laid out motionless, Austin Aries managed to slowly get over the barricade and re-entered under the ring, despite taking brutal damage from Dan outside.

Not having to waste time to access every competitor, Austin Aries decided to get Liu Kang up on his feet and get him in the suplex position.

**Joey Styles:** I think Austin Aries is back up on his feet!

**JBL:** That was amazing how much damage he took from a short freak like Dan. That guy needs to be locked up in a asylum.

**Michael Cole:** I don't know JBL, but Aries got Liu Kang off the ground! Could this be a brainbuster?

As soon as Austin had Liu Kang up in the air, he immediately dropped him down with a hard brainbuster!

**Mike Tenay:** Austin got him with the brainbuster!

**Jim Ross:** That could be enough to get him over the top rope and onto the floor!

Meanwhile, as Austin was still going to work all over the Mortal Kombat Grand Champion, Shawn Michaels and The Rock decided to team up and try to get Bully Ray over the top rope. The leader of Aces and Eights was suddenly trapped in the turnbuckle with his body facedown.

The entire crowd all screamed and cheered in unison for the elimination attempt.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at this! Bully Ray may go out early!

**JBL:** This is gonna be a shame if the leader of Aces & Eights goes out early before he started coming in!

**Joey Styles:** I would be willing to see that happen! I can't stand the Aces & Eights!

**Jim Ross:** I know how you feel.

Before Bully Ray could feel his hand slipping on the apron, his former tag team partner Devon came out of the crowd with the faction's secret weapon... the ball-peen hammer.

While the referees weren't looking, Devon came in the ring and whacked both Shawn and Rock in the ribs! He pulled his partner up on his feet and helped Bully Ray get back in the ring.

**Michael Cole:** Hey, come on! That's not fair! Devon's not even a legal participant!

**JBL:** I happen to think they don't give a damn what anyone else thinks!

After Devon checked on the leader of Aces & Eights, Mordecai managed to find some impressive steel-plated shoulder pads. Seeing the way Bully Ray was cheating with Devon by his side, the bluejay decided to take matters into his own hands.

He took a three point stance and charged right at Bully Ray and Devon, successfully ramming them both into the turnbuckle! And it was much to the delight from this Metlife Stadium crowd, who all chanted "Sack! Sack! Sack!" due to Mordecai's impressive act of offense!

**Joey Styles:** Wow, Mordecai sacked Bully Ray and Devon at the same time!

**Mike Tenay:** It's amazing how he got his intensity from former NFL great Lawrence Taylor!

**Jim Ross:** That hit could sting both Bully Ray and Devon for a week, hell, maybe a year if possible!

After both Bully Ray and Devon were nailed in LaLa-Land, the Rumble clock ticked down to another entrant yet again. The fans felt psyched and energized of who number 65 was gonna be!

Michael Cole: Here comes number 65! Who's it gonna be?

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

_**OHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
**_  
**Entrant #65: Matt Hardy**

Hearing those two words from the audio speakers, the entire crowd all erupted in applause as the 65th entrant, Matt Hardy, came out flashing his V1 hand sign to the rest of the East Rutherford faithful!

**Joey Styles: **OH MY FRICKING GOD!

**Jim Ross: **It's Matt Hardy! Matt Hardy is back in the Royal Rumble!

**Michael Cole: **Perhaps one-half of one of the most successful and decorated teams in WWE history! Not to mention a former ECW Champion, United States Champion, and Cruiserweight Champion! This is exciting!

**Mike Tenay:** He has jumped ship several times, as he's been in the WWE for most of his career, before heading down the mountain to TNA and Ring of Honor!

After throwing down the V1 sign, Matt Hardy took off running. When he got inside the ring, he decided to go on a frenzy and started hitting people he saw in order: Dolph, Rock, HBK, Triple H, and Mario was the ones that Hardy targeted after.

Marceline managed to get up slightly and swing her bass guitar at him, but Hardy managed to duck and hit her with the Side Effect, one of Matt Hardy's signature moves!

**JBL:** Watch out! Side Effect!

**Jerry Lawler:** And poor Marceline gets it hard!

After Hardy quickly got up, he noticed Cody trying to surprise Matt with a clothesline.

Too smart to fall for that stuff, Matt Hardy ducked down and hit Cody with yet another Side Effect!

**Michael Cole:** Wow! Now Cody got it!

**Mike Tenay:** Matt Hardy is like a tornado rolling through everything that comes in his way!

**Jim Ross:** Too bad Marceline and Cody got trapped in his vortex!

Matt's frenzy was just continuing. Hardy picked up Mario and gave him a body slam, right before he would ascend through the middle rope.

With an "OHHHHHHHHH!" coming through his lips and the V1 hand signal displayed through his hands, Hardy leaped and nailed the Italian plumber with a leg drop!

**Jim Ross:** Hardy drops the leg! Hardy drops the leg!

**JBL:** This is turning to be one wild Rumble, J.R.!

While Matt Hardy was still getting pumped up with an ounce of adrenaline, Austin Aries tried to capitalize by trying to pick up Mario off his feet and get him over the top rope.

Luckily, Mario awoke in time and noticed that he was tumbling over the top rope. His gloves held on to the middle and bottom rope for safety.

**Michael Cole:** Austin's gonna try to eliminate Mario from this matchup!

**Mike Tenay:** I think Austin Aries is doing the right thing in his mind! Having to eliminate a contestant who's already roughed up enough to be thrown over!

**Joey Styles:** I guess you oughta thank Matt Hardy for that!

Austin Aries was trying his hardest to get Mario over and out, but it proved to be a mistake.

Out of nowhere, Dolph Ziggler grabbed the lower legs of Austin Aries and lifted them high in the air, which forced The Greatest Man That Ever Lived to fly over the top rope and land on the floor! Aries's elimination gave out a mixed reaction, mostly cheers.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh! Austin Aries is gone!

**Jim Ross:** The World Heavyweight Champion has eliminated Aries from this Rumble!

**JBL:** That's gonna be a shame for Austin Aries. He was a favorite to win this Rumble, only to get eliminated by Ziggler.

**56th Elimination: Austin Aries; Eliminated by: Dolph Ziggler; Duration: 13:10**

Austin Aries left the ring speechless and devastated. Devastated that he wasn't walking out the million-dollar winner.

After Aries's departure, Cody went under the ring, trying to look for a little souvenir around Dan's so-called "Shopping Cart of Hardcore". Cody happened to brought out what seemed to be a glass encased picture of the "Heartbreak Kid", Shawn Michaels.

**Joey Styles:** Well, that's an interesting weapon of choice! It's a glass-encased picture of HBK!

**Mike Tenay:** I hate to imagine who's gonna get the worst end of that pic!

Cody decided to go up on the top rope and stare at Shawn Michaels, who was busy trying to bring down Bully Ray to his knees.

After failing to even take Bully Ray down a notch, HBK turned around and saw Cody trying to leap up in the air with the picture in his hand.

Using his smarts, HBK moved away, which forced the glass picture to land right on top of Bully Ray's head, painfully breaking it on impact! For hilarious results, Bully Ray's head popped up in place, tearing the hole that featured HBK's entire head.

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* Oh my god! Cody went up to the top and smashed Bully Ray with the glass-encased picture!

**Michael Cole:** Bully Ray got crowned hard! I think my eardrums bled hearing the entire glass shatter!

**JBL:** Not only the glass shattered, so did Bully Ray!

The glass attack he suffered at the hands of Cody forced Bully Ray to bleed profusely. Not even his partner Devon or the rest of his Aces & Eights members could help him out this time.

As Bully Ray fell with a thud, Twilight Sparkle had Marceline The Vampire Queen trapped on the turnbuckle as the magic pony's hoove connected with the Vampire's face over and over again. Those shots were enough to make Marceline groggy and fall on her ass.

**Mike Tenay:** What could be going through the mind of Twilight Sparkle right about now?

**Jim Ross:** I got no idea, but whatever she's thinking, it isn't gonna be pretty!

She separated from Marceline a bit, and managed to grab a bowling ball from Dan's "Shopping Cart of Hardcore".

With a greedy smirk through her face, Twilight rolled the ball straight into Marceline's hoo-ha! The entire crowd started chanting "Split! Split! Split!", much to the displeasure of the vampire queen herself!

**Joey Styles:** *cringes yet again* Oh my frickin' god! I'm definitely gonna be sick!

**Michael Cole:** I think the usual could be said for Marceline as well!

**Jerry Lawler:** You think she's gonna sound like one of the Bee Gees?

**JBL:** *chuckling* I think she's girly enough to sound like one.

As Marceline was moments away from vomiting her guts out, 20 seconds popped out of the titantron, indicating that the next entrant was about to make his way soon enough.

Meanwhile, The Rock grabbed the legs of a still-fallen Liu Kang, wrapped him up like a pretzel, and turned around, locking in one of the most dangerous submission moves in all of wrestling, The Sharpshooter! Liu Kang woke himself up to the excruciating pain! Screaming and looking for some kind of rope to break him free! Nevertheless, it was hopeless from here!

**Jim Ross:** The Rock's got the Sharpshooter in, but you still have to throw out your opponent via elimination!

**Mike Tenay:** I think the People's Champ has that message straight forward!

**Joey Styles:** Just think of the people who used this move. Think of Trish Stratus, Shawn Michaels and Bret "Hitman" Hart!

**Jerry Lawler:** Don't forget Tyson Kidd and the daughter of Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart, Natalya!

**Jim Ross:** Thanks for reminding me! Unfortunately, I think Liu Kang wants to forget being locked in that hold!

Liu Kang was locked in the sharpshooter for a good amount of time.

That was until Kitana decided to snap it up by giving The Rock a one-handed bulldog, therefore saving her partner and close confidant.

**JBL:** Oh, Kitana out of nowhere!

**Joey Styles:** She put down Rock for the time being!

After she lended a hand for Liu Kang to get up, the twosome looked at the Rumble clock and noticed that the 66th entrant was about to make his/hers way into the match.

Whoever number 66 was, Liu Kang and Kitana were pumped and ready. This was gonna be one-hell of a fight.

**Jerry Lawler:** I can't wait to see what number 66 is gonna be! I'm looking psyched!

**JBL:** You better be psyched, because this is gonna tear the roof off!

**To be continued, once again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Whoa. This was a bit of a doozy to finish. But at least it's over and done. Now lets see what stats we got this time around:**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 65**

**Entries left: 15**

**Number of eliminations: 55**

**People in the ring: 13**

**Eliminated: Fandango (first time), The Great Khali, Muscle Man, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Phineas Flynn, Robbie E, Catwoman, CM Punk, Steve Urkel, Batman, D.O.C., Ferb Fletcher, Mike Knox, Mr. Anderson, Clawdeen Wolf, Sting, Dipper Pines, Bully Ray (first time), Devon, "Road Dogg" Jesse James, Mabel Pines, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Mark Henry, Zoey, "Cowboy" James Storm, Monty Monogram, Twilight Sparkle (first time), Spike, R-Truth, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Tommy Dreamer, Al Bundy (first time), Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry The Platypus, Fandango, John Morrison, Rob Van Dam, Riley Freeman, Hernandez, Chavo Guerrero, Applejack, The Great and Powerful Trixie, A.J. Styles, Heather, Earthworm Jim, Deadpool, John Cena, Sheamus, Justin, Jack Swagger, Dan, Al Bundy, Big E. Langston, Alberto Del Rio and Austin Aries**

**In the ring: Bully Ray, Cody Anderson, Dolph Ziggler, Kitana, Liu Kang, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Mario, Matt Hardy, Mordecai, The Rock, Shawn Michaels, Triple H and Twilight Sparkle**

**Who's got number 66? And who would be surprised who number 66 is gonna be? Whoever it is, you'll have to find out come next chapter. Until then, no comment. Seriously, I have no comment. Except that I like pie. That's all.**


	16. Gods and Lawyers

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 16: Gods and Lawyers**

**In the last chapter: Returning fan favorites such as The Rock, Mario, Dolph Ziggler came back for more while newcomers Matt Hardy and Adventure Time's beautifully dangerous Marceline The Vampire Queen made the Rumble more interesting. And while such fan favorites such as Al Bundy and Alberto Del Rio were smacked out of the Rumble, the most unbelievable moment happened when an already eliminated Dan managed to send a memorable Rumble send-off to Austin Aries by diving off from the scaffold and land on Aries smackdab with a table, ECW-style! Not to mention Mario stomped and ground pounded on several contestants while Marceline started whacking everyone with her bass guitar. Will more exciting and heart-stopping moments happen once again on the biggest and baddest Rumble of all time?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the crap.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Liu Kang and Kitana wandered all around the ring focusing on the entrance stage as the last 10 seconds ticked down.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #66: Geoff** **(Total Drama)**

**Joey Styles: **Well, this is no surprise! It's a returning competitor from the 1st annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** It's Total Drama fan favorite and host of the Total Drama Aftermath, Geoff!

**Mike Tenay:** Hard to believe that with Bridgette about to enter anytime soon, she and Geoff will be unstoppable!

With his signature cowboy hat and his pink shirt (which revealed his so-called 'stomach of steel), Geoff managed to enter through the audience stands and over the barricade, similar to what the Shield and Aces & Eights do.

When Geoff got in the ring however, he had a rough start as Liu Kang and Kitana began to beat down on him with double axe handle shots.

**Jim Ross:** He made a good entrance, but unfortunately, he's not getting the welcome he deserved from Liu Kang and Kitana.

**Joey Styles:** No he's not, Liu Kang and Kitana saw him coming. What a smart move by the duo.

After roughing him up, the pairing of Liu Kang and Kitana whipped Geoff back to back and tried to stop him with a double clothesline of their own...

...but the Party Boy managed to duck down and hit a double clothesline of his own!

**JBL:** Impressive clothesline by Geoff!

**Jim Ross:** He's showing some offense here!

**Michael Cole:** Geoff hit them like a speeding bullet!

After he nailed the duo with the clothesline, Geoff caught Mordecai with an atomic drop and managed to hit the blue jay with a huge dropkick!

**Jerry Lawler:** Impressive combination coming from one-half of Total Drama's power couple!

**Mike Tenay:** Geoff is feeding the fire from this packed East Rutherford crowd.

As Geoff was still getting pumped, Mario was busy working with Marceline The Vampire Queen. The momentum was mostly on the Italian plumber.

After a body slam, Mario decided to jump in the air and land on Marceline with his signature ground pound maneuver, but the vampire queen was smart enough to roll out of the way, which forced Mario's spine to break on impact!

**JBL:** He failed to connect with the ground pound!

**Jim Ross:** Mario landed right on his rear end, it seems!

Mario was trying to rub his own butt in pain. This proved to be a huge mistake for the Italian Plumber.

While he was trying to recuperate, Marceline tackled Mario again and pinned him on top. But she wasn't looking for a pin to be exact, she was looking for a dangerous appetite.

**Mario:** *as he's struggling* Please don't suck-a my blood!

**Marceline:** You're too little too late, Italian man!

To Mario's surprise, Marceline wasn't looking to suck his blood.

Her teeth was sucking on the remains of Mario's hat! Much to the commentators and fans' stunned amazement, the color of Mario's hat was transformed into a bland grey. It was like somebody washed down the color red with a fire hose!

**Joey Styles:** *confused* Okay, what just happened there?

**Michael Cole:** I was hoping that Marceline would suck Mario's blood there for a minute, but he ended up sucking the color from his hat!

**JBL:** Well, it's no surprise that Marceline will suck anything that's red! And before you judge me, Cole... I do watch Adventure Time. I happen to think it's a very smart show.

Like a prissy primadonna, Mario was freaking out about his signature red hat being sucked.

After he ran around the ring in panic, Marceline grabbed the blue overalls of Mario and threw him out instantly over the top rope and onto the floor.

**Joey Styles:** Mamma mia, Mario is out of the Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** *muttering* What a primadonna Mario turned out to be...

**56th Elimination: Mario; Eliminated by: Marceline The Vampire Queen; Duration: 8:45**

Marceline took her sweet time to wave her tongue to Mario, showing off to his face far away. But it was nothing more than a huge mistake.

The Vampire Queen turned right around and was caught by surprise by Triple H, who clotheslined her over the top rope and plummeted right to the floor, resulting in an elimination!

**Jim Ross:** Marceline The Vampire Queen is gone as well!

**Jerry Lawler:** She may suck the red out of opponents, but she's sucking out defeat this time! She's eliminated!

**57th Elimination: Marceline The Vampire Queen; Eliminated by: Triple H; Duration: 4:56**

Disappointed and dejected, Marceline took her bass guitar and left up the entrance ramp.

A minute had passed in the rumble as Cody and Geoff decided to team up and confront Bully Ray, who was busy trying to eliminate both HBK and Rock from the Rumble.

**Mike Tenay:** Look at this, I think Bully Ray may kill two birds with one stone here!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'd doubt it happen anyway, because Cody and Geoff are about to get in Bully Ray's business here!

Bully Ray nearly had the double elimination process done when Cody and Geoff grabbed the back end of Bully Ray's shorts. But they weren't going for the elastic for Bully Ray's jean shorts...

...they were reaching for the elastic, which forced Bully Ray to have one hell of a painful wedgie! Therefore, Bully screamed in pain as the rest of the MetLife Stadium crowd chanted 'Nerd! Nerd! Nerd!' at this vengeful display!

**JBL:** *acting clueless* Are... are Cody and Geoff giving Bully Ray a monster wedgie?

**Joey Styles:** I think they are! This is pretty wrong that we don't show wedgies enough in wrestling today.

**Jim Ross**: Indeed, and looks like Bully Ray's getting his just desserts, just like what he and the Aces & Eights did to Steve Urkel earlier in the match!

Still trying to get his elastic underwear together, Geoff picked Bully Ray up in a Samoan Drop position while Cody took a run on the ropes.

Cody leaped up in the air and caught Bully Ray's neck with a corkscrew neckbreaker while Geoff slammed him down with a samoan drop at the same time!

**Mike Tenay:** What an impressive double team maneuver by Cody and Geoff!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm certain I've seen that move somewhere in my life!

**JBL:** Reminds me of two young thugs from Brooklyn. It was all about the 'money money, yeah yeah'.

While Bully Ray was tending to his wounds, 30 seconds appeared at the titantron, which meant that the 67th entrant of the Rumble could enter very shortly.

During the wait meanwhile, Dolph Ziggler caught Matt Hardy at the right time and nailed him with a jumping DDT, while leaping from the back of Twilight Sparkle!

**Mike Tenay:** Wow, what an impressive DDT from the Showoff!

**Michael Cole:** You may not have to like Dolph Ziggler, but you sure have to respect his abilities in the ring.

**JBL:** But since we're in East Rutherford, I think they're taking a liking to the Showoff!

Facing down a disoriented Matt Hardy, Dolph Ziggler decided to pull off his famous 10-count elbow drop barrage.

Ziggler was like a machine gun, shooting down quick elbow drop after quick elbow drop. Hardy's chest was red like wildfire. After whipping his blonde locks, Dolph hit the final elbow drop on Matt.

**Jim Ross:** Excellent barrage from Ziggler!

**Michael Cole:** I'm thinking Matt Hardy may need a life-time supply of Pepto Bismol for that kind of treatment!

**Joey Styles:** He may not get it for long, because number 67's about to make his presence in the Rumble!

Ziggler never noticed the Rumble clock tick down to it's last 10 seconds, but he knew that the rest of the crowd was counting down along with the clock.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #67: Jeff Hardy**

The entire crowd erupted in ovation as they saw the former TNA World Heavyweight Champion pump the crowd up with his signature war paint. His brother Matt smiled far away, despite being laid down on the mat.

**Jim Ross:** My gawd, business has truly picked up!

**JBL:** I think Matt Hardy got himself a lifesaver here!

**Mike Tenay:** Here comes the former WWE Champion, former WWE Tag Team champion, and the former TNA World Heavyweight Champion, the "Charismatic Enigma", Jeff Hardy!

With the entire stadium chanting "Hardy! Hardy! Hardy!", Jeff managed to get in the ring and find his brother, who was busy getting his bones picked off by the Showoff, Dolph Ziggler. But he had trouble coming his way in the form of Mordecai and Twilight Sparkle.

Not having to waste time, Jeff Hardy extended his foot to the point where Mordecai caught his boot, and the face-painted Hardy blasted Mordecai right on the beak. In the process, Hardy also nailed Twilight with a running Hardy forearm!

**JBL:** Wow! Jeff Hardy came here to party!

**Michael Cole:** The younger Hardy going to work on Mordecai and Twilight earlier in the match!

Quickly yet desperately, Jeff Hardy rushed to the other ring to pounce on Dolph Ziggler, therefore saving his older brother.

He fired down forearm shots after forearm shots to keep Ziggler grounded long enough for he and his brother to pull off his double team offense.

**Mike Tenay:** Hardy firing right away at the World Heavyweight Champion!

**Joey Styles:** I'll say, Hardy's like a frickin' AK-47 on the rampage!

After whipping Dolph Ziggler to the turnpost chest first, Jeff and Matt decided to trip Ziggler off his feet and lifted up the Showoff's legs to the point that they were muscling him up to the sky.

With a deep breath, the Hardys managed to nail Ziggler with a wheelbarrow suplex!

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! Ziggler got taken for a ride there!

**JBL:** Indeed, the Hardy offense is going into effect! It won't be long before the Hardys take control of this entire Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** By the look of things, I think they have!

The Hardy's took control of this entire ring as over at the entrance stage faraway, another battle for another re-entry flag took place.

This time, it was Earthworm Jim and Zoey from Total Drama fame battling it out.

**Joey Styles:** We have another battle taking place at the cage wall!

**JBL:** This is exciting! I can't wait who re-enters in the Rumble!

However, Earthworm Jim and Zoey weren't alone. Dipper Pines from "Gravity Falls" also made his presence known as well, running behind the two people.

Zoey smashed Jim's worm-like face on the cage wall, which caused the space-age hero to fall upside down. With a smirk on her face, Zoey managed to ascend the wall where she saw the fifth re-entry flag.

**Jim Ross:** Wait a minute, we could see Zoey re-enter the match!

**Joey Styles:** Yeah, but Dipper's catching up to her!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's like the mascot from Wendy's vs. Ernest!

**JBL:** I'm starting to feel a little hungry here...

But before Zoey can reach for the flag, Dipper had an idea up his sleeve. He spoke out to her right before she could grab on to the flag.

**Dipper:** *pointing out to the audience* Oh man, is that Mike out there in the audience?

**Zoey:** *looking out to the audience* Wha-? Where?

In a wise move, Dipper grabbed the leg of Zoey and hung herself upside down like a bat!

With a smile to his face, Dipper ascended up the cage wall and managed to grab the flag, which forced him re-entry back into the match!

**Mike Tenay:** Dipper got the flag! Dipper's back into the match!

**Michael Cole:** That last second distraction Dipper did to Zoey worked out well for him!

**JBL:** Despite what these fans may think of what Dipper did, I think it's a wise move for him nonetheless.

Back inside the ring, Triple H caught Geoff red-handed with a hard spinebuster on the chair!

After the spinebuster, Triple H got back up on his feet as the audience fed him the adrenaline he needed to pull off another Pedigree.

**Joey Styles:** Geoff got hit with the spinebuster!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think we may see another Pedigree coming from the King of Kings himself!

**Jim Ross:** Can Triple H trap Geoff hook, line and sinker?

Triple H picked Geoff up and got him in a double underhook position. But before he can leap up to the air, Geoff managed to scoot Triple H closer to the ropes for some reason.

That reason was Dipper Pines having to go on top of the apron and grab Triple H's entire upper body, which forced the King of Kings to tumble over the top rope and descend to the floor, much to the fans shock and awe!

**Jim Ross:** *shouting* Wha- WHA! MY GAWD! DIPPER PINES ELIMINATED TRIPLE H!

**Jerry Lawler:** *looking surprised* I can't believe it! The Game is out of the Rumble!

**Mike Tenay:** Dipper Pines came out of nowhere and caught Triple H at the right time!

**Joey Styles:** Forget John Cena's elimination, this one may top them all!

**58th Elimination: Triple H; Eliminated by: Dipper Pines; Duration: 41:28**

Triple H would have likely walloped Dipper Pines for causing his elimination, but he didn't have to.

Like a man, he walked away gracefully with the crowd giving him a tremendous applause for his duration in the Rumble.

**Jim Ross: **What an impressive iron man in the heart of mind of Triple H!

**Joey Styles: **He managed to last an impressive 40 minutes inside the ring. That's toughness in my book!

After Triple H's sudden departure, his partner Shawn Michaels and The Rock were busy going to work on Liu Kang and Kitana.

It was mostly like they were grabbing the pairing legs, locking it in, and turning them over for a double sharpshooter combination that drove the fans insane!

But what really drove them off the edge was the fact that during the sharpshooter, Matt and Jeff Hardy decided to ante it up by performing a camel clutch on both Liu Kang and Kitana, which caused a quad camel clutch/sharpshooter combination! Jeff Hardy and HBK had Liu Kang while The Rock and Matt Hardy kept Kitana company. The way that both the duo's bodies were stretching in pain, almost sounded like a guitar being tuned up and breaking it's string tightly.

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god! You ever seen anything quite like this?

**Michael Cole:** It's safe to say that I haven't, but that's the most incredible thing I've ever witnessed in a Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**Mike Tenay:** Liu Kang and Kitana are getting the worst end of the stick this time. A move like that can be enough to break a person's back!

The incredible move had lasted a heavy amount of 20 seconds, considering that another entrant in the Rumble was making his/her away anytime soon. That, of course, was about to happen now.

**Jim Ross:** We're about to have our 68th entrant of the match here, so let's see who it is!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #68: Bridgette** **(Total Drama)**

With the sound of surfer rock blasting through the audio, the 68th entrant, which was Bridgette from the Total Drama series, ran like wildfire and raced down the ramp. Her appearance was special though, concerning that she was wearing her surfer gear instead of her usual baby blue hoodie.

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh man, this Rumble just got hotter as it is, Cole!

**Michael Cole: **Here comes another returning contestant from the 1st annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble and Total Drama's resident surfer girl, Bridgette!

**JBL: **From her intentions, I think I know who's she gonna team up with!

During her run down the ramp, Bridgette saw Twilight Sparkle trapping Geoff in a 10-hoof salute on the right turnbuckle. Angry that a purple pony was pouncing on her boyfriend, Bridgette shouted at Twilight before she got inside the ring.

**Bridgette:** *to Twilight Sparkle* Hey! Leave my Geoffy alone!

With the rage of an angry shark, Bridgette managed to hop on the second rope and nail Twilight Sparkle with a roundhouse kick to the face which sent the pony down on the mat. Almost in a lame move, the surfer girl was nearly close to kicking Geoff in the back of his head as well!

**Jim Ross:** Bridgette managed to save her boyfriend for the time being!

**Joey Styles:** What an impressive kick that was!

Still reeling from that kick, Twilight Sparkle managed to get up and look to the sky...

...only for Bridgette to leap from the apron and hit Twilight with a springboard clothesline!

**Mike Tenay:** Tremendous springboard clothesline by the surfer girl!

**Jerry Lawler:** Twilight Sparkle is having a hard time fighting back ever since she re-entered!

**Jim Ross:** Twilight's a tough fighter. She knows how to tolerate pain very well.

After taking care of Twilight, she managed to give Bully Ray of couple of Japanese Arm Drags, just to slow the leader of Aces & Eights down.

It was working for a good several seconds before Mordecai decided to catch Bridgette by surprise with a Rough Ryder!

**Mike Tenay:** Mordecai out of nowhere with a Rough Ryder!

**Michael Cole:** Bridgette didn't see Mordecai coming!

**JBL:** Maybe Mordecai and Bully Ray got a secret alliance going on.

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* I hardly cringe at that thought, John...

Mordecai got up and turned to Geoff, while giving out an "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" to the party boy.

Unfortunately, Geoff wasn't pleased at what the bluejay did to his girlfriend. Geoff was pissed off and outraged. In retaliation, Mordecai got kicked in the fruit basket and was thrown out over the top rope and onto the floor by Geoff. Mordecai's time in the Rumble was over.

**Joey Styles:** Well, there goes Mordecai!

**Jim Ross:** I guess Geoff didn't like Mordecai ganging up on his girlfriend like that!

**JBL:** And that little mistake cost him big time!

**59th Elimination: Mordecai; Eliminated by: Geoff; Duration: 28:40**

After Mordecai left ringside looking angry and dejected, Geoff decided to tend to Bridgette from that Rough Ryder she took.

Somewhere along the second ring, Cody Anderson body slammed Dolph Ziggler and managed to go to the top rope. Eyeing down at a fallen Ziggler, Cody took a huge deep breath and took his time.

The bucktoothed underdog leaped and bent his body back, hitting the Showoff with the Shooting Star Press!

**Joey Styles: **Shooting Star Press! Cody nails it perfectly!

**Mike Tenay: **Everywhere from Billy Kidman to Evan Bourne have mastered that move perfectly and Cody was no exception here in the Rumble!

When Cody got up on his feet, he turned around...

...and was surprised when The Rock hit him with a Rock Bottom!

**Jim Ross:** Rock Bottom! Rock got him!

**JBL:** Cody got smashed like a bug going through a windshield!

After the Rock Bottom, The Rock and Dipper Pines decided to team up and throw Cody over the top rope and onto the floor, therefore getting eliminated and ending Cody's run in the Rumble!

**JBL:** There goes Lloyd Christmas, he's outta there.

**Jerry Lawler:** *sternly* His name's Cody, JBL.

**JBL:** I already know that, King. His bucktooth always distracts me.

**Joey Styles:** Nevertheless, Cody's history!

**60th Elimination: Cody Anderson; Eliminated by: The Rock and Dipper Pines; Duration: 25:18**

Cody's elimination managed to get a few boos from the audience.

As the 3rd place finalist of Total Drama World Tour started heading up the entrance ramp, Jeff and Matt Hardy were busy trying to work over Liu Kang and Kitana. Jeff started kicking Kitana in the abdomen while Matt landed forearm shots on the face of Liu Kang.

**Mike Tenay: **Looks like we got another gang fight!

**Jim Ross: **We have the Hardys against two of the greatest warriors in Earthrealm!

Both the Hardys whipped Liu Kang and Kitana onto each other, but they didn't remember what happened last time.

Like their counter with DX, Liu Kang and Kitana managed to evade each other and duck, which forced Matt to eat a spear from Kitana while Jeff was the victim of a hard clothesline by Liu Kang!

**JBL:** Hardys tried to take down Liu Kang and Kitana the easy way, but I guess they were too smart to fall for it!

**Jerry Lawler:** Did you see that clothesline that Jeff ate?

**JBL:** Reminds me of my time in the ring.

After Jeff was busy treating his wounds from that Clothesline From Hell, 30 seconds had appeared in the Rumble clock, indicating that the 69th (wink wink) entrant was going to make his way.

Somewhere around the second ring, Twilight Sparkle was finally showing some fight in her, hitting Geoff and Bridgette one-by-one with a flurry of boxer-like maneuvers. Geoff was getting punches to the face while Bridgette suffered hits to the ribs.

**Jim Ross:** Well, I'm familiar with this move from the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** That's the same combo that Rainbow Dash did to Justin and Heather, but this time, Twilight Sparkle's doing the same to Geoff and Bridgette!

**Joey Styles:** Why is it that ponies are imitating boxers these days?

After doing a little Ali shuffle, Twilight Sparkle decided to decapitate the power couple by running to the ropes and attempting to hit them with a double clothesline...

...but to Twilight's surprise, Geoff and Bridgette caught the magic alicorn with a Dudley Death Drop. Geoff picked her up while Bridgette caught her with a cringing neckbreaker!

**Joey Styles:** My god! 3D! 3D!

**JBL:** I think Bully Ray and Devon are about to be fed up by everyone stealing their moves.

**Mike Tenay:** If you're concerned about them so much, JBL... why don't you join the Aces & Eights instead?

**JBL:** I would, Tenay... but I wouldn't want my good suit ruined by those bunch of thugs.

Meanwhile, as 15 seconds proceeded through the next contestant, Bully Ray took his time and sat down by the turnbuckle, healing his wounds.

After healing through his wounds, Bully Ray decided to wrap his steel chain once again.

**Michael Cole:** Look at Bully Ray planning his attack plan. What does he have in mind?

**Joey Styles: **I don't know Cole, but I pray that no one meets the end of that steel chain wrapped around his fist!

**Jim Ross: **Let's hope that doesn't happen to number 69. We got the clock coming down!

**Jerry Lawler: ***snickering* Heh, 69...

Bully Ray looked at the last 10 seconds ticking down to the 69th entrant.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #69: Joseph Park**

With the sound of justice-type music filling the air around Metlife Stadium, the 69th entrant which was the track-suit wearing lawyer Joseph Park, appeared through the entrance stage with sweat pouring down his face. Wearing his usual dark blue tracksuit, he looked a little nervous, yet confident.

**JBL: **Well, I can tell this is gonna be trouble for Joseph Park!

**Mike Tenay: **The younger brother of Abyss is the 69th entrant of the Fanfiction Royal Rumble III!

**Michael Cole:** By the look on Joseph's face, I can't tell if he's wetting himself or taking a crap.

By the time Joseph Park finally got inside the ring...

...he was walloped by Bully Ray's steel chain!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god!

**Jim Ross:** Joseph Park got walloped by Bully Ray!

**JBL:** Joseph Park might be eliminated before he even came in!

**Mike Tenay:** Uh-oh! Joseph Park's bleeding! You really don't wanna know what happens when he bleeds!

Contrary to Tenay's words, Park checked his forehead and noticed that he was bleeding.

That sent out an complete umbrage inside the nerves of Joseph Park. With an angry grit on his face, Park screamed out of control and eyed down Bully Ray who was trying to get Bridgette by surprise with his chain-wrapped fist!

**Michael Cole:** Uh-oh, please tell me Bully Ray's not gonna knock Bridgette in the back of the head.

**Joey Styles:** Somebody stop him! A hit like that could send Bridgette with a major convulsion!

But before Bully Ray could even think of hitting Bridgette in the back of the head, Joseph Park grabbed Bully Ray out of nowhere...

...and hit the leader of Aces & Eights with a Black Hole Slam!

**Mike Tenay:** Black Hole Slam! Joseph Park nailed Bully Ray nice and clean!

**Jerry Lawler:** Thank goodness Park saved Bridgette just in time.

**Jim Ross:** Bully Ray got spun like a Texas-sized tornado there!

That damage Park was doing wasn't enough, he needed more.

Not wasting any time, Park decided to grab Bridgette's arm, wrap it all around her and nail her with another Black Hole Slam!

**Jim Ross:** Dear gawd, now Bridgette gets the Black Hole Slam!

**Joey Styles:** Talk about a wipeout the size of a tidal wave!

Geoff was surprised at what a bloodied Joseph Park had done. His girlfriend became a victim of a Black Hole Slam courtesy of a sweaty lawler.

Not amused, Geoff tried to talk trash through his face, but Joseph Park retaliated by giving Geoff his third Black Hole Slam, just to shut the Party Boy up!

**Michael Cole:** *chuckling* Well, that didn't do anything to solve that little problem!

**JBL:** Geoff got taken for a ride via Joseph Park!

**Jerry Lawler:** Not to mention he lost his lucky hat on the process!

Seeing the way that Joseph Park was just plum insane, Dipper Pines decided to add a touch of extreme by going under the ring and checking under Dan's shopping cart of hardcore.

After some searching, Dipper Pines pulled out a Storm Trooper helmet painted in glittery silver. Somehow, he heard a "Shockmaster" chant go through the entire MetLife Stadium.

**Jim Ross:** Is that... a storm trooper helmet?

**JBL:** Geez, I hate to see what happens when he puts it on. He's gonna be Little Shockmaster!

**Michael Cole:** I'd cringe at that image very much. No one would be caught dead wearing that garbage.

When Dipper got inside the ring with a storm trooper helmet in hand, he tried to swing it at the insane lawyer...

...but Joseph Park caught him just in the nick in time, only to spin Dipper over with another Black Hole Slam! The entire East Rutherford were going crazy for Joseph Park!

**Mike Tenay:** Another Black Hole Slam! Joseph Park has definitely lost it!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, you oughtta thank Bully Ray for making him snap in the first place!

Going a little Black Hole Slam-ming spree, Joseph Park decided to whip both Matt and Jeff Hardy into one turnbuckle!

Just like a freakish freight train going through hell, he dashed to the corner where he squashed both Hardys with a Running Hip Attack!

**Michael Cole:** Ohh! Talk about a Hardy sandwich!

**JBL:** Somebody oughtta get a straight jacket for Joseph Park. This guy's definitely gone nuts!

**Joey Styles:** Park is taking everybody down like a destruction derby!

After taking care of the Hardy's, Joseph Park decided to target Dolph Ziggler next.

Ziggler tried to hit a jumping DDT on Abyss's younger brother, but Joseph Park managed to counter the move by muscling Zigger up in an Argentine Backbreaker position. With a war cry, Park slammed the Showoff down successfully!

**Joey Styles:** Impressive counter by Joseph Park!

**Jerry Lawler:** He cracked Ziggler's back like a king crab.

**JBL:** All this thinking about food is really making me hungry.

While Joseph Park screamed to the sky in fierce anger, much to the delight of the WWE Universe...

...his time in the Rumble surprisingly came to an end when Liu Kang and Kitana snuck behind Joseph Park and sent him flying over the top rope and onto the floor with a double clothesline! The fans weren't quite pleased with the elimination of Abyss's younger brother.

**Jim Ross:** Oh my! Joseph Park's out!

**Michael Cole:** After all this carnage he brought out throughout the Rumble, Joseph Park has been eliminated!

**Mike Tenay:** It's very surprising to say that these fans don't like what happened to him!

**61st Elimination: Joseph Park; Eliminated by: Liu Kang and Kitana; Duration: 1:30**

However, Liu Kang and Kitana's little moment of glory didn't last long either as Shawn Michaels snuck up behind the couple, lifted them up the top rope and made then plummet all through the floor to a bit of moderate cheers.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh! Now Kitana and Liu Kang are out!

**Jim Ross:** Shawn Michaels pulls double duty!

**JBL:** By the looks on both Kitana and Liu Kang's faces, they didn't know what hit them until now!

**62nd Elimination: Kitana; Eliminated by: Shawn Michaels; Duration: 19:38**

**63rd Elimination: Liu Kang; Eliminated by: Shawn Michaels; Duration: 23:39**

While the threesome of Liu Kang, Kitana and Joseph Park all left up the entrance ramp looking very defeated and angry. The Hardys managed to recover fast enough for Matt Hardy to pull off a unsuspecting Twist of Fate on The Rock.

Meanwhile, seeing his brother take down the Brahma Bull, Jeff Hardy decided to go high risk.

After taking off his tight black tanktop to a bunch of screaming fangirls, Hardy ascended to the top rope, hoping that no one would try to take him down and have him eliminated.

**Michael Cole: **Jeff's going up top! This is high-risk here!

**Jerry Lawler: **That's not gonna be a good place to be. Someone might knock him out of the ring for an elimination.

**Mike Tenay: **Whenever there's anything high-risk, Hardy's bound to take it!

But before Hardy could leap on the Rock, Shawn Michaels whipped Twilight Sparkle to the ropes, in which the collision forced Jeff Hardy to wreck himself on the turnpost painfully. Hardy could feel his entire fans groan and cringe as well.

**Jim Ross:** My gawd, that hurt!

**Michael Cole:** Twilight Sparkle ran in and Hardy took a wrong turn on the turnbuckle!

As Jeff Hardy laid down on the mat holding his balls painfully, the 10 second Rumble clock appeared on the titantron, awaiting the 70th entrant!

**JBL:** We have another entrant coming up! Let's see who it is!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #70: Kratos (God Of War)**

Gladiator music played throughout Metlife Stadium as Kratos from "God of War" fame came out with a minor ovation. With an angry sneer through his face, Kratos started to race down the ring very viciously. Michael Cole thought differently the first time

**Michael Cole:** Oh, no... please tell me this guy's not competing! That guy's nothing but a savage!

**Joey Styles:** Like it or not Cole, Kratos from "God of War" is gonna be in the Rumble!

**Michael Cole: **This guy is nothing more than a murderer! I'm getting the hell outta here!

While the rest of the security were busy trying to keep Michael Cole from getting out the arena with his tail between his legs, the ring officals stopped Kratos from entering the ring any further.

They noticed that Kratos had weapons around him that he was gonna use on the rest of the contestant. Every weapon was meant to kill with cold blood. As Kratos was being instructed that he could not kill in the Rumble, the war-painted anti-hero had no choice but to put each of his weapons down.

**Kratos: ***to the ring officials* No matter, I won't need any of my weapons against these soul-less creatures!

**Jerry Lawler: **Good thing the ring officials managed to stop Kratos just in time. Killing is prohibited in the Rumble!

**JBL: **I'm very certain he knows about the rules, King. Stop acting like you're concerned.

After he took his precious weapons off, Kratos finally entered the ring.

Like many competitors who entered, Kratos started to make an instant impact. He looked to The Rock, who was still busy recuperating from the Twist of Fate made by Matt Hardy. Kratos picked up the People's Champion in a fisherman's suplex position, which transitioned to a Torture Rack position.

With a small grin forming down on Kratos's lips, he dropped the Rock down with a Shell Shocked!

**Jim Ross:** Kratos got the Rock with a Shell Shocked!

**Joey Styles:** It's very confusing since both Kratos and Ryback are very much alike!

**JBL:** I'll say... Kratos is very much like Ryback except if he got flour and dried ketchup all over him.

**Mike Tenay:** Interesting. I'll tell him you said that.

After he wiped the sweat coming through his forehead, Kratos caught Shawn Michaels's foot, knowing that the Heartbreak Kid tried to surprise him with Sweet Chin Music. Kratos wasn't amused.

So in response, Kratos picked Michaels up in a fireman's carry position and nailed HBK with an F5!

**Michael Cole:** Now look at this! F5 by Kratos!

**Mike Tenay:** He must've watched a lot of Brock Lesnar matches in his time.

**Joey Styles:** I doubt they even had wrestling back where he came from...

Kratos's impact was just beginning. Twilight Sparkle tried to surprise him with a flying body press on the top rope.

But her mistake was realized when Kratos nailed Twilight Sparkle with an earth-shaking RKO!

**Joey Styles:** *shouting* OH MY GOD!

**Jim Ross:** RKO! Kratos might have decapitated Twilight with that maneuver!

**JBL:** Why on earth is he copying moves from wrestlers? He's acting like some sort of shadow!

**Jerry Lawler: **I like to think he doesn't care what anybody thinks!

The stress was getting to Kratos, but it didn't matter. The sweat he was pouring down his face wasn't affecting him one bit.

Kratos looked to the side and saw Dipper Pines running at him with the silver storm trooper helmet still in hand. But Kratos was smart enough to duck and lift up Dipper Pines over the top rope...

...only for the hat-wearing youngster to land backfirst into that shopping cart! Luckily for Dipper, it was empty!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god!

**Michael Cole:** Dipper frickin' landed on that shopping cart!

**Mike Tenay:** He was thrown over the top rope, but I didn't see his feet hit the floor.

**JBL:** Maybe not, so he's still in. The question is... how in the hell is Dipper gonna get back up?

As Dipper remained unconscious outside the ring inside a shopping cart, Geoff and Bridgette were having their time with Dolph Ziggler by double teaming the showoff.

Geoff scooped Dolph up by the shoulders while Bridgette went up the top rope, hoping for a high risk maneuver. Everyone in the stadium all stood up on their feet, watching this amazing occurrence unfold.

**Joey Styles:** Uh-oh, could Gidgette be channeling the Legion of Doom here!

**JBL:** Of course they are, Joey. Don't have a bird.

**Jim Ross:** Can they connect Ziggler with the Doomsday Device?

Not going for a clothesline here, Bridgette decided to leap her whole entire body to Ziggler.

But something freaky and amazing happened. Right when Ziggler caught her, he moonsaulted his own body off of Geoff's shoulders while slamming Bridgette backfirst into the mat! This brought out an amazing ovation from the fans!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god! Did Dolph Ziggler do some sort of backflip powerslam onto Bridgette?

**Mike Tenay:** That's definitely X-Division-like if I've ever see one!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's amazing to see that Dolph Ziggler's is mysteriously getting support from these fans!

**JBL:** *chuckling* Good thing I'm retired!

30 seconds was approaching to the 71st entrant as Kratos's momentum was still rolling in the deep.

His next encounter was the leader of Aces & Eights, Bully Ray. Kratos hardly gave a damn what Bully Ray, who felt the same mutual feeling that Kratos felt. No remorse and no feelings whatsoever. As Bully Ray was wrapping his chain around his fist. Kratos started taunting him.

**Kratos:** *to Bully Ray* You won't live to see the end of this day!

**Bully Ray:** *to Kratos* We'll see about that, you little piece of scum flour!

Bully Ray charged with the chain-wrapped fist in hand and swung...

...but Kratos ducked and picked up Bully Ray, hitting a successful atomic drop! And yet, Kratos wasn't finished with him yet.

**Jim Ross:** Nice atomic drop coming from Kratos himself!

**Michael Cole:** I don't think he's finished with Bully Ray yet!

As Bully Ray was still feeling the effects from the atomic drop, Kratos scooped Bully Ray upside down and locked his arms around his back. He was walking around the ring, just for showing off to the fans, who were approving the actions of Kratos.

He stopped to see a steel chair by his feet. With such a devious smirk forming through his face, Kratos stood next to the chair while Bully Ray was struggling to get out with no avail.

**JBL:** Oh no, please don't tell me Kratos is gonna steal a playbook from the Undertaker!

**Mike Tenay:** This is not looking good for the Aces & Eights right about now!

Just like a rock, Kratos dropped to his knees while the top of Bully Ray's head was driven onto that steel chair!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Oh my god! Bully Ray's head got cracked on that steel chair with a Tombstone!

**JBL:** Like I said, it's copyright infringement.

**Michael Cole:** Call it like you want, JBL. The point is, Bully Ray's chances of winning this event don't mean much now! And these fans are enjoying that fact right now!

As Kratos suddenly got up on his feet, he looked around to Shawn Michaels...

...who managed to hit a Sweet Chin Music on the warrior's face. Michaels' boot was dangerously effective as Kratos hit the mat hard back-first!

**Mike Tenay:** Michaels got Kratos down with a Sweet Chin Music!

**JBL:** I never seen Kratos go down like that before, but who knew that a kick from Shawn Michaels would be the only thing to stop him?

**Joey Styles:** I sure as hell had my doubts!

While Kratos was still trying to get some vision back in his head, the countdown clock on the titantron started ticking down to number 71.

**Jim Ross:** This rumble has gotten crazier and crazier, but will number 71 be crazy? We're about to find out now!

**To be continued, once again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Number 71 will come... right into the next chapter! So with that being said, let's see what kind of stats we got now...**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 70**

**Entries left: 10**

**Number of eliminations: 63**

**People in the ring: 11**

**Eliminated: Fandango (first time), The Great Khali, Muscle Man, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Phineas Flynn, Robbie E, Catwoman, CM Punk, Steve Urkel, Batman, D.O.C., Ferb Fletcher, Mike Knox, Mr. Anderson, Clawdeen Wolf, Sting, Dipper Pines (first time), Bully Ray (first time), Devon, "Road Dogg" Jesse James, Mabel Pines, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Mark Henry, Zoey, "Cowboy" James Storm, Monty Monogram, Twilight Sparkle (first time), Spike, R-Truth, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Tommy Dreamer, Al Bundy (first time), Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry The Platypus, Fandango, John Morrison, Rob Van Dam, Riley Freeman, Hernandez, Chavo Guerrero, Applejack, The Great and Powerful Trixie, A.J. Styles, Heather, Earthworm Jim, Deadpool, John Cena, Sheamus, Justin, Jack Swagger, Dan, Al Bundy, Big E. Langston, Alberto Del Rio, Austin Aries, Mario, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Triple H, Mordecai, Cody Anderson, Joseph Park, Kitana and Liu Kang**

**In the ring: Bridgette, Bully Ray, Dipper Pines, Dolph Ziggler, Geoff, Jeff Hardy, Kratos, Matt Hardy, The Rock, Shawn Michaels and Twilight Sparkle**

**Will Dipper Pines find a way to get back in the ring while trying to prevent elimination? Is Bridgette being the most unluckiest contestant there is so far? Is Bully Ray gonna have enough strength to fight back (probably not)? I wish I told you all of these answers, but like I said, wait til next chapter.**

**Oh and before I go, a belated R.I.P. to Cory Monteith of "Glee" fame. You'll be missed, my friend.**

**Cory Monteith 1982-2013**


	17. Awesomely Immortal

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 17: Awesomely Immortal**

**In the last chapter: Total Drama's power couple Geoff and Bridgette returned and reunited while newcomers such as Joseph Park and God of War anti-hero Kratos made an instant impact. Not to mention that everyone saw another reunion in the form of Matt and Jeff, The Hardys! The most shocking moments out of the Rumble so far came from one man. That one man happened to be the re-entering Dipper Pines, who not also eliminated the "King of Kings" Triple H in the most biggest and baddest Rumble in history, but Dipper got flipped into a shopping cart, which is now turning into a life-or-death struggle in the Rumble. How will Dipper get back into the ring with such an unpredictable situation? Will he be able to prevent elimination in this third annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the crap.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The rest of the people stood up on their feet as they counted along to the next entrant.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

_**AWWWWWWWWWESOOOOOOOME!**_

**Entrant #71: The Miz**

Hearing that one single word blare all across the Metlife Stadium, the rest of the crowd all cheered crazily for the 71st entrant. Wearing his green tights from the pre-show from WrestleMania 29, The Miz looked ready and pumped!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man, this Rumble definitely got awesome, J.R.!

**Jim Ross:** Here comes Fanfiction Royal Rumble favorite and former WWE Champion, the most must-see superstar in WWE today, The Miz!

**Mike Tenay:** Can't wait what this former Real World contestant can do!

As soon as Miz got in, his first target was Dolph Ziggler, who was busy recovering from the turnbuckle.

Not having to hesitate any longer, The Miz dashed and hit the Showoff with a corner clothesline!

**JBL:** Impressive start by the Awesome One, hitting Ziggler with a clothesline.

**Jerry Lawler:** He may not be done here yet!

The Miz soon got up on the top rope, aiming at Dolph Ziggler.

When he leaped however, Ziggler moved out of the way and nailed The Rock instead!

**Joey Styles:** Miz got Rock instead!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ziggler managed to move out of the way just in time!

Irritated by that axe handle shot, Rock swung at Miz with a clothesline, but the Awesome One managed to duck just in time, hitting the Rock with a backbreaker/neckbreaker combination!

**Jim Ross:** Nice move by the Miz!

**Joey Styles:** That oughta ring Rock's bells for a little while!

As The Rock was still recuperating from that move, Dipper Pines suddenly woke up to find himself sitting on the shopping cart painfully from outside the ring. Luckily, Dipper noticed that he didn't touch his two feet on the floor. This caused a crucial prevention of elimination for the hat-wearing youngster.

**JBL:** Dipper's finally awake!

**Michael Cole:** The point is, how on earth is he gonna get back in the ring in that kind of position?

Cole was right? How was Dipper gonna get out from something like this! The answer was simple.

Dipper managed to minihop the shopping cart to the edge of the apron. Using his hands to reach the ropes, Dipper managed to pick himself back up one at a time and stood on the apron, successfully avoiding elimination for the time being and getting a tremendous ovation from the fans.

**Mike Tenay:** Dipper Pines is back in! Dipper is safe!

**JBL:** It's interesting how Dipper used a shopping cart to get back in the ring!

**Jerry Lawler:** Quite similar to how Kofi Kingston used to avoid elimination in this year's Royal Rumble before he was eliminated by Cody Rhodes!

While recovering, Dipper saw Matt Hardy close by while he saw him pull off a Side Effect on Shawn Michaels.

Before Hardy could even try to get the Heartbreak Kid up for a Twist of Fate, Dipper did a wise move by trapping Hardy with a leg scissors. The elder Hardy tried his best to get out, but Dipper's legs were too strong for him to break out of the hold.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Bridgette decided to sneak up and lift Hardy's legs strongly. That sneak attack forced Matt Hardy over the top rope and onto the floor in a surprising elimination.

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! Matt Hardy's gone!

**Joey Styles:** What an impressive move by Dipper Pines!

**JBL:** I like that kid already! He took out one of the Hardy's and yet, Jeff doesn't even know his brother's gone!

**64th Elimination: Matt Hardy; Eliminated by: Bridgette and Dipper Pines; Duration: 13:02**

Matt Hardy walked out of the ring looking stunned and defeated to say the least.

While Bridgette helped Dipper Pines back to the ring, they were clotheslined out of nowhere by Kratos! The impact forced Dipper and Bridgette to tumble over the top rope, but remained on the apron.

**Michael Cole: ***surprised* Whoa, hello!

**Jerry Lawler: **We nearly had a double elimination there!

**Joey Styles: **No kidding! Dipper was nearly close to being eliminated again. That was a disasterous clothesline!

**Michael Cole: **Ind- wait... I think something's happening in the back! Camera, if we can get a view backstage, please?

In Cole's words, something was happening backstage.

There seemed to be a body slumping on the floor. That figure who was knocked unconscious was Rigby of "Regular Show" fame. The rest of the doctors had to go check on him. Unfortunately for the camera man, he only got a shot of a another figure, whose feet was already shown the second that mysterious attacker walked out.

**Jerry Lawler:** Rigby from "Regular Show" has been knocked out!

**Joey Styles:** I'm afraid from the state that he's in, he's not gonna get a chance to get that million dollars.

**Jim Ross:** I don't know, but somebody knocked him out and the trail's gone cold!

As Rigby was still being examined however, action was still going on in the ring.

Shawn Michaels managed to body slam Bully Ray on the canvas, which forced HBK to ascend over the top rope.

**JBL:** Oh, here we go... we're about to see high-risk here!

**Jim Ross:** He's about to drop the elbow here!

Michaels flew up in the air and extended his elbow, but Bully Ray moved out of the way just in time, which forced HBK to crash-land painfully on the mat.

To add insult to injury, Bully Ray extended his chain-wrapped fist yet again and nailing HBK with a fist drop.

**Joey Styles:** My god! Bully Ray nailed HBK painfully with that steel chain.

**JBL:** I'm losing count here. How many people has Bully Ray hit with that chain so far?

**Mike Tenay:** I have no idea, as well!

20 seconds was approaching until the 72nd contestant.

As the countdown was ticking, Jeff Hardy and Geoff decided to do a little double teaming on Twilight Sparkle. After roughing the alicorn up with forearm shots to the back, the two men decided to whip Twilight to the next turnbuckle. But to their surprise...

...Twilight hopped up to the top rope and turned around, nailing both Jeff and Geoff with a double flying body press!

**Michael Cole:** Phenomenal move by Twilight Sparkle!

**Jerry Lawler:** Both Jeff and Geoff are down! Weird how their names sound very much alike, J.R.

**Jim Ross:** That's because Jeff's spelled with J-E-F-F while the other one is spelled G-E-O-F-F.

**JBL:** Is that the guy in the cowboy hat pronounced "J-E-F-F"?

**Jim Ross:** No, that's 'G-E-O-F-F'. I'll explain it to you, later. Right now, we got number 72 waiting in the wings! Let's see who it is!

After both Geoff and Jeff were laid out, the last 10 seconds appeared in the Rumble clock, indicating that the next entrant was about to enter in about 12... 11...

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

_**THHHHHHHE SIMPSOOOOOOOOONS...**_

**Entrant #72: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)**

With a can of Buzz Cola in hand, the 72nd entrant appeared from the entrance stage. Being greeted by a mixed reaction (mostly cheers), Homer Simpson chugged his Buzz Cola to the last drop and hit the ground running.

**Joey Styles: **Here comes yet another returning favorite from the last two Fanfiction Royal Rumbles!

**Michael Cole: **From "The Simpsons", here comes Springfield's risk-taker, Homer Simpson!

**JBL: **Guy must've gone through a major sugar buzz...

As soon as Homer got inside the ring, he was caught in a brutal dog pile. Kratos, Shawn Michaels, The Rock, Dipper Pines and Twilight Sparkle all ganged up on Homer at the same time.

Luckily, it was not for long as Homer Simpson shoved half of the roster away with great strength.

**Mike Tenay:** Wow! Homer managed to fight one of them off!

**Jerry Lawler:** They all tried to gang up on Homer, but it was not to be!

That little beatdown caused a frenzy in Homer. The first victim, or victims to taste his wrath was Bridgette and Geoff.

Grabbing the back of their blonde heads, Bridgette and Geoff met the horrible end of a noggin knocker!

**Jim Ross:** Ouch! Talk about the meeting of the minds!

**Joey Styles:** I'm very certain that Bridgette and Geoff are not used to makeouts like this before!

Homer's frenzy was getting started. Dipper Pines tried to go at him to the best of his ability, but Homer saw it coming.

He retaliated with a kick to the gut and picked the tween up with a cradle piledriver!

**JBL:** Cradle Piledriver on Dipper Pines!

**Michael Cole:** I'm not sure where Dipper Pines is now, Gravity Falls or La-La Land!

**Joey Styles:** That cradle piledriver reminiscent of ECW Original, Jerry Lynn!

While Dipper was holding his neck in pain, Jeff Hardy tried to kick him right in his beer belly, but Homer catched his foot just in time.

Homer thought he was home safe here, but Jeff turned his body over and walloped Homer in the face.

**Jerry Lawler:** Impressive counter by Jeff Hardy there!

That kick took a bit of effect around Homer's nose as his goozle was bleeding like a faucet.

**Joey Styles:** I think that kick he took from Hardy was enough to break his nose!

**Jim Ross:** You have to wonder what a bloody nose like Homer's will do in this Rumble.

Not taking any time whatsoever, Jeff Hardy managed to wrap Homer in a front facelock and turn him around for a Twist of Fate!

**Michael Cole:** Oh, and Hardy hits Homer with a Twist of Fate!

**JBL:** He's stumbling a bit on the ropes!

Knowing that Homer was dangerously stumbling near the ropes, Hardy decided to swing for the fences and nail Homer out of the ring...

...but unexpectedly, Kratos came in and grabbed the back of Hardy's hair, therefore the face-painted warrior tossed Hardy right over Homer's head and plummeted down to the floor!

**Michael Cole:** WHOA! Kratos out of nowhere!

**Mike Tenay:** Kratos has eliminated the former TNA World Champion!

**Jerry Lawler:** Jeff Hardy doesn't believe his eyes!

**65th Elimination: Jeff Hardy; Eliminated by: Kratos; Duration: 15:07**

Disappointed, Hardy started walking right up the entrance ramp. But defeat wasn't an option. Hardy knew he still had a chance.

So he raced up the entrance ramp and started climbing up the cage wall, hoping to get a hand on the re-entry flag.

**Jim Ross: **I think Hardy's looking to get another shot at the million dollars!

**JBL:** I don't think Hardy's the only one! Look who's behind him!

Contrary from JBL's words, The Big Show happened to be on Hardy's tail. So as Jeff Hardy started to climb, Big Show managed to get him down by yanking his pants with one hand.

Clenching his fist, The Big Show managed to knock Hardy's lights off, which brought out cringing "Ooh's" from the WWE Universe.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh my! Hardy's knocked out cold!

**Joey Styles:** His fist collided with Hardy's face like a frickin' freight train!

**JBL:** You can erase Hardy's chances of victory, cause it ain't happening.

While the stars were ringing around Jeff's head, The Big Show managed to climb up through the remainder of the cage wall.

But there was one exception, CM Punk was right on Big Show's tail. As the rest of East Rutherford cheered and chanted CM Punk's name, Punk ascended to the cage wall. But surprisingly...

...CM Punk was climbing right on top of Big Show! CM Punk's hands were like sticky spider webs compared to Big Show's skin! Big Show tried to fight Punk off, but it was useless!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god! We're seeing history repeating itself again!

**Jim Ross:** By gawd, that's the same tactic Justin used on Big Show in the previous Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** And now Big Show's kissing the worst end of CM Punk's boot!

After wrapping his legs all around the back of Big Show's head like a vise grip, Punk grabbed the re-entry flag much to the delight of the East Rutherford faithful. Bully Ray looked at Punk far away. To put it simply to use, he wasn't pleased.

**JBL**: CM Punk is back in the Rumble!

**Mike Tenay: **Suffice it to say, JBL... Bully Ray doesn't look very happy to see him back!

As soon as Punk got off the cage wall and walked down the entrance ramp in an intense showdown with Bully Ray, the countdown clock displayed on the titantron, revealing it's 73rd entrant.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man, here comes number 73!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #73: Kofi Kingston**

**Michael Cole: **Oh yeah, now we got some controlled frenzy!

**Joey Styles: **Here comes the high-flying wonder from Ghana, West Africa, Kofi Kingston!

**JBL: **This is gonna be off the charts!

The 73rd entrant Kofi Kingston appeared to a modest applause from fans. After doing his little 'Boom Boom' thunderclap with an explosion on top of it, Kofi raced down the entrance ramp, passing CM Punk close by.

Kofi decided to enter the ring the best way he knew how. By leaping from the apron and hitting Geoff with a tomahawk chop!

**Jim Ross: **Impressive springboard tomahawk!

**Joey Styles: **Nice start by Kofi Kingston! Looking good so far!

The next individual Kofi wanted to target next was Homer Simpson.

Noticing that Homer's nose was still a little clogged up made by Jeff Hardy, Kofi Kingston decided to give Homer a nice double chop, alongside a dropkick and a russian leg sweep on top of that combo sundae.

**Mike Tenay: **Kofi Kingston is going AWOL on the older Simpson!

**Joey Styles: **Sorry, I keep getting distracted by Homer's skin color. Why on earth is he yellow?

**JBL: **Looks like the world's largest piece of moldy Starburst.

The crowd was pumping Kofi up to the point that it was gonna create an amount of explosive energy. Kofi knew what the fans came here to see. So after bouncing to the ropes and stopping near the body of Homer Simpson to do his little 'Boom Boom' taunt...

...he was caught by surprise with Sweet Chin Music from Shawn Michaels!

**Jim Ross: **OW! Gawd, that stings!

**Michael Cole: **Kofi tried to go for the Boom Drop, but all he ended up getting is a Sweet Chin Music courtesy of Mr. WrestleMania!

**Jerry Lawler: **Yeah. I think somewhere around the stadium, a lucky fan just won some memorabilia in the form of Kofi's slackered jaw!

While Kofi was reeling on the floor, CM Punk and Bully Ray began fighting it out. Bully Ray tried to strike Punk with his steel chain, but Punk ducked and hailed Bully Ray with two slaps, a backhand chop, and a huge roundhouse kick to the face!

The entire kick forced Bully Ray to disarm his chain-wrapped fist, dropping the metal necklace on the floor.

**Jim Ross: **The momentum is swinging to CM Punk now!

**Jerry Lawler: **Bully Ray is falling to pieces!

Punk wasn't quite finished with Bully Ray yet. The Straight Edge Savior connected perfectly with a Shining Wizard!

But before he can try to go for a running bulldog, Punk was pulled back by Bully Ray, who countered with a face-smashing Bully Cutter!

**Mike Tenay: **Bully Ray got him with the Bully Cutter!

**JBL: **Punk got dropped like a stone falling from the Earth!

**Joey Styles: **I guess the momentum's switched to Bully Ray now.

After Bully Ray talked trash to CM Punk, The Rock appeared behind him and stanced nicely, hoping that Bully Ray would turn around and eat a Rock Bottom for lunch.

He turned around while The Rock did just that. Get Bully Ray with a Rock Bottom on the mat!

**Jim Ross: **Rock Bottom! Rock Bottom!

**Michael Cole: **Bully Ray got flattened like an iHOP pancake!

**JBL: **Seriously guys, I'm really getting hungry...

The Rock and Shawn Michaels proceeded to pick up an unconscious Bully Ray and drag him over the top rope. But they weren't alone.

Geoff and Bridgette also decided to help the People's Champ and The Heartbreak Kid pick up the leader of Aces & Eights over the top rope. After seconds of trying to get Bully Ray over, they finally got him out to a tremendous ovation!

**Joey Styles: **Bully Ray is out! He's out of the Royal Rumble!

**JBL: **I'm afraid the rest of the Aces & Eights aren't gonna like that. That was his last chance!

**Mike Tenay: **Bully Ray can cry foul he wants. The point is, he's gone!

**66th Elimination: Bully Ray; Eliminated by: Geoff, Bridgette, The Rock and Shawn Michaels; Duration: 21:26**

Out of anger and jealousy, Bully Ray tried to enter back to the ring, but the referees told him to leave immediately. Bully Ray wasn't listening to anybody.

But CM Punk wanted to make Bully Ray eat his words. The Straight Edge savior slid under the ring, picked up the TNA World Champion, and with a grit of anger on his face, nailed Bully Ray with the Go To Sleep, just to shut him up (and for an ounce of payback)!

**Jerry Lawler: **Well, that finally shut Bully Ray up for once!

**Michael Cole: **Punk sends Bully Ray to sleep, literally!

**JBL: **Now that Aces & Eights are no more, what's gonna happen now?

After Punk got back in the ring hearing chants of "Thank You, Punk" among the East Rutherford faithful, Kofi Kingston leaped on the chest of Kratos and started to get him with a 10-punch salute.

But after Kofi could get the fifth punch, Homer Simpson decided to sneak up on him and lift him up with an electric chair position!

**Jim Ross: **Uh-oh, Kofi was on a roll, but he got caught by Homer in a bad time!

**Jerry Lawler: **Kratos is still on the top rope. I think he's planning something here!

**Mike Tenay: **Could this be the Doomsday Device?

To Mike's disappointment, Kratos wasn't planning to clothesline Kofi. Instead...

...Kratos leaped on the top rope and hit Kofi Kingston with a hard-hitting spear! The result of that impact forced the entire MetLife Stadium to go all out with a "We Miss Edge" chant!

**Michael Cole: **Spear! Kratos hit a spear on the top rope!

**Jerry Lawler: **I think I know what that spear reminds me of, and these fans are telling it like it is!

**Joey Styles: **This is turning out to be a raucous crowd here tonight.

While Kofi was reeling from the spear by Kratos, the crowd was pumped up seeing the last 10 seconds tick down on the titantron. Who was gonna be the 74th entrant?

**Jim Ross:** Here comes number 74 on the way!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #74: Alejandro Burromuerto** **(Total Drama)**

Mariachi-type music began to play once more from the sound system as the 74th entrant, Total Drama's Arch Villain known as Alejandro Burromuerto, came down the aisle with a lead pipe in his hand. Quite frankly, the ovation he got from the previous Fanfiction Royal Rumble was different. Since he was in East Rutherford, he only managed to get both boos and cheers from the fans, but mostly boos.

**Jerry Lawler: ***shocked* Hey, hold on a minute! Alejandro's not in this Rumble! What the hell's going on here?

**Joey Styles: **It seems to me that with the lead pipe in his hand, Alejandro must've knocked out Rigby in order to get a spot in the Rumble!

**JBL: **He did that? I love it! Why didn't he think of this before?

**Jim Ross:** Something smells fishy here, and I don't like it one damn bit!

Ignoring the Yes-type chants of "AL!" around the stadium, Alejandro got inside the ring and started to hit the contestants with the lead pipe one at a time, starting with Dipper Pines, Shawn Michaels, Twilight Sparkle, Dolph Ziggler, The Rock and Geoff. Alejandro was on a roll!

**Michael Cole:** What the hell's the matter with this crowd? They shouldn't be chanting "Al"! He hates that name!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, they have every right to do that since Alejandro cost Justin a shot at victory here tonight!

Alejandro's latino fire was raging like a wildfire. Nothing was gonna stop him.

He put down the lead pipe after noticing Homer Simpson trying to surprise him with a clothesline. Alejandro was smart enough to duck and got Homer with a Alberto Del Rio-like Enzugiri!

**Joey Styles:** OUCH! What a loud enzugiri from the Total Drama World Tour winner!

**Jerry Lawler:** *muttering* I still like to think Heather got cheated...

**JBL:** Oh waah waah, King. You're just jealous because Alejandro was a better bad guy on that show...

That enzugiri Alejandro gave him made Homer's entire head spin.

It wasn't until Kratos came out of nowhere and gave Homer a devastating clothesline. It was so devastating that Homer tumbled over the top rope and ended up on the floor, resulting in a stunned elimination!

**Jim Ross:** Homer's been eliminated!

**Michael Cole:** I didn't expect Homer Simpson to be eliminated early in the match!

**JBL:** Like it or not, that just happened!

**67th Elimination: Homer Simpson; Eliminated by: Kratos; Duration: 4:30**

Homer's elimination got a few boos from the capacity crowd, all directed at Kratos. Apparently, Kratos didn't care what the crowd thought, whether if they were cheering or booing him.

Meanwhile, Alejandro's momentum kept going on. His next opponent happened to be Bridgette. Bridgette shot an death glare right to the face of Alejandro. She couldn't forget what happened back at Total Drama World Tour, when he almost put the nail in the coffin of her and Geoff's relationship.

Bridgette didn't speak to him one bit. Instead, the surfer girl gave Alejandro a hard slap to the face!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* OH MY GOD!

**Mike Tenay:** That slap just ruptured my eardrums!

**JBL:** You kidding? That slap was louder than Heather's back at the previous Royal Rumble!

**Jim Ross:** I don't blame her considering that Alejandro was the main reason why Gidgette almost broke up!

Bridgette kept on pounding the latin lover with furious axe handle shots while Geoff cheered on from a turnbuckle away.

**Geoff:** *to Bridgette* Go get him, babe! Tell them who's rocks!

After roughing Alejandro up enough, Bridgette tried to eliminate him over the top rope!

Geoff tried to help her with the elimination, but he was unexpectedly cut off by Dolph Ziggler, who got Geoff with the Zig Zag!

**Michael Cole:** Oh! Zig Zag on the Party Boy!

**Joey Styles:** Geoff tried to help Bridgette with Alejandro, but the Showoff able to prevent him from helping her out!

Bridgette was trying to yell out for Geoff to help, but he didn't respond due to the Zig Zag by Dolph Ziggler.

Out of nowhere, Kratos suddenly grabbed her blue shorts and yanked her over the top rope and onto the floor, much to the fans sudden displeasure. Was Kratos actually working with Alejandro?

**Jim Ross:** We got another elimination!

**Jerry Lawler:** This time, it's on Bridgette!

**JBL:** She tried to get redemption, but nevertheless, Alejandro prevails!

**68th Elimination: Bridgette; Eliminated by: Kratos; Duration: 13:09**

After Bridgette left the ring looking a bit disappointed (and a bit mad), Kratos tried to attack Alejandro, but the Latin liar tried to persuade him.

He persuaded the warrior into joining an alliance with him. The rest of the fans, despite what many people feel, wanted Kratos to refuse his offer. But no matter what the people said, Alejandro's charm and ass-kissery was working very well. He even gave Kratos a hand, which left the face-painted anti-hero to accept, much to the fans distaste!

**Mike Tenay: **I can't believe what I'm seeing here!

**Jerry Lawler: **I'm shocked as it is!

**Jim Ross: **As much as I hate to say this, Kratos just sold his soul to the devil in Alejandro!

As soon as the East Rutherford crowd started to chant "You Sold Out"...

...Kratos tricked Alejandro by clotheslining him! That little move of trickery forced the cheers of fans to pop up again!

**Joey Styles: **Ah, Alejandro got tricked!

**Jim Ross: **Kratos got him hook, like and sinker! And I don't think he's looking to be done here with him!

After receiving the joy from that clothesline he did to Alejandro, Kratos lifted him up in a Gorilla Press position and approached closer to the ropes, hoping to eliminate the Arch-Villain from the Rumble once and for all.

But just like a rat, Alejandro raked the eyes of Kratos, which forced him down to his feet. Alejandro turned around and noticed that Shawn Michaels was about to hit him with another case of the Sweet Chin Music.

Alejandro managed to get out of the way, which forced Michaels's boot to hit Kratos's chin painfully in which the impact forced Kratos to go over the top rope and onto the floor!

**Michael Cole:** There goes Kratos!

**Mike Tenay: **Alejandro moved out the way, which forced HBK to eliminate Kratos from the Rumble, instead!

**Jerry Lawler:** Kratos can't be happy about that, but I don't think there's never a moment where he smiles!

**69th Elimination: Kratos; Eliminated by: Shawn Michaels; Duration: 9:40**

As Kratos left ringside feeling dejected and embarrassed because of the superkick made by Shawn Michaels, Twilight Sparkle and The Miz decided to go to work on Dipper Pines.

The Miz caught Dipper in a good place and good time as he wrapped his legs around like a pretzel. And hearing the fans respond with a "Wooooooooo", The Awesome One locked Dipper in the Figure 4 Leglock as a homage to the "Nature Boy" Ric Flair.

To add insult to injury, Twilight Sparkle managed to trap Dipper with a Cobra Clutch, which forced the entire crowd to go crazy once again. Dipper's arms and legs were bloating like a football in pain. He didn't know what he was screaming about. The submission moves that was hurting him or his little bones about to snap at the pressure?

**Jim Ross: **Oh, this is something I haven't seen before!

**JBL: **It's a cobra clutch mixed with a Figure 4 Leglock! I love it!

**Joey Styles: **That move may be well enough for Dipper to be thrown out instantly!

Unfortunately, that phenomenal move came to a stop as Alejandro sent the ladder hurtling into Dipper, Twilight, and The Miz. The crowd's cheers turned into boos as a result of that.

**Mike Tenay:** Well, leave it to Alejandro to ruin the fun.

**JBL:** These fans don't like it, but I do! We're seeing a much more determined Alejandro!

**Michael Cole:** Yes, but we'll see how more determined number 75 is gonna be in the last second!

After he raised the ladder in victory to a caucous of boos and minor cheers once again, Alejandro looked over to the titantron, awaiting the last 10 seconds to be ticked down to the next competitor.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #75: Hulk Hogan**

As the theme music to "Real American" played, the entire crowd went into an incomplete frenzy! The frenzy was strong and louder as ever as "The Immortal" Hulk Hogan came out from the entrance stage.

Dressed up in his traditional red-and-yellow boas, Hulk lent his hand to his ear so he could hear the screaming crowd chant his name, much to his pleasure!

**Jim Ross: **My gawd... MY GAWD! IT'S HOGAN!

**Jerry Lawler: **It's Hulk Hogan! Hulkamania has returned to the Royal Rumble!

**JBL: **This crowd has gone insane! East Rutherford has gone insane!

**Mike Tenay: **Truly a legend in everybody's minds! And now, here's here to run wild on his first Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

After taking his boas and his glasses off, Hulk Hogan sped down the entrance ramp where Alejandro was waiting for him to come down to the ring.

When he got in the ring however, Alejandro did the right thing by attacking Hogan with forearm shots earlier on. Hulk Hogan started to feign the pain given by Alejandro. He wanted to act defenseless at the point, making sure that Alejandro had the upper hand.

For Alejandro, it was effective. But unfortunately for Al, it was gonna be a mistake!

**Michael Cole:** Look at Alejandro doing the wise thing. Getting Hulk Hogan down on his knees earlier on in the match!

**JBL:** That sounds like a big mistake for Alejandro!

JBL was right. Alejandro punched him, only to have no effect on the Hulkster.

Hulk gave Alejandro a death glare. Al tried punching him again, yet there was still no effect. Something big was happening. That last punch from Alejandro forced Hulk to charge up with energy feeding off from these fans. He was shaking out of control with the sweat shaking off from his forehead.

**Jim Ross:** He's hulking up! Hulk is hulking up!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think Alejandro may learn to regret it later!

After one final punch from Alejandro, Hulk fumed up and pointed the finger to Al.

The Latin lover tried to punch him again, but Hulk countered it with punches of his own. After a trio of punches, Hulk whipped Alejandro to the ropes and hit him with a Big Boot!

**Mike Tenay:** Hogan hits the boot! Hulk Hogan got him with the big boot!

After Alejandro slumped to the floor, Hogan whipped himself to the ropes and nailed Alejandro with his signature leg drop!

**Jim Ross:** He drops the leg!

**Joey Styles:** Hogan is on fire here!

Alejandro was now turning into one unlucky pain magnet.

Kofi Kingston saw him and decided to whip himself to the ropes. After doing his little "Boom Boom" shoulder shake, he finally hit his twin leg drop right on top of the Total Drama World Tour winner!

**Mike Tenay:** Kofi nails Alejandro with the Boom Drop! That's gotta hurt!

**JBL:** I don't like this! These people are all ganging up on Alejandro for apparently no reason.

**Jerry Lawler:** I think these 'people' have a right to do just that, JBL.

The pain to Alejandro was only the beginning.

The Rock stood on top of Alejandro's head and looked to the fans with his signature People's Eyebrow! After he threw his left forearm, The Rock whipped himself from rope to rope. He took a stop and hit him nonstop with 'The Most Electrifying Move in all of Sports-Entertainment', The People's Elbow!

**Jim Ross:** People's Elbow! Rock got it!

**Jerry Lawler:** His second People's Elbow of the night!

While Alejandro was still reeling from attacks by Hulk, Kofi and the Rock, the entire MetLife Stadium erupted with a "I F**ked Heather" chant.

Hearing this offensive chant in his mind, Alejandro painfully closed his ears. However, this forced the crowd to chant those three words loudly.

**Joey Styles:** *chuckling* Well, I'm guessing this crowd's looking family-friendly here...

**JBL:** Come on, this is way offensive to be chanted on this show. Even to Alejandro.

**Mike Tenay:** I'm guessing these East Rutherford crowd can hardly care what your opinions think. This is the most craziest crowd of people I've ever seen!

Meanwhile, Dolph Ziggler was having trouble trying to fight off the onslaught of The Miz and Geoff by the turnbuckle. The party boy and the Awesome One tried to get Dolph off his feet with a double Superplex, but Dolph held on.

Dipper Pines and Twilight Sparkle decided to team up and grab both the legs of Geoff and The Miz altogether. They managed to muscle them up using their heart and energy from the fans. And then, just like a nuclear explosion, the team of Dipper and Twilight managed to slam Miz, Geoff and Ziggler right on the mat!

**Joey Styles:** *in surprise* OH MY GOD!

**Jim Ross:** Dipper and Twilight may have nearly started a World War thanks to that move!

**Michael Cole:** My question is... how can a duo the size of tree stumps muscle Miz and Geoff up like that!

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't know why, but anything can happen in the WWE, even in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

Alejandro's luck was getting worse by the minute. Suddenly, the dream team of Hulk, HBK and Rock decided to team up in order to get Alejandro out of the Rumble.

The threesome managed to drag him over the top rope, but Alejandro managed to get a hold on the ropes. The crowd stood up with excitement, feeling this little 3-on-1 elimination process happening.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man, please tell me this is happening! I'm feeling goosebumps!

**Jim Ross:** There ain't gonna be no way for Alejandro to escape from this dream team!

**JBL:** This is gonna be a damn shame if things end like this for Alejandro.

**Joey Styles:** Tough lu- wait a minute! What's Courtney doing here again?!

Contrary to the legendary ECW announcer's words, Courtney from the Total Drama series appeared once again with the broken crutch still in hand. The same kind of crutch Alejandro used to cost Justin his chance at a million dollars.

The response Courtney had from this crowd was brutal. There were thousands of fans chanting "Get That B***h Out". Courtney did a good job ignoring their foul response to her. Even when she fought both Hogan, Michaels and Rock off with the crutch. Her little move forced Alejandro to be safe from elimination once again.

**Joey Styles:** Well, looks like these people know what they think of Courtney!

**Jim Ross:** You think so? She's way more bitchier than a pitbull and Heather combined!

**JBL:** This makes me sick. These people definitely have no class for a CIT. One of the most must-see competitors in Total Drama history.

**Mike Tenay:** Not to mention that she took Justin's role as antagonist away on Total Drama Action.

Courtney dug under the apron and took a towel. Carefully, he wiped the sweat away from Alejandro's forehead. In addition to the chant that Courtney got when she made her appearance for the second time, the crowd chanted "asskisser" because of the way Courtney was doing to Alejandro.

**Jerry Lawler:** *sarcastically* Oh, that's nice! Alejandro's got himself a towel girl.

**Michael Cole:** Would've been interesting if that was Heather taking Courtney's place. I would so freak out.

**Jim Ross:** *murmuring to Cole* Just make sure you don't squeal over this AleHeather mess...

After Alejandro finally got back in the ring to heal his wounds. He sat on the turnbuckle while watching the titantron, seeing the last 10 seconds tick down to the 76th entrant.

Whoever number 75 was, he/she was about to be in the fight of his/her life.

**Joey Styles:** I'm excited, everyone! We're about to see who number 76 is! Who's it gonna be?

**To be continued, once again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Calm down Styles, you'll have to wait until next chapter. Until then, let's see what stats we got right now...**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 70**

**Entries left: 10**

**Number of eliminations: 69**

**People in the ring: 9**

**Eliminated: Fandango (first time), The Great Khali, Muscle Man, Big Show, Zack Ryder, Phineas Flynn, Robbie E, Catwoman, CM Punk, Steve Urkel, Batman, D.O.C., Ferb Fletcher, Mike Knox, Mr. Anderson, Clawdeen Wolf, Sting, Dipper Pines (first time), Bully Ray (first time), Devon, "Road Dogg" Jesse James, Mabel Pines, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Mark Henry, Zoey, "Cowboy" James Storm, Monty Monogram, Twilight Sparkle (first time), Spike, R-Truth, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Tommy Dreamer, Al Bundy (first time), Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry The Platypus, Fandango, John Morrison, Rob Van Dam, Riley Freeman, Hernandez, Chavo Guerrero, Applejack, The Great and Powerful Trixie, A.J. Styles, Heather, Earthworm Jim, Deadpool, John Cena, Sheamus, Justin, Jack Swagger, Dan, Al Bundy, Big E. Langston, Alberto Del Rio, Austin Aries, Mario, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Triple H, Mordecai, Cody Anderson, Joseph Park, Kitana, Liu Kang, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Bully Ray, Homer Simpson, Bridgette and Kratos**

**In the ring: Alejandro Burromuerto, Dipper Pines, Dolph Ziggler, Geoff, Hulk Hogan, Kofi Kingston, The Rock, Shawn Michaels and Twilight Sparkle**

**We're just about at the end! Just two chapters away. Somewhere later around those two chapters, me and LordryuTJ have a huge announcement regarding what happens after Fanfiction Royal Rumble III is over? What is it you ask? You'll just have to find out later. **

**Until then, salud! *Raises glass in the air and drinks***


	18. When Angry Critiques Collide

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 17: When Nerds and Critics Attack!**

**In the last chapter: "Gravity Falls" fan favorite Dipper Pines managed to survive elimination after being painfully saved by a trashcan. In the process, he managed to eliminate one half of the Hardy's, namely Matt Hardy. Royal Rumble favorites such as The Miz, Homer Simpson and Kofi Kingston came rolling into town while "Regular Show" raccoon Rigby was savagely attacked. In response, his replacement was none other than Total Drama's evil Latin villain Alejandro Burromuerto! But the biggest entrant of all was none other than the immortal Hulk Hogan, proving that he never lost a step at all. But which of these remaining contestants will reach one step further to victory in the biggest and yet baddest Rumble of all time?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and all the rest.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this third annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and rest of the crap.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The rest of Metlife Stadium all stood up in their seats, awaiting the 76th participant of the match. Luckily, it wasn't along until that person was introduced.

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #76: The Nostalgia Critic**

Feeling pumped and acting like he drank amounts of Premium Roast coffee, The Nostalgia Critic shook himself crazily while he ran down the entrance ramp.

**JBL:** Looks like we got another returning favorite in our hands!

**Michael Cole:** From the 1st annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble, here's the best internet critic of all time, The Nostalgia Critic!

**Joey Styles:** He says it like it is hence his catchphrase, 'He remembers it so you don't have to!'. Will tonight's victory in the Rumble be memorable?

As soon as he got inside the ring, he began to go on a complete frenzy, hitting people he saw. He began punching Alejandro, Ziggler, Hogan, Dipper, Rock, Miz and HBK before he got the end of a double axe handle by Geoff!

**Mike Tenay:** Look at this! Nostalgia Critic's gonna try and fight the world!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, it's safe to say that the entire world's crashing down on him right now!

Lawler was right. The Nostalgia Critic was having such a tough time getting out of the starting gate, being ganged up by perhaps every single contestant in here.

After being trapped by entire axe handle shots, The Nostalgia Critic showed shocking strength by pushing away every contestant like a giant. The entire crowd was stunned speechless by this newfound superhero-like feat!

**Jim Ross:** My gawd! How did the Critic do that!

**Joey Styles:** *amazed* That's insanely impossible! Mainly, a guy with a lanky physique can hardly so such things as... that!

**Michael Cole:** Yeah, and the Nostalgia Critic made it look like a total cakewalk!

Feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins, The Nostalgia Critic stood up on the turnbuckle and looked down on a stunned Dipper Pines.

Clenching his fist, Nostalgia Critic slammed his fist through the top of Dipper's head around 10 times. After his little 10-punch salute, he noticed Twilight Sparkle approaching him. Like a certain black-and-blue superhero, the Nostalgia Critic moonsaulted over Twilight Sparkle and hit her with a DDT!

**Mike Tenay:** Incredible move by the Nostalgia Critic! Very X-Division like!

**Michael Cole:** How on earth is he pulling this off?

Still recovering from the strengthening shove, Ziggler was caught in the worse end by CM Punk's knee via Shining Wizard, while he got him with a running bulldog

**Jim Ross:** Excellent combination by the Straight Edge Savior!

**JBL:** I forgot CM Punk was still in there! We've been focusing on other superstars so much, we've completely forgotten Punk!

From the second ring, Alejandro was busy getting roughed up by Hogan and Geoff with forearm shots to the kisser.

After he was roughed up enough, the blonde twosome whipped Alejandro to the ropes and nailed with a double big boot to the face!

**Michael Cole:** Alejandro with the end of a double twin boot!

**Mike Tenay:** Hulk Hogan and Geoff are showing great chemistry here!

**Joey Styles:** I think Alejandro's chances in the Rumble may be all for naught!

Looking down at a slumped Alejandro, both Geoff and Hogan nailed the Total Drama World Tour winner with a double leg drop!

**Michael Cole:** They drop the leg!

**Jerry Lawler:** And these people are up on their feet! They cant get enough of this display!

Hearing the entire East Rutherford chant Hogan and Geoff's names in unison, both the Immortal One and Party Boy decided to take their sweet time flexing and posing for the fans.

Unfortunately, this little posedown didn't last very long as Shawn Michaels gave Geoff a jaw-shattering Sweet Chin Music! The result sent Geoff way over the top rope and onto the floor in an stunned elimination! Geoff's elimination got a mixed reaction from this crowd.

**Joey Styles:** OUCH! Michaels out of nowhere!

**JBL:** The party's over for Geoff! He's outta there!

**Joey Styles:** That makes it the second time Geoff's been eliminated by HBK!

**70th Elimination: Geoff; Eliminated by: Shawn Michaels; Duration: 21:35**

After Geoff left ringside looking a bit down, Dipper Pines dropkicked Hulk Hogan to the near turnbuckle.

He then got on all fours while Kofi Kingston hopped on Dipper's back and trapped Hogan with his legs, proceeding to give Hulk Hogan a 10-punch salute!

**Jerry Lawler:** We got a little alliance between Dipper and Kofi going on!

**Jim Ross:** They're targeting Hulkamania as it is!

While Hogan remained woozy on the turnbuckle thanks to Kofi and Dipper, Alejandro quickly recovered from the leg drop and decided to target Twilight Sparkle.

After the pony was trying to lock in The Rock with a Figure 4, Alejandro saw a garbage can sitting around ringside. Only noticing that his towel girl Courtney brought in the weapon, Alejandro picked it up and sent the force and velocity of the garbage can straight into the back of Twilight's head! The sound was so loud that it made Joey Styles cringe heavily!

**Joey Styles: ***cringing* OH MY GOD! THAT BITES!

**Michael Cole: **A hit coming through that garbage can may be enough to send the slightest person into a convulsion!

**Mike Tenay: **Twilight's Sparkle skull nearly cracked on that assault!

While Twilight held her entire head in pain, Alejandro looked to the titantron and saw the countdown clock ticking down to it's 77th entrant of the match.

**Jerry Lawler: **I think Alejandro's waiting for number 77 to come out!

**Joey Styles:** Luckily, the clock's ticking down in about 12... 11...

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #77: Ryback**

Hearing the sound of Ryback's music blare out across Metlife Stadium, Alejandro's face formed a sunken expression.

Far away, he saw the 77th entrant known as Ryback. The ovation Ryback got was very surprising. Despite being a heel now, Ryback actually got a tremendous ovation. Looking very hungry and vengeful, Ryback gave Alejandro a cold deathly glare just like what he did in the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble.

**Ryback: ***to Alejandro* WAKE UP!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Oh no!

**JBL:** Well, talk about bad luck for Alejandro! Look who's now waiting for him!

**Joey Styles:** Here comes the dangerous and ravenous Ryback! He may be looking to make carne asada out of Alejandro again, just like the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

After he got inside the ring, Ryback and Alejandro we're engaged in a tense staredown. Both men were ignoring the chants of "Goldberg" and "Al" coming through the stands. Who was gonna make the first move? Better yet... who was gonna make the first punch.

Within moments of that staredown, Ryback clenched his arm...

...and nailed CM Punk with a meathook clothesline!

**Michael Cole:** Ow! Ryback nailed Punk hard!

**Jim Ross:** I was hoping Ryback would make mince-meat of Alejandro, but I think Ryback thought of something different instead!

**Mike Tenay:** Safe to say, I think Alejandro's Latin butt got saved there!

While he was impressed by the way Ryback took down Punk with a meat hook, the back of Alejandro's head met the mat when Dolph Ziggler nailed him with a Zig Zag!

**JBL:** Ziggler nails another Zig Zag!

**Jerry Lawler:** Alejandro's brain got rattled like an magnitude 10 earthquake!

After whipping his hair to the enjoyment of this vocal east Rutherford crowd, he turned around...

...only to eat a meathook clothesline by the hungry Ryback!

**Jim Ross:** OH! Ziggler got blasted to bits by that meathook!

**Joey Styles:** That's perhaps the second time Ryback's done that!

**Michael Cole:** I'm not sure if Ziggler's gonna get up from that painful impact.

After yelling 'Finish It' to the fans, who were busy breaking out a 'Ryback Rules' chant...

...Ryback started picking up the remains of Ziggler's lifeless body in a fisherman's suplex position. And then after lifting Ziggler up in a torture rack position, Ryback let him go and sent Ziggler backwards over the top rope and onto the floor! With that, the Showoff became a victim of Ryback's first elimination.

**JBL:** Ryback eliminates Ziggler!

**Mike Tenay:** Ziggler was a huge favorite to win! Too bad his run in the Rumble ends here!

**71st Elimination: Dolph Ziggler; Eliminated by: Ryback; Duration: 28:50**

Despite feeling a bit disappointed, Ziggler walked up the entrance ramp with the rest of his fans chanting his name with respect. He looked back to Ryback, who was taunting to him far away.

**Ryback: ***to Ziggler* RYBACK RUUUUUUUULES!

Unfortunately for Ryback, that kind of taunting cost him as Kofi Kingston surprised him with a Trouble In Paradise to the back of the head!

**Joey Styles:** Whoa! Kofi got him good!

**Michael Cole:** Ryback fell down like a collapsing tower!

**Mike Tenay:** You might not wanna say that around the people from the New York region. They don't wanna remind that grim moment 12 years ago.

**Michael Cole:** *in shame* Too soon, huh?

While Ryback was slowly recovering from that painful Trouble In Paradise, Alejandro and CM Punk were trying to dodge each other's kicks. Mainly, CM Punk started it by getting in Alejandro's face. Alejandro tried to kick him, but CM Punk blocked it and got him with his usual five hits of doom.

Punk got him with two slaps, a backhand fist and a roundhouse kick...

...but Alejandro managed to duck and hit a roundhouse kick of his own. Unfortunately for Al, Punk managed to duck down and hit a roundhouse kick of his own. But this time, Alejandro managed to duck too.

**JBL:** I hate to see this, but we got ourselves a kick-frenzy going on!

**Joey Styles:** It's going back-to-back between Punk and Alejandro!

**Jerry Lawler:** I can feel the heat between the two men, J.R! Somebody better get some sunscreen!

Punk swung in for another roundhouse kick, but Alejandro managed to duck...

...only to hit the Second City Savior with an enzugiri!

**Mike Tenay:** Alejandro managed to psyche Punk out!

**Joey Styles:** The momentum's shifting to Alejandro. And these fans are crying foul about it.

Meanwhile, as Alejandro was taunting to Punk's already-kicked face...

...Justin from the Total Drama series came out to a standing ovation with a crutch in his hand. It seemed that during their chase, Alejandro managed to lose Justin for the time being. But little did Alejandro know that Justin was watching the TV from backstage. Justin saw that as an opportunity for revenge.

**JBL:** Hey, wait a minute! Wait just a minute! Justin's back!

**Jim Ross:** And he's not alone! He's got a crutch in hand!

**Michael Cole:** I think Justin's looking to repay the favor for what happened to him earlier on!

As soon as Alejandro tried to get his hands on Ryback, he saw Justin come down the entrance ramp angrily gripping his crutch in hand.

Alejandro tried telling Justin to get out, but the Hawaiian refused to leave any further. Instead, Justin decided to point that crutch at him just like Sting would do with a baseball bat.

**Mike Tenay:** Is Justin gonna get him? Maybe wait for his time to strike.

**JBL:** Something smells fishy, and I don't like it- wait Alejandro, don't turn around.

Alejandro failed to hear the Wrestling God's sudden warning.

Right behind him was Ryback, who took a huge dash and clotheslined Alejandro over the top rope and on to the floor, causing an elimination that sent shockwaves through the WWE Universe!

**Jerry Lawler:** There goes Alejandro! Alejandro's gone!

**JBL:** Damn it, this isn't fair! Justin cost Alejandro big time!

**Joey Styles:** You may see it that way, JBL... but to Justin, that's justice served well done!

**72nd Elimination: Alejandro Burromuerto; Eliminated by: Ryback; Duration: 7:46**

After the crowd went wild over Alejandro's elimination, they went even more wild when Justin's gripped that clutch tightly and sent it slamming down on the back of Alejandro's! The forceful impact forced the entire piece of wood to break!

**Joey Styles: ***cringing* Oh my god!

**Mike Tenay: **That was loud!

**Jim Ross: **Sounded like a cannon going off in this stadium!

Justin managed to leave up the entrance ramp as his fans started chanting his name over and over again. The rest of the EMT's (and Courtney) started to tend to Alejandro's safety while the Rumble clock displayed on the titantron. Another contestant was about to enter in 12... 11...

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #78: James Rolfe a.k.a. The Angry Video Game Nerd**

As fans heard that familiar guitar riff blast through the speakers, the entire East Rutherford crowd all broke out in song as they began singing the lyrics to the Angry Video Game Nerd theme song.

**Crowd: ***in Fandango form* He's gonna take you back to the past/To play the s****y games that suck ass/He rather have a buffalo take a diarrhea dump in his ear/He rather eat the rotten a****le of a roadkill skunk then down it with beer/He's the angriest gamer you ever heard/He's the Angry Nintendo Nerd/He's The Angry Atari/Sega Nerd/He's the Angry Video Game Neeeeeeeerd...

**Michael Cole: ***amazed* Wow! I may be familiar with Fandango's theme music, but I've never seen anyone fandango to the Angry Video Game Nerd theme song until now!

**Jerry Lawler:** This crowd's on their feet for the current record holder of the Iron Man award, James Rolfe a.k.a. The Angry Video Game Nerd.

**Mike Tenay:** Yeah, and since the Nostalgia Critic's in the ring, this rivalry between them is gonna blow up one way or another!

The 78th entrant known as the Angry Video Game Nerd, downed his pre-match Rolling Rock before he raced down the aisle.

When he got inside the ring however, he was surprised of who was standing in the ring before him. It was his sworn enemy The Nostalgia Critic. You could cut the tension with a butter knife from that staredown.

**Nostalgia Critic:** You think you're the best in the internet world? I'm a god!

**Angry Video Game Nerd:** I'm the god of your momma! So bring it on, crap-on-a-stick!

The war of words were too much for these men to contain. It wasn't long until these men finally threw punches at each other. It was a back-and-forth match between each man. Only one was about to fall right on his ass. And so far, The Nostalgia Critic was winning momentum so far.

He kept on roughing the nerd up with fist shots after another. The Critic then whipped the Nerd to the turnbuckle, but James managed to do a Daniel Bryan-like flip over The Nostalgia Critic amazingly.

**Jim Ross:** WHOA! What tremendous elevation!

**Jerry Lawler:** The Nerd must've picked up some lessons from Daniel Bryan!

The Nerd wasn't done with the critic just yet. James whipped to the ropes and ducked a clothesline from the Nostalgia Critic. After ducking yet another clothesline, James responded with a flying forearm to the face of Doug Walker! To add insult to injury, The Nerd was wearing his Power Glove!

**Mike Tenay:** Impressive Flying Forearm by the Nerd! Momentum's shifted here!

**Joey Styles:** That flying forearm the Nerd's using is reminiscent of WWE Hall-of-Famer Tito Santana! The Nerd's rolling like a rock here!

As the Nerd and the Critic still fought it out, Hulk Hogan and The Rock were busy dealing with Twilight Sparkle.

The Hulkster and The Great One managed to get the purple Alicorn over the top rope and onto the floor. Or did they?

**Michael Cole:** Twilight's Sparkle's out of- hey, wait a minute!

**JBL:** I can't believe what I'm actually seeing!

**Mike Tenay:** What's going on under the ring?

All of a sudden, a pair of purple dragon hands came up under the ring and managed to lift Twilight Sparkle's hooves with great strength.

Knowing the referees were too stupid to notice this, the pair of dragon hands continued lifting Twilight until she got back on the apron, preventing painful elimination.

**JBL:** Come on, how come the referees are too retarded to notice! I know those familiar dragon claws when I see one!

**Jim Ross:** With that said in mind, Spike just saved Twilight Sparkle from elimination!

40 seconds was fast approaching, which meant that number 79 was just about moments away from re-entering the Rumble.

Meanwhile, Dipper Pines managed to pull off some impressive strength of his own, by getting CM Punk in a Samoan Drop position.

**Michael Cole:** Wow, that's something I hardly see everyday!

**Joey Styles**: Despite being the size of a stump, I'm amazed that Dipper Pines just picked up the Best In The World!

Dipper's knees was shaking because of the weight he was carrying, but he managed to stay strong.

And then, just like a laundry dryer, Dipper began to spin around the ring with Punk still on his shoulders. He managed to spin a good quarter of the ring before dropping him down with a Samoan Drop!

**Mike Tenay:** And Dipper manages to finish it with a Samoan Drop!

**Jerry Lawler:** I really hope Punk doesn't vomit his guts out! That would be a painful sight to behold!

**Joey Styles:** If that happens, I may need a gas mask for the stench!

20 seconds was fast approaching. Meanwhile, the battle between The Angry Video Game Nerd and the Nostalgia Critic was escalating. With an ounce of adrenaline flowing through his veins, the Nostalgia Critic surprised the Nerd with an RKO!

**Michael Cole:** RKO! The critic got him perfectly!

**JBL:** I'm thinking the Nerd could be out way faster than he got in!

Seeing the Nerd slumped on the floor, The Nostalgia Critic turned around and climbed up to the top rope, hoping to put the nail on the coffin with a top-rope moonsault.

But despite taking the RKO, James Rolfe suddenly got up. The Nerd must've been a quick healer. Without the Critic noticing, the Nerd managed to lift Doug from his shoulders. What the Nerd didn't know was that Kofi Kingston had ascended to the top rope. Eyeing the Nostalgia Critic like a hawk, Kofi flew and nailed Doug with a flying clothesline just as James powerbombed him to the mat!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god! Impressive double team maneuver by both men!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, even though James didn't know he and Kofi were teaming up!

**Mike Tenay:** Either alone or with a partner, James Rolfe is at his most effective!

After Kofi pumped the crowd up with his signature thunderclap, the crowd stood up and looked at the titantron, seeing the last 10 seconds tick down to the 79th entrant.

**Jerry Lawler:** We're about to see who's number 79! I can't wait!

**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #79: Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

As the Family Guy song played on the sound system, the crowd gave out a mixed reaction to the next entrant coming down the entrance ramp.

**Jim Ross: **Oh, here comes another Fanfiction Royal Rumble favorite!

**JBL: **I'm very familiar with Peter Griffin. Huge fan of him!

**Michael Cole: **I think by the mixed reaction these fans are giving to Peter Griffin, it's almost Cena-like in my standpoint!

When Family Guy favorite Peter Griffin finally stepped in the ring, he wasted no time getting to work.

He got Ryback with his own version of John Cena's 'Five Moves of Doom'. It started out with a flying shoulder block, another flying shoulder block, and proceeded to stop there with a spin-out powerbomb.

**Joey Styles:** Whoa! Peter's pulling off the same moves that John Cena uses to beat his opponents!

**Mike Tenay:** Maybe Peter's a fan of John Cena! After all, he must watch a lot of wrestling in his spare time.

Peter Griffin soon raised his left hand, which forced the rest of the crowd to go back-to-back chats with "Let's Go Peter" and "Peter Sucks".

And after looking down on a motionless Ryback with a "You Can't See Me" hand wave, Peter Griffin whipped himself to the ropes and stood near Ryback's body. Instead of dusting off his shoulder, Peter dusted off his stomach and leaped up the air.

But Ryback was smart enough to move out of the way, which forced Peter to land face-first in the mat!

**Michael Cole:** OW! Mount Peter has erupted!

**JBL:** Ryback was safe to move out of the way!

**Joey Styles:** What on earth was Peter thinking trying to get Ryback with that move?

**JBL:** He doesn't think much since he looks like a fat drunk.

After Peter got back up from that botch, Ryback surprised him with a thunderous meat-hook clothesline!

**Joey Styles:** My god! Peter's jaw might've been shattered completely.

**Jim Ross:** Dear gawd, Ryback came at him like a Japanese Bullet Train!

When Ryback shouted out Finish It to the screaming fans around Metlife Stadium, he managed to get Peter Griffin up with a fisherman's suplex position.

The crowd broke out in 'ooh's', thinking that Ryback wouldn't pick up a man the size of four beer kegs, But Ryback was set on proving the detractors wrong. And he did by slowly lifting up Peter Griffin off his feet in a torture rack position.

**Michael Cole:** Holy- he picked him up! Ryback picked Peter up!

**Mike Tenay:** I never knew Peter Griffin was much lighter like that!

**JBL:** Me neither, but Ryback pulled it off like a cake walk!

After Ryback was done marching around like he was boss of this entire ring, he put Peter down with his finisher, the Shell Shocked!

**Joey Styles:** Ryback hits the Shell Shocked!

**Jerry Lawler:** And on a guy that's 350 pounds! Whether you like the guy or not, that's amazing!

While Peter Griffin was busy taking a hard dirt nap on the mat, Ryback yelled in victory yet again.

But what he didn't expect was that The Miz trapped the hungry Ryback in a full nelson position and got him with the Skull Crushing Finale!

**Jim Ross:** Skull Crushing Finale! Miz got it!

**Michael Cole:** And now it's Ryback who takes the dirt nap instead!

**Mike Tenay:** I forgotten that the Miz was already there. We need to get more focus on all these contestants!

While The Miz heard the cheers given to him from this capacity Royal Rumble crowd, Muscle Man from "Regular Show" came out of the entrance stage, hoping to get his hands on the last re-entry flag.

Luckily for Muscle Man, there was nobody chasing after him, much to his luck.

**Michael Cole:** Speak of the fat lady, look who's back to get himself a last chance!

**JBL:** It's the human body odor known as Muscle Man. I pray to God he doesn't throw that smelly shirt near us!

Muscle Man climbed up the cage wall in a very quickened pace. Huffing and puffing until he was about to sweat like a warthog.

After seconds and seconds of climbing, Muscle Man finally reached the flag. His girlfriend Starla cheered him on from ringside yet again.

**Starla:** *yelling at Muscle Man far away* Go get 'em, Mitch!

**Muscle Man:** *yelling back to Starla far away* This one's for you, Starla!

**Jim Ross:** Muscle Man's back in!

**Joey Styles:** He's getting another golden opportunity. Can he claim victory here?

Muscle Man ran full speed while he took his shirt off and swung it all around like a tornado.

When he finally got in the ring however, the Nostalgia Critic came in and dropkicked Muscle Man right in the face. That hit sent the overweight dwarf over the top rope and down into the floor in a shocking manner!

**Mike Tenay:** Uh-oh!

**Jerry Lawler:** *surprised* WHAT?

**Jim Ross:** I don't believe this! Muscle Man's already out of the match! He was there for 2 seconds until the Nostalgia Critic caught him by surprise!

**73rd Elimination: Muscle Man; Eliminated by: The Nostalgia Critic; Duration: 0:03**

When Muscle Man got up, he was stunned speechless of the way he was eliminated early.

Screaming and pulling an uncontrollable shit-fit, Muscle Man yanked the arm of the Nostalgia Critic and pulled him over the rope, therefore plummeting to the floor in an unfair elimination.

**JBL: **Uh-oh! There goes the Nostalgia Critic!

**Jim Ross: **Why did Muscle Man do that for? That's not fair!

**JBL: **Can you blame him? It was the Critic's fault that Muscle Man got eliminated!

**74th Elimination: The Nostalgia Critic; Eliminated by: Muscle Man (unfairly); Duration: 5:21**

Muscle Man wasn't quite done with Doug just yet.

In rage, the overweight dwarf picked up the Critic upside down. With a smirk, Muscle Man piledrived Doug Walker on the floor!

**Joey Styles: **Oh my god!

**Jim Ross: **Muscle Man may have broken the Nostalgia Critic's neck with that maneuver!

**Michael Cole: **What a sore loser this guy turned out to be.

The ovation Muscle Man got was pretty negative. The entire East Rutherford crowd turned on him while chanting "You Suck Ass" as he went up the entrance ramp. Meanwhile, the EMTs tended to the Nostalgia Critic.

That impact he had from that piledriver was painful enough to endure from a person's point of view.

**Mike Tenay:** Guys, he may be hurt.

**JBL:** I agree so. He landed on his head pretty hard...

While the medical team was still tending to the Nostalgia Critic outside, The Rock nailed Dipper Pines with a huge spinebuster.

Every WWE fan watching knew that it was sign for the Most Electrifying Move In Sports Entertainment, The People's Elbow!

**Jim Ross:** Here it comes, the fans are screaming for it!

**Jerry Lawler:** Could we see the Most Electrifying Move In All Of Sports Entertainment?

**JBL:** I got a feeling that he might do that!

Forgetting to realize that he had already thrown both of his elbow pads, The Rock decided to give the fans a raising of his People's Eyebrow.

The People's Champ then whipped to the ropes back and forth, but after The Rock turned around...

...Shawn Michaels surprised him with a case of the Sweet Chin Music! That shot to the face sent the Rock over the top rope and down to the floor, forcing a shocking elimination that sent shockwaves everywhere!

**Jim Ross:** Wha... *screaming* WHA-! MY GAWD! HBK ELIMINATED THE ROCK!

**Joey Styles:** *screaming* OH MY FRICKING GOD!

**Mike Tenay:** *also screaming* SHAWN MICHAELS CAUGHT THE ROCK OUT OF NOWHERE! WHAT A SHOCKING ELIMINATION!

**75th Elimination: The Rock; Eliminated by: Shawn Michaels; Duration: 37:47**

With a smirk from Shawn Michaels's face, The Rock stood outside of the ring stunned.

Despite being eliminated, The Rock did get a tremendous ovation from this capacity crowd because of his effort.

**Michael Cole: **These people are on their feet!

**Mike Tenay: **And yet, another standout Rumble performance from the Rock!

After the Rock left, the last 10 seconds began ticking down one-by-one. All of the people stood up in anticipation to what the last entrant would be.

**Jim Ross: **We have the final participant coming up!

**10! 9! 8!**

**Michael Cole: **I'm getting nervous here!

**7! 6! 5!**

**Joey Styles: **Hang on to your seats folks! This is gonna be big!

**4! 3! 2! 1!**

_***BZZT!***_

But then all of a sudden, the lights suddenly went off on the entire arena. The hearts of all remaining competitors stopped, feeling that something grim and dangerous was about to occur.

**JBL: **What happened? Did we get a blackout?

**Joey Styles: **I don't know, but I sure as hell ain't paying the electric bill!

It remained black for a good several seconds, until...

_***GONG***_

**Jim Ross:** *grimly* Oh, my...

**Michael Cole:** You really gotta be kidding me...

And then finally, like a blinding flash of light, The Undertaker appeared in the ring, which brought fear and intimidation to the rest of the contestants. The entire crowd all screamed and cheered in delight!

Dipper Pines, Twilight Sparkle, Peter Griffin all trembled with fear while Hulk Hogan, Kofi Kingston, Ryback, Shawn Michaels, CM Punk, The Miz and James Rolfe all looked ready for a fight!

**Entrant #80: Undertaker**

**Jerry Lawler: **Ah, I don't believe it!

**Jim Ross: ***screaming* He's here! The Undertaker is here!

**Michael Cole: **And he's drawn the best number there is! Number 30!

With a scary glare of his eyes, The Undertaker gave himself his signature cutthroat gesture to the rest of the competitors. For everybody, they were gonna be in the fight of their life...

**To be continued next chapter...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**I'm feeling great because the next chapter also happens to be the final ending! So far, here's the stats we piled up so far!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 80**

**Entries left: 0**

**Number of eliminations: 75**

**People in the ring: 10**

**Eliminated: Fandango (first time), The Great Khali, Muscle Man (first time), Big Show, Zack Ryder, Phineas Flynn, Robbie E, Catwoman, CM Punk (first time), Steve Urkel, Batman, D.O.C., Ferb Fletcher, Mike Knox, Mr. Anderson, Clawdeen Wolf, Sting, Dipper Pines (first time), Bully Ray (first time), Devon, "Road Dogg" Jesse James, Mabel Pines, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Mark Henry, Zoey, "Cowboy" James Storm, Monty Monogram, Twilight Sparkle (first time), Spike, R-Truth, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Tommy Dreamer, Al Bundy (first time), Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry The Platypus, Fandango, John Morrison, Rob Van Dam, Riley Freeman, Hernandez, Chavo Guerrero, Applejack, The Great and Powerful Trixie, A.J. Styles, Heather, Earthworm Jim, Deadpool, John Cena, Sheamus, Justin, Jack Swagger, Dan, Al Bundy, Big E. Langston, Alberto Del Rio, Austin Aries, Mario, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Triple H, Mordecai, Cody Anderson, Joseph Park, Kitana, Liu Kang, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Bully Ray, Homer Simpson, Bridgette, Kratos, Geoff, Dolph Ziggler, Alejandro Burromuerto, Muscle Man, Nostalgia Critic, and The Rock**

**In the ring: Angry Video Game Nerd, CM Punk, Dipper Pines, Hulk Hogan, Kofi Kingston, The Miz, Peter Griffin, Ryback, Shawn Michaels, Twilight Sparkle and Undertaker**

**80 have now entered, but only one man will walk away the winner of Fanfiction Royal Rumble III and the prize of $10,000,000. Who will be immortal! Find out who will win!**

**Until then... I got nothin'!**


	19. The End of the Beginning - FINALE

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Chapter 19: The End of the Beginning**

**In the last chapter: Longtime internet favorites such as The Nostagia Critic and The Angry Video Game Nerd crashed onto the scene, while the meat-hungry Ryback returned to spook Total Drama alumnist Alejandro, who thanks to Fanfiction Royal II winner Justin, got eliminated and turned into tostadas. Meanwhile, Regular Show's residental overweight dwarf Muscle Man returned, only to have his run in the Rumble cut short by the Nostalgia Critic. But the moment that was saved the best for last was the appearance of the Phenom, the Undertaker! Who will survive? Who will stand tall? Better yet... who will become the third man in history to walk away the Fanfiction Royal Rumble winner and the prize of $10,000,000?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants, eliminations and all this crap. Before we go to the event and the exciting conclusion, let's see the stats once again.**

**Current Standings:**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 80**

**Entries left: 0**

**Number of eliminations: 75**

**People in the ring: 10**

**Eliminated: Fandango (first time), The Great Khali, Muscle Man (first time), Big Show, Zack Ryder, Phineas Flynn, Robbie E, Catwoman, CM Punk (first time), Steve Urkel, Batman, D.O.C., Ferb Fletcher, Mike Knox, Mr. Anderson, Clawdeen Wolf, Sting, Dipper Pines (first time), Bully Ray (first time), Devon, "Road Dogg" Jesse James, Mabel Pines, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Mark Henry, Zoey, "Cowboy" James Storm, Monty Monogram, Twilight Sparkle (first time), Spike, R-Truth, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Tommy Dreamer, Al Bundy (first time), Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry The Platypus, Fandango, John Morrison, Rob Van Dam, Riley Freeman, Hernandez, Chavo Guerrero, Applejack, The Great and Powerful Trixie, A.J. Styles, Heather, Earthworm Jim, Deadpool, John Cena, Sheamus, Justin, Jack Swagger, Dan, Al Bundy, Big E. Langston, Alberto Del Rio, Austin Aries, Mario, Marceline The Vampire Queen, Triple H, Mordecai, Cody Anderson, Joseph Park, Kitana, Liu Kang, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Bully Ray, Homer Simpson, Bridgette, Kratos, Geoff, Dolph Ziggler, Alejandro Burromuerto, Muscle Man, Nostalgia Critic and The Rock**

**In the ring: CM Punk, Dipper Pines, Hulk Hogan, Kofi Kingston, The Miz, Peter Griffin, Ryback, Shawn Michaels, Twilight Sparkle and Undertaker**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Undertaker was ready for the rest of the contestants to strike one by one.

**Jim Ross: **I don't know if they're scared or wetting with fear, but Undertaker can hardly care less! He's ready for a fight!

**Jerry Lawler: **Lucky for us, that's what the Undertaker came here to do!

The first unlucky victim was Peter Griffin. He tried to leap right on the Undertaker, but it was a huge mistake.

The Deadman moved out of the way and sent Peter Griffin's neck clotheslined to the ropes. While he was dizzy, The Undertaker picked up Peter and turned him upside down. Locking in his hands, the crowd went insane, seeing what they were about to see right now!

**JBL:** My god, he easily picked up Peter Griffin!

**Joey Styles:** For a guy who's frickin 300 pounds, Peter Griffin is sure is light when it comes to the Deadman!

With darkness rolling through his eyes, The Undertaker sent Peter's head to the mat via Tombstone!

**Mike Tenay:** Undertaker got him with the Tombstone!

**Michael Cole:** Well, that was unfortunate for Peter Griffin!

Indeed it was. As soon as Peter Griffin slowly got up from the Tombstone, The Miz grabbed on to him and sent him rolling over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in Peter's elimination!

**JBL:** There goes Peter Griffin, he's outta here!

**Jerry Lawler:** And he was one of the favorites to win too. Too bad the Undertaker sent him six feet under!

**76th Elimination: Peter Griffin; Eliminated by The Miz; Duration: 2:28**

After Peter left the ringside looking a bit angry that he was eliminated early, Kofi Kingston decided to get his hands on the Deadman. Yeah, good luck.

Kofi leaped up to the top rope and springboarded back to the Undertaker...

...who caught the controlled frenzy of Kofi right by his neck!

**Joey Styles:** Uh-oh! Bad move, Kofi!

**JBL:** It's been nice knowing ya!

Wrapping Kofi's neck around his hand, The Undertaker sent him up the air and landed him down backfirst with a chokeslam!

**Michael Cole:** Taker connected with the chokeslam!

**Mike Tenay:** Kofi nearly got smashed to pieces like a coconut with that move!

After dealing with Kofi for a second, the Undertaker looked up to see Hulk Hogan standing right before him.

Hulk had that look of determination while Undertaker still had that deathly look in his eyes. The entire East Rutherford crowd that was watching stood up in excitement seeing this face off between Hulk and Undertaker go down.

**Jim Ross:** Look at this crowd in MetLife Stadium heat up instantly!

**Michael Cole:** Every longtime WWE fan can recall that match between Hulk Hogan vs. Undertaker at the 1991 Survivor Series when Ric Flair helped the Undertaker defeat the WWE Champion!

**JBL:** It's safe to say that Hogan hasn't forgotten about it ever since!

While Hulk Hogan finally ripped off his yellow tanktop from his body...

...the face-off never occurred. Instead, The Miz surprised The Undertaker from behind and nailed him with a Skull Crushing Finale!

**Joey Styles:** OH! Miz out of nowhere with the Skull Crushing Finale!

**JBL:** Worst of all, Undertaker didn't see it coming! Nice move by The Miz!

The Miz soon turned to Hulk Hogan and yelled "I'm Awesome!" to his face. The taunting got Miz a few boos from the crowd, yet it was mostly cheers.

The Hulkster, however, wasn't very impressed that someone like the Miz would ruin this legendary face-off. In response, the immortal Hulk Hogan grabbed the Miz and sent him flying out the ring instantly!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Uh-oh! So long, Miz!

**Michael Cole:** The Hulkster gets rid of the Awesome One!

**Joey Styles:** That cost him big time, brother!

**77th Elimination: The Miz; Eliminated by: Hulk Hogan; Duration: 21:34**

Right after the Miz left, another elimination process was happening.

This time, it involved Dipper Pines and Kofi Kingston. Kofi got Dipper over the top, but managed to hang on. The controlled frenzy of Kofi Kingston was trying to kick Dipper off the apron. With each kick, Dipper's grip was slowly sliding from the rope. He was moments away from getting eliminated.

**Jim Ross: **Look at Dipper trying to hang on!

**Mike Tenay: **Yeah, but how long can he hold on, that is?

Before Kofi can try to get Dipper Pines with the Trouble In Paradise...

...Twilight Sparkle suddenly grabbed Kofi's trunks and sent him flying over the top rope, but to the fans total surprise, Kofi managed to hang on to the legs of Dipper, who was trying to pull on the middle rope as hard as he can! His feet were just about a hair away from touching the floor!

**Michael Cole: **Wha... hold on a minute! What is this?

**Joey Styles: **How on earth is that possible?

**JBL: **Kofi's hanging on to Dipper Pines's legs! His feet are about this close from touching the floor!

**Jim Ross:** Kofi is hanging on for dear life!

Luckily, as Dipper Pines managed to slowly enter from the ring via middle rope, Kofi managed to grab on to the ropes as well, successfully avoiding unbelievable elimination much to the delight of the WWE Universe.

But before Dipper could even think about helping Kofi on the apron, Ryback pushed Dipper right into Kofi, which forced Kingston off the apron and onto the floor.

**Michael Cole:** Oh no! After all this time avoiding that nearly defenseless elimination, Kofi's out!

**Jim Ross:** Dipper tried to help Kofi back up into the ring, but Ryback pushed him into Kofi, causing his elimination!

**JBL:** Intentional or not, elimination is an elimination!

**78th Elimination: Kofi Kingston; Eliminated by: Dipper Pines (thanks to Ryback); Duration: 17:02**

Kofi left ringside feeling a little down, considering that his elimination brought out entire boos from this crowd.

Ryback decided to focus on the hat-wearing youngster known as Dipper. He then picked him up in a Gorilla Press Slam position. Noticing that he was this close to the ropes, Ryback carried Dipper like he was some kind of helpless rag doll.

While Kofi was about to head up the entrance ramp, Ryback launched Dipper out of the ring and landed smackdab on Kofi Kingston, resulting in elimination.

**Joey Styles:** *shrieking* Oh my god!

**Jim Ross:** Ryback tossed Dipper out of the ring and onto Kofi!

**Mike Tenay:** And with that, Dipper's now out of the matchup altogether!

**79th Elimination: Dipper Pines; Eliminated by: Ryback; Duration: 25:14**

The rest of the EMT had to go check on Kofi for that painful landing that Dipper took on him.

While Ryback was laughing at Kofi's expense, The Undertaker managed to rise up like the dead and approach the meat-hungry Ryback. With an angry sneer in his face, the Deadman turned Ryback around and grabbed him by the neck.

With unleashed power, The Undertaker put down Ryback with a chokeslam!

**Michael Cole: **Ow! Chokeslam on Ryback!

**Joey Styles: **I think Ryback ate more than just the mat!

**Jerry Lawler: **He may be eating the dirt from the grave that Undertaker's gonna bury him in soon!

As Ryback was recovering heavily from that chokeslam, CM Punk was busy taking care of Shawn Michaels on the turnbuckle.

Punk planned to give Shawn Michaels a superplex on the top rope, but the Showstopper managed to hang on for the time being.

**Mike Tenay:** I think Punk's gonna try to attempt a superplex on the top rope!

**JBL:** Try as hard as you like, there's no way HBK's gonna be lifted up that easily.

HBK managed to fight and punch off Punk off the turnbuckle.

With the rest of the fans all standing up once again in ovation, HBK stared down the fallen CM Punk. With a deep breath, Michaels hit the elbow on the Straight Edge superstar while a good portion of the audience all chanted "Randy Savage".

**Jim Ross:** Michaels hits the elbow!

**Michael Cole:** That's gotta be burning up in CM Punk's chest!

**Joey Styles:** By the look of the crowd, they all know what Punk and HBK got that elbow from!

Michaels got up to his feet quickly and energized the crowd to it's breaking point. In Shawn's mind, the fans knew what they wanted. The man known simply as Mr. WrestleMania wanted to tune of the band.

While Punk was slowly starting to get up, Shawn approached the turnbuckle and started stomping his foot to the beat.

**JBL:** Oh yeah, he's tuning up the band tonight!

**Mike Tenay:** That force of his boot may be enough to send CM Punk flying!

**Jerry Lawler:** We might as well see! Here it comes!

As the Straight Edge Savior finally got up, he turned around and...

_BOOM! _His face met the boot of HBK via Sweet Chin Music!

**Michael Cole:** He got him!

**Jim Ross:** Punk may not have enough to survive in the Rumble thanks to that move!

And while Shawn Michaels kept showing off his flashy dance moves for this capacity crowd, he turned...

...only for the Angry Video Game Nerd to surprise him with a Stone Cold Stunner out of nowhere!

**Jim Ross:** Stunner! Stunner!

**Michael Cole:** James Rolfe nailed HBK with the stunner!

**JBL:** Made famous by the Texas rattlesnake and Fanfiction Royal Rumble winner, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin!

That move made HBK stumble heavily through the ropes.

Trying to catch his balance, Ryback suddenly came in and knocked HBK out of orbit with another meat-hook clothesline! The hit forced Michaels out of the ring and onto the floor resulting in Mr. Wrestlemania getting eliminated!

**Joey Styles:** My god! Michaels is out!

**JBL:** WHOA! Ryback came running at him like a speeding bullet!

**Michael Cole:** The man known simply as Mr. WrestleMania has been eliminated!

**Jerry Lawler:** His show definitely got stopped there!

**80th Elimination: Shawn Michaels; Eliminated by: Ryback; Duration: 58:14**

Despite getting eliminated, Shawn Michaels got what every eliminated contestant deserved, a standing ovation of appreciation and effort he made in the Rumble.

**Jim Ross: **I'll be damned, Michaels almost lasted a full hour!

**Mike Tenay: **I'll say! Out of everyone in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble, Michaels managed to last long out of the WWE wrestlers that competed in this Rumble!

After Michaels left, CM Punk wrapped his shoulder around the arm of Twilight Sparkle.

With a devious smirk, CM Punk slammed Twilight down with a uranage, but to only transition into an Anaconda Vice! Twilight screamed in pain as she could feel his shoulder dislocating from its socket. Punk laughed in madness, locking it in until that bone was gonna snap off.

**Michael Cole:** Anaconda Vice! CM Punk's got it locked in!

**Mike Tenay:** There may be no other place to go for Twilight! That lock can be harmful to the shoulder region!

As much as it hurt for Twilight, the pain suddenly stopped when the Angry Video Game Nerd came up on the bottom rope with an Atari 2600 in his hands.

James leaped and smashed the entire Atari 2600 around CM Punk's noggin!

**JBL:** Wow! Where on earth did James get that from?

**Joey Styles:** Punk got hit with the Atari 2600!

**Jerry Lawler:** Punk may need a life time supply of Aleve, because that weapon can give you such a headache!

**JBL:** Not as much as playing Pac-Man or E.T. on the Atari. That's 46 years I'm not getting back thanks to that piece of alien crap.

The attack made Punk unconscious. Quite frankly, he was seeing stars permanently.

Looking over to Twilight Sparkle's shoulder, the alicorn and the angry gamer decided to team up and drag Punk over the top rope. After minutes of trying and trying, James and Twilight finally managed to get the Second City Saint over the top rope and onto the floor.

**Jim Ross: **Punk's gone! Punk's outta there!

**Michael Cole: **CM Punk has been eliminated by James Rolfe and Twilight Sparkle! They couldn't make it look any easier!

**81st Elimination: CM Punk; Eliminated by: Angry Video Game Nerd and Twilight Sparkle; Duration: 21:28**

CM Punk was in sheer shock that he was eliminated. Mainly, being the ex-champion that he was, he would protest his defeat to the officials.

But just like a true champion, he accepted his defeat and walked up the entrance ramp to a deafening ovation.

**Jerry Lawler:** Incredible ovation for the Best In The World!

**Mike Tenay:** And yet another standout performance by CM Punk!

After CM Punk's departure, the Undertaker grabbed the arm of Hulk Hogan.

Hanging on to the Hulkster, The Deadman decided to ascend to the top rope. With the thousands of people chanting "Old School! Old School!", he started to walk the ropes very slowly. And after Undertaker looked down to Hogan, he leaped up and hit the Old School, just like the fans wanted him to do.

**Michael Cole:** And Taker hits Hogan with Old School!

**Joey Styles:** Basically, this could be the sign for the Tombstone!

**JBL:** I think Undertaker's got that in mind!

When he did that signature cutthroat gesture, Undertaker turned Hulk Hogan upside down and locked his hands around Hogan's back.

With the crowd going crazy, Undertaker went down on his knees, driving Hulk's head down through the mat via Tombstone!

**Mike Tenay:** Tombstone! His second Tombstone of the night!

**JBL:** I wouldn't be surprised if Undertaker buried Hulkamania right now.

**Joey Styles:** Lucky for you, JBL... Undertaker's already done that!

When Undertaker got back up on his feet, he turned around...

...as Ryback nailed the Deadman with a garbage can! And then, he hit him again with a second time!

**Jim Ross:** Ryback just sneak-attacked the Undertaker in cold blood!

**Jerry Lawler:** The meat-hungry Ryback always picking up an opportunity when he sees one!

Noticing that Undertaker was feeling a bit woozy because of the garbage can shots, Ryback put the can down and rushed through the Deadman with a meat-hook clothesline. The hit sent Undertaker over the top rope and down to the floor, making it a very shocking, yet very easy elimination for Ryback!

**JBL:** Taker's gone! The Deadman's been eliminated!

**Michael Cole:** What's worse than that... he's been eliminated by Ryback of all people!

**Joey Styles:** I hate to say it here, but these people don't like what Ryback did! And I hardly think he cares one bit!

**82nd Elimination: Undertaker; Eliminated by: Ryback; Duration: 6:21**

The crowd ovation that Ryback got was sour. His cheers was now turned into boos because the boos he was getting was from the fans of Undertaker.

While Ryback got all up in Undertaker's face far away, Hulk Hogan immediately got up from the Tombstone and stared at Ryback with sudden rage.

**Jim Ross: **Uh-oh!

**Michael Cole: **Ryback might need to turn right around because the Hulkster may be hulking up here!

**Mike Tenay: **I think we're about to see who really rules now!

Ryback finally turned around to see the Hulkster pointing the finger at him.

Not being intimidated by somebody like him, Ryback tried to hit at the Hulkster, but Hulk countered with punches of his own. After that trio of punches, he whipped Ryback to the ropes and nailed him with the big boot. The fans were in a complete frenzy for the Immortal Hulk Hogan.

**Jerry Lawler:** The boot!

**Jim Ross:** Hulk Hogan is on fire!

**JBL:** *grabbing the extinguisher* Don't worry, I'll put it out!

**Michael Cole:** *stopping JBL* Yeah, that's not gonna happen, John.

Watching the fans go crazy, The Hulkster sent his hand straight to his ear, hearing the roaring ovation of his Hulk-a-maniacs. They all know what they came here to see. They came here to see the move that's won him five straight WWE Championships in his career.

It was none other than Hulk Hogan's famous Atomic Leg Drop!

**Joey Styles:** Are we about to see him drop the leg here?

**JBL:** If only if he didn't waste more time hearing the fans, then that would totally happen!

Hogan was ready, as soon as he ran to the ropes...

...Ryback supernaturally got up to his feet and charged at Hogan. Right as Hogan bounced back, he was hit with Ryback's meathook clothesline, therefore sending him over the top rope and on to the floor instantly!

**JBL:** *in shock* Hogan's out!

**Joey Styles:** *also in shock* I can't believe what I saw here! Ryback just eliminated the Immortal Hulk Hogan!

**Michael Cole:** Talk about a complete shocker!

**83rd Elimination: Hulk Hogan; Eliminated by: Ryback; Duration: 16:54**

The Hulk-a-maniacs around the arena all booed at Ryback as a result of Hulk's elimination. Ryback didn't give a damn of what the fans thought about him anymore. It was all about himself.

As Hulk began walking up the entrance ramp a defeated man, Ryback got up in his face just he what did to the Undertaker.

**Ryback: ***yelling to Hulk* WHO'S IMMORTAL NOW? I AM! RYBAAAAAAAACK RUUUUUL-

Ryback never finished that sentence. He was caught by surprise thanks to Twilight Sparkle and Angry Video Game Nerd, who double clotheslined the hungry Ryback over the top and down to the floor! His elimination in the Rumble brought thousands of cheers from MetLife Stadium.

**Michael Cole:** AH! Now Ryback's gone!

**Joey Styles:** Ryback has been slain thanks to James Rolfe and Twilight Sparkle!

**Mike Tenay:** And that leaves us with two competitors now!

**84th Elimination: Ryback; Eliminated by: Angry Video Game Nerd and Twilight Sparkle; Duration: 13:02**

The people were now standing on their feet. Not a whisper or low voice was heard anywhere East Rutherford. The last two people in the ring, Twilight Sparkle and the Angry Video Game Nerd were staring at each other like two outlaws in the Wild West.

Only one was gonna draw, and only one was gonna fall.

**Twilight Sparkle: ***to Nerd* I'm winning this battle!

**Angry Video Game Nerd: ***flipping Twilight off* Go bury yourself with a case of buffalo butt-dump!

After tightening his Power Glove, Twilight came swinging at him. But only then that the Nerd managed to counter her hoof shots with punches of his own. This was like a boxing grudge match of some sorts. It was like Pacquiao vs. Mayweather, Tyson vs. Holyfield, and even Ali vs. Marciano!

**Joey Styles:** Look at this battle! It's blowing up big!

**JBL:** So far, the Nerd's got the momentum!

**Mike Tenay:** But Twilight's punching back! This is fierce action at it's best!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm lost! How long has Twilight stayed in the ring?

Knowing that she was defenseless, Twilight managed to bring in flurries of punches to the Nerd's ribs. Nevertheless, it wasn't effecting the Nerd very much.

So in response, Twilight managed to hop on James Rolfe and hit him more.

But that was a mistake. In an instant, both the Nerd and Twilight Sparkle tumbled over the top rope and tumbled through the floor! The people were in awe and in surprise of how it now ended.

**Michael Cole:** Twilight's gone!

**Joey Styles:** No, the Nerd's gone!

**JBL:** I can't see it from here! Whose feet touched the floor first?!

**Jim Ross:** I'm as stumped as you are!

The referees managed to witness the whole thing. Referees Charles Robinson and Mike Chioda stated that Twilight Sparkle had won while Earl Hebner and Nick Patrick responded that The Angry Video Game Nerd's feet touched last.

Stumped and confused, Twilight Sparkle and the Nerd began to argue as well.

**Angry Video Game Nerd:** I won the Rumble, you piece of ass-snot!

**Twilight Sparkle:** Yeah, right! I saw your feet touch first!

**Jerry Lawler:** This is insane! I'm just gonna go around and say the Nerd won!

**JBL:** In your dreams! I say Twilight won because the Nerd has a tall reach!

**Mike Tenay:** We need to have a winner here! Who's feet touched first?

After seeing the replays of Twilight Sparkle and Angry Video Game Nerd go out at the same time, the referees and ring announcers all decided on a winner. And with that, legendary WWE announcer "The Fink" Howard Finkel began to approach the mic.

**The Fink:** Ladies and gentleman, your winner... of the 3rd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble...

Then, the Fink broke into a dramatic pause. And that's when the shocking occurred...

**The Fink:** ...THE WINNERS ARE THE ANGRY VIDEO GAME NERD AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

Hearing this unbelievable news, the people around MetLife Stadium all cheered. They all cheered excitingly because for the first time since 1994, two fan favorites have now shared titles as co-winners of Fanfiction Royal Rumble III.

As they heard the unbelievable news, the Angry Video Game Nerd and Twilight Sparkle all shook hands in congratulations.

As a special surprise, the entire crowd all decided to break out in song, singing the Angry Video Game Nerd theme song in Fandango-like fashion. For fun, Twilight Sparkle also decided to join in the sing along.

**East Rutherford Crowd: ***in Fandango form* He's gonna take you back to the past/To play the s****y games that suck ass/He rather have a buffalo take a diarrhea dump in his ear/He rather eat the rotten a****le of a roadkill skunk then down it with beer/He's the angriest gamer you ever heard/He's the Angry Nintendo Nerd/He's The Angry Atari/Sega Nerd/He's the Angry Video Game Neeeeeeeerd...

**JBL:** Well, this is a surprise! We got co-winners guys.

**Jerry Lawler:** Guys, I just got off the stop watch here, and it sees here that Twilight Sparkle managed to last 1:07:36 minutes! She was nearly close to breaking the Iron Man record!

**Jim Ross:** Nevertheless, it's an honor nonetheless, but none can be bigger than winning the Fanfiction Royal Rumble III alongside the Angry Video Game Nerd!

**Michael Cole:** What a rowdy Royal Rumble this was. I'm glad I was a part of this, and I know you've been as well. Once again, Angry Video Game Nerd and Twilight Sparkle, the co-winners of the Fanfiction Royal Rumble III! Until then, for myself, JBL, Good Ol' J.R., The King and Joey Styles...

**Mike Tenay:**...and also Mike Tenay, saying so long from East Rutherford, New Jersey!

As the shot of Angry Video Game Nerd and Twilight Sparkle stood victorious, the screen went black, indicating the end of the show once and for all.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Hmmmm, no disclaimer. That's a bit strange.**

**I wanna say thanks to the rest of the fans for reading this intense Rumble action. I also want to thank my partner ForeverTheTorturedRebel for helping me with this piece of awesomeness that you see before you. Once again, thank you, and you're welcome.**

**Anyway, here are the final statistics, containing both the participant list, and the records made here tonight:**

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III roster**

**Currently surviving: 10**

**Entrants:**

**1:** Fandango (returned once)

**Elimination: 1st; by Batman and Phineas/36th; by Heather and Justin**

**2:** Batman

**Elimination: 11th; by Al Bundy**

**3:** Big Show

**Elimination: 4th; by Batman, Catwoman and Steve Urkel**

**4:** Phineas Flynn **(Phineas and Ferb)**

**Elimination: 6th; by Al Bundy**

**5:** CM Punk (returned once)

**Elimination: 9th; by Bully Ray, Devon, D.O.C., and Mr. Anderson/81st; by James Rolfe**

**6:** Muscle Man **(Regular Show)**

**Elimination: 3rd; by Steve Urkel/73rd; by Nostalgia Critic**

**7:** Bully Ray (returned once)

**Elimination: 19th; by Justin and Morrison/66th; by Geoff, Bridgette, Rock and Michaels**

**8:** Ferb Fletcher **(Phineas and Ferb)**

**Elimination: 13th; by Clawdeen Wolf**

**9:** The Great Khali

**Elimination: 2nd; by Bully Ray**

**10:** Catwoman

**Elimination: 8th; by Clawdeen Wolf**

**11:** Sting

**Elimination: 17th; by Bully Ray and Devon**

**12:** Steve Urkel **(Family Matters)**

**Elimination: 10th; by Bully Ray and Devon**

**13:** Devon

**Elimination: 20th; by Vanessa and Monty**

**14:** Dipper Pines **(Gravity Falls)** (returned once)

**Elimination: 18th; by Bully Ray and Devon/79th; by Ryback**

**15:** Zack Ryder

**Elimination: 5th; by Bully Ray and Devon**

**16:** Al Bundy **(Married... With Children)** (returned once)

**Elimination:** **33rd; by Fandango/53rd; by Mario**

**17:** Mr. Anderson

**Elimination: 15th; by James Storm**

**18:** Vanessa Doofenshmirtz **(Phineas and Ferb)**

**Elimination: 23rd; by Mark Henry**

**19:** Robbie E

**Elimination: 7th; by Batman and Catwoman**

**20:** Clawdeen Wolf** (Monster High)**

**Elimination: 16th; by Vanessa**

**21:** D.O.C.

**Elimination: 12th; by Road Dogg**

**22:** Monty Monogram **(Phineas and Ferb)**

**Elimination: 27th; by Deadpool**

**23:** Mike Knox

**Elimination: 14th; by Vanessa and Monty**

**24:** Mabel Pines **(Gravity Falls)**

**Elimination: 22nd; by Mark Henry**

**25:** "Road Dogg" Jesse James

**Elimination: 21st; by Heather**

**26:** "Razor" Jake Clawson **(SWAT Kats)**

**Elimination: 31st; by Deadpool**

**27:** "Cowboy" James Storm

**Elimination: 26th; by Al Bundy**

**28:** Zoey **(Total Drama)**

**Elimination: 25th; by James Storm**

**29:** John Morrison

**Elimination: 37th; by Triple H**

**30:** Justin **(Total Drama)**

**Elimination: 50th; by Alejandro**

**31:** Rob Van Dam

**Elimination: 38th; by Al Bundy**

**32:** Heather **(Total Drama)**

**Elimination: 45th; by Justin**

**33:** Mark Henry

**Elimination: 24th; by Twilight Sparkle, Heather and Zoey**

**34:** Twilight Sparkle **(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)** (returned once)

**Elimination: 28th; by Trixie/85th; CO-WINNER**

**35:** Spike **(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Elimination: 29th; by RVD and Morrison**

**36:** "The Great and Powerful" Trixie **(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Elimination: 43rd; by Mordecai**

**37:** R-Truth

**Elimination: 30th; by Deadpool**

**38:** Deadpool

**Elimination: 47th; by Shawn Michaels**

**39:** Tommy Dreamer

**Elimination: 32nd; by Trixie**

**40:** Sheamus

**Elimination: 49th; by Shawn Michaels**

**41: **John Cena

**Elimination: 48th; by Cody**

**42:** Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz **(Phineas and Ferb)**

**Elimination: 34th; by Perry**

**43:** Chavo Guerrero

**Elimination: 40th; by Jack Swagger**

**44:** Perry the Platypus **(Phineas and Ferb)**

**Elimination: 35th; by Doofenshmirtz**

**45:** AJ Styles

**Elimination: 44th; by Dan**

**46:** Earthworm Jim

**Elimination: 46th; by Alberto Del Rio**

**47:** Triple H

**Elimination: 58th; by Dipper**

**48:** Applejack **(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Elimination: 42nd; by Trixie**

**49:** Hernandez

**Elimination: 41th; by Jack Swagger**

**50:** Riley Freeman **(The Boondocks)**

**Elimination: 39th; by Heather**

**51:** Alberto Del Rio

**Elimination: 55th; by Bully Ray**

**52:** Dan **(Dan Vs.)**

**Elimination: 52nd; by The Rock**

**53:** Jack Swagger

**Elimination: 51st; by Triple H and Shawn Michaels**

**54:** Mordecai **(Regular Show)**

**Elimination: 59th; by Geoff**

**55:** Shawn Michaels

**Elimination: 80th; by Ryback**

**56:** Cody **(Total Drama)**

**Elimination: 60th; by The Rock and Dipper**

**57:** Big E. Langston

**Elimination: 54th; by Shawn Michaels**

**58:** Liu Kang **(Mortal Kombat)**

**Elimination: 63rd; by Shawn Michaels**

**59:** Austin Aries

**Elimination: 56th; by Dolph Ziggler**

**60: **Kitana **(Mortal Kombat)**

**Elimination: 62nd; by Shawn Michaels**

**61:** The Rock

**Elimination: 75th; by Shawn Michaels**

**62:** Mario **(Super Mario)**

**Elimination: 56th; by Marceline**

**63:** Dolph Ziggler

**Elimination: 71st; by Ryback**

**64:** Marceline The Vampire Queen **(Adventure Time)**

**Elimination: 57th; by Triple H**

**65:** Matt Hardy

**Elimination: 64th; by Bridgette and Dipper**

**66:** Geoff **(Total Drama)**

**Elimination: 70th; by Shawn Michaels**

**67:** Jeff Hardy

**Elimination: 65th; by Kratos**

**68:** Bridgette **(Total Drama)**

**Elimination: 68th; by Kratos**

**69:** Joseph Park

**Elimination: 61st; by Liu Kang and Kitana**

**70: **Kratos **(God of War)**

**Elimination: 69th; by Shawn Michaels**

**71: **The Miz

**Elimination: 77th; by Hulk Hogan**

**72:** Homer Simpson **(The Simpsons)**

**Elimination: 67th; by Kratos**

**73: **Kofi Kingston

**Elimination: 78th; by Dipper Pines**

**74:** Alejandro Burromuerto **(Total Drama)**

**Elimination: 72nd; by Ryback**

**75:** Hulk Hogan

**Elimination: 83th; by Ryback**

**76:** The Nostalgia Critic

**Elimination: 74th; by Muscle Man**

**77:** Ryback

**Elimination: 84th; by James Rolfe and Twilight Sparkle**

**78:** James Rolfe, the Angry Video Game Nerd

**Elimination: 86th; CO-WINNER**

**79:** Peter Griffin **(Family Guy)**

**Elimination: 76th; by The Miz**

**80:** The Undertaker

**Elimination: 82nd; by Ryback**

**Wrestlers:**  
**1:** Fandango (returned once)

**Elimination: 1st/36th**

**2:** Big Show

**Elimination: 4th**

**3:** CM Punk (returned once)

**Elimination: 9th/81st**

**4:** Bully Ray (returned once)

**Elimination: 19th/66th**

**5:** The Great Khali

**Elimination: 2nd**

**6:** Sting

**Elimination: 17th**

**7:** Devon

**Elimination: 20th**

**8:** Zack Ryder

**Elimination: 5th**

**9:** Mr. Anderson

**Elimination: 15th**

**10:** Robbie E

**Elimination: 7th**

**11:** D.O.C.

**Elimination: 12th**

**12:** Mike Knox

**Elimination: 14th**

**13: **"Road Dogg" Jesse James

**Elimination: 21st**

**14:** "Cowboy" James Storm

**Elimination: 26th**

**15:** John Morrison

**Elimination: 37th**

**16:** Rob Van Dam

**Elimination: 38th**

**17:** Mark Henry

**Elimination: 24th**

**18:** R-Truth

**Elimination: 30th**

**19:** Tommy Dreamer

**Elimination: 32nd**

**20:** Sheamus

**Elimination: 49th**

**21:** John Cena

**Elimination: 48th**

**22:** Chavo Guerrero

**Elimination: 40th**

**23:** AJ Styles

**Elimination: 44th**

**24:** Triple H

**Elimination: 58th**

**25:** Hernandez

**Elimination: 41st**

**26:** Alberto Del Rio

**Elimination: 55th**

**27:** Jack Swagger

**Elimination: 51st**

**28:** Shawn Michaels

**Elimination: 80th**

**29:** Big E. Langston

**Elimination: 54th**

**30:** Austin Aries

**Elimination: 56th**

**31:** The Rock

**Elimination: 75th**

**32:** Dolph Ziggler

**Elimination: 71st**

**33:** Matt Hardy

**Elimination: 64th**

**34:** Jeff Hardy

**Elimination: 65th**

**35:** Joseph Park

**Elimination: 61st**

**36:** The Miz

**Elimination: 77th**

**37:** Kofi Kingston

**Elimination: 78th**

**38:** Hulk Hogan

**Elimination: 83rd**

**39:** Ryback

**Elimination: 84th**

**40:** Undertaker

**Elimination: 82nd**

**Others:**

**1:** Batman

**Elimination: 11th**

**2:** Phineas Flynn **(Phineas and Ferb)**

**Elimination: 6th**

**3:** Muscle Man **(Regular Show)**

**Elimination: 3rd/73rd**

**4:** Ferb Fletcher **(Phineas and Ferb)**

**Elimination: 13th**

**5:** Catwoman

**Elimination: 8th**

**6:** Steve Urkel **(Family Matters)**

**Elimination: 10th**

**7:** Dipper Pines **(Gravity Falls) **(returned once)

**Elimination: 18th/79th**

**8:** Al Bundy **(Married... With Children)** (returned once)

**Elimination: 33rd/53rd**

**9:** Vanessa Doofenshmirtz **(Phineas and Ferb)**

**Elimination: 23rd**

**10:** Clawdeen Wolf** (Monster High)**

**Elimination: 16th**

**11:** Monty Monogram **(Phineas and Ferb)**

**Elimination: 27th**

**12:** Mabel Pines **(Gravity Falls)**

**Elimination: 22nd**

**13:** "Razor" Jake Clawson **(SWAT Kats)**

**Elimination: 31st**

**14:** Zoey **(Total Drama)**

**Elimination: 25th**

**15:** Justin **(Total Drama)**

**Elimination: 50th**

**16:** Heather **(Total Drama)**

**Elimination: 45th**

**17:** Twilight Sparkle **(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **(returned once)

**Elimination: 28th/85th; CO-WINNER**

**18:** Spike **(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Elimination:**

**19:** The Great and Powerful Trixie **(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Elimination: 43rd**

**20:** Deadpool

**Elimination: 47th**

**21:** Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz **(Phineas and Ferb)**

**Elimination: 34th**

**22:** Perry the Platypus **(Phineas and Ferb)**

**Elimination: 35th**

**23:** Earthworm Jim

**Elimination: 46th**

**24:** Applejack **(My Little Pony: Frinedship is Magic)**

**Elimination: 42nd**

**25:** Riley Freeman **(The Boondocks)**

**Elimination: 39th**

**26:** Dan **(Dan Vs.)**

**Elimination: 52nd**

**27:** Mordecai **(Regular Show)**

**Elimination: 59th**

**28:** Cody **(Total Drama)**

**Elimination: 60th**

**29:** Liu Kang **(Mortal Kombat)**

**Elimination: 63rd**

**30:** Kitana **(Mortal Kombat)**

**Elimination: 62nd**

**31:** Mario **(Super Mario Brothers)**

**Elimination: 56th**

**32:** Marceline The Vampire Queen **(Adventure Time)**

**Elimination: 57th**

**33:** Geoff **(Total Drama)**

**Elimination: 70th**

**34:** Bridgette **(Total Drama)**

**Elimination: 68th**

**35:** Kratos **(God of War)**

**Elimination: 69th**

**36:** Homer Simpson **(The Simpsons)**

**Elimination: 67th**

**37:** Alejandro Burromuerto **(Total Drama)**

**Elimination: 72nd**

**38:** The Nostalgia Critic

**Elimination: 74th**

**39:** James Rolfe, the Angry Video Game Nerd

**Elimination: 86th; CO-WINNER**

**40:** Peter Griffin **(Family Guy)**

**Elimination: 76th**

**Records:**

**Iron Man (Longest lasting before being eliminated): Angry Video Game Nerd (1 hour, 8 minutes and 53 seconds, FFRRII)**

**Runner Up: Twilight Sparkle (1 hour, 7 minute and 36 seconds; FFRR III)**

**Rumble Dominator (Most eliminations overall): Kane (12; first annual FFRR), Justin (12, FFRRII)**

**Runner Up: Shawn Michaels (10, FFRR III)**

**House Cleaner (Most eliminations in one match): Kane (12; first annual FFRR), Justin (12; FFRRII)**

**Runner Up: Shawn Michaels (10; first annual FFRR III)**

**Most flags used in one royal rumble: 8 (First annual FFRR)**

**15 (or less) Seconds of Fame (Shortest lasting before being eliminated): Michael Cole (1.8 seconds; first annual FFRR), Glenn Quagmire (1.8 seconds; FFRRII)**

**Runner Up: Muscle Man (3 seconds; FFRR III)**

**Toughest Elimination (Elimination that involved the most people that teamed up for it): Psy's elimination (10 people; FFRRII)**

**Runner Up: Roman Reigns's Elimination (8 people; first annual FFRR)**

**Rumble Champ (Royal Rumble Winners):**

**1st: Stone Cold Steve Austin**

**2nd: Justin (Total Drama)**

**3rd: Angry Video Game Nerd/Twilight Sparkle (co-winners)**

**You really thought this was over between me and ForeverTheTorturedRebel? Just like the words of Bachman-Turner Overdrive, you ain't seen nothing yet. Get ready to see what we'll do next! Perhaps... a post-show concerning what will happen next? You may never know until then...**

**Until then, stay dry, keep cool and get wasted!**

**Oh, and you're welcome.**


	20. Post-Show Vince McMahon Announcement

**FanFiction Royal Rumble III**

**Bonus Chapter: The FFRRIII Post-Show**

**In the last chapter: After shocking eliminations and so many extreme moments occurring at one place, it came down to Twilight Sparkle and the Angry Video Game. It became a full-on slugfest before the two tumbled over the top rope and onto the floor. In a moment of confusion and excitement, The Fink decided to make Angry Video Game Nerd and Twilight Sparkle co-winners of the Fanfiction Royal Rumble III! But what about the prize of ten million dollars? See for yourself!**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Around backstage, legendary WWE Hall-of-Famer "Mean" Gene Okerlund was shown standing in the interview area.

**"Mean" Gene Okerlund: **Hello, everyone. This is "Mean" Gene Okerlund backstage, and I'll tell ya, what an exciting Fanfiction Royal Rumble this turned out to be. You laughed, you cried, heck, maybe you cringed, but the third installment definitely lived up to the hype. After the turmoil had set, only two people were left standing in that ring as co-winners of the Fanfiction Royal Rumble. Yes, I'm talking about Twilight Sparkle and the Angry Video Game Nerd! Now obviously, the prize is $10,000,000. What will happen to the money? Will the two winners split it up, or will Twilight and the Nerd get the $10,000,000? Before we go to the two winners, the rest of the backstage colleagues spoke about their experience in this current Rumble.

_**Wrestlers from the post-match Rumble**_

**Austin Aries's post-match interview:**

Jeremy Borash was standing next to Austin Aries in his locker room. Aries was holding his ribs tightly because of the post-elimination dive he got from Dan.

**Jeremy Borash**: Austin Aries, you ended up short on your way to glory. You were originally one of the favorites to win, but your run in the Rumble was over thanks to Dolph Ziggler. How are you feeling?

**Austin Aries:** *staring at Borash* Feeling? How am I 'feeling', you ask? I feel like I got myself in a car wreck! That Dan is nuts, I tell ya! This was highway robbery to me! Two fanfiction Royal Rumbles I've been in and I had it taken away by a celebrity crack-head and a blonde who uses a mop for a head. There's no way I'm gonna be screwed again. No way... not ever.

**CM Punk's post-match interview:**

Josh Matthews was standing beside CM Punk in the interview area.

**Josh Matthews:** CM Punk, you came this very close to achieving total victory. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be this time around? Anything you like to add?

**CM Punk:** Well Matthews, I don't have anything to add. And to tell you the truth, I hardly give a tinker's damn. Everyone knows that CM Punk should be the one standing alone in that ring. Not some kind of ass-less pony and loser nerd! They don't deserve to be the best in the world. I'm the best in the world. This is why me coming here and not to win is a worthless piece of my time. And that's all I have to add. As for this little interview, I'm done.

**Mark Henry's post-match interview:**

Scott Stanford stood beside "The World's Strongest Man" Mark Henry. Scott looked a little afraid because of Mark's massive size.

**Scott Stanford:** Mark, you have to be upset about your disappointing performance-

**Mark Henry:** *staring into Scott* Disappointing? The only thing that's disappointing is you asking me that question. The better question you should be asking me, is why I'm not winner of this Fanfiction Royal Rumble. It was all because of that little purple puppet known as Twilight Sparkle! It was her fault I'm not walking away with a million dollars! So the next time I'm in that ring with her, the only thing Twilight's gonna be walking out is on a stretcher! Because that's... what I do.

**John Cena's post-match interview:**

Matt Striker stood beside John Cena in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble interview area.

**Matt Striker: **John Cena, once again, you've been another victim of a shocking elimination. In the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble, you been eliminated by Batman, and this time in the third annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble, it was Cody from the Total Drama series. Have you been losing your edge?

**John Cena: **Striker, if there's one thing that I know from being eliminated Royal Rumbles in the past, it's that you never lose your cool. Yes, you may not be able to achieve victory some of the time, but the only key thing to winning a Royal Rumble out of this multitude, is that you never give up. Keep fighting and surviving long and hard until you do get to victory. I'm gonna use them to my advantage next time. If that is... if there will be a next time.

**Bully Ray's post-match interview:**

"Mean" Gene Okerlund stood next to the dressing room of Aces & Eights. Apparently, he heard the sound of fighting going on in the back.

**Mean Gene: **Okay, I'm gonna try to talk to Bully Ray of Aces & Eights. Apparently, I don't know what the cost I'm gonna take if I go in there, but I'll take my chances.

Silently like a ninja, Mean Gene managed to creak the door wide open.

**Mean Gene: ***looking inside* Excuse me-

He never finished that question. He was cut off by a violent slam on the door. Mainly, it was from a pissed-off Bully Ray.

**Mean Gene:** Well, it looks like I'm not gonna be able to get anything from Bully Ray. Apparently, if I happen to go in there, there may not be a chance for me having to walk out. So it would be better if I get back to you, guys.

_**Wrestlers from the post-match Rumble**_

**Alejandro Burromuerto's post-match interview:**

Jeremy Borash was standing next to Total Drama's main villain, Alejandro Burromuerto. Unfortunately, Alejandro didn't look very happy. Then again, he wasn't being a happy guy anyway.

**Jeremy Borash: **Al, you tried your best to sneak into this Rumble, but unfortunately, you got eliminat-

**Alejandro Burromuerto: ***cutting Borash off* You need to just shut the hell up, amigo! Do I think I wanna be here having you talk to me just for the fun of it, por favor? NO! I'm pissed off because that little chihuahua of a man known as Justin cost me my chance to win! I'm Alejandro Burromuerto, damn it! I won Total Drama World Tour and got Heather. That's two things Justin would never have, but he just had to play the avenging angel and take Heather off my arms! *to the camera* I promise you, mi little chihuahua... I will put you down the next time we meet. Nobody makes a churro out of Alejandro as long as he's still standing! Count on that!

As Alejandro slammed the microphone to the hard concrete, he walked out.

**Monty Monogram and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's post match interview:**

Scott Stanford was with Phineas & Ferb power couple Monty Monogram and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz inside their locker room.

**Scott:** I'm standing here with the son of Major Monogram and the daughter of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Monty, Vanessa... even though you only fell short of victory, how was your experience in the Rumble?

**Monty Monogram:** Well, Scott... to be honest, it was actually pretty exciting. I couldn't believe the fact that I got sent through a table. Hard to believe that there's not one ounce of splinters stuck to my skin. I'm pretty lucky to have competed in this Rumble. I hope I get an excellent chance to do it all again. *to Vanessa* What about you, babe?

**Vanessa Doofenshmirtz:** Eh, it's okay. At least it beats staying home while my Dad just bores me with plans of taking over the Tri-State area. I should be away from my dad more often.

**Monty Monogram:** *looking into her eyes* Same here...

Knowing that the lovebirds were still staring at each other, both Monty and Vanessa crashed their lips into each other softly while the son of Major Monogram waved Scott Stanford away. Stanford got the message and left the locker room.

**Dipper Pines's post-match interview:**

Josh Matthews was standing next to "Gravity Falls" fan favorite Dipper Pines in the interview area. Josh squatted down a bit so that he can reach Dipper's eye level.

**Josh Matthews:** I'm sitting here with one of the stars of "Gravity Falls", Dipper Pines. *to Dipper* Dipper, although you didn't win this event, you showed an impressive display in the Rumble lasting all the way to the end? How are you still doing?

**Dipper Pines:** The truth is, Josh... I feel a bit tired. I mean, I had the honor of getting in the ring with my favorite guys on the roster. You had Hulk Hogan, The Rock, Shawn Michaels... it was like Christmas! I would likely talk about my experience, but I'm just too wasted. So, if you'll give me some time alone...

Indicating that Dipper decided to rest softly on a chair and nap, Josh Matthews decided to leave.

**Josh Matthews:** Thank you for your time.

**Al Bundy's post-match interview:**

Matt Striker stood next in the locker room with "Married... With Children" character Al Bundy, who looked a little damaged because of the pain he took in the Rumble.

**Matt Striker:** Al Bundy, you were very impressive in your performance in the Royal Rumble, even though you didn't take the victory that you wanted. But here's somethingly impressive. You managed to eliminate four people in the Royal Rumble match, just like you scored four touchdowns in one game. How weird is that?

**Al Bundy:** Well, I gotta say... it's a bit weird. I'd talk more, but I think the beer-spit's getting into me. I'm gonna go walk off and see if somebody's got eye-drops for my skull...

The interview now ended with Al Bundy leaving off-camera like a zombie.

**Justin's post-match interview:**

"Mean" Gene Okerlund stood next to Total Drama contestant and Fanfiction Royal Rumble II winner Justin in the interview area. However, Heather's nowhere to be seen. Basically, she wanted to get away from an angry Alejandro.

**Mean Gene:** Justin, you heard the words from Alejandro. It seems like he's fed up with the way you cost him a chance at victory.

**Justin:** Well, Mean Gene... Alejandro can bitch and complain all he wants. The fact of the matter is, we're now even. If he wants to cost me a chance at victory, I might as well return the favor. You see, I'm getting sick and tired of how he's better than me. Sure, I respect the fact that he's an excellent competitor. But the way that he flaunts his hotness for all to see makes me sick. *to the camera* You hear that, Alejandro? I'm way more hotter and way more desirable than you'll ever see. And if you say that you're gonna put me down? Well, guess what? This dog is gonna bite you back all the way to where you came from. Because as long as I'm still here, you'll never ever be like me.

**Twilight Sparkle & Angry Video Game Nerd's post-match interviews:**

Outside the arena, Josh Matthews was standing next to the co-winners of Fanfiction Royal Rumble III, Twilight Sparkle and James Rolfe, better known to fans as the "Angry Video Game Nerd". They were standing near a crowd of photography, who were busy getting the pictures of the winners.

**Josh Matthews:** I am standing right outside the arena where two of our winners, Twilight Sparkle and the Angry Video Game Nerd are standing right beside me. Apparently, the two decided on what they would do with the million-dollar prize. *to Twilight* Twilight Sparkle, any idea on what to do with the million dollar prize?

**Twilight Sparkle:** Well Josh, after minutes of consideration. Me and the Nerd here are gonna split the money. That means $5,000,000 for each of us. With all the pain that I've been through to get where I am now... I'd say it was pretty much worth it.

After Josh was done talking to Twilight, he turned his focus to James Rolfe, who was busy getting his pictures taken from the wrestling photographers.

**Josh Matthews:** Um, Angry Video Game Nerd... any thoughts on your victory.

**Angry Video Game Nerd:** *to Josh* Yeah. I'm the king of the f**king world! And if anyone has a problem with it, they can see me. I'll give them a nice taste of my power glove right through their f**king jaw. Not to mention, that I'll take this Rolling Rock I'm about to finish here, and have them shove it in their ass! Like I said, I'm the Angry Video Game Nerd! I take people back to the past to show the s****y games that sucks ass! *to everyone* Okay, let's sing it on three! 1... 2... 3...

**East Rutherford Crowd: ***in Fandango form* He's gonna take you back to the past/To play the s****y games that suck ass/He rather have a buffalo take a diarrhea dump in his ear/He rather eat the rotten a****le of a roadkill skunk then down it with beer/He's the angriest gamer you ever heard/He's the Angry Nintendo Nerd/He's The Angry Atari-Sega Nerd/He's the Angry Video Game Neeeeeeeerd...

Knowing this crowd was more rowdy than ever, Josh faced the camera head on.

**Josh Matthews:** Well, I guess from this rowdy crowd, I think it's about time we sign off for the pre-show. But first, a special message from Vince McMahon.

The camera transitioned to Vince McMahon standing on a black screen with the WWE logo displayed behind him.

**Vince McMahon:** Hello, I'm the Chairman of WWE, Vince McMahon with some special news. Due to the popularity of the now last three Fanfiction Royal Rumbles, it is with great pleasure to announce that Fanfiction Royal Rumble IV will take place the next year, next Summer. It will take place in New Orleans, Louisiana, the same site of the upcoming WrestleMania XXX.

Vince tried to leave, but he still had more news to share.

**Vince McMahon:** In addition to this exciting news, I have also announced that Fanfiction Survivor Series will take place in the upcoming Fall. Teams from WWE and all around TV, Games, and Cartoons will be eligible to compete. You will see extraordinary matches unlike anything you've never seen before. In November, get ready to feel the excitement and craziness of the Fanfiction Survivor Series. Until then, I'm Vince McMcMahon. Thanks for watching Fanfiction Royal Rumble III!

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Just so you know, here's some facts about the Fanfiction Survivor Series:**

**It will take place at Lucas Oil Stadium in Indianapolis, Indiana. The very same place where WrestleMania VIII was held. **

**There will be a handful of 12 teams. 12 teams from the wrestlers side. 12 teams from the characters side. One by one, they will fight off to see which side will prevail. **

**One of the teams will be Main Event Mafia and the other will be the Aces & Eights. Also confirmed will be the characters from the new Cartoon Network show Grojband. They too will compete in one team. **

**Mostly some of the characters that have competed in Fanfiction Royal Rumbles of the past will compete in the Survivor Series.**

**And yes, if youre asking how many people will be on a team, it's five on a team. No exceptions.**

**Until then, see you in October. SHA-FRICKIN'-LIGHTNING!**


End file.
